Kizuna
by RavenDee
Summary: El fin del año escolar esta vez fue un poco diferente. Las llamadas "alianzas" conseguían alentar las almas de los cientos de estudiantes en el instituto, excepto por algunos. La vida de Sakura siempre había sido un desastre, pero tenía a Sasuke y a Naruto para apaciguar su dolor. Que sus sentimientos cambiaran quizá podría ser el fin de su amistad...SS/IS
1. Dudas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 1: Dudas.

…

"_El mundo nos rompe a todos, más después, algunos se vuelven fuertes en los lugares rotos". _

_**-Ernest Hemingway.**_

…

* * *

_Nobody Cares - Kina. _

"Las Alianzas" eran conocidas como el mayor espectáculo que se desarrollaba en Konoha High School. Juegos, música, baile, competencias y todo tipo de espectáculos. A una semana de su inicio todos estaban vueltos locos preparándose para que todo resultara perfecto.

En la cafetería se podía escuchar bastante bullicio, alumnos conversando sobre los nuevos eventos y otros simplemente cuchicheando sobre el resto. Pero cierta pelirrosa se encontraba sola, en una mesa arrinconada, intentando apartarse un poco del ruido y pasar desapercibida entre el gentío. Permanecía con sus audífonos colocados mientras en su reproductor se podía leer el título de una canción:_ "Nobody cares - Kina"_.

Con unas gafas intentaba ocultar las ojeras que le habían provocado las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido. Su cuerpo parecía que hubiera sido desparramado sobre la incómoda silla de la cafetería, y de vez en cuando se sacudía en pequeños espasmos producto del frío calando sus huesos. No consiguió sacar ni un solo abrigo de su casa antes del "inevitable desastre", como decidió llamarlo luego de calmarse. Soltaba una maldición a cada segundo debido a eso mientras surgía un aura sombría a su alrededor.

El peso de una prenda siendo depositada en su cuerpo, brindándole el calor suficiente para proferir un sonido de comodidad, no fueron suficientes para enderezar su postura. Se mantuvo en la misma posición.

El sonido de una bolsa siendo depositada sobre la mesa, sin embargo, logró al menos que se quitara un audífono, abriera los ojos y ladeando su cabeza dirigiera la vista hacia su amigo, a quién pudo reconocer por el aroma agradable que desprendía su prenda.

-Definitivamente no estoy de humor. -Carraspeó un poco porque su voz había sonado demasiado grave. -Pero me vendría bien un poco de lo que sea tengas ahí.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-¿A qué sí? - Dijo él, acercándole el paquete para que pudiera sacar la comida de él. Ella se acomodó en su asiento y sobre su uniforme se colocó el sueter que él le había entregado y que le quedaba unas tallas más grande, pero no se le veía nada de mal. -Sakura, definitivamente no estamos en verano.

Ella sabía que se refería a sus gafas de sol y la falta de ropa en su cuerpo, pero en ese momento se sentía más segura con ellos puestos y no había podido sacar nada más de su casa. Antes de responder pegó un mordisco al demasiado apetecible sándwich que su amigo le había brindado. ¿Hace cuantas horas que no probaba bocado? ¿Unos 2 días? No lo recordaba, ya era más de medio día y la lluvia seguía cayendo, estrepitosa pero casi inaudible por el sonido de los gritos de los estudiantes en la cafetería.

-Definitivamente lo sé. - respondió luego de tragar. -Pero no tengo que darle a nadie clases de moda, así que ni modo.

El sonido de un relámpago provocó los gritos de varias chicas de la cafetería, ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia.

-¿Qué sucedió? - detuvo su masticación y la hizo más lenta. Esa era exactamente la pregunta que estaba evitando desde que puso un pie en la escuela ese día.

No respondió. No porqué no quería decirselo. Era quizá la única persona a quién quería contarle todo lo sucedido, pero no sabía por dónde empezar y el ruido en la cafetería solo dificultaba más su tarea.

-Sakura. - era su advertencia, la que decía _habla ahora o sino atente a las consecuencias. _

_-_Sasuke. - él depositó una botella con agua sobre la mesa ahora y ella la tomó demasiado rápido para su gusto, pensó mientras bebía de ella. Segundo fallo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto no pruebas bocado?

Maldijo la capacidad de él de leerla como un libro abierto.

-Esta mañana - respondió demasiado rápido - ¿Eso importa?

-Por supuesto que sí. Si es que no quieres morir de inanición.

-Exagerado.

-Mentirosa. - su mirada desconfiada la atravesó como un puñal.

Cuando todas las luces de _cayendo en su propia trampa _fueron encendidas, dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio. No le quedó más remedio que quitarse las gafas.

-Sakura...- Sasuke abrió los ojos alarmado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos no solo eran bastante visibles, si no que su rostro lucía demasiado pálido y pudo distinguir - al ella girar casi por completo su rostro hacia él - que tenía un pequeño corte en el labio.

Él acercó su silla hacia la de ella, en un movimiento sutil, su mano fue a dar a su barbilla alzandola. Ella se lo permitió, no la incomodaba su tacto pero sí lo hacía el movimiento suave y continuo que su pulgar estaba realizando en su labio inferior.

Se alejó de la forma menos brusca que pudo y solo atinó a volver a ponerse las gafas y seguir comiendo, detestaba la cara de lástima que le estaba dando Sasuke en esos momentos.

Él pudo distinguir la expresión enfurruñada que adquirió su rostro.

-No te estoy mirando con lástima. Sabes que nunca haría eso. En cambio quiero saber qué sucedió.

El hecho de que ella no contestara sus llamadas desde hace dos días lo tenía más que preocupado. Ella nunca haría algo así, como desaparecer por dos días sin avisar. Pensó que tal vez estaba enojada con él por algo que no notó pero se daba cuenta que no podía estar más alejado de eso.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Al menos te viste eso? - dijo refiriéndose al corte cerca de su labio.

-Tsunade lo hizo.

-Fuiste al hospital. - Ella no faltaba por nada, decía que si realmente quería cumplir su sueño ser voluntaria en el hospital era el primer paso.

-Tenía turno, no podía faltar.

-Primero está tu salud.

-Necesitaba una distracción.

-Ese es mi papel y el de Naruto. - El Uchiha menor se masajeó la sien intentando serenarse.

-No era el momento. -No pudo evitar agachar la cabeza.

-¿De qué? ¿De contar con tus mejores amigos? - estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, pero sus palabras fluían junto con su preocupación por ella y su falta de amor propio.

-¡De dejar que me vieran en las condiciones en que estaba!

-¡Nunca te juzgariamos!

A esa altura sus voces ya estaban subiendo de tono debido al inicio de una discusión y la poca capacidad de audición dentro de la cafetería.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Tú crees que no?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejas de querer demostrar algo que no eres para agradar al resto? - El tono y la mirada desafiante que él le dio, la hizo entender que estaba recriminandole sus decisiones y ella claramente no quería que se lo mencionaran. Sin embargo, sabía que él tenía razón, pero no podía permanecer ahí por más tiempo, no podía darle la explicación que él merecía.

Se puso de pie de un salto, tomó su bolso y guió sus pasos fuera de ahí pero antes de alejarse demasiado habló:

-Gracias.

Él sabía que no era sarcasmo, la conocía demasiado bien. Estaba agradeciendo la prenda y la comida. Aún así sus palabras la habían herido y no quería mostrarse débil ante él por lo que necesitaba estar sola.

Golpeó la mesa con un puño sin creer su imbecilidad y carencia de tino. Tampoco era alguien que daba consuelo, mucho menor diversión. Maldijo su incapacidad de salir tras ella de inmediato.

* * *

El camino al gimnasio fue igual de tedioso pero al menos ya no sentía ese dolor en el estómago a causa de la poca comida que había ingerido los últimos días.

Dejar a Sasuke así como lo hizo no le agradó, pero no quería hablar del tema en ese momento y además tenía un ensayo con las chicas en 10 minutos.

Al ver que aún no había nadie en el gimnasio entro rápidamente a los camarines y se arregló un poco el cabello y mojó el rostro. No tenía nada de maquillaje para cambiar un poco su aspecto, así que decidió que luego le pediría un poco a Ino. Deberían estar por llegar todas.

Las voces de estudiantes entrando al gimnasio poco a poco se hicieron más audibles y ella se puso de pie para salir.

Pronto Ino, Hinata y Tenten aparecieron en su campo visual y se acercaron corriendo a ella.

-Frentona, ¿Estás bien? - sus rostros de preocupación no pasaron desapercibidos por ella, pero solo negó con la cabeza no queriendo mencionar el asunto.

-Todo está bien. Ino, ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo? - entraron juntas nuevamente al camarín y a los pocos segundos Sakura salió menos pálida que antes y casi no se apreciaban sus inmensas ojeras. - ¿Entonces? Terminemos de una vez con esto.

Tenten se acercó al parlante y colocó las canciones que eran parte del repertorio que les había tocado. _K-pop_. Este año el país escogido para la música de las alianzas fue Corea. El grupo escogido había sido _Blackpink_.

-No puedo creer que me tocara hacer esto. -expresó la pelirrosa con aburrimiento, mientras estiraba sus extremidades.

-De nosotras eres la que está más acostumbrada a cantar frente a otros y te quejas. - dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú lo has dicho: cantar, no bailar. Y menos música coreana.

-Debes admitir que es bastante pegajoza.

-Solo no es mi tipo de música, no dije que fuera mala. - dijo alzando los brazos en señal de inocencia.

-Entonces deja de recriminartelo y mueve ese trasero. Imagina como debe estar Hinata teniendo que hacer esto, quejica.

La aludida solo agachó la cabeza ocultando su vergüenza.

-Está bien. - Hizo un puchero.

-Posiciones. - ordenó Tenten.

* * *

Minutos antes de terminar, mientras seguían intentando coordinar sus movimientos, la pelirrosa sintió una mirada potente sobre ella por lo que dirigió su vista hacia las gradas y pudo distinguir a Sasuke observándola. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, quizá desde que comenzaron. La intensidad de su mirada se sentía diferente, parecía que estaba grabando sus movimientos, como no queriendo despegar su vista de ella.

Cuando sus miradas chocaron, él se mantuvo en la misma posición, impertubable como siempre.

Terminó la coreografía y el comenzó a bajar de las gradas.

-Es todo por hoy. Bien hecho chicas, mañana seguiremos. -Dijo Tenten y todas asintieron.

-Necesito un baño urgente. - Se quejó Ino estirándose.

Sakura las ignoró mientras comentaban cosas sin importancia. No podía despegar la mirada del azabache.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun. - Saludó Ino, seguida de Tenten y Hinata, cuando observaron al aludido acercándose. Él solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin despegar su mirada de la pelirrosa. -Tan expresivo como siempre.

Le restaron importancia despidiéndose de ellos. Excepto Ino que realmente esperaba que la presencia del azabache significara la ayuda que la pelirrosa necesitaba. Todas entraron a los vestidores y Sakura también lo iba a hacer.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Sakura volteó lanzándole una mirada de _"lo tengo claro"._

Entró a vestidor de mujeres y cuando salió ahora corría un hilo de agua desde su cuello.

-No es el momento.

-He decidido que sí, que quizá saltarse la última hora no sea el fin del mundo.

La confusión en su mirada fue evidente, Sasuke no era de los que se saltara las clases, por ningún motivo. Su mirada desafiante le advirtió que no podía negarle su petición.

Soltó un sonido de resignación.

-Tomaré una ducha. -Y la sonrisa torcida digna de un Uchiha hizo su aparición.

* * *

_El frío que atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo que temblara inconscientemente, le recordó que no traía chaqueta y que fue imprudente correr así de lejos del hospital. _

_Su madre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y ella solo pudo huir del lugar como una cobarde. ¿En realidad eso era? _

_Qué importaba ahora, si se quedaba sola, sin querer volver a su hogar. Ese no era un hogar, era el tormento de todos sus días. No tendría sentido regresar sin ella. Sin el único motivo por el que permanecía ahí en primer lugar._

_Tomó asiento en la primera banca vacía que encontró y observó el lugar._

_Ese parque le recordaba que ya no era una niña y que no podía echarse a morir así como así. Debía volver y permanecer junto a su madre aunque los pasillos del lugar la abrumaran, aunque el permanecer en el suelo fuera lo único que lograra._

_Observó sus manos cerca de su rostro y maldijo por lo bajo. Apretó los puños._

_Sabía que en alguna parte de los recovecos de su cabeza podría encontrar una de las frases que Sasuke le brindaba para esos momentos. _

_Haruno Sakura nunca se daba por vencida, y menos perdía los estribos así como así. _

_-Lo absurdo. Lo absurdo deja de serlo... desde que lo aceptamos tal como es. No debemos...no. La vida..._

_Pero... simplemente no podía…_

_En el momento en que su cabeza descendió intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, sintió el peso de una prenda sobre sus hombros alejando por un momento la fría ventisca que comenzaba a hacer presencia._

_Levantó su cabeza topándose con unos ojos color onix muy similares a unos que conocía a la perfección._

_-I-itachi-kun. - el mayor de los Uchiha se había arrodillado a su altura y la escudriñaba con su apacible mirada._

_-Pescarás un resfriado y nunca me lo perdonaría ._

_-¿Cómo...?_

_-Solo... Llegué aquí. - Se rasco la nuca con una mano. Y sonrió con esas sonrisas que solo los Uchiha logran hacer. _

_-Gracias. -No pudo evitar que el calor subiera a sus mejillas ante la cercanía del mayor._

_-La verdad, estoy curioso y un tanto avergonzado. Me pregunto qué haces aquí a estas horas, sola e intentando citar a Camus._

_Pese a que debería evitar su mirada para que dejara de leerla como un libro, no lo hizo y se mantuvo firme contra esos ojos que la miraban con profundidad. Entonces ahí él lo notó, el rastro de sangre en su rostro, cerca de sus labios, su piel más pálida de lo usual y las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos._

_-Si no es el momento lo entenderé. No debería haberme entrometido. Solo estoy bastante preocupado. No respondes las llamadas de Sasuke ni las de Naruto. Y mi hermanito estaba bastante cabreado a decir verdad._

_-No, está bien. Necesito tomar aire un momento. No le digas que estoy aquí, por favor._

_-Hmp. _

_Itachi se levantó y ella pensó que se iría ante su poca confianza pero solo se sentó a su lado lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo._

_Por unos minutos que parecieron horas, ninguno dijo nada pero podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella. Y la verdad no le molestaba, su compañía era suficiente para calmarse un poco y soltar un jadeo._

_-Ella está... a un paso de alejarse de mi para siempre._

_Él lo comprendió, Sasuke ya le había mencionado algo sobre los problemas que Sakura tenía en su casa con su padre principalmente y acerca de lo delicada que estaba la salud de su madre._

_-No te mentiré diciendo que todo estará bien porque realmente no lo sé pero te prometo que cuando llegue a casa repasaré esta conversación una y otra vez en mi cabeza y se me ocurrirá algo realmente fascinante que decir. Desearás que te haga compañía por el resto de tus días._

_Las palabras del pelinegro la habían sorprendido pero por sobre todo la estaban desequilibrando. Debió ser la sonrisa encantadora que le dedicó y las ganas casi insostenibles de sonreir._

_-Tu compañía está bien. No necesitas decir nada._

_-Realmente me gustaría, y Sakura, si me lo permites mi camino a casa definitivamente no está cerca del hospital pero puede que tenga la intención de desviarme por unos minutos._

_-Itachi..._

_-Las cosas no son tan simples, ¿No? - Se observaron en silencio, ella podía distinguir la forma en que él no podía quitar la vista de la herida en su labio inferior pero también sabía que no le preguntaría._

_-No es eso. Tienes razón pero no creo querer volver ahí de nuevo, no ahora al menos._

_-Ese es exactamente el motivo por el que debes hacerlo -La incredulidad con que lo observó hizo al pelinegro soltar una carcajada. -Vamos._

_Ella no respondió pero se dejó guiar por la mano de Itachi tomando la suya, observó la unión y no pudo evitar que el rubor apareciera en sus mejillas._

_El olor a hospital pronto inundó sus fosas nasales y su corazón se aceleró. Apretó la mano del pelinegro y él le devolvió el gesto, sin titubear. Al menos así se sentía con más valentía._

-¿Entonces? - La curiosidad en la mirada del azabache pocas veces la había visto, pero sí había notado que llevaba una hora intentando hacerla sentir bien con gestos pequeños. - Mikoto dijo que era necesario. Que nunca se sabía cuando traerias o no comida.

Le acercó un bento que para la pelirrosa se veía demasiado apetitoso.

Sin siquiera darle las gracias comenzó a comer mientras hacía sonidos de satisfacción entre cada bocado. Sasuke la observó con resignación, no sacaba nada con interrumpirla, así que se dispuso a comer en silencio y con tranquilidad.

En algún punto la pelirrosa se detuvo y reparó en su postura estoica, demasiado imponente, y en la forma en que cada movimiento que realizaba para llevarse un bocado a su boca parecía ser calculado a la perfección. Su mente estaba divagando, el solo comía y ya.

Sacudió su cabeza y él lo notó pero habló para preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Puedo ir contigo al hospital hoy? - la observaba fijamente, con su mirada imperturbable y dispuesto a refutar alguna negación de su parte.

-Sabes mi respuesta. - le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo, le vendría bien su compañía.

-Bien.

Y siguieron comiendo en silencio pero sólo duró unos minutos más.

-Sasuke… - No pudo evitar que su voz vacilara al nombrarlo - Acerca de lo que sucedió este fin de semana…

-Está bien, no necesitas explicarlo ahora si no lo deseas.

-No es eso…

-Sakura. - Sus profundos ojos color ónix la mantuvieron a la espera de sus siguientes palabras. - Estoy consciente de que en los últimos días las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti. También lo estoy de que no he podido acercarme a ti de la forma que me gustaría. Y es que sabes que soy horrible con las palabras y las situaciones difíciles y con las cosas que hay que decir y…

-¿Te refieres a tus pensamientos y sentimientos?

-Eso. Yo…

-Sasuke...

-He intentado… te prometo que lo he intentado… - las muecas que hacía al hablar le resultaban graciosas a la pelirrosa, debía detenerlo.

-Sasuke.

-¡Maldita sea! soy un asco en estas cosas. Pero he intentado decirte que...que..

-¡Sasuke! - Lo tomó de las solapas. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan vulnerable intentando expresar lo que ella ya sabía. - Basta. Deja de intentar explicar lo que ya sé. Nos conocemos desde, ¿cuando? - lo soltó lentamente y puso cara de pensarlo con mucho detalle - ¡Ya sé! Desde que te aventé un tarro de pintura en la cabeza porque rechazaste a Ino cruelmente en la primaria. - rio sin poder contenerse.

-Sakura, no pises ese territorio… - habló con exasperación.

-Aún no puedo olvidar tu rostro furioso cubierto por hermosa pintura rosada. - comentaba entre risas mientras el azabache mostraba su rostro marcado por la frustración. - Tu cabello quedó muy similar al mío. ¡Me hiciste la vida imposible por meses! ¿Recuerdas cuando llenaste mi pelo de chicle y nos llamaron a nuestro padres? Recuerdo tu rostro cuando tu mam-. -Rápidamente el azabache le había tapado la boca con su mano sujetándola por la nuca para que no siguiera diciendo disparates.

-Odiaba a las niñas del salón, y tú eras una molestia. - Le advirtió que si continuaba no la soltaría. Finalmente ella se rindió.

-Empoderar a las niñas de la clase hoy en día es visto como un acto de suma admiración. - Dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Ese día decidí tomarlo personal. - Lo empujó consiguiendo que el cayera sobre sus codos.

-Pero también decidimos ser amigos.

-Maldigo cada dí- - Le dio un codazo nada delicado en la costillas, evitando que terminara su frase.

-Imbécil.

Sakura rio por varios minutos y Sasuke solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa mientras se recostaban en el cemento sin importarles ensuciar su ropa.

-Hoy… realmente fui un imbécil al decirte todo eso.

-Blasfemias, Uchiha Sasuke siendo un completo idiota no se ve todos los días.

-Y Haruno Sakura siendo irónica es algo que realmente se disfruta.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me amas así. - dijo mientras succionaba con su boca la jalea que venía en una bolsita y que Sasuke le había alcanzado. - Sé que tenías razón, solo no podía decirlo sin tener que ahogarme en una nube de melancolía y frustración. - Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella nuevamente. - Nunca he deseado apartarlos de mi, por ningún motivo. - hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente - No sé cómo lidiar con todo esto sin involucrarlos demasiado.

-Esa es nuestra decisión.- Ella se sentó con confusión en sus ojos.

-No, no lo es.

-Claro que sí, eres demasiado imprudente por ti sola.

-No quiero que salgan heridos.

-¿Por qué sucedería eso? - Ahora él se sentó.

-Porque soy demasiado imprudente - repitió sus palabras - y digo cosas que no pienso realmente para..

-Mantenernos al margen. Lo sé. - La confusión aumentó más.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hacen?

-Porque nunca han existido muros entre ninguno de nosotros, estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con tal de mantenerte a salvo.

-Eso no es justo para ustedes.

-Justo no siempre es lo correcto.

El ambiente estaba volviéndose extraño, Sasuke estaba extraño. Estaba intentando realmente expresar sus sentimientos, su preocupación y altruismo para con ella. Necesitaba que alguien la abofeteara. Ahora. Con una silla.

Sin embargo, no fue ella quién exigió respuestas.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con él _"soy demasiado inalcanzable para que siquiera sepan lo que pienso" _Uchiha? - sus pasos se hicieron más audibles hasta llegar a ellos.

-Nunca diría algo así, dobe.

-Porque ya eres lo suficientemente apático como para decir lo que piensas. - Uchiha y Haruno se pusieron de pie.

-¿No es _apático _una palabra demasiado difícil para ti, Naruto? - bromeó la pelirrosa.

-No seas mala, Sakura-chan. - se acercó a él observandolo con detenimiento.

-Hinata, ¿no es así? - rápidamente su rostro enrojeció y se alejó unos pasos avergonzado.

-¿La Hyuga que se desmaya cada vez que te le acercas? - cuestionó el azabache.

-¡Hey! Eso era antes, ahora es mi tutora y conversamos mucho. - intentó defenderse en vano el rubio.

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado.

-Tienes razón, creo que había mencionado unos problemas de vista que tuvo desde su infancia. - dijo la pelirrosa adoptando una postura pensante.

-¿Estás segura que no fueron de audición?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

-¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Juntos hacen que me duela la cabeza! Sakura-chan, no seas cruel, te traje la mitad de mi comida para que lleves a tu casa. - no pudo evitar sentirse perturbada ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?

-Te veías demasiado pálida cuando llegaste, no pude acercarme antes porque Hinata-chan me estaba esperando. Después no llegaste a clases y como el _teme_ tampoco, pensé que estaban juntos.

-Te escapaste de clases.

-Por supuesto que sí, es bastante fácil. Necesitaba hablar contigo, camino a la escuela me encontré con el _teme_ mayor y me preguntó por ti.

-¿Itachi? - cuestionó el Uchiha. Sakura sabía lo que vendría ahora, así que retrocedió unos pasos y tomó aire.

-Sí. ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estuviste todo el fin de semana con él? Te estuvimos llamando como locos, nos tenías preocupados. Me dijo lo de tu mamá y de la falta de dinero en tu casa. Le dije que-

El aura sombría que despedía Sasuke no lo dejó continuar. Sakura solo mantenía su cara de poker.

Algo confuso también para él. Unos segundos después comprendió el peso de sus palabras.

-Ups.

Sasuke, que ya estaba tomando su cosas para marcharse, le lanzó a Sakura su abrigo y emprendió camino hacia los pasillos.

Desconcertada expulsó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y comenzó a caminar por el lugar. Estaba anhelando por las palabras ofensivas de Sasuke en vez de su silencio. No había volteado a verla ni un poco.

-¿Sa-sakura-chan? - dirigió su vista hacia el ojiazul y luego comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, debía ir tras él. - ¡Lo siento! yo hablé sin pensar, no quise-

-Esta bien, esto es mi culpa. ¡Dios! ¿cómo conseguiré que me escuche siquiera?

No sabía qué decir, él y su bocota nuevamente hacían de las suyas.

El sonido del timbre anunciando la salida de clases se hizo escuchar y ella solo atinó a salir despavorida detrás de él, mientras le gritaba a Naruto que lo llamaría más tarde. Esperaba que él no se hubiera alejado tanto.

* * *

Pese a que deseaba alejarse lo más pronto de ahí, no fue capaz de correr. Parecía que sus piernas no le respondían ante la ira atravesando sus entrañas.

No podía sacarse las palabras de Naruto de la cabeza.

"_¿por qué no nos dijiste que estuviste todo el fin de semana con él? Te estuvimos llamando como locos, nos tenías preocupados." _

"_Todo el fin de semana con él"_

Sakura siempre conseguía aflorar sus emociones, una por una. Era una molestia que le recordaba que él estaba hecho para permanecer solo por el resto de sus días; que no servía para relacionarse con los demás y que su amistad solo era temporal.

Y por otro lado siempre estaba su hermano. Uchiha Itachi. Siempre consiguiendo lo que quiere. Incluso sus amigos. El hijo perfecto, el estudiante perfecto, el amigo perfecto, el novio per…

No quería ni dirigir sus pensamientos hacia lo último. Ni él mismo entendía su reacción por completo. Su raciocinio se estaba cayendo por la borda.

"_Sakura no quiso hablar con ellos, sus mejores amigos, pero llega Itachi y todo cambia. Él vuelve a ser la persona que no puede ni siquiera apoyar a su mejor amiga en momentos difíciles por qué no sabe qué decirle."_

Ya estaba fuera de su casa, esperaba que Itachi no estuviera ahí o no sabría comportarse.

"_¿qué demonios le sucedía?"_

* * *

Sakura corría bajo la lluvia que había comenzado, faltaba poco para llegar al hogar de los Uchiha. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza pero poco le importaba, solo quería hablar con Sasuke y arreglar ese malentendido de una vez.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre varias veces pero nadie respondía, estaba segura que Sasuke estaba ahí, a diferencia de ella no era alguien imprudente. Se debatió unos segundos antes de sacar la copia de la llave que Sasuke le había entregado para emergencias. Esa era una emergencia para ella.

Al entrar se quitó los zapatos y lanzó su mochila al suelo, luego se preocuparía de eso. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de Sasuke, que evidentemente estaba cerrada. Golpeó unas cuantas veces mientras lo llamaba pero él no respondió.

-¡Sasuke, déjame entrar de una vez! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me abras la maldita puerta y tú tendrás que explicarle a tu madre por teléfono que agarré un terrible resfriado porque tú no me dejaste entrar a tu casa! - y como si lo hubiera planeado un estornudo se hizo escuchar.

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! - en pocos segundos la puerta era abierta y Sakura cayó de espaldas golpeándose levemente la cabeza

-¡Maldición, Sasuke! ¡Eso dolió!

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras ella seguía sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. Observó su aspecto y la condujo dentro de su habitación a su baño. En silencio le quitó el suéter que él mismo le había prestado y secó un poco su rostro con una toalla.

-¿Sasuke? - No respondió y a diferencia de muchas otras veces, su silencio no fue agradable, la hacía sentir peor. Tocó las hebras de su cabello de forma delicada, como lo había hecho en la cafetería al tocar su labio herido, solo que esta vez ella no quería que se detuviera. - Sasuke, por favor.

Dejó caer su brazo inmediatamente y salió del baño. Pronto volvió con ropa limpia y seca, y un par de toallas extra. La contempló unos segundos y salió para cerrar la puerta.

Ella puso el seguro y se comenzó a desvestir, un baño caliente no le haría mal para buscar una explicación como la que él se merecía.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde salió de la habitación de Sasuke con ropa limpia y su pelo lo suficientemente seco buscandolo, había sido buena idea dejar algunas mudas de ropa en su casa. Cuando sintió ruidos provenientes de la cocina se dirigió hacia allá.

Él también había tomado una ducha, podía ver como pequeñas gotas de agua corrían por su cuello y la ropa cómoda que usaba ahora: buzo y camiseta azul marino.

Se acercó para sentarse a pasos vacilantes y lo observó mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser la cena.

-Realmente aplicaste la ley del hielo conmigo. No creí que eso fuera posible luego de que dijiste que no existían muros entre nos...-

-Es curioso que yo pensara lo mismo. - La interrumpió secamente. Seguía moviéndose de un lado para otro seleccionando elementos para su comida. Le acercó unas verduras y un cuchillo.

Acertó en ponerse a picar las verduras mientras las vertía en un recipiente con torpeza.

-Sé lo que estás pensando pero quiero que sepas que...-

-¿Realmente lo sabes? ¿No se supone que el libro abierto eres tú? - Volvió a interrumpirla.

-Sí pero eso no tiene nada que...-

-¿Terminaste con las verduras? - No lo había hecho, así que se apresuró.

-Sasuke, Itachi no quis...- -Sasuke golpeó la mesa con su puño haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara y no midiera correctamente lo que estaba haciendo. - ¡Ah! ¡Mierda!

Sasuke rápidamente tomó un paño haciendo presión en el dedo de ella ignorando sus alegatos y luego lo colocó bajo el chorro de agua fría.

-Yo…-Intentó verbalizar luego de unos minutos

-No debes disculparte. - Lo interrumpió antes de que continuara

-Soy un imbécil… esto es mi culpa.

-No digas eso.

-No lo entiendes. -Detuvo el agua y dejó que ella siguiera haciéndose presión -no solo esto, todo es mi culpa. El que te alejaras de mi, que prefirieras a Itachi para que te apoyara…

-¿Qué? - Estaba desconcertada ante su conclusión.

-No soy la persona indicada para... esto.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Y esta vez no me interrumpas, te lo advierto. - abrió un cajón que sabía contenía banditas de curación y se puso una en su dedo. - La primera vez que mis padres discutieron, vine aquí. Estuviste toda la noche viendo películas de terror conmigo pese que solo me hacían saltar y luego no podía dormir por horas, pero tú me contaste tus historias de ninjas de las que tanto te gusta hablar y luego caí rendida ante morfeo.

Él lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo hacía.

-Cuando murió Schopenhauer, me ayudaste a cavar su tumba y trajiste las estúpidas flores que detestaba.

-Ese perro se merecía un nombre digno de su misantropía. Excepto por ti, tú eras su excepción.- Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando me emborraché por primera vez en una de tus fiestas, me cuidaste, me dejaste dormir en tu cama y te aseguraste que ningún pervertido se acercara a molestarme. Y podría seguir así durante toda la noche, pero inflar tu ego nunca ha sido mi pasatiempo favorito.

-Sakura…

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y le sonrío.

-Terminemos esto primero.

* * *

Shattered en proceso...


	2. Sostente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 2: Sostente

…

_"Eres tan valiente y tranquila, que en ocasiones olvido que sufres". _

_**-**_Ernest Hemingway.

_**. **_

…

\- Ese día que papá cambió por completo, no podía ni siquiera dejar mi habitación, había llorado tanto que mis ojos estaban inflamados... Pero apareciste, insististe hasta que te dejé entrar y solo te quedaste ahí, en el suelo junto a mi. Estabas leyendo el libro que siempre traías contigo. Recuerdo que en ese momento estuviste horas en la misma posición que yo, y cada vez que te detenías esperaba con ansias que tu voz apareciera nuevamente. Recuerdo que en algún momento te pregunté…

-"_¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?" _\- La interrumpió, ella solo sonrió. - También recuerdo que estabas escuchando Kreator y todo era un desastre.

-Felizmente limpiaste. Como sea, nunca olvidé lo que dijiste: _"Cuando logremos vivir en un mar de preguntas sin respuesta, viviremos realmente"._

-Sí, estaba bastante colado con Camus en ese momento. - Rieron un momento.

-Siempre te ponía atención. - Se dejaron caer en el suelo, uno a lado del otro observando algún punto en la cocina. - Nunca lo notaste pero cada vez que te veía con un libro nuevo, era mi día de suerte.

-No lo entiendo.

-Sabía que luego de leerlo tú me lo contarías todo. La vida es absurda, como muchas veces me lo has dicho. Solo miranos, tú me has enseñado, casi todo lo que sé, y yo solo te he dado dolores de cabeza. Pero somos mejores amigos, y simplemente no puedo imaginar mi vida si tú no estás en ella. - Sasuke había abierto mucho sus ojos ante lo último, fue como si le hubieran depositado algo muy cálido y acogedor en su interior, era tan ajeno que le incomodó por unos segundos. - De todos los absurdos que existen, nuestra amistad es el mejor de ellos.

Su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, estaba repasando una y otra vez las palabras que ella le había brindado, como un presente que nunca creyó - ni creía - merecer.

Parecía tan estúpida la reacción que tuvo, detrás de todo lo que Sakura le estaba mostrando.

Se sintió como un imbécil una vez más, sabía que lo era porque no había podido decir ni una sola palabra para apaciguar la preocupación de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, no quise hacerte daño. Nos encontramos por casualidad y el solo me acompañó. Ya sé que vas a decir que tú pudiste estar ahí. No quería preocuparte, estoy intentando hacer esto por mi misma. Necesito hacerlo yo misma.

-Respeto eso.

-Sé que siempre has creído que existe una competencia entre Itachi y tú - él solo apretó sus puños por un momento, si supiera que todo iba un poco más allá. - pero nunca ha sido así. Tu hermano te ama, siempre ha tomado sus decisiones intentando no perjudicarte.

-Siempre encuentras una forma de hacerlo ver como un santo.

-Y tú siempre intentas demostrar que no es así, que es tu enemigo.

-A veces realmente pareciera que lo fuera. - Intentó repasar momentos en su cabeza que justificaran su comportamiento, sabía que nada era suficiente porque no había justificación que valiera.

-Sé que las cosas son más delicadas que eso, por lo mismo estoy diciéndote todo esto. Los vi crecer juntos, yo crecí junto a ustedes. Él siempre ha estado ahí para ti. Así como tú para mi.

-Está bien - La detuvo, entendía su punto y tenía la razón, el solo era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo. - No debí reaccionar así, Itachi no tiene la culpa de esto, mucho menos tú. Y ya que eres la persona más molesta del mundo dejemos esto de lado. Y comamos que tengo mucho apetito.

Él no se había disculpado, tampoco lo esperaba, era Sasuke después de todo. Sí se regocijaba en el hecho de que no le haría un escándalo a Itachi por ello.

-Me parece bien por ahora. Luego tengo que volver al hospital.

-Te acompaño.

-No, está bien. Debo arreglar unas cosas en casa también, se haría muy tarde.

-Bien. ¿Te quedarás allá?

Sasuke la observó asentir con la cabeza y luego disponerse a terminar de picar las verduras. No pudo evitar cuestionarse el cómo había conseguido que Sakura fuera su mejor amiga, no lo merecía.

* * *

Sasuke no era de los que asistiera a sus ensayos con la banda, mucho menos si Sasori estaba ahí. Solía decir que "se la comía con la mirada" y que le perturbaba, Naruto tampoco estaba fascinado con la idea. Otro punto era quizá ser uno de los amigos de su hermano Itachi. Ella sabía que solo quería molerlo a puños pero Sasuke no era de los que creara conflictos por sospechas. Siempre adjudicó su aprehensión con sus pretendientes al hecho de que eran muy unidos.

La cochera de la casa de Naruto siempre había sido su lugar de reunión por lo tanto su prima Karin, que solía visitarlo, también estaría ahí. Era una chica agradable para todos, pero era extraño que se quedara para escucharlos tocar, solía bajar a saludarlos y se iba. Esta vez había sido diferente, incluso ella, que por lo general era bastante despistada, pudo notar la fascinación con que observaba a Sasuke. No entendía por qué sintió un pequeño apretón en el estómago, pero rápidamente desapareció. Era usual que una chica mirara a Sasuke, solo le había molestado porque la hacía sentirse decepcionada de su género por las cosas que hacían para intentar llamar su atención. Karin era una muy buena persona, decidió que luego haría algo con ello.

Ya habían llegado los integrantes de la banda y pronto comenzaron a tocar.

Ino había hecho una entrada triunfal derribando unos cuantos objetos que habían junto a la puerta. La mirada penetrante que Sai le dirigió al verla, sacó risas en más de alguno. Sasuke lo ignoró completamente, era la primera vez que los oiría tocar y estaba un tanto intrigado.

Luego de afinar los instrumentos Gaara dio utilizó su baquetas para marcar el ritmo y comenzar.

Era una melodía potente y agradable, Naruto tocaba la guitarra acústica, Sai el bajo, Gaara la batería y Sakura sostenía el micrófono que se encontraba en un atril.

Sakura: Please speak softly, for they will hear us

And they'll find out why we don't trust them

Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you

I need to know why we don't trust them

Mientras cantaba movía la cabeza levemente, le había comentado a Sasuke que había escrito esa canción sólo hace unos días.

Explain to me this conspiracy against me

And tell me how I've lost my power

Where can I turn? 'Cause I need something more

Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure

Tell me why I feel so alone

'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe

Lo que él desconocía es que la hizo pensando en él, quizá por eso su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando, intentando encontrar la suya.

Explain to me this conspiracy against me

And tell me how I've lost my power

Sasuke había mantenido su mirada en ella desde el comienzo, por lo que cuando sentía la mirada de Sakura conectarse con la suya, no se sintió perturbado, todo lo contrario, era como si le estuviera hablando a él mientras cantaba.

I thought that we'd make it

Because you said that we'd make it through

And when all security fails

Will you be there to help me through?

Describía a la perfección su amistad y cuánto confiaba en su apoyo y capacidad de cuidar de ella. Por supuesto que le la había escrito a él, estaba seguro. Le sonrió esperando que entendiera su respuesta.

Explain to me this conspiracy against me

And tell me how I've lost my power

How?

How I've lost my power?

Sasuke observaba a Sakura con fascinación, estaba consciente de que ella sabía cantar, que su voz era armoniosa, pero lo que acababa de sentir en su interior al escucharla… No podía describirlo ni aunque se esforzara, solo sabía que ni siquiera el bullicio provocado por los aplausos de lo demás pudieron lograr que despegara su mirada de ella. Pudo notar luego de unos segundos que la pelirrosa se mantenía de la misma forma observándolo, era como si sus ojos fueran suficientes para decir todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. El momento le pareció demasiado íntimo y deseaba haber estado a solas con ella, ¿para qué? no lo sabía.

La mirada del pelirrojo tampoco se había despegado de ella y ambos fueron conscientes de ello pero ni eso les importó demasiado. Existía algo que parecía no haber notado antes, como si una fibra en su interior quisiera mostrarle algo que había ignorado. Su mente solo dejó de jugar con su cordura cuando Naruto elevó a Sakura por los aires mientras le daba vueltas sin parar. Ella solo reía y golpeaba su espalda para que la bajara, parecía bastante mareada. Sasuke tuvo que intervenir quitándole a la pelirrosa de sus brazos y poniéndola tras él, de forma demasiado protectora.

-¿Qué haces, dobe? Va a vomitar.

-¿¡Acaso no escuchaste eso!? ¡Fue increíble! ¡Sakura-chan es increíble!

Sakura estaba demasiado mareada para responder algo coherente. Solo intentó afirmarse de algo tras su espalda pero no encontró nada, perdiendo el equilibrio se anticipó a una caída inevitable y cerró los ojos pero nada vino a ella.

Al abrirlos se encontró de frente con el pelirrojo que tanto la observaba.

-Impresionante. - Fue todo lo que él dijo y Sakura se quedó media descolocada observando la delicadeza de su rostro. ¿Debía decir algo? Porque estaba segura de que no podría. Sentía como Sasori la envolvía en sus brazos con firmeza y luego la equilibraba para ponerla de pie. La sensación de su tacto en ella, era diferente al de Sasuke, quemaba un poco. Sacudió su cabeza ante la estúpida idea que se estaba formando.

Desvió un momento su mirada, se sentía demasiado observaba, no le agradaba. Decidió soltarse de su agarre.

-Gracias, Sasori-san.

-Solo Sasori. No hay de qué. - Sakura de pronto se sintió abrumada.- Estás molesta.

-No me agrada parecer una damisela en apuros.

-Nunca mencioné eso.

Iba abrir la boca para decirle que no era por él, que estaba molesta consigo misma pero Sasuke apareció en su vista.

-¿Estás bien? - La sostuvo de sus hombros y la acercó a él para observar su semblante. Ya no se sentía tan mareada.

-Lo estoy. No fue nada.

-Ten cuidado, entre tú y Naruto no sé quién me exaspera más.

-Yo voto por tu falta de tino. - dijo sin dejar de lado su envidiable sarcasmo.

-¡Secundo eso! -gritó Naruto innecesariamente.

Sasuke la observó sonreír mientras le gritaba cosas sobre una cirugía auditiva que necesitaría si seguía siendo su amiga. Lo cierto era que había visto a Sasori tomarla y le había cabreado hasta la última fibra que tenía, sin entender del todo el por qué. Suponía que era simplemente porque detestaba al tipo y no quería que Sakura se acercara a él.

-¿Sasuke? - Sakura lo observaba con su enormes y acogedores ojos color jade, con la mirada confundida. Luego entendió, al ver cómo sujetaba su muñeca con firmeza. La soltó inmediatamente pidiendo disculpas. Ella solo le sonrió calmandolo.

Alguien se acercaba a ellos con paso titubeante, pudo distinguir a Karin tras Sasuke.

-Karin. - Dijo ella con simpatía. - Que bueno que nos escuchaste.

-Bueno, ya sabes, siempre los escucho desde arriba, pero realmente estoy impresionada contigo, Sakura-chan.

-Gracias, me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado. - Sabía que se había acercado para ver al azabache que se mantenía en silencio escuchándolas.

Sasuke no era de los que hablara con cualquier persona, menos si eran chicas. A no ser que le gustaran físicamente y solo las utilizaba para aumentar su ego. A Karin la conocían desde hace unos años, nunca fue cercana a ellos pero tampoco les desagradaba su presencia, era la prima de Naruto después de todo, además de que sus padres eran amigos de los de Sasuke.

Las empresas Uzumaki y Uchiha eran de las más reconocidas del país. Sin hablar de que Karin estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde que tenía memoria. Quizá eso era lo divertido de que observara a Sasuke esperando que dijera algo mientras él solo observaba a Sakura intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no llevas a Karin a su casa? Es bastante tarde y es peligroso que ande sola por las calles. - Él no entendió a qué iba todo eso, se supone que la iba a acompañar a ella a al hospital. Además ¿de qué se supone que hablaría con Karin? Apenas la conocía, era ridículo.

-Puedo llevarlas a las dos en mi auto, no tengo problema. - Respuesta inteligente pensó Sakura, la casa de Karin estaba más cerca que el hospital. No podría encontrar una excusa para que fueran solos así que se resignó.

-Bien.

-Bien.

El sonido de una puerta siendo abierta abruptamente hizo que todos pegaran algún salto menos la pelirrosa que estaba acostumbrada a eso, Naruto simplemente era muy exagerado para todo. Karin se había aferrado instintivamente al brazo de Sasuke, pero él se soltó rápidamente.

-Es el viento. El pestillo de esta puerta siempre se rompe. - Se acercó a apretarlo con un atornillador.

El ensayo duró una hora más y todos decidieron marcharse, exceptuando por Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿Vendrás luego a buscar tus cosas?

-No, yo…

-Sakura-chan, dejaré todo listo para cuando vuelvas. Papá y mamá te hicieron bocadillos por si vuelves con hambre. - Dijo Naruto volviendo a la cochera.

-Me quedaré aquí por esta noche, Sasuke.- Quería decir algo imprudente por no haberle contado, pero recordó la conversación del otro día y decidió dejarlo así, solo pasarían un mal rato si lo hacía.

Asintió con la cabeza y caminó a la salida.

Karin lo siguió, Sasuke las llevaría como había prometido.

* * *

El camino a casa de Karin fue incómodo, Sakura intentaba que ellos hablaran pero Sasuke se rehusaba a cooperar.

-¿Qué crees tú, Sasuke-kun? - Él alzó una ceja ante el cariñoso apelativo que adhirió a su nombre, Sakura le exigió cortesía con su mirada.

-Que está bien.

-¿Solo bien? - Sakura estaba tentando a su suerte. - A mi me parece que es una buena noticia. Te veremos más seguido, Karin.

Karin yéndose vivir a casa de Naruto no era completamente de su agrado. No le gustaba socializar con otras personas que no fueran el dobe y Sakura.

-¿Cómo va su ensayo? Oí que se han esforzado bastante para que todo salga perfecto.

-Esas son palabras de Ino. A mi me gusta improvisar.

-Solo te gusta hacer enojar a los demás. - Gruñó con fastidio el Uchiha.

-Puntos por eso.

-Ustedes hablan como si fueran hermanos. - a ambos les incómodo la afirmación, no se sentía...bien. Sakura rió ante la posibilidad y Sasuke detesto esa palabra relacionando sus nombres. Alejó ese pensamiento rápidamente.

-Supongo que así se debe sentir tenerlos. - Contestó la pelirrosa. Sasuke la observó perder la mirada en algún lugar al que parecía no poder llegar.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Karin en su casa, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero Sakura no lo soportó por mucho tiempo, no porque le molestara, solían tener momentos de silencio para nada incómodos, sino que sus pensamientos no estaban tomando buen rumbo.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Fugaku-san?

-Una semana.

-Mikoto-san debe estar muy contenta.

-No tienes idea. No deja de hablar de eso.

-Se aman como dos adolescentes. - Un bostezo hizo que Sakura se volteara acomodándose en su asiento de copiloto, podía ver el perfil del azabache con detención.

-Y por eso mismo, da asco.

-Creo que es tierno. Hoy en día es difícil que los adultos se mantengan juntos tanto tiempo.

La preocupación en su rostro era evidente para él, no encontrar las palabras para decirle todo lo que opinaba al respecto era su dilema.

Tímidamente acercó su mano que no sostenía el volante para tomar la de ella.

El primer contacto fue inesperado, no se lo esperaba pero le agradaba. Lo observó por unos segundos pero él solo seguía concentrado en su camino. Su compañía siempre era suficiente para ella, y ese gesto, para nada típico de él la reconfortó lo suficiente para darse ánimos y sostener su mano con fuerza. Se quedó unos minutos observando la unión sin comprender del todo qué estaba sucediendo con Sasuke. De pronto había conseguido hablar sobre su interior y ahora tomaba su mano como si lo hiciera todos los días, como si fuera un gesto típico entre ellos cuando no lo era. Quizá solo estaba intentando adjudicar a Sasuke actitudes de ella en los últimos días. Porque su tacto la incomodaba, pero no de la forma que debería, no de la forma que ella quería que le incomodara. Era un sentimiento demasiado confuso, no sabía descifrarlo.

-¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó un tanto preocupado por su silencio.

-No lo sé. Es sólo que… sé que mereces más. No me gusta la forma en que tus ojos esperan por algo más. - Lo observó apoyar su cabeza en la cabecera de su asiento.

-Yo...Siempre siento que hay algo que me perdí de todo lo que me dices, algo que no estoy viendo. Usualmente soy yo al que siempre le falta algo por decir.

Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, la leía como un libro abierto, conocía todas sus reacciones, no podía ocultarle nada.

-Hace unos días tuve que llevar a mamá a urgencias. - Él se mantuvo en silencio, dejándola continuar. - Discutí con Hizachi y ella intentó separarnos, estaba a punto de darle su merecido pero ella intervino y recibió un golpe que iba para mí. Cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de un mueble. Él estaba tan enojado porque ella lo había recibido en mi lugar, que me dio una gran bofetada. Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar nuevamente, tomé como pude a mi mamá y la lleve al hospital, con ayuda de los vecinos. Estaba sangrando a mares.- Intentaba mantenerse firme mientras hablaba. - Sólo atiné a comprimir la herida, y mantenerla consciente en todo momento. Logré llamar a Tsunade para que me esperara al llegar y así fue, logró manejar todo. Pensé que todo estaría bien, que podía seguir lidiando con ello mientras mi mamá estuviera a salvo pero ella no lo estaba. Tsunade me llamó luego de unos exámenes que le habían hecho. - Una lágrima se dejó caer por su mejilla y la limpió rápidamente.- Me dijo que el golpe en su cabeza había acelerado el proceso de daño en su cerebro. Existen áreas en el cerebro que luego de una lesión pueden ser salvadas, al ser el proceso de destrucción más lento. Ella había llegado ahora con un TEC abierto y su sistema inmune no estaba siendo capaz de contrarrestar el daño. Ella se mantenía estable pero… - Tuvo que hacer una pausa para continuar. - Hizachi me había golpeado porque le dije que lo dejaríamos, que mi mamá estaría bien y podríamos salir de ese infierno. Provoqué su ira, sin ningún motivo, por eso mi mamá se metió en medio. Porque no pude mantener mi maldita boca cerrada y aguantar por ella. Y… Nunca pensé que solo tuviera dos meses para despedirme de ella.

Sasuke había apartado el auto de la carretera y lo había detenido. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ahora entendía el aspecto tan demacrado que Sakura tenía, luego de ese día no era solo descuido, ella estaba sufriendo. Y él había hecho un berrinche porque había estado con Itachi en vez de él, ahora debería agradecerle a su hermano por estar ahí para ella.

Una canción que ella conocía a la perfección se hizo escuchar en la radio. Había soltado su mano y se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad, se quedó un momento observando el techo del auto y comenzó a llorar mientras se sostenía su cabeza.

Todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvo que salir rápidamente del auto para tomar aire, sentía que se ahogaba. Pudo ver el pasto bajo sus pies y cayó de rodillas sobre él.

Sasuke la había seguido de inmediato y se puso tras ella. Miles de libros había leído en toda su vida, miles de palabras habían sido grabadas en su memoria pero no podía encontrar en su mente ninguna que valiera la pena.

En cambio se arrodillo frente a ella, y la acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola de la forma más protectora posible. Desde pequeño había aprendido a abrazar a Sakura, cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando algo le dolía, cuando estaba enojada… Pero esta vez era completamente diferente, la calidez de sus cuerpos tenían otro propósito. En algún momento, Sakura había parado de llorar. Él había enviado un mensaje a Tsunade y a Naruto, a la primera para que excusara a Sakura de su visita al hospital, y al dobe para que no se preocupara, les informó que Sakura se quedaría con él por esa noche.

-¿Sasuke?

-Dime

-¿Crees que sea posible que me quede contigo hoy? Solo por esta noche. - Se separó de su abrazo y le rogó con su mirada.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Sostuvo impulsivamente su rostro en la palma de su mano. Ella asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Definitivamente la podía leer como un libro.

* * *

-¿Estás más tranquila? - Dijo el azabache luego de quitarle una taza vacía, de un té que él le había preparado.

-Lo estoy. - La verdad era que estaba hipnotizada con los movimientos del azabache mientras echaba a lavar su camiseta, que ella se había encargado de ensuciar con lágrimas y mocos, quedando a torso desnudo. No sabía si darle vueltas al hecho de que no le hizo ningún mohín por ensuciar su ropa, siendo que era muy cuidadoso con ella; o cuestionarse el hecho de que no podía despegar la mirada del torso de su mejor amigo. Y se repetía esas palabras para intentar hacerlo. _"Mejor amigo, mejor amigo". _

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ante la nula posibilidad de girar su rostro y no observar al azabache, pero a los segundos sintió un toque un poco frío en su frente que le hizo abrirlos y dar un respingo en su lugar..

Ahí estaba Sasuke a pocos centímetros de su rostro y su mano tocando su frente.

-Estás ardiendo. ¿Segura que te sientes bien? - Podía sentir el calor subiendo aún más a su rostro, definitivamente algo no estaba bien en Sasuke y mucho menos en ella.

-Mi metro cuadrado, Uchiha. - Provocar su temperamento era su pasatiempo favorito.

-No creí que te perturbara tanto mi cercanía.

-Definitivamente son los tatuajes. - Sólo le fascinaba el punto y coma en su cuello.

-Tan graciosa.

El azabache se retiró de la cocina dejando a una pelirrosa muy confundida, estaba volviéndose loca.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos y al ver que el número era desconocido, decidió no contestar pero este volvió a sonar unas veces más y tuvo que hacerlo.

-Haruno al habla.

-_¿Sakura?_

-La misma. ¿Con quién hablo?

-_Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori._

Se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, ¿qué hacía Sasori llamándola a esa hora? Y más importante que eso, ¿quién demonios le había dado su número?

-_¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?_

-S-sí. Lo siento.

-_Disculpa mi falta de tino al llamarte a estas horas, pero fui a tu casa y nadie me contestó. Necesitaba contactarte, espero que no te molestes con tu amiga Ino por darme tu celular._

Ino estaba tan muerta en esos momentos.

-Está bien, no es importante. ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

-_Me hubiera encantado hablar esto contigo en persona pero no estaré en la ciudad por unos días y realmente necesitaba saber tu respuesta. _\- Hizo una pausa y ella espero su pregunta con un poco de ansiedad. - _¿Te gustaría salir el viernes conmigo? _

_-_¿Salir? ¿Cómo una cita?

-_Puedes ponerle en nombre que quieras, estoy abierto a sugerencias - _Soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

-¿En serio no podías esperar por preguntarme algo así?

-_En realidad la señal donde voy es muy mala, apesta y tengo que prepararlo todo si tu respuesta es la que estoy esperando._

-¡Vaya! Soy muy buena en fastidiar a la gente, ¿lo sabías? Podría decirte que no solo para fastidiarte.

-_Para todo hay una primera vez. -_ No le desagradaba la idea, serviría para distraerse.

Sasuke que había escuchado desde el principio a Sakura, sonrió levemente al escuchar las respuestas de la pelirrosa. Realmente estaba hecha para fastidiar a gente.

-Buena respuesta. Tomaré eso como un gran cumplido y aceptaré tu invitación.

-_¿Estás hablando enserio?_

-Solo tengo una condición. Nada de vestidos, ni tacos ni parafernalias de cenas romanticas.

-¿_Algún panorama que sugerir?_

-Cine a las siete.

-_¿No es ese el lugar donde la gente se va a besar y crear el ambiente más romántico y empalagoso siempre?_

_-_Bueno, resulta que soy una amante de las películas de acción, así que busca la más ruidosa.

-_Haruno Sakura, no te arrepentirás de esto._

_-_No te aplaudas tan rápido, niño bonito.

-_¿Niño bonito?… me puedo acostumbrar a eso._

_-_Quince segundos y colgaré. ¿Último deseo de navidad?

-_Comentario dos puntos. El amor está en el aire._

_-_Esfuérzate un poco más, novato. -Pudo oír su melodiosa risa de fondo. - Adiós.

-Hasta el vier-.

Colgó antes de escuchar algo que arruinara su humor.

-¿Es eso algo de lo que deba preocuparme? - Sasuke se mantenía imperturbable apoyado de brazos cruzados - y con camiseta - en el marco de la puerta que daba al comedor.

-Ya sabes, las chicas solo quieren divertirse.

-Pero tú no eres cualquier chica. -Ese comentario la perturbó sobremanera.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-¿Por qué debería? - La confusión en sus ojos era evidente.

-Estoy realmente intrigada por tu comportamiento...Emm… Inusual, de estos días.

-Define ''inusual".

-No digno de Uchiha Sasuke. Como si uno de los muros que me he esforzado durante años en derribar... De pronto ya no existiera, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Eres tan exagerada.

-No puedes negar que tengo razón. Te conozco más que a mi misma. - Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacía él, lo abrazó, juntando sus manos tras su espalda. Ante la diferencia de alturas apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, le agradaba la sensación que se estaba formando en su interior. Sasuke se mantuvo inmutable. - Nunca me hubieras dejado hacer esto antes, no así, no de la forma que lo estoy haciendo.

-No veo cómo hay una forma diferente de hacer esto. - Era un hueso difícil de roer, lo sabía, no admitiría tan fácilmente que algo andaba mal.

-Sasuke…¿qué sucede? - Alzó su vista, buscando su mirada. - Es por lo del otro día, ¿cierto? Lo que me dijiste de no ser suficiente…- Ante sus palabras él se alejó unos pasos, y ella lo dejó. -¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que no necesitas demostrarme nada?

-No debes hacerlo. Ya es tarde y necesitas descansar.

-Solo di que no quieres hablar sobre el tema y se acabó. Sabes que detesto las indirectas.

-Pero también odias que no te dejen hablar.

-Lo que odio es que me tengas lastima, y es exactamente eso lo que está sucediendo aquí. No te conté lo de mi mamá con ese fin.

-No se trata de eso. No lo entenderías.

-No puedes juzgarme de esa forma.

-No lo estoy haciendo, ni yo lo entiendo bien aún. ¿Puedes simplemente no cuestionarlo?

-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que solo necesito que estés aquí. Como el Sasuke de siempre.

Su mirada fue un claro "vete a acostar" y se resignó a hacerlo, estaba agotada.

Subieron a su habitación, Sasuke dormía en el suelo y ella en su cama. Al menos eso se mantenía igual.

* * *

-Paramore - Conspiracy

Canción de la radio: O Children - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds


	3. Amo, amo las estrellas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 3: Amo, amo las estrellas.

**_…_ **

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura llevaban unas horas en la habitación del azabache buscando una canción para el número solista, Sakura no podía cantar porque ya pertenecía al grupo musical y al grupo k-pop. La realidad en esos momentos era que de todos los candidatos, sólo uno era perfecto para eso.

Uchiha Sasuke, se mantenía leyendo un libro: "Kafka en la orilla", Haruno Sakura estaba sobre la cama tarareando una y que otra canción y Uzumaki Naruto dormía en un futón que se encontraba en algún lugar de la habitación.

La pelirrosa no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo sucedido hace unos días con el azabache, de vez en cuando lo observaba de reojo, pero él parecía no notarlo. Últimamente observarlo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿Lo harás? - Preguntó mientras jugaba con un arma pequeña, llamada "kunai", que pertenecía a la colección de Sasuke.

-No lo creo. - Seguía sin mirarla.

-Llevo días rogandote, Sasuke. - Mantuvo su mirada fija en él.

-No sigas, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no. -Su rostro se tornó a uno molesto.

-Por favor.

-Sakura… - Ahora había volteado a observarla.

-Es la única oportunidad que tengo.

-Sasori podría hacerlo. - Le pareció identificar molestia en su voz al mencionar al pelirrojo.

-Podría, pero no es a él a quién se lo estoy pidiendo. Él ni siquiera está en la ciudad.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas hasta que respondió -Bien. Muéstramela.

Sakura rápidamente le acercó su teléfono para que la escuchara. Naruto despertó al escuchar una melodía desconocida que llamó su atención

-¿Cuál es el nombre?

-Aún no lo he pensado, pero tengo algo de la letra. - Tocaba en su guitarra los acordes mientras tarareaba un poco.

-Me gusta, ¿podrías tocar un poco?

-Claro.

Sakura: What doesn't kill you

Makes you wish you were dead

Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper

And I can't take

One more moment of this silence

The loneliness is killing me

And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up

It comes in waves

I close my eyes

Hold my breath

And let it bury me

I'm not okay

And it's not alright

Won't you drain the lake and bring me home again?

Who will fix me now?

Dive in when I'm drown?

Save me from myself

Don't let me drown

Who will make me fight?

Drag me out alive?

Save me from myself

Don't let me drown…

-No está lista, no sé si deje todo igual, pero creo que tiene potencial.

-¿Tu escribiste eso? - La voz de Sasuke sonó más interesada de lo normal. Ella solo asintió - ¿Es verdad? Todo lo que dice… ¿Realmente te sientes así?

Solo consiguió desviar su mirada de él, ¿qué se supone que le diría? Luego de lo que pasó el otro día estaba claro que tenía un serio problema de autoestima y que él lo sabía.

-Sakura-chan, es increíble. - tomó su mano y esperó que ella lo mirara- El teme lo dijo en algún momento, puedes confiar en nosotros. Para lo que necesites.

-Me vendría bien un vaso con agua ahora. - Sasuke le echó una mirada rápida al rubio y este se levantó para ir a buscar el vaso.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso. - Le avisó antes de que le preguntara algo más, pero sus intenciones iban en otra dirección. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Cantaré. No seas dura conmigo, es primera vez que lo hago.

-Sasuke… - No era primera vez que lo hacía, por eso se lo pidió, pero él nunca sabría eso.

El rubio observaba la escena un tanto perplejo, era cierto que Sasuke era diferente con Sakura que con el resto de la población femenina, sin embargo esta vez podía ver la forma en que ambos se observaban, como deseando algo del otro. Sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio en su lugar, esperaba que se dieran cuenta pronto.

* * *

Definitivamente no quería volver a ese lugar.

Sus pasos fueron silenciosos, sigilosos en espera de que apareciera la persona que no quería ver.

Al llegar a su habitación, soltó todo el aire contenido y comenzó rápidamente a empacar todo lo que necesitaría y lo más valioso que tuviera. Mientras subía al closet buscando una prenda en específico, algo se estrelló contra su cabeza y dio a parar al piso.

Reconoció la caja inmediatamente, quizá eso también debía seguir con ella.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose en la planta baja, la puso en alerta inmediatamente. Ya había conseguido empacar lo suficiente para salir de ese lugar.

Armandose de valor presionó el primer número que tenía como favorito en su celular y marcó.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - pudo escuchar la voz tosca del que se hacía llamar su padre desde las escaleras. - Ah, eres tú mocosa. Tienes agallas de venir aquí.

Las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, estaba borracho nuevamente.

-¿Sakura? - La voz desde el otro lado de su celular, insistía en llamarla pero ella no podía decir una palabra. En cambio, con maleta en mano, comenzó a descender por las escaleras lentamente.

-El que tiene agallas eres tú de seguir viviendo a esta casa que no es tuya.

-Cuida lo que dices, aún soy tu padre. - Quería responderle de forma altanera, pero solo lograría enfurecerlo y no estaba buscando ningún pleito. La verdad, temía que su reacción fuera peor que siempre.

-Descuida, me estoy llendo. No tendrás que ver mi rostro nunca más si eso te preocupa.

Cuando llegó al último peldaño un apretón en su brazo derecho la perturbó. La había jalado hacia él, y estaba observándola de cerca. Podía distinguir el odio hacia ella en su mirada.

-Yo debería mirarte con esos ojos. Tú arruinaste mi vida y la de mi madre.

-¡Cierra la boca! - La zarandeó unas cuantas veces mientras ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

-Hiciste miserables nuestros días solo por satisfacción propia.

-¡Tú eres el problema!

-¡Tú decías amarla y la dejaste en un hospital! - Ahora no podía parar de gritarle todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta.

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tú deberías estar ocupando su lugar!

-¡Vaya, el padre del año!

-¡Vete de aquí de una buena vez o verás...!

-¡No te tengo miedo!

Quizá estaba tan concentrada en la ira en sus ojos que no vio lo que venía a continuación, solo sintió el dolor en su rostro y en sus músculos al contraerse y tocar el frío suelo.

La adrenalina en su cuerpo la ayudó a esquivar el siguiente golpe que iba dirigido hacia sus extremidades. Rápidamente se puso de pie y lo observó desafiante. Él realmente la había golpeado, nuevamente, y planeaba seguir haciéndolo. Algo caliente comenzó a caer de sus labios. Pronto saboreó el metal en ellos.

-Deberías estar pudriendote en cualquier rincón del mundo menos aquí.

-No has aprendido la lección al parecer.

-Tocame de nuevo y verás de lo que soy capaz. - Estaba dispuesta a devolverle el golpe.

-Ja. Solo eres una niñita que no puede defenderse.

-Es divertido que sea mi propio "padre" el que diga algo así. - La sostuvo firmemente de los brazos, sabía que eso dejaría marca más tarde. - Sueltame.

-No debiste volver. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Tú! ¡Desde que naciste! - Debería haberse sentido triste, vacía, apenada, pero solo logró sentir odio y repulsión por la persona frente a ella.

-No me importa lo que me digas. Tus palabras no significan nada para mi.

-Ya lo veremos. - Espero el golpe con dignidad, sin apartar la vista, pero nunca llegó y vio a Sasuke, que era más alto que su padre, tras él sosteniendo la muñeca que estuvo apunto de estrellarse en su cara.

El azabache la observaba intensamente, no pudo descifrar la cantidad de emociones en él. Su mirada se desvío hacia sus labios y eso fue suficiente para que forcejeara con su padre y lo alejara de ella, tomándolo de las solapas y lo arrinconara contra una pared. Su cuerpo temblaba y ahora pudo distinguir la postura tensa de él, al igual que su respiración agitada, iba a golpearlo.

-¡Sasuke! No vale pena. - Lo vio tomar aire pesadamente unas cuantas veces antes de relajar un poco su postura y contestarle.

-Nunca antes interferí porque ella no me lo permitió, y estoy así de cerca de olvidar que eres alguien mayor y molerte a golpes. - dijo mostrando un espacio pequeño entre sus dedos.

-Entonces golpeame.

-Sasuke...

-Dame una razón más, una sola, aunque sea muy ínfima y desearas nunca haberle puesto un dedo encima.

-¡Sasuke, vamonos de aquí! - Se acercó a él y lo tironeo de la cintura.

-Agradecele a ella que sigas ileso.

Lo soltó sin apartar su mirada desafiante y llena de resentimiento. Sakura lo jaló lejos y tomó sus pertenencias para salir de ahí.

El camino en el auto fue silencioso. Ella no sabía qué decirle, nunca debió siquiera llamarlo, lo involucró demasiado en algo que era su problema.

-Lo siento. - desvío su vista y observó su semblante en el espejo lateral. Tenía su labio inflamado y rastros de sangre seca que corrió por el mentón.

Buscó en la guantera algo con que limpiarse, pero Sasuke se había adelantado y detuvo el auto.

-Déjame a mi. - Solo atinó a asentir. Pronto él estaba limpiando su labio y mentón con delicadeza. No entendía cómo podía ser tan dulce y temerario a la vez. Y observarla de esa forma. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente y no pudo más que apartar su rostro de él. Pensó que su acción lo había lastimado, pero pronto el azabache volvió a tomar su rostro y la observó detenidamente.

-Deja de mirarme así, por favor.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. - Pero porsupuesto que lo sabía, quería ayudarla y hacerla sentir bien consigo misma.

-Sigues esperando algo de mi. No me pondré a llorar como una cría.

-No lo había pensado tampoco. - pero vio el labio inferior de Sakura luchar por parar de temblar y luego su rostro se contraía en dolor. - Sakura…

-E-está bien. S-sólo… - Pero no pudo terminar porque sintió los cálidos labios de Sasuke besar su rostro.

-No me gusta verte llorar. - Besaba con especial cuidado bajo sus ojos deteniendo el paso de sus lágrimas. El rostro de ella estaba marcado por la sorpresa y distinguió el rubor intenso en sus pómulos. - Así está mejor.

-S-sasuke…- su pulgar acariciando sus labios, la tranquilizó a tal punto que cerró los ojos.

-Dime.

-Yo… - ¿qué se supone que le diría? ¿Que su tacto era lo más placentero que había sentido en mucho tiempo? ¿Que desearía que sus labios besaran otra parte de su rostro? ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Abrió los ojos alarmada y el seguía mirándola de esa forma tan íntima, exigiéndole algo más. Su rostro estaba más cerca del suyo de lo que recordaba y su cuerpo ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué Sasuke insistía en hacerla dudar de su propia cordura?

-Nunca volveré a dejar que ese animal te toque. - Susurró tan cerca de sus labios que percibió su dulce hálito.

-Lo siento. No debí llamarte. Solo te estoy involucrando en algo que…

-No lo digas.

-Me estás poniendo realmente nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que me aleje?

-No. - soltó más rápido de lo que debía. El rubor nuevamente adornó su rostro.

La distancia entre elloshabía disminuido considerablemente, casi podía sentir sus labios rozandose, pero el sonido intromisorio de un celular anunciando una llamada los devolvió a la realidad. Se separaron inmediatamente.

-¿D-diga? - Ni siquiera había visto el nombre en la pantalla, solo evitaba mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

-_Sakura, soy yo Sasori. _\- Sasuke pudo escuchar la voz desde el otro lado. Ahora sí que lo estaba cabreando ese tipo, su intromisión no hizo más que hacerlo caer en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-¡Sasori-san! Que gusto escucharte… - Sakura se bajó del auto para hablar con él, no quería que Sasuke oyera todo eso, se sentía realmente incómodo.

Mientras tanto el azabache cruzó sus brazos sobre el volante y se recargó en él.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? No, no estaba pensando, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo con Sakura. Casi arruina todo entre ellos. ¿O no?

-Demonios. - ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de observarla y adorar los pequeños gestos dignos de ella?

Estuvo apunto de besarla, y lo que lo tenía cabreado no era eso, era el querer saber qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieran logrado y ella lo apartaba, o peor aún, si no lo hacía.

Era su mejor amiga, no podía pensar de esa forma. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sakura volvió al auto, y podía palparse la tensión en el ambiente.

Ante el silencio prolongado, Sasuke solo atinó a encender el auto y seguir con su destino. No hablaron del tema y es que cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamiento.

¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

* * *

Repasaba una y otra vez la lista en su cabeza, eran 5 canciones que debían bailar y cantar, ahora les tenía un poco de respeto a los coreanos y su gran talento para eso. Controlar su respiración al bailar y cantar no era fácil, llevaban días intentándolo y quedando solo unas horas para su presentación, esperaba lo que fuera.

Sino fuera porque el premio era increíble ni siquiera hubiera pensado en ser parte de esto.

Primero venían las competencias entre alianzas y luego sería su turno.

Playing with fire, dudududuuu, AIIYL, Kill this love y el cover So Hot; Sakura (Jennie), Ino (Rosé), Tenten (Lisa) y Hinata (Jisoo). Sakura interpretaría el SOLO de Jennie, pero este se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día.

-Estoy tan nerviosa que me duele el estómago.

-Todo saldrá bien, Ino. Tranquilizate que estás poniendo más nerviosa a Hinata. - La pelinegra estaba sentada en un rincón escondiendo su rostro que estaba demasiado rojo para ser normal, intentando cubrirse una y otra vez.

-¡Sakura-chan! - El rubio se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

No había medido de forma exacta la distancia que los separaba por lo que era probable que la derribara, pero un agarre firme en su muñeca la sacó del camino del rubio. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Sasuke aprisionandola contra su cuerpo, sus manos descansaban en su pecho. Su cuerpo había reaccionado inmediatamente a su tacto, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Se alejó de él inmediatamente.

-Realmente debes dejar de hacer eso, usurotonkachi, eres demasiado torpe. - Dijo intentando ignorar el cómo ella se había alejado de su tacto.

El rubio yacía en el suelo sobándose la cabeza ante el golpe que había recibido.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Te parece si me sueltas? - Seguía sosteniendo su muñeca y manteniéndola demasiado cerca de él.

-Basta de andar distraída, Naruto casi te derriba. - sus palabras hubieran dolido un poco sino fuera por el pequeño rubor que distinguió en su rostro. Pagaría por ver eso cada vez que la tocara.

-No puedo evitarlo. En realidad estoy un poco nerviosa. - Rehuyó su mirada hábilmente.

-No deberías. Estás acostumbrada a eso. - Y era cierto, tenía una banda después de todo.

-Creo haberlo escuchado antes, pero la verdad siempre estoy nerviosa, aunque no lo demuestre. -Quiso bromear al respecto pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Alguien me puede dar una mano aquí? - Ino lucía cabreada intentando poner de pie a Naruto que dramatizaba horriblemente su caída. Sakura se iba a disponer a ayudar pero vio a Hinata acercarse a paso vacilante a él. Quería presenciar lo que viniera a continuación.

Naruto sonrojandose mientras Hinata se arrodillaba a su lado preguntándole de forma bastante tímida si se encontraba bien. Sakura los observaba con ternura.

Sasuke hasta ese momento no había detallado en el atuendo que usaba la pelirrosa. Lo había obviado completamente hasta ahora que Sakura se había alejado un poco más para ver la escena que estaban armando más lejos.

Usaba un traje color crema que la cubría casi completamente, desde los tobillos hasta su cuello y tenía estampadas medias lunas, además de una falda color negro abierta hacia un lado con un porta armas en el muslo. En su cuello usaba un collar negro grueso y llevaba su pelo suelto y levemente risado. Otra vez sintió una molestia en el estómago al observarla tan detalladamente. Ese traje le sentaba demasiado bien para su propia sanidad mental.

-¡Naruto, deja eso! - Y la vio correr a golpear al rubio en la cabeza. Hasta haciendo eso se veía deslumbrante. - Sasuke deja de estar parado ahí y llévate a este baka, tiene a Hinata nerviosa.

Se lo llevó como le pidió, no sin antes observarla por última vez antes de partir.

* * *

Ya habían realizado la mayoría de los bailes, y las chicas lucían brillantes luego de realizarlos. Sakura mostraba una sonrisa radiante mientras hacían reverencias al público. Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Sai, Neji, Lee y Sasuke estaban aún boquiabiertos ante los que sus ojos habían visto. Especialmente este último que no podía apartar su vista de la pelirrosa.

Sakura alzó la mirada justo antes de que el azabache la apartara y mantuvo su sonrisa, haciendo que este pegara un respingo en su lugar sonrojándose.

-Oye Teme, deja de mirar a Sakura-chan de esa forma, te la estás comiendo con la mirada.

-Callate usurotonkachi, ya desvestiste a la Hyuga 5 veces en tu mente.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

Las chicas se despidieron y Sasuke bajó de las gradas apresurado. Pronto vendría su turno y Sakura debía estar ahí para verlo, después de todo por ella estaría haciendo el ridículo.

Distinguió el cabello color rosa de entre la multitud, lo observaba fijamente. Pudo distinguir la leve sorpresa en sus ojos, pero inmediatamente cambiaron a alegría y júbilo desmedido. Vio a la Yamanaka susurrarle algo al oído y Sakura se ruborizó levemente.

Ahora sí tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo.

Sasuke: Amo, amo las estrellas

Amo, amo la luna

Sinceramente, todo es lo mismo

Es el mismo aire

La misma cama

Mirando el mismo techo

¿Por qué, sin razón alguna,

Me siento tan vacío?

Pero son solo unas horas, desde que

He estado distanciado

Primero pensé que sólo tenía hambre

De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera

Últimamente escucho mucho el nuevo álbum de Kanye

Lo típico, típico, típico

Dejo la tv encendida

Aunque solo estoy pasando los canales

Pero bebé, eso no importa

Es tu mitad, mitad

La mitad de la península

Que aún no se llena

Y que tampoco logro llenar

Nada es como tu mitad, tu mitad

No me llena

Si tan sólo tuviera tu mitad

Entonces no me sentiría así

La intensidad en su mirada aumentaba a medida que la canción avanzaba. Sakura lo observaba estupefacta, sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Bien, comienzo la noche sin ti

No puedo ver la luna

Incluso cuando está en lo más alto

La oculto bajo mis pensamientos sobre ti

Es como si no pudiera hacer una llamada repentina

Si tu corazón está confuso

Sólo porque el hecho de que no estés aquí

No es motivo para estar de esa manera

Pero sigo volviendo a aquellos tiempos

Aquel lugar donde solíamos

Ver el cielo nocturno

Aquella media luna

Se parece a mi en estos momentos

Es tu mitad, mitad

La mitad de la península

Que aún no se llena

Y que tampoco logro llenar

Nada es como tu mitad, tu mitad

No me llena

Si tan sólo tuviera tu mitad

Entonces no me sentiría así

Una cabellera rubia entró en escena y todos exclamaron con aplausos y silbidos.

Naruto: Si la oscuridad del mañana le da

Un bocado a la luna

Entonces el mundo que hicimos

Se haría más pequeño

Solo el anhelo lo llenará

Después de pasar un día aburrido

Cuando la luna llena se eleva al cielo

Cuando solíamos salir por ahí

Diciendo que somos uno

No sabía que sería tan claro

Tú eres tú y yo soy yo

Parece que no hay más tiempo para pensar

Si pasa más tiempo, no podré pedirte que regreses

Como Don Quijote

Estoy locamente soñando por tu amor

Sasuke: Con sólo ver tus ojos, llenaría mi vacío corazón

Es tu mitad, mitad

La mitad de la península

Que aún no se llena

Y que tampoco logro llenar

Nada es como tu mitad, tu mitad

No me llena

Si tan sólo tuviera tu mitad

Entonces no me sentiría así

Amo, amo las estrellas

Amo, amo la luna

Nada es como tu mitad, tu mitad

No me llena

Si tan sólo tuviera tu mitad

Si tan sólo...

Sakura observó a Sasuke sin poder despegar sus ojos de él, mientras todos ovacionaban su actuación, ella solo podía permanecer en su lugar. Demasiado asustada para reaccionar. Demasiado confundida para aplaudir. Demasiado sofocada para permanecer en ese lugar. Le dijo a Ino que iría al baño y luego de salir de entre la multitud, corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. Observó a su alrededor y se encontraba en el campo de fútbol. Decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en las gradas y tomar un poco de aire, pero eso no funcionaría. Todo lo que su mente proyectaba era la imagen de unos ojos color ónix mirándola fijamente.

¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo que se sentía así? Algo o alguien en algún lugar la estaba probando. No era posible, nada de eso era algo bueno.

-¿Sakura? - La voz que escuchó no era la que anhelaba, y lejos de calmarla, la espantó aún más.

-S-sasori-sa… Kun. - Se puso de pie rápidamente y no supo cómo logró cambiar su expresión tan eficazmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí. Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Soltó sin tapujos. - Lo siento…

-No te preocupes. Volví antes, pensé en pasar a ver las competencias y… Bueno, la verdad es que quería verte a ti. - Su rostro adquirió un leve rubor que lo hizo ver más infantil. Sakura se maldijo por dentro, era alguien tan irresistible. ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en él? - Estuviste maravillosa.

-G-gracias. Di lo mejor de mi.

-Estoy seguro que sí. - Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y se acercó unos pasos hacia ella. - Me preguntaba si aceptarías ir a algún lugar cuando esto termine.

-¿Algún… Lugar?

-Cine, comida, juegos…

-Tú sí que sabes como conquistar a una chica.

-He estado investigando un poco…

-Estoy segura que sé quién ha sido tu proveedora.

-¿Entonces? - Antes de poder contestar, el sonido de unos pasos agitados interrumpieron la conversación y su corazón se volvió a acelerar desbocado al escuchar las siguientes palabras. - Uchiha.

-Akasuna. - Giró sobre sus talones lentamente, no queriendo hacerlo realmente. - ¿No estabas fuera de la ciudad?

-Lo estaba, pero logré volver antes de lo estipulado. Y pensaba en pedirles prestada a Sakura por unas horas. - Una pequeña molestia se formó en su barriga al escucharlos hablar de ella como si no estuviera ahí.

-No veo motivos suficientes para que se vaya contigo.

-Creo que ella podría aceptar mi invitación.

-No lo hará. - Ahora dejó la batalla de "miradas que matan" para dirigirla a ella.

-¿Entonces puedo hablar?

-No seas melodramática.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, Uchiha. - Solo quería cabrearlo un poco. - ¿Sasori-kun, puedes esperarme adentro?

-¿Segura?

-Estoy bastante segura de que no pondrá en peligro mi seguridad. - Dijo ya bastante molesta de la estúpida conversación que se estaba dando.

-Bien.

Cuando perdió a Sasori de vista, soltó todo el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se volvió a sentar en las gradas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar. No contigo. - Soltó antes de procesarlo en su mente.

-¿Y yo soy el que no mide sus palabras al hablar?

-Lo siento. Yo no… No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Cantaste. Para mi. Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hiciste sentir?

-¿Cómo si quisieras regalarme una biblioteca?

-Maldito ratón de biblioteca.

-¡Hey! No me ofendes de todas formas. Solo quería que tuvieras un poco de alegría en todo este infierno, pero veo que no provoqué eso. - Su mirada encontró la de él y le sonrió levemente.

-No tienes idea de lo…

-¡Sakura! ¡Frente! - Otra interrupción. ¿Es que nadie la dejaría terminar sus frases? - Iremos al Raven's, Sasuke-kun, tú también ven con nosotros.

-Lo siento, Ino, tengo que…

-Sasori-san vendrá con nosotros. - Dijo maliciosamente.

-Me apunto. - Dijo Sasuke, y comenzó a bajar las gradas. - Akazuna te está esperando, deberíamos ir ahora. - ¿Cómo decirle que dejara de lanzarle miradas tan intensas? Lo disfrutaba, esa era la triste realidad.

-Vamos. - Ella se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó su mano, presionándola entre las suyas, pudo ver la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, seguida de una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. El toque fue como fuego corriendo por sus venas. Tuvo el impulso de soltarlo, sin embargo, por goce propio, mantuvo la unión unos segundos más.

Sabía que pronto tendría que detenerse.

* * *

Drown - Seafret

Half moon - Dean


	4. Malas decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 4 : Malas decisiones.

…

_"Quizá hay algo que temes decir,_

_o alguien a quien temas amar, _

_o algún lugar al que temas ir. _

_Va a doler. Va a doler porque importa"_

**_-. John Greene, Looking for Alaska. _**

**_…_ **

* * *

Llevaba veinte minutos intentando esquivar al azabache, veinte minutos agotadores y estúpidos. Ella se estaba comportando como una idiota, pero tenía miedo de que su cuerpo la traicionara al estar cerca de él, y aún así era patético estar en la barra bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Parece que no hubieras bebido en un buen tiempo. - la voz del pelirrojo volvió a producirle incomodidad, se sintió ruin por pensar eso de él.

-Necesitas conocerme un poco más. - su voz sonó levemente fastidiada.

-Ya sé que dijiste que no pasaba nada, pero no parece que fuera así. - distinguió la preocupación en su voz.

-No quiero hablar de eso. - dijo - Lo siento si sonó muy rudo de mi parte.

-Está bien, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? - le debía eso al menos, después de tratarlo de esa forma.

-Claro.

Luego de muchos minutos de beber, comenzó a sentirse más liviana, la tensión finalmente estaba dejando su cuerpo y tenía ganas de bailar un poco. Estaba un poco mareada, lo suficiente para evadir sus pensamientos y divertirse un poco.

Ignoró por completo la mirada confundida que le dedicó el pelirrojo y se introdujo en la pista de baile, ignorante de las señas que el pelirrojo hacía a alguien en la pista.

Sabía que en esos momentos se comportaba como una completa imbécil, pero el alcohol en su cuerpo le restaba importancia.

Siguió la música en un intento de seguir distraída, pero más pronto de lo que pensó, un escalofrío recorrió su columna dorsal, haciéndole darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por la persona que estaba evitando tan fervientemente.

Para su suerte, o quizá no tanta, un chico de largo cabello rubio se acercó a ella lentamente. Le parecía conocerlo de algún lugar, pero entre las luces y la música, y por qué no decirlo, el alcohol en su sangre, no estaba en todos sus sentidos. Solo se dispuso a bailar con él, no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie, o eso creía. Y quizá eso alejaría el sentimiento de pesar en su pecho.

El pelirrubio se acercó más a ella y colocó sus manos en sus caderas, guiandola a través del compás de la música. El toque en su cuerpo la incomodaba, por lo que giró sobre sus talones para bailar alejándose de él.

-¿Qué haces? Ven acá preciosa, podemos divertirnos de verdad. - su voz lejos de sonar seductora, fue demandante y solo logró cabrearla. Volteó para enfrentarlo.

-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a alguien. - lo empujó lejos de ella y comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Sin embargo, al instante sintió una mano apretar su antebrazo de forma ruda y la tironeó hacia él con intenciones claras de querer besarla, iba a golpearlo, pero antes de lograrlo una mancha negra se atravesó en su campo visual, derribando al rubio. Luego de unos segundos descubrió que era Sasuke quien lo golpeaba ferozmente.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Detente!

Intentó quitarlo de encima, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente y no dejaban de golpearse.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sai! - Esperaba haber gritado lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias de ese lugar? Intentó entrometerse nuevamente, pero sin preveerlo se vio empujada por ambos, recibiendo un golpe en la nariz y cayendo sobre su trasero.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Rápidamente interfirió en la pelea mientras Hinata e Ino, se acercaban a ella desesperadas.

Sakura al sentir el dolor en su nariz y luego algo caliente caer de ella, se tocó y distinguió la sangre entre sus dedos.

-¡Frente! - Ino estaba más preocupada que ella.

-Estoy bien, no está rota. - buscó un paño o algún papel en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró nada.

-Vamos al baño. - La pusieron de pie, y pudo distinguir a Sasuke aún aprisionado por Sai y Naruto, observándola con sorpresa y culpa plantada en su rostro, no debía tener el mejor aspecto.

-¿De verdad estás bien? Sigues sangrando - Preguntó Ino al ver como Sakura intentaba limpiarse con agua, pero seguía cayendo sangre de su nariz.

-Lo estoy, se detendrá pronto. Solo debo sentarme y presionar.

Se sentó en el frío suelo y luego se presionó el puente de la nariz. Puso su otra mano en su pecho y comenzó a controlar su respiración que seguía desenfrenada. _Calmate, calmate. _

-¿Te enojaste con Sasuke?

-No. Aún así molerse a golpes con ese imbécil fue algo estúpido.

-Lo has estado evitando toda la noche...

-No es nada. - No quería hablar de eso. Solo pensarlo le producía una molestia en su pecho.

-Realmente destrozó a ese chico.

-A los hombres aún les faltan conexiones neuronales, eso no ha cambiado.

-Tienes un punto. - Hinata que se había mantenido en silencio todo este momento habló esta vez, para anunciar la llegada del aludido.

-Sasuke-san… - automáticamente todas dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta donde estaba el peli azabache, claramente con la intención de entrar.

-Sasuke, este es el baño de mujeres. - dijo la rubia. Él ni siquiera la miró. Caminó directamente hacia la pelirrosa que se encontraba en el piso ahora, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Está bien, solo vean que no entre nadie. - Ino no muy convencida fue hacia la salida seguida de Hinata. Cuando ya estaban lejos ella susurró. - Sasuke.

-Lo siento. Lo hice de nuevo. - estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Acarició suavemente su rostro. - Estás herida nuevamente y es mi culpa.

-¿Me puedes acercar más papel de baño? - él inmediatamente se puso de pie, buscó papel y se lo entregó para limpiarse. - Gracias.

-Con tu padre. No pude llegar a tiempo y él… - Él mismo comenzó a limpiarle la nariz. _Eres tan dulce. _Lucía tan preocupado por su aspecto. Su hálito apestaba a alcohol y entonces lo notó, estaba ebrio.

-Ni lo menciones. No puedes culparte por eso, llegaste a tiempo, podría haber sido peor, lo sabes.

-Lo siento por ahora entonces, estaba cegado por… eres mi mejor amiga no pensé.. - Sus palabras sonaban un poco atropelladas, pero conocía a Sasuke ebrio y era muy bueno pronunciando las palabras incluso en ese estado.

-Lo tengo claro. - lo interrumpió para que no lo mencionara de nuevo, de pronto ese título le molestaba. - No debiste golpearlo, estás herido también. - pudo distinguir la ira surgiendo nuevamente en él y lo vio ponerse de pie bruscamente. - ¿Qué haces? - Dijo tirando de su chaqueta.

-Voy a romperle unos cuantos huesos más.

-Vamos, Sasuke, se lo merecía sí, pero no porque seas mi mejor amigo debes celarme así. - _Y me haces sentir tan pequeña_. Lo vio dar un respingo ante sus palabras. No le habían agradado.

-Estaba intentando besarte, deberías agradecerme.

-Y lo hago, pero te pasaste un poco. Casi lo mandas al hospital.

\- Quizá no debiste lanzarte al primer imbécil que se te acerque.- abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿de verdad había dicho eso? Se puso de pie para enfrentarlo y dispuesta a irse de ahí. No era su culpa que la mayoría de los hombres creyeran que el sexo femenino existía para satisfacerlos.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? - Frunció el ceño mientras empujaba su pecho con sus manos.

-Solo mantente alejada de los imbéciles por esta noche.

-¿Te estás escuchando? - cuestionó atónita.

-Solo estoy intentando que no te metas en más problemas.

-Es como me ves ahora, ¿no es así? - él iba a responder, pero ella lo detuvo. - Ya tuve suficiente de esto ¡No eres mi padre!- se lavó por última vez el rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero el agarre de él en su muñeca la detuvo.

_¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Demonios! ¿Como había sido tan estúpida?_ Él no tenía idea cuanto la herían sus palabras. Quería llorar en ese momento, pero no le daría ese gusto.

-Espera. - su voz fue suave, delicada. ¿Cómo lograba cambiar de humor tan rápidamente?- No quise decir todo eso.

-No necesitas decir nada más, Sasuke.

-Pero… - en un movimiento rápido el peliazabache ya estaba caminando con ella detrás.

\- ¡Sasuke!

El azabache caminaba sin detenerse, y ella estaba estupefacta, conectando ideas en su cabeza. Atravesaron el mar de gente del bar. Sus amigos los vieron a lo lejos, pero prefirieron no involucrarse, esos dos necesitaban estar solos.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Detente! ¡Ahora! - pero no hubo respuesta de su parte, sabía que no tendría caso insistir, así que se dejó llevar en silencio hacia un callejón a unas cuadras del bar. Confiaba en él, eso la estaba descolocando cada vez más, cada segundo que pasaba con él. La soltó y le dio la espalda.

-¿Sasuke? - vio su gesto típico de pasarse las manos por el pelo.

-¿Sabes quién es él?

-No.

-Deidara, Kamiruzu Deidara. - definitivamente lo había escuchado en alguna parte. No le importaba mucho.

-Iluminame.

-Es un puto mujeriego, no debes acercarte a él. - ordenó.

-Tu también lo eres y somos mejores amigos.

-Por eso mismo te lo digo. No es alguien de fiar.

-Bien, eso pude notarlo. No implica que seas un imbécil conmigo.

-No es mi intención serlo.

-Entonces explícame qué acaba de pasar.

-Estoy ebrio y hago cosas imprudentes y tú también, mañana lo hablaremos. - Otra vez iba a evitar hablar sobre un tema.

-No te escaparas de esta, Uchiha. Sí, estoy bastante ebria, pero si me fui con alguien más fue porque… - Se detuvo antes de arruinar todo.

-¿Por qué?

-No es importante.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que me has estado evitando toda la noche? - _Sí_.

-No sé de…

-Porsupuesto que iba a notar si me evitas, Sakura.

-No lo entenderías.

-Ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de hacerlo. - bufó cabreado.

-Solo quería distraerme un poco.

-Está bien, pero me hubieras pedido a mi que lo hiciera. - en ese punto ya no tenía filtro - Perder mi tiempo contigo es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese? - le rubor subió a su rostro.

-Ninguno. Sólo no quiero que nadie te toque.

Sus pasos firmes contra el pavimento se hicieron escuchar a medida que avanzaba hacia ella y una confundida Sakura retrocedía unos pasos hasta golpear su espalda contra la fría muralla tras ella. _¿Qué acababa de decir?_ Debió haber escuchado mal.

-Tú no eres el que decide eso.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo soportar que alguien más quiera hacerlo. - Sakura colocó su mano en su frente.

-Estás demasiado ebrio. No sabes lo que dices. Creo que hasta tienes un poco de fiebre.

El puso sus manos a los costados de Sakura, juntando su frente con la de ella. - Yo decidiré quién me toca o quien no.

-Yo puedo tocarte. - Susurró ignorando sus últimas palabras.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos esperando haber escuchado mal nuevamente, pero no fue así. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que nunca le había dirigido. Estaba jugando con su cordura terriblemente.

Tomó a Sasuke del mentón y lo observó negando con su cabeza.

-Solo estás ebrio. Te estás burlando de mi.

-Entonces concédele algo a este borracho. Me lo debes. Es tu culpa el que me haya emborrachado de esta forma.

-¿Mi culpa? - ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Los borrachos decían la verdad, ¿cierto? Porque los latidos en su pecho aumentaban considerablemente temiendo ser escuchados por la persona frente a ella.

-Yo solo quería estar contigo toda la noche y me ignoraste por completo.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Sakura y se fue acercando lentamente, primero besó su frente, luego su mejilla, su nariz que dolía un poco aún, la comisura de su labio, el labio superior, luego el inferior. Se alejó unos centímetros y la observó.

Su rostro mostraba confusión, pero podía distinguir el brillo que sus ojos adquirían, esperaba que fuera por su causa.

Sakura estaba delirando, no era posible que él le estuviera correspondiendo, pero lo que menos lograba comprender era la sensación cálida que se formaba en su pecho con cada toque. ¿Ella realmente quería eso? _Por supuesto_ que sí. Pudo ver cómo le relamía los labios, ahí donde Deidara lo había golpeado.

-¿Sasuke? - apoyó su frente contra la suya, ella pudo distinguir su respiración agitada. Sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas. Sasuke mantenía sus manos tomando su rostro con delicadeza. ¿Cómo explicar la condenada sensación que oprimía su pecho?

Entonces algo se removió en su interior, él disminuyó la distancia entre ellos, el contacto fue inevitable, desesperado. Sabía que él estaba ebrio, que no distinguía la realidad, y debió detenerlo, debió hacerlo. Se sintió una estúpida por aprovecharse de eso, y seguir besándolo, como su cuerpo deseaba. Porque el contacto de sus labios fue suficiente para comprender que anhelaba eso, que era adictivo, y necesario.

Parecía más surreal el sabor a alcohol mezclado con el metálico de la sangre de su labio herido. Besar a Sasuke era excitante, hiriente, discordante. ¿Debía sentirse afortunada de que él, el egolotra en persona, quisiera besarla a ella? Había derribado un témpano, de forma súbita. Luego de unos minutos esperando que el aire se hiciera necesario, la realidad golpeó a Sakura de forma mortificante. Se separó de él comenzando a retroceder.

-¿Qué...?- dijo Sasuke.

-Esto no está bien. - pero él la tomó de la cintura impidiendo que retrocediera. - Lo siento.

-Espera, ¿por qué dices eso? - su voz sonaba tan dulce que solo la hizo afligirse aún más. - ¿Por qué lloras?

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabamos de hacer? - evitaba su mirada dolorosamente.

-¿Enserio quieres que te responda eso?

-Mañana olvidarás esto y yo me sentiré más estúpida de lo que ya me siento.

-¿Crees que podría olvidar algo así? - la mirada de Sasuke hacia ella fue confusa, ¿estaba enojado? - Sakura, mírame. Eres tan hermosa.

-No debí dejar que esto pasara. Sólo me aproveché de la situación. - Comenzó a caminar en dirección al bar nuevamente.

Una mano firme enrollándose en su muñeca le impidió dar otro paso más. Sasuke se sostenía la cabeza, estaba bastante mareado, todo se estaba confundiendo en su mente. -¿P-podemos hablar sobre esto?

-¿Sasuke, te sientes bien? - preguntó alarmada.

-Solo d-dame un mi..

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero vio cómo su rostro se retorcía. Se acercó y le ayudó a inclinarse hacia el basurero que estaba cerca. Su pecho se oprimió ante la realidad, él estaba ebrio y no recordaría nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Masajeó su espalda un poco más y le dio palabras de aliento.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó a la única persona que podría ayudarlos.

-_¿Naruto? Sí, estoy con él. ¿Puedes venir a buscarnos en tu auto? El callejón tras el restaurante que siempre vamos. Está un poco ebrio. Bueno, bastante. Sí. Bien, te espero. _

* * *

_… _

_"Estoy cansado del dolor que siento y oigo por el mundo cada día, hay demasiado dolor. Son como trozos de cristal por mi cabeza..."_

Recordó esas palabras de una película que había visto hace un tiempo, las escribió en su libreta. La luz comenzaba recién a entrar por la habitación que ahora parecía ser suya, Sasuke y la señora Uchiha se habían encargado de acomodarla para ella, incluso tenía un color blanco y rosa pastel en las murallas, donde sabía su mejor amigo había sido el creador del dibujo perfectamente delineado de flores de cerezo. _Sasuke era tan detallista. _

Debían ser las ocho de la mañana más o menos, era viernes y tenía tantas cosas que hacer en el día que estaba decidiendo si hacerse la enferma sería una buena idea. No había conseguido dormir demasiado. Su pecho se oprimía de solo pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No había llorado ni un poco luego de eso. No se permitió hacerlo, ni lo merecía tampoco.

Era su culpa, ella dejó que sucediera y se lastimó asi misma en el proceso. Había descubierto sus confusos sentimientos de la forma más aterradora posible y en vez de controlarlos, los dejó aflorar, y ahora sufría las consecuencias de sus actos necios. Su mente le rogaba que dejara de pensar en eso, que se concentrara en su madre, en su banda, y que dejara de lado esos sentimientos tan confusos y absurdos que no serían correspondidos.

Llevaba horas en la misma posición, hecha un ovillo entre las sábanas. Se había levantado en un momento para darse un baño y se había vuelto a acostar. Él dormía plácidamente, luego de que Naruto lo lanzó a su cama. Entre los dos lograron sacarle la ropa y dejarlo en ropa interior. Luego Naruto se fue, no sin antes preguntarle qué había sucedido. Claro que ella le dijo que nada, que Sasuke sólo se disculpó por la escena que plantó peleándose con Deidara. El rubio se fue luego de eso y ella solo se encerró en la habitación. Había visto a Itachi pasar hacia la cocina, pero sólo pudo mover su cabeza en forma de saludo. No estaba segura de si podría mantenerse viviendo ahí de ahora en adelante.

Una hora después de despertar, estaba terminando la bandeja que subiría para Sasuke, e Itachi entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Itachi-kun. Dejé el desayuno listo para ti. Toma asiento por favor.

-Gracias, Sakura. No debiste molestarte.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si me acogieron aquí. - dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-¿No entras tarde hoy?

-Sí, pero iré a visitar a mi mamá al hospital.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Igual. - mantuvo un tono neutral en todo momento.

-Lo lamento.

-Está bien.

-¿Quieres que le lleve yo eso a Sasuke? - mencionó Itachi al ver la bandeja con comida tras Sakura.

-¿Podrías? Se me hace tarde.

-No hay problema.

Agarró la última tostada, le dio un mordisco y agarró sus cosas. Besó a Itachi en la mejilla y corrió a la puerta - ¡Gracias, Itachi-kun! ¡Nos vemos!

…

* * *

_-¡Nos vemos!_

-¡Sakura! - Pegó un salto en su lugar y abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por la habitación le molestaba. Le dolía la cabeza de manera infernal. ¿Cómo había llegado a su cama?

-Sasuke, voy a entrar, espero no estés indecente. - reconoció la voz de su hermano y a duras penas se sentó en la cama. - Luces horrible.

-No digas una palabra. Mi cabeza va a explotar.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de beber como si el mundo se fuera acabar. - se burló Itachi. Le depositó la bandeja con el desayuno en la cama.

-Esto se ve delicioso.

-No fui yo quien lo preparó. Sakura creyó que necesitarías esto. - Le acercó unas pastillas.

-¿A qué hora llegamos anoche?

-A las tres de la madrugada. Naruto te trajo a rastras. Te creí más recatado, hermanito. - se burló nuevamente.

-Yo también. - Itachi se sorprendió, siempre buscaba una oportunidad para discutir con él. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Sakura estando de la misma forma?

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? Digo, Sakura y tú. - mencionó el mayor curioso.

-¿Ah? Oh, golpeé a un imbécil que intentó sobrepasarse con ella.

-¿Y luego de eso? - preguntó. _¿Luego de eso? ¿Qué sucedió luego de eso? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Sakura estuvo con él y luego, ¿qué pasó?_ \- No lo recuerdas.

-No recuerdo haber bebido de esa forma antes. Recuerdame no volver a hacerlo. -

-Sasuke, espero que lo que sea haya pasado anoche no tenga que ver con Sakura.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - cuestionó desconcertado.

-Anoche, no lucía muy bien cuando llegaron. Luego de que Naruto se fue, empeoró. Y hoy pude notar, antes de que se fuera, que no había dormido nada.

-Espera, ¿dónde fue? - de pronto comenzó a ver imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior.

-Al hospital.

-Quizá tiene que ver con eso. - _¿Qué podría haber sucedido? _

-No estoy tan seguro, de todas formas puedes hablar con ella más tarde. - le restó importancia Itachi al ver el rostro contrariado de su hermano.

Sasuke comenzó a comer su desayuno, pero su cabeza seguía intentando aclarar las imágenes que se proyectaban. _¿Podría haber dicho o hecho algo que dañara a la pelirrosa_? Lamentablemente cuando le molestaba algo podía ser un arrogante y orgulloso empedernido, esperaba que no hubiera sido así.

Necesitaba verla, había actuado como un cretino golpeando al tal Deidara, solo recordarlo le producía cólera. Había observado con detención la interacción de los dos, estaba confundido, se había sentido molesto, quizás solo fuera porque Sakura era una de las personas más importantes para él, sí, debía ser eso, celos de mejor amigo.

_"Yo puedo tocarte". _

Se atoró con su comida, y bebió jugo rápidamente. _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Necesitaba hablar con la pelirrosa lo más pronto posible, y necesitaba un baño urgente.

* * *

Luego de visitar a su mamá, fue directo a la escuela. No habían novedades, seguía en el mismo estado. Tsunade le había exigido que se tomara uno días de descanso para poner su mente en paz, se había negado rotundamente, más ahora que necesitaba una distracción por sus estúpidos sentimientos, pero había terminado convenciendola.

Se había llevado todo lo necesario, solo para no volver a la casa de los Uchiha. Sasuke la odiaría por irse, pero no tenía alternativa, no se permitiría hacer algo imprudente nuevamente. Además, si en la escuela se enteraban que vivía ahí, muchas chicas le harían su vida imposible.

Al llegar, distinguió la figura de Karin a unos metros, quien la saludó efusivamente al verla. Desde que había ingresado a su escuela, la veía muy seguido, pese a no ser de la misma clase. Su estómago se revolvió en pesadumbre al recordar la verdadera razón por la que ella asistía a esa escuela.

-Haremos la prueba de vestuario y luego comenzaremos el último ensayo. ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó con gran estusiasmo.

-No mucho. - y era cierto, se sentía atontada, como si su cuerpo fuera lo único que la mantenía en tierra firme.

-Excelente, están esperándote. - la condujo a los vestuarios y quedó anonadada, recordaba que el día anterior le habían mencionado que ahora cada actuación solitaria debía elegir atuendos, claro realizados por los alumnos del taller de vestuario y disfraces.

-Puedes probar el que gustes. - la pelirrosa asintió en agradecimiento.

-¿Está bien? - Matsuri, la principal diseñadora de los vestuarios preguntó a Karin.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - preguntó Karin extrañada.

-Nada, olvídalo, deben ser alucinaciones mías.

Sakura observó cada uno de los vestidos, cada uno más bello que el otro, realmente tenían talento para confeccionar prendas tan únicas y hermosas. Uno rojo llamó su atención, esperaba que le viniera con su cabello rosa.

-Buena elección, ese va con botas negras largas. - dijo Matsuri.

-Me gusta.

-Bien, yo te ayudo.

Al salir de los probadores todos los presenten la observaron anonadados. Lucía un vestido rojo, que solo tenía un vuelo hacia el lado izquierdo, el corpiño simulaba un moño y la falda era muy corta, dejaba ver un pantalón corto de encaje rojo adherido a este. La pelirrosa se había alegrado un poco al ponerselo, se sentía atractiva y segura de sí misma.

-Sakura-chan, ¡te ves hermosa!

-¿Enserio lo crees? - se observaba curiosa en el espejo, no creía que una prenda tan bella le sentara tan bien.

-Espectacular. - Tragó grueso, no pensaba verlo tan pronto. Eludió su mirada reflejada en el espejo. Le debía una explicación por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Volteó a verlo y le sonrió tímidamente. - Sasori-kun.

-Todo lo que te pones te queda increíble.

-G-gracias. - respondió con un leve rubor en su rostro - Sobre lo de anoche…

-Está bien, nuestra cita real es hoy. Espero que siga en pie. - ¿Debía ir?

-Si aún quieres salir conmigo… - respondió avergonzada.

-Por supuesto que sí, no me perdería una cita contigo por nada de este mundo.

-No ganarás más puntos por decir cosas como esa. - bufó.

-No pretendía hacerlo.

-¡Sasori-san! - la voz de Mitsuri se hizo escuchar nuevamente. - No deberías estar aquí. Estás molestando a mi estrella.

-Ya me iba. Nos vemos. - le dijo haciendo un guiño.

-No entiendo cómo puedes tener a dos tipos comiendo así de tu mano. - Sakura que ya estaba más que ruborizada, la observó extrañada.

-¿Dos tipos?

-Ya sabes, Uchiha-san. - dijo con certeza.

-¿QUUUUÉ? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?! - preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

-Siempre están juntos, y él te mira como si solo tuviera ojos para ti. - mencionó pensativa.

-No digas esas cosas.

-Está bien. - dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Sakura debía mantener su mente fría, si tan sólo supieran que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con su mejor amigo.

* * *

Faltando solo minutos para presentarse, tenía el estómago hecho un revoltijo. No estaba nerviosa, no como usualmente pasaba. Su ansiedad estaba en aumento porque había visto al azabache sentarse en las gradas, luego de enterarse que la buscaba por todas partes y no lograba dar con ella. Era su culpa, ella lo había planeado de esa forma, y le pidió al staff que no dejara entrar a nadie a la sala de vestuario. Otra vez lo estaba evitando, y es que solo pensar en él hacía que todo su ser doliera, se sentía pequeña e insignificante.

-Sakura, es hora.

Todo estaba oscuro, se encandiló un poco cuando el reflector dio a parar en ella.

El azabache mantenía sus ojos muy atentos ante la apariencia de su mejor amiga. Su cabello suelto, levemente ondulado, el vestido rojo ciñendose a su cuerpo de forma asombrosa, sus largas piernas siendo cubiertas por botas negras, pero lo que sin duda lo tenía conteniendo el aire en su interior, era su delicado y terso rostro, y sus hermosos ojos color jade, que parecían brillar aún más bajo el reflector. Bailarinas ingresaron al escenario junto a ella y se pusieron en posiciones. Y luego comenzó a cantar

Sakura: Inocente y delicada

Estoy cansada de fingir, estoy harta

Es molesto, es molesto.

Cada día me pregunto

"¿Qué haces?" ¿Dónde estás?"

" ¿Has comido?" Buenas noches.

Bebé, dulzura, cariño, te extraño

Todo es inútil

Me tienes como

Esta no es una historia de amor conmovedora

No hay romance, no hay sinceridad

Lo siento, pero no lo siento

Desde hoy en adelante

Soy un brillante solo

Soy un brillante solo

Voy solo lo lo lo lo lo

Voy solo lo lo lo lo lo

Sus movimientos lo tenían hipnotizado, parecía que esa canción había sido hecha para ella, notaba como parecía sentir todo lo que estaba cantando, se preguntó entonces por qué.

Solía ser tu chica

Ahora estoy acostumbrada a ser la cabra

Estás sentado sobre mis sentimientos

Yo estoy sentada en mi trono

No tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos

Esta vez estoy mirándome a mí misma y a mi

(Voy solo)

Lo hago por mi cuenta ahora

Ahora que estás solo

Te busqué un clon (tan bajo)

Así es como estoy bajando

Estoy destinada a esto y la corona

Cantalo fuerte como

Esta no es una historia de amor conmovedora

No hay romance, no hay sinceridad

Lo siento, pero no lo siento

Desde hoy en adelante

Soy un brillante solo

Soy un brillante solo

Voy solo lo lo lo lo lo

Voy solo lo lo lo lo lo

Definitivamente había algo en su rostro que le dio curiosidad, recordó la palabras de Itachi en la mañana. _¿Qué había sucedido anoche? ¿Por qué no lo buscaba su mirada entre la multitud como siempre solía hacerlo?_ La aflicción en su rostro solo podía ser percibida por él, deseaba tocarlo y acariciarlo para que ese sentimiento se fuera y la dejara en paz.

Después de la relación, el romance, la emoción

Hay ruptura, arrepentimiento y añoranza

Me gusta estar sola, por qué debería ser fiel a mi misma

Como el viento fluye

Como las estrellas sobre las nubes

Quiero irme lejos, quiero brillar intensamente

Ahora voy despacio

Soy brillante solo

Voy solo lo lo lo lo lo

Voy solo lo lo lo lo lo

Las luces se apagaron, todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, incluso él. Solo deseaba que ella lo mirara una sola vez, que a través de sus ojos le dijera que todo estaba bien, que se estaba inventando cosas en su cabeza. Ella hizo un par de reverencias, y justo un segundo antes de retirarse, sus ojos se cruzaron, su pecho se oprimió con incertidumbre.

En ese momento detestó leerla como un libro abierto, porque pudo distinguir algo que nunca antes había visto dirigido a él: desilusión.

El aire a su alrededor pareció disminuir por unos segundos y solo consiguió tomar asiento en las gradas, la frustración volvió a él como un balde de agua fría. Siempre había sido imprudente, imbécil, hiriente, un completo idiota, pero con Sakura evitó demostrar estas características lo más que pudo. Nunca se cuestionó siquiera el por qué, simplemente lo hacía. Después de todo, ella lo había salvado de caer en la oscuridad, junto con Naruto. Su amistad siempre había sido lo más importante, y esta vez, no podía ni imaginar qué había hecho para que ella lo alejara de esa forma. Solo asumió que era su culpa, siempre lo era, era un desastre, y sabía que la única razón por la que seguían siendo amigos era porque ella lo deseaba así. Él no lo valía.

…

* * *

Sakura seguía con el vestido encima, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido, solo quedaban algunos del club de teatro guardando las escenografías. Su equipo había vencido, con su actuación habían conseguido los puntos para llevarse el triunfo.

Una parte de ella estaba complacida, había deseado eso todo el semestre, pero el dolor en su cabeza le recordaba la falta de sueño y el por qué. Suspiró para evitar llorar, y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyados sobre el tocador. Lloraría de todas formas.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? ¿Por qué no puedes sacarte ese beso de tu cabeza?_ Dolía tanto pensar en él de esa forma.

-Sakura. - reconoció inmediatamente la voz llamándola, su cabeza se había alzado buscándolo, sin importar el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

Ahí estaba él, con su cabello alborotado, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino, se mostraba igual de perfecto que siempre, pese a la agitación evidente en su respiración, y su semblante intranquilo.

Recordó su apariencia, e hizo amague de limpiarse, pero él no le dio tiempo. Ya estaba frente a ella, en cuclillas, quitando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. - No sé que pasa por tu mente, pero me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte. - sus palabras lejos de calmarla solo la perturbaron más, él no tenía idea lo que estaba sucediendole.

_No notas lo atento que eres. _

Sin desearlo soltó un sollozo ahogado que solo consiguió que el azabache tomara su rostro cuidadosamente entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas y observando el brillo de sus ojos. Su belleza, al estar cerca de ella, siempre le sorprendía sin importar cuantas veces se le acercara, tanto así que aprovechó la ocasión para besar su frente y luego recargar su mentón sobre su cabeza. Ella no pudo hacer más que ocultar su rostro sobre su pecho, y abrazarlo fuertemente por su torso, deseando que se fueran todos los pensamientos negativos que se estaban formando en su cabeza. _Ella no estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. _

El tacto de la pelirrosa volvía a encender una flama en su interior,

-¿Ella está bien? - dijo refiriéndose a su madre.

-Lo está.

-No debes preocuparte por eso ahora.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Entonces? - _¿debía decirle lo que había sucedido entre ellos y el cómo descubrió que le gustaba tanto que quería encerrarlo en su habitación y no dejarlo ir nunca más? _

-¿Sakura? - preguntó alguien tras ellos.

La intromisión del pelirrojo, la golpeó como una bofetada, se había olvidado de su cita, y casi arruina lo único bueno que le quedaba en la vida. Intentó separarse de Sasuke, pero este no se lo permitió y la mantuvo aprisionada entre sus brazos, a veces era demasiado posesivo.

-¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento? - Pese a que la voz del azabache había sonado cortés, distinguió el hastío tras sus palabras.

-Podría, pero ella debe decirlo. - Bufó el pelirrojo.

-Estoy seguro que ella está de acuerdo. - respondió el peli azabache más fastidiado que antes.

Ella seguía abrazada a él, quería levantar su cabeza y decirle que estaba siendo un idiota y que dejara a Sasori en paz, pero su corazón le rogaba por unos minutos más, rodeada por la calidez de su cuerpo, tanto que no quería moverse, se sentía lo suficientemente segura para permanecer horas en la misma posición.

-S-sasuke…eres un idiota. - dijo apenas en un susurro. - N-no te vayas.

-No lo haré. - respondió al instante.

Usualmente detestaba que alguien fuese tan cercano con él, que rompiese las barreras que él mismo había impuesto, pero no con Sakura, y menos esta vez que Sasori los observaba irritado. No le importaba nada, solo permanecer ahí, abrazarla, y confortarla en silencio. - No te dejaré sola.

Sasori observaba la escena perplejo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Se supone que Sakura saldría con él, que irían al cine y luego a un lugar bonito, sus planes se estaban arruinando por culpa del Uchiha frente a él. Iba a protestar pero razonó que era mejor retirarse, de esa forma Sakura volvería corriendo a pedirle disculpas y luego podría hacer su movimiento, sin el Uchiha presente.

Se retiró del lugar con pasos firmes y sin mirar atrás, luego sacaría provecho de eso.

Sasuke había ignorado su mirada llena de ira, no le importaba lidiar con alguien como él, menos frente a Sakura tan vulnerable. La soltó lentamente, pero ella no quería hacerlo, y mantuvo sus brazos tras su torso. - Sakura, deberíamos ir a casa.

Casa, sonó tan extraño viniendo de él, pero tenía razón. _¿Se enojaría mucho si se enteraba que había sacado todas sus cosas de ahí? _

Pero el cuestionamiento que más asaltaba su mente y seguía perturbándola. _¿Era tan estúpido buscar refugio en la persona que originaba ese pesar en su corazón?_

* * *

Solo - Jennie

Shelter - The xx (Sakura/Sasuke)


	5. Realidad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 5 : Realidad.

…

_"Creo que la gente sería más feliz si admitieran las cosas más seguido. _

_En algún sentido todos somos prisioneros de alguna memoria, o miedo, o decepción_

_\- todos estamos definidos por algo que no podemos cambiar. "_

**_-. Simon Van Booy, La ilusión de la separación._ **

**_…_ **

* * *

_Al entrar, lo hizo con sigilo, Sasuke podía seguir despierto y le armaría un escándalo si se daba cuenta de la hora en que llegaba. Por otro lado, tenía unas ganas enormes de verlo. Su cita había ido bien, el problema era ella con sus confusos sentimientos interponiéndose en su posibilidad de olvidarse de él. _

_-Ni siquiera lo intentes. - Sasuke estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión, cambiando y cambiando canales. - Te vi desde la ventana hace 5 minutos. _

_-Bien, nada que decir, iré a la cama._

_-Detente ahí. - dijo con seriedad. _

_-Sasuke no tengo ánimo para... _

_-¿Para qué? - no comprendía cómo había llegado tan rápido frente a ella. Una de sus manos había puesto un mechón rosa tras su oreja. - No luces como alguien que acaba de tener una cita con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. _

_-No siento júbilo para nada. - confesó. _

_-¿Eso tiene que ver conmigo? _

_-¿Ah? - no se esperaba esa pregunta. _

_Estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, y ella no podía retroceder, quería eso, quería su cercanía y no iba a disimularlo. No serviría de nada, todo su cuerpo gritaba por su nombre, pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir la ambigüedad de sus sentimientos y dolió. Pasó de él con la intención de encerrarse en su habitación, pero él la detuvo. Lo que vio en sus ojos, la descolocó, le estaba pidiendo algo. _

_-No te vayas, necesito hablar sobre algo contigo. - sus latidos se aceleraron frenéticamente. ¿Sería posible que...? - Quiero comprobar una teoría. - Soltó todo el aire contenido y luego suspiró. _

_-¿De qué se trata Einstein? _

_-De ti. - con una mano en su cintura la envolvió y con la otra acercó su rostro al suyo. - Te dije que jamás podría olvidar algo así._

_Y la besó, y no se pareció en nada a la primera vez, solo en la reacción de su cuerpo, que se dejó llevar por el contacto. La demanda en sus labios aumentaba cada vez, ahora había introducido su lengua profundamente, haciendo que cada fibra en su interior despertara y respondiera ante su cercanía. De pronto, todo le pareció absurdo. Los días de agonía, el llanto, sus estudios, todo. Porque Sasuke estaba ahí, besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, ya estaba todo perdido, su amistad se estaba yendo al carajo. _

_Sintió como Sasuke la tomaba de las piernas y la elevaba para que ella las envolviera a su alrededor, podía sentir la erección de su miembro formándose y se frotó contra él, haciendo que soltara un gémido seguido de su nombre. Su cuerpo ardía de forma impresionante. Pronto, aún en sus brazos, se vio trasladada por los pasillos, hasta que reconoció su alrededor, iban a la que ahora era su habitación. _

_-Sakura. _

-¡Sakura! - la voz chillona gritando su nombre la hizo pegar un salto que la hizo caer de la cama.

-¡Maldita sea! - el sudor en su cuerpo y sus mejillas sonrojadas llamaron la atención de la persona que se encontraba de pie en su puerta.

-Vaya, frente. Tuviste un buen sueño al parecer. - rio, aumentando el sonrojo en la pelirrosa.

-¡Silencio, cerda! ¡Espero que tengas un buen motivo para despertarme un sábado a las siete de la mañana! - dijo sobandose la cabeza aún y poniéndose de pie para volver a acostarse.

-Por supuesto que sí. - su rostro contrariado le hizo saber que no era cierto. - Bien, Sasuke-kun me llamó. Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Y tenías que venir a las 7 de la mañana?

-No te imaginas la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía de él, a distintas horas. Al parecer ni durmió. - Sakura se encogió en culpa. - Así que vine antes de que lo mates de la angustia.

-No digas eso. - manifestó con preocupación.

-Siempre supe que él se preocupaba por ti, pero esto es diferente. - bufó.

-Somos como hermanos. - soltó.

-Es una opción. - antes de poder cuestionar sus palabras, Ino se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. - ¿Qué sucedió? Te conozco frente, algo sucedió con Sasuke, por eso no quieres hablar con él.

-No es nada. Solo estoy abrumada por todo lo que está pasando. Estoy invadiendo su casa, su privacidad…

-Eres tan mala mintiendo. Sueltalo de una buena vez. - soltó harta de sus evasivas.

La pelirrosa lo meditó unos segundos, quizá eso necesitaba para dejar de pensar y soñar con él. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento e Ino sonrió.

-Sasuke me arrastró unas calles lejos de bar y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido. Estaba tan ebrio. Intenté explicarle que su comportamiento con Deidara no fue el adecuado, pero él dijo esas cosas y yo simplemente no pude ignorarlo.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Él. Me besó. - Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero rápidamente su rostro mostró una alegría desbordante. - Quita esa cara. No es algo bueno.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tú no querías besarlo? ¿Sakura, él te obligó a algo? - cuestionó consternada.

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que quería besarlo. - confesó. - Pero él estaba borracho. Me aproveché de la situación, es mi mejor amigo.

-Tampoco lo obligaste a acostarse contigo.

-¡Cerda!

-¿Qué? Un beso entre ustedes, es algo que muchos creen que ya sucedió hace tiempo.

-¿Q-qué? - dijo desconcertada.

-Vamos frente, hay que ser ciegos para no notar que se tratan como si fueran novios.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bien, no es tan así. Pero Sasuke-kun es solo atento contigo y con nadie más. Naruto y tú son las únicas personas que parece notar.

-Sí, porque somos sus… mejores amigos. - las últimas palabras salieron con dificultad de sus labios.

-Entonces ese es el problema. - dijo la rubia tomándose la barbilla.

-Nuestra amistad es más importante que cualquier desliz entre nosotros. - dijo con firmeza.

-Si tienes eso tan claro, ¿por qué actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo? - la pelirrosa infló sus cachetes y dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

-Ese día, Sasuke cantó. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mi. Y de pronto el vacío que siempre creí sentir, al oír su voz, ya no estaba. No podía apartar mi mirada de él.

-Frente, ¿tú…?

-No. No aún. Me gusta.

-Te das cuenta que acabas de plantear la posibilidad de enamorarte de él. - la cara de espanto de la pelirrosa solo logró que Ino soltara un suspiro. - ¿Qué harás?

-Nada. Él ni siquiera recuerda lo que sucedió, es mejor así.

-Él merece saberlo.

-No forzaré las cosas, Ino.

-Bien, pero eventualmente lo sabrá. No deberías hacer una gran espectáculo de esto. Él jamás se alejaría de ti por algo así. - ella asintió resignada, abrió las sábanas para que Ino se recostara. Necesitaba un poco de su cariño maternal en esos momentos. Así, mientras la rubia acariciaba su cabello, se quedó dormida.

…

* * *

Cuando despertó, Sasuke había ordenado comida china para ver una película, había dormido todo él día y no habían rastros de Ino por ningún lugar. Contempló cada movimiento del azabache con parsimonia e inclinó la cabeza para observar su semblante calmo, apacible, pero a la vez insociable, su sola presencia imponía admiración. Sus firmes brazos se contraían mientras lavaba los platos e ignoraba levemente su presencia.

-Se fue hace horas, dijo que debía dejarte dormir todo el día, me amenazó en realidad. - habló ahora al sentirla.

-Gracias, me daré una ducha y vengo. Tengo que llamar al hospital.

-Ya lo hice, esta mañana. - le informó. - Tsunade dijo que estaba evolucionando bien, que la hemorragia seguía controlada y que no te preocuparas.

-Gracias. - se acercó y besó su mejilla, huyó rápidamente del lugar. Lo había observado descaradamente y las imágenes de su sueño se hacían presentes en cada parpadeo.

El peli azabache se tocó el lugar donde ella había depositado un beso cálido, hormigueaba un poco. Sacudió la cabeza contrariado, ella siempre lo besaba en la mejilla, no era algo de lo que preocuparse.

Minutos más tarde, la pelirrosa apareció en su campo visual, justo a tiempo para recibir la comida.

-¡Voy! - anunció antes de que él dejara el sofá. Abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a uno de sus conocidos tras ella. - ¡Lee-san!

-Oh, bella Sakura-chan. Que gusto verte. - dijo sonriendole enormemente, y entregándole la comida. Observó la ropa que traía puesta, una sudadera de Sasuke con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda y unos shorts muy cortos, y el rubor en su rostro no pasó desapercibido por ella.

-No sabía que trabajaras en reparto. - hizo un gesto pensativo con su mano bajo su barbilla.

-E-es algo reciente. - le sonreía con las mejillas aún sonrosadas. - Ahora que te veo, me preguntaba si alguno de estos días… - sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la presencia del azabache tras ella. Su mirada de espanto no pasó desapercibida por la pelirrosa que percibió como la presencia dominante de Sasuke se duplicó, provocando que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué miras así a Lee-san? - dijo volteando levemente para enfrentarlo.

-Solo Lee, bella Sakura-chan.

-Lee-san está bien. - dijo seriamente el Uchiha menor. - Gracias por la comida, guarda el cambio. - prácticamente le lanzó el dinero, jaló a la pelirrosa tras él y cerró la puerta en su cara.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Fuiste muy mal educado! - se quejó la pelirrosa, mientras seguía al azabache hasta el living. Él parecía ignorarla, ya que se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a sacar la comida de las bolsas sin decir una palabra. - Él solo estaba siendo amable conmigo. - ante sus palabras Sasuke giró su rostro con parsimonia.

-Él quería una cita contigo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema si fuera así? - recibió impertérrito la pregunta.

-¿Quieres una cita con él?

-Bueno, no. No lo sé. - lo observó con irritación.

-¿Ves? Te ahorré ponerle excusas. Cambiaremos de restorant.

-Eres tan insoportable. - dijo consciente de su arrogancia.

Su sonrisa le pareció demasiado atrayente, y giró su rostro para que él no viera el rubor que había subido a él.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?

\- No lo sé. - dijo suspirando y dejándose caer junto a él derrotada.

Sasuke eligió una película de _Studio Ghibli_: "El castillo ambulante", al notar esto la pelirrosa sonrió.

-Me conoces, realmente me conoces. - soltó imitando a Bob de _las ventajas de ser invisible_. Ante esto Sasuke soltó una leve risa, que dejó a la pelirrosa toda atontada. Sus ojos lo contemplaron con fascinación, se golpeó la cabeza, él solo reía en su presencia. Estaba realmente perdida.

-¿Quieres? - le había acercado un poco de fideos chinos a la boca. - Estabas como en un trance, creí que darte de comer sería buena idea.

-Idiota. - claro que solo quería fastidiarla. - Puedo comer sola. - lo golpeó en la rodilla y él se quejó levemente.

La película comenzó y se dedicaron a comer en silencio, de vez en cuando ella comentaba sobre algún aspecto que le llamara la atención. Entonces ella, en algún punto, se quedaba apreciando sus facciones. Distinguía su capacidad de reflexión que reflejaba su sabiduría, nunca había dudado de su intelecto. Sus respuestas no buscaban convencerla ni persuadirla, solo deseaba abrirle un camino hacia algo que quizá ella no veía. Se cuestionó el hecho de que nunca notó el atractivo de su amigo, claro que sabía que era atractivo, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar el cuánto, ahora simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de él.

Cuando la película terminó él dejó andando la televisión, de cierta forma lo agradecía, porque el silencio entre ellos se volvería incómodo.

-¿Sasuke? - llamó.

-¿Hmp? - dijo sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, y gracias por llamar a Ino, sé lo mucho que detestas comunicarte con los demás.

-Cuando se trata de ti, no hay peros. - respondió sin más. Ella se encogió en su lugar.

-¿Esperas que no cuestione tus palabras?

-Espero que te regocijes de ellas, hasta que ya no sientas eso que te molesta. - sus profundos ojos color ónix se posaron en ella solo un segundo, que fue suficiente para quitarle el aliento.

-En todo lo que estoy pensando es en ellas. - el sonrojo en su rostro no pasó desapercibido por Sakura. -Si algo realmente malo sucediera entre nosotros, ¿te apartarías de mi?

-¿A qué va esa pregunta? - no sabía si su respuesta generaría lo que él deseaba.

-Solo necesito saberlo.

-Sakura. - se rehusaba a dejar salir las palabras que deambulaban en su mente.

-Entiendo. - se recostó en el sofá un poco dolida. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Que le dijera que siempre estaría a su lado? El silencio a su alrededor la abrumó y decidió encerrarse por unos minutos.

-Espera. - tomó su mano antes de que lograra alejarse. - No me malinterpretes.

El sonido del timbre fue aprovechado por la pelirrosa para correr a abrir la puerta. Sasuke gritó su nombre y fue tras ella. No le importaba quien estuviera llamando, debía explicarle lo que pasaba por su mente. Cuando ella abrió la puerta su rostro se descompuso por un segundo, pero fue interrumpido por el tirón de Sasuke en su brazo, que la acercó a él, sosteniendola de los hombros.

-No huyas de mi.

-¿Sasuke-kun? - la voz chillona de la persona parada en su puerta lo perturbó. Soltó lentamente a la ojijade. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? - Sakura-chan, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Teme, ¿está todo bien?

-Hmp.

Ingresaron al lugar en silencio, un tanto asombrados por la situación que presenciaron.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? - preguntó Sakura a los Uzumaki, evitando preguntas inapropiadas.

-¡Ah, cierto! Tu madre me llamó y me pidió que los visitaramos, ya sabes, estrechar lazos y esas cosas. - respondió dirigiéndose al peli azabache.

Sasuke estaba cabreado, recordó la conversación que había tenido con su padre antes de que se fueran de viaje.

_-Sabes que jamás te pediría algo así si no fuera realmente necesario._

_-Espero que no lo sea. _

_-Es algo que se escapa de mis manos, Sasuke. Necesito asegurar su futuro. _

_-No soy mercancía padre, y me niego a que los demás decidan por mi. _

_-Lo siento, hijo. No tenemos alternativa. _

Sakura no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero poco le importaba. Se hacía una idea del motivo real por el que la pelirroja estaba ahí.

Karin estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde que era una niña. Uzumaki Karin, de gran belleza, con un cuerpo envidiable, una gran fortuna y un futuro prometedor, y que la hacía sentir tan ínfima. Por supuesto que Sasuke la elegiría si tuviera que hacerlo, sin duda.

-Desconozco el motivo de tu visita, y realmente no me importa, pero no somos amigos. No veo por qué deba compartir mi tiempo contigo. - Sakura y Naruto abrieron los ojos consternados.

-¡Sasuke! - había amonestado la pelirrosa ante sus palabras hirientes.

-Mide tus palabras, u olvidaré que eres mi amigo. - el rubio lo había agarrado de las solapas.

-Solo estoy mostrando los hechos. - dijo el azabache sin más.

-Karin, vamos a la cocina. - Sakura se la llevó rápidamente, no sin antes darle una mirada reprobatoria a su amigo. Sasuke siempre se había mostrado indiferente a los sentimientos del sexo femenino, y había momentos donde su frialdad rebasaba los límites, pero hacer daño sin justificación no era algo típico de él.

-Perdonalo, él no quiso decir eso realmente. A veces simplemente es un imbécil.

-Él ni siquiera me ve. Yo lo he amado desde niña, lo he visto desde siempre, lo he admirado y él ni siquiera… - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos desenfrenadamente. Sakura que no se esperaba esa declaración, se acercó a ella y masajeo su espalda. Se sintió una estúpida por su propia congoja ante la atracción que sentía por su mejor amigo y su dolor se sintió como propio ante su llanto desesperado. Al menos ella tenía su amistad.

Le tendió un vaso con azúcar para calmarla y le pidió que la esperara un minuto. No se había alejado mucho cuando los gritos se hicieron oír.

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa! - la voz de rubio mostraba clara irritación.

-¡Eso no significa que me quiera acercar a ella! - bufó el azabache en respuesta.

-¡Pues simplemente no seas un idiota con ella!

-¡¿Pueden dejar de discutir?!- Sakura se interpuso entre ellos, parecía que pronto se molerian a golpes. - Sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa.

-Lo siento. Sasuke logra sacarme de quicio.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke ve a disculparte con Karin. - exigió la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?

-No tenías que pisotear sus sentimientos. - lo estaba enfrentando con su mirada. - Así que ve y comportate como un ser humano decente.

-Bien. - Sakura intentó agarrar su brazo, pero solo logró rozarlo, sin embargo fue suficiente para que Sasuke volteara a observarla.

-No seas rudo con ella, solo quiere acercarse a ti. Es prima de tu mejor amigo, recuerda eso. - sus ojos mostraron compresión y se encaminó dónde Karin.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación que algo anda mal aquí? - cuestionó la ojijade.

-N-no sé de qué hablas, Sakura-chan. - respondió claramente nervioso.

-Karin ha estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que tenemos memoria, pero nunca antes interferiste para que se acercara a él, sin embargo ahora Mikoto-san te lo pide y…

-Sabes que nuestros padres son amigos. - la interrumpió. - Los padres de Karin también lo son, quizá ella se enteró de eso y simplemente le pareció una oportunidad para acercarlos.

-Es una buena idea, generarán un imperio en Japón. - soltó con desagrado.

-Sasuke no parece estar de acuerdo. - soltó resignado ante el descubrimiento acertado de la pelirrosa.

-Solo no le gusta que le digan qué hacer. - murmuró pensativa.

-Mientras no la vuelva a lastimar.

-No lo hará. - lo conocía demasiado.

Karin y Sasuke se hicieron presentes unos minutos luego de eso. Ella se veía… contenta. No quería cuestionarse el por qué, pero el rubio distinguió el rostro acomplejado de su amiga ante la escena.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de "tenemos que hablar", la cual la pelirrosa ignoró completamente.

El sonido del móvil de Sasuke los distrajo, el aludido contestó molesto. ¿Qué hacía Tsunade Senju llamándolo a su celular? Entonces cayó en cuenta de las posibilidades. Observó a Sakura fijamente, y esta le devolvió la mirada sin comprender. Y entonces contestó.

-¿Diga?

_-¡Uchiha, más vale que me des una buena explicación de por qué Sakura no contesta su celular! -_ alejó un poco el aparato de su oído y se alejó de los presentes.

-Dime qué sucede, y evitaremos daños innecesarios. - Tsunade comprendió la indirecta tras sus palabras.

-Mebuki, despertó. Y quiere ver a Sakura. - las palabras que Tsunade generaron el efecto deseado. Sasuke prácticamente corrió hacia Sakura y le entregó el celular.

-Es Tsunade. - apenas ella contestó, y recibió la noticia. Su cuerpo se movió impulsivamente hacia el azabache y lo abrazó, como si fuera lo único que la mantenía de pie, como un ancla a tierra firme. Él le correspondió, luego sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. - Vamos.

Los dos presentes, los observaron contrariados.

-Mamá despertó. - intentó abrazar a Naruto, pero Sasuke no quería soltarla y solo pudo rodear un brazo por los hombros de rubio.

-¡Eso es genial, Sakura-chan!

* * *

La llegada al hospital fue rápida, la ansiedad recorría el cuerpo de la pelirrosa en un ir y venir. Desde que habían dejado la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke había tomado su mano y no la había soltado.

Naruto solo sonreía al observarlos tan unidos, el uno con el otro, Sasuke siempre había tenido una apreciación especial por su amiga, parecían moverse al mismo ritmo. Lo único que lamentaba era el rostro de su prima, que también había notado la unión de sus manos.

Sakura arrastró a Sasuke por los enormes pasillos, y al ver a Tsunade en la entrada de la habitación, le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza e ingresaron.

Mebuki lucía un poco más delgada, su piel se había emblanquecido un poco más, y estaba conectada a tantos aparatos que solo conseguía que sintiera un peso más en su alma, pero sus ojos seguían reflejando el cariño que sentía por su hija.

-M-mamá. - Sasuke apretó su mano, dándole valor para acercarse a ella.

-Hija. - Sakura prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella, soltando la mano del azabache.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé. - sollozó entre sus brazos.

-Debes ser fuerte, Sakura. - Sasuke se mantuvo en un rincón de la habitación observando con semblante apacible.

-No te dejaré ir. Tú no mereces morir.

-No somos seres eternos. - había mencionado su madre ante la inevitable realidad.

-Llévame contigo. - exigió.

El rostro del azabache mostró sobresalto, su pecho se oprimió, ella no podía estar hablando enserio. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que Sakura no estuviera en su vida. No duraría ni dos días sin ella.

-Sasuke-kun. - esta vez la señora Mebuki se había dirigido a él, interrumpiendo sus tormentosos pensamientos, le pidió que se acercara y tomó su mano. - Gracias por cuidar de ella. Tú y Naruto-kun son lo más importante en su vida. - manifestó con sinceridad.

-Mamá… - unió las manos de ambos, una sobre otra, sorprendiendo a los adolescentes.

-No olviden que se tienen el uno al otro, eso es todo lo que necesitan.

Algo cálido se había posado en el pecho de ambos, expandiéndose a medida que se observaban con sobriedad. ¿Sería posible que ella había notado algo que ellos no?

Se mantuvieron unos minutos más, conversando de cómo habían sido esos días sin ella, de las alianzas, del viaje que habían ganado, de que había estado viviendo en casa de Naruto y luego de Sasuke.

-Se fue. - dijo refiriéndose a su padre ante la mención de él.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No. - mintió, no iba a preocuparla innecesariamente.

-No lo voy a defender, pero si él se fue, puedes vivir en casa.

-Estoy buscando trabajo. - respondió evadiendo su propuesta.

-No lo necesitas, cariño. - mencionó. - Cambié mi testamento.

-No. - respondió inmediatamente con recelo.

-Eres la única heredera del Clan Haruno.

-No. - ignoró sus palabras.

-Sakura, por favor…

-No morirás, mamá y yo no necesito el dinero de mi clan. - la ira comenzaba a hacer su aparición. - Ellos te excluyeron, te echaron a la calle. - escupió con repulsión.

-Eso quedó en en pasado. - intentó razonar.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Alguno ha venido a verte? ¿Han preguntado por ti? No les importamos mamá, y yo tampoco quiero tener ninguna relación con ellos. Menos con su dinero.

-Lo comprendo hija, pero ese dinero es tuyo, ellos me podrán haber excluido del clan, pero tu nunca dejaste de ser la heredera.

-Yo… - desconocía esa información y por primera vez dudó de sus palabras.

-Puedes pensarlo. Es todo tuyo. - dijo acariciando su mano, en comprensión.

La incertidumbre era evidente en su rostro, no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. El toque delicado y luego firme de Sasuke en su hombro, la despertó su ensoñación. Y no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos color esmeralda hacia su acompañante, al menos lo tenía a él. El mundo era una completa mierda, pero estaba él ahí, sonriendole.

Se despidieron prometiendo que volverían y dejaron la habitación.

Naruto y Karin seguían esperándolos, pero ahora estaban acompañados de Ino y Sai.

-Frente. - la abrazó hasta dejarla sin aliento. Sai le dedicó una sonrisa de consuelo.

-Gracias por estar aquí. - Sasuke había entrelazado sus dedos nuevamente. A nadie le extrañó, sólo a la pelirroja que cada vez que veía eso sentía una molestia en su interior.

-Vamos a casa. - susurró Sasuke en su oído, y luego dejando una leve caricia en su rostro, produciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, de esa forma se dejó guiar.

.

* * *

Por alguna razón no podía dormir. Le había dado mil vueltas a lo ocurrido hace dos noches y seguía sin encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

Sakura había evitado el tema, Ino decía no tener idea y al parecer estuvieron solos esa noche. Quería dejarlo pasar, olvidar que algo pudo haber sucedido, pero no lo conseguía. De alguna forma su interior deseaba saberlo, o ¿cómo podía explicar la calidez en su interior al pensar en eso? ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse indiferente a cada acción que su amiga realizara? ¿Por qué parecía que sus manos anhelaban tocarla, masajear su rostro y oler su dulce hálito?

_"Yo solo quería estar contigo toda la noche y me ignoraste por completo" . _

**_Talk me down - Troye Sivan (Sakura/Sasuke) _**

La impresión lo hizo caer de su cama y golpearse contra el suelo, y en el camino botar unos cuantos objetos de su escritorio, generando un estruendo. Se quejó unos segundos y se frotó la cabeza para aminorar el dolor.

Unos pasos apresurados junto con la mención de su nombre se hicieron escuchar. Pronto su puerta fue abierta.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? - la pelirrosa frente a él lucía preocupada. "_¿Tienes idea de lo que acabamos de hacer?". _Y entonces todo vino a él de golpe. - ¿Sasuke?

Sin haberlo previsto la ojijade ya estaba en el suelo arrodillada frente a él, había tocado la punta de su nariz con su índice, se notaba curiosa.

-¿Te sientes bien? - tocó su frente, le parecía que tenía un poco de temperatura ante el color que había tomado su rostro. - Mmm, parece que no tienes fiebre.

El seguía en silencio, solo observando sus facciones y movimientos, el sonrojo en su rostro poco le importó luego de las palabras e imágenes que su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez.

_"Mañana olvidarás esto y yo solo me sentiré más estúpida". _

_"¿Crees que podría olvidar algo así? Sakura, mírame. Eres tan hermosa."_

-Oye, realmente me estás asustando. - había tomado su barbilla alzándola para inspeccionar sus pupilas. Parecía estar en un trance, pero no veía síntomas de alguna crisis de ansiedad o algo similar. Tocar de esa forma su rostro quizá no era buena idea, pero antes de soltarlo él ya había detenido su avance, quitando su mano de su rostro. La acción hizo que tragar saliva le supiera amargo. - Creo que iré a buscar un vaso de agua para ti.

Arrancó de ahí a paso apresurado. No comprendía lo que le sucedía al azabache, no quería que la observara de esa forma tan intensa, ni que volviera a rechazar su tacto, pero él no era de las personas que dejara que lo tocaran sin más.

Resignada, luego de llenar el vaso, se dirigió a la habitación, lo encontró recostado en su cama, observando el escritorio.

-¿Puedes al menos decir una palabra? Me estás asustando. - él la observó, se puso de pie y tomó su mano, la guió hacia su cama. - ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero tu compañía. - era una petición egoísta, para su propio beneficio, la razón por la que había alejado su toque era por la adrenalina que había provocado en su cuerpo.

Ella asintió un poco duditativa. No creía que fuera algo bueno para su sanidad mental tenerlo tan cerca, pero su inner le dijo que actuara con normalidad, solían dormir juntos desde pequeños, algunas veces en su casa, otras en la de Naruto o aquí, que Naruto no estuviera con ellos solo era un detalle ínfimo. De todas formas ella se acostó a su lado, pero dándole la espalda. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo envolviéndola.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. - cada vez que Sasuke se disculpaba por algo con ella, le parecía surreal.

-Está bien, usualmente eres raro. - no quería que él notara su nerviosismo ante su cercanía.

-¿Cuánto? - se había acercado a ella, envolviendo su brazo en su cintura.

-Ochenta por ciento. A veces lo aumentas a noventa, ahí es cuando te golpeo. - sentía su firme torso tocando su espalda.

-Eres tan molesta. - porque no podía ignorar las sensaciones que generaba en su interior, pensó él, dejando caer su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Lo sé. - por eso nunca le correspondería, pensó ella.

La seguridad que sentía al verse envuelta en sus brazos, era indescriptible, podría estar sucediendo la peor de las tragedias allá afuera y no le importaría. Luego de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos escuchando la respiración del otro

…

Shelter - The xx (Sakura)


	6. Luz

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 6 : Luz.

…

_"Nadie es inútil en este mundo mientras pueda aliviar un poco la carga a sus semejantes" _

_-. _**_Charles Dickens. _**

**_…_ **

* * *

La luz entrando a la habitación la despertó de su profundo sueño. Hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien, iba a estirar los brazos cuando un bulto a su lado le recordó que no estaba sola. Intentó moverse discretamente, olvidando que su amigo tenía el sueño ligero, por lo que pronto se vio jalada por la cintura.

—No te muevas. — susurró, su voz sonó un poco rasposa, le encantaba dar órdenes.

¿Por qué tenía que abrazar su cintura de esa forma? Su ánimo estaba restaurado, y no tenía ganas de discutir con él, así que se quedó en su lugar y decidió dormir un momento más, entre sus brazos.

La segunda vez que despertó su cuerpo se sintió más liviano, como si hubiera tenido el sueño más reparador de toda su vida. Volteó para ver a su acompañante pero él ya no se encontraba.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota, se sentía tan infantil disfrutando ese momento. Observó la hora en el reloj de pared, diez con treinta minutos, un nuevo récord.

Luego de unos minutos parecía que Sasuke aún no aparecería por ahí, así que decidió buscar algo con lo que entretenerse. Se tomó el pelo en una coleta y tomó asiento en su silla de escritorio. Conocía esa habitación como la palma de su mano, sin embargo algo llamó su atención sobre el escritorio. Un reproductor de cassettes portátil, que debía ser bastante viejo, sin embargo las marcas que tenía de desgaste lo hacían ver como una de las antigüedades que tendrías detrás de una vitrina. Junto a esta encontró una nota, amarrada a una cinta, que tenía su nombre escrito con perfecta caligrafía, solo Sasuke tenía una escritura tan elegante.

_"No dejes que nadie nunca te haga sentir como si no mereces lo que quieres"._

Su pecho se contrajo en júbilo, conocía a su amigo a la perfección, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para sorprenderla cuando menos lo esperaba.

Observó la cinta con curiosidad, pudo leer las palabras _"propiedad de Haruno Sakura" _y luego una lista de canciones que debía contener, estaba conmovida al notar que eran canciones que ella solía escuchar. Conectó los audífonos al aparato y encendió el reproductor.

_Bebe, cariño, quédate despierto toda la noche. _

_Con las cosas que puedes hacer, no las harás pero podrías. _

_El potencial que tienes, y que nunca verás,_

_Las promesas que solo tú haces._

_—Bebe ahora conmigo y olvídate de todo. La presión de los días, has lo que te digo y te haré sentir bien y alejaré las imágenes atascadas en tu cabeza. _—continuó cantando, ignorantede la presencia de cierto peliazabache desde el marco de la puerta. La aflicción plasmaba su rostro mientras lo apoyaba en su mano en gesto pensativo_. _¿Por qué Sasuke no podía ser simplemente un idiota? Estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil el arrojar sus sentimientos por la basura, no podía ser tan atento con ella. —_De personas con la que has estado antes, que no quieres más a tu alrededor, que te empujan y empujan, y no ceden ante tu voluntad, yo los mantendré quietos. _

—No me gusta la forma que tu rostro toma cuando escuchas esa canción. —sentenció, ella volteó su rostro ante sus palabras y detuvo la música. Estaba pensando en él, y tenerlo enfrente no ayudaba a su sanidad mental. — Abriste tu regalo antes.

—¿Regalo? — bromeó, él se acercó, depositando la bandeja que traía en sus manos sobre el escritorio, y tocó su frente con el dedo índice y anular, gesto que solía realizar con ella, pero que estaba vez la hizo tragar saliva con pesadez.

—No conozco a nadie más que disfrute tanto la música como tú.

—Y, ¿cuál sería la ocasión? — preguntó intentando desviar sus pensamientos.

—Tu existencia. — sentenció con marcada indiferencia. Ella se quedó sin palabras, y otra vez le estaba faltando el aire. Él no podía decir cosas como esa, con su tono neutral y luego hacer como si nada pasara. Porque eso hizo al sentarse en su cama y comenzar a servir jugo en un vaso para ofrecercelo, como si esas palabras no hubieran salido de su boca.

Desayunaron en silencio, pese a la incomodidad que debía sentir en el ambiente, no era esa la sensación que la opacaba y que se presentaba una y otra vez formándose en su estómago y subiendo hasta su pecho.

_*Between the bars - Elliot Smith. _

* * *

La cafetería estaba llena como de costumbre, atiborrada de estudiantes que parecían gritar en vez de conversar. Usualmente esto fastidiaba a la pelirrosa, pero ese día era diferente, tenía una casetera nueva y su profesor de música les había informado a ella y los chicos de la banda que tenía una muy buena noticia que darles. Así bebía el café con azúcar que tenía en su mano con lentitud, y mantenía sus audífonos puestos para evitar el bullicio. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, traía un abrigo y panties bajo su falda escolar, y hoy se había trenzado el cabello hacia un lado. Por primera vez le agradó su look en el espejo antes de salir de la casa de su amigo.

Su campo visual se vio interrumpido por una cabellera roja y unos ojos color caramelo que la observaban con algo que reconoció como curiosidad.

Se quitó un auricular para oírlo.

—Entonces, tuviste un buen fin de semana. Luces radiante hoy. —dijo sonriendo con interés

—No fue malo. —respondió alejando los pensamientos fuera de lugar que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

—¿Eso significa que puedo invitarte un café luego de clases?

—No me negaría. —lo vio deslizar nuevamente una sonrisa por su rostro. Demonios, era tan atractivo que su _Inner _quería golpearlo.

—¿Puedo? —dijo pidiendo su auricular.

—No sé si sea tu tipo de música.

—Pruebame. —se mordió el labio. Su _Inner_ estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, saboreandose los labios como si estuviera viendo a su presa_. _Le entregó el auricular y luego de un minuto habló. — Así que odias estar en la cafetería.

—Tengo un playlist para esto. — sonrió complacida.

—Puedo hacer que se vuelva un playlist que te alegre el día. Escucha. _Something happens and I'm head over heels, I never find out till I'm head over heels. Something happens and I'm head over heels, ah, don't take my heart, don't break my heart, don't, don't, don't throw it away... _— cantó mientras sostenía su mano y la depositaba en su pecho. Soltó una risotada ante eso, pero rápidamente se soltó de su agarre al verse observaba por la mayoría de la personas en la cafetería que al mismo tiempo comenzaron a cuchichear.

Desvió su mirada y distinguió una cabellera rubia entre los demás, su sonrisa se esfumó, y la invadió un gran desasosiego. Él le sonreía como si estuviera viendo un reto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se tensó. Por supuesto que iban a la misma escuela, y pertenecía al grupo de los engreídos y fastidiosos. La mano de Sasori sobre la suya la hizo volver a enfocar su mirada en él.

—Ya recibió su merecido por lo que hizo. —dijo con firmeza, sus ojos mostraban el apoyo que necesitaba. — No dejaré que vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima.

—Es tu amigo. — lo estaba confirmando ella misma.

—Los amigos no se meten con la chica que uno quiere. — sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para su ser, y su humor se vio restaurado levemente.

—Vaya, tenemos un donjuán aquí. — lo observó fingiendo curiosidad.

—Solo intento que me notes. —dijo aparentando modestia.

—¿Realmente crees que es posible no hacerlo? — preguntó, no iba a negar lo evidente y el como muchas chicas en la cafetería se lo comían con los ojos y a ella le lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio.

—Me alegra que eso salga de tus labios.

—Oh, mejores cosas salen de ellos, creeme. —respondió con atrevimiento, en respuesta él acercó su silla hacia ella y se inclinó levemente, quedando su rostro cerca del suyo. .

—Me muero por saber todo de ti S-a-k-u-r-a. —susurró en su oído, su voz pronunciando su nombre seductoramente la turbó y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

El sonido de algo siendo depositado con rudeza sobre la mesa los separó.

Oh, maldición su _Inner_ ya se estaba imaginando el sabor de sus labios.

Se quiso golpear la cabeza contra la mesa, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Lamentamos interrumpir su grata conversación —sus palabras tenían un toque de burla, que solo ella podía distinguir, sumado a indiferencia que su amigo solía utilizar. —, pero realmente tengo hambre y quiero sentarme.

Entonces observó la bolsa de comida que anteriormente había sido depositada por él y a sus amigos de pie. Naruto no se veía muy contento, de inmediato notó que Hinata lo sostenía del brazo, suponía que para evitar que hiciera algo imprudente. Sai que estaba tras Ino, lucía curioso analizando la situación, Ino había deslizado una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro y no despegaba sus ojos del pelirrojo. Sasuke, ya había abierto la boca para opinar, y no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, ante todo lo que provocaba en ella, pero podía sentir la molestia dirigida al pelirrojo.

—No se las quitaré por más tiempo. Nos vemos luego de clases. —le guiñó un ojo a la pelirrosa con galantería.

—Realmente no sé qué haces con nosotros, en vez de correr tras ese bombón. —mencionó Ino decepcionada. Le lanzó una mirada de "deja de fastidiar y metete en tus asuntos" que la mantuvo en silencio.

Todos comenzaron a comer a su alrededor, y para su mala suerte el Uchiha se sentó frente a ella, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos, en su típico gesto de reflexión.

—Si te pone una mano encima Sakura-chan, te juro que... —comenzó Naruto.

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió. —¿Lo espantarás como a todos los hombres por los que muestro interés?

—¡Es un pervertido! ¡No dejaré que…!

—No sé cuál es el problema. Se ve bastante comestible. — se burló.

—En eso te doy la razón frente, no me importaría tener un poco de diversión con él. — dijo la rubia mientras lo observaba caminar hacia unas mesas lejos de ellos. —¿Has visto su trasero?

Sakura prácticamente escupió el café de su boca y Naruto botó su jugo por la nariz. La pelirrosa comenzó a toser y el rubio a quejarse sosteniéndose la nariz. Hinata a su lado lo ayudó a limpiarse y golpear ligeramente la espalda de la pelirrosa para detener su tos.

—Ino-chan, no deberías decir esas cosas a mi inocente Sakura-chan, la estás pervirtiendo.

—Deja de decir estupideces, soy perfectamente capaz de notar sus atributos por mi cuenta,—bufó fastidiando más al ojiazul. —además fue el único que me ha invitado a salir. —pudo notar un pequeño movimiento en Sasuke al mencionar eso, quizá fue su imaginación.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tienes tus encantos frente, no tanto como los míos, pero los tienes.

—¿No te has dado cuenta que la mayoría de la población masculina es indiferente a mis "encantos"? —dijo dibujando comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

—Mmm, ¿por qué será? — las miradas que les dirigió a sus amigos no pasaron desapercibidas por la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —su mente había formulado rápidamente las opciones más evidentes ante su falta de vida amorosa y ya tenía la respuesta obvia. —No lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Qué hicieron? Naruto, Sasuke.— había tomado a Naruto de su camisa y Sasuke se había cruzado de brazos y desviado su mirada con torpeza.

—¡Hay demasiados pervertidos en esta escuela! ¡Ellos no tienen derecho a tocarte! —había soltado el pelirrubio y luego se había tapado la boca. Recordó las palabras que su otro amigo le había mencionado y su respiración se agitó. Así que esa era la verdadera razón por la que se las había dicho.

—No puedo creerlo. — su día se había arruinado otra vez.

Se puso de pie, tomó su café y comenzó a irse de la cafetería sin mirar atrás. Ellos siempre habían sido sobreprotectores con ella, creían que era alguien débil, y que les pertenecía por el simple hecho de ser su amiga.

—Sakura… — reconoció la voz de Sasuke llamándola y volteó para encararlo. Recordó el beso que compartieron en el momento menos adecuado, porque su boca supo amarga y no quería seguir observándolo. Porque el dolor en su pecho era producto de su indiferencia ante lo que había pasado entre ellos, porque él no estaba interesado en ella de esa forma, solo quería retenerla en su vida, sin importar el costo.

—No importa. —mintió al ver que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Los presentes se miraban entre ellos sin creer lo que había pasado, usualmente Sakura los hubiera golpeado e insultado, y luego les hubiera dado una charla sobre lo dañina que era la posesividad con que la trataban, pero no, esta vez su mirada decepcionada y dolida fue peor que cualquier reprimenda que pudiera darles. Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando el lugar por el que se había ido la pelirrosa, excepto la pelirrubia que lucía satisfecha, pero preocupada por la actitud de su amiga, suponía que tenía que ver con el peliazabache que por primera vez se mostraba perturbado por algo frente a los demás.

—Les dije que mantuvieran sus traseros fuera. — los reprendió. —Ustedes tendrán que arreglar esto.

Intentaron en vano hacer oídos sordos, pero los dos principales responsables sintieron una molestia en sus estómagos, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sus actos. Naruto maldecía por lo bajo a su bocota, y Sasuke se mantenía en su posición, reflexivo.

_"No dejaré que nadie te toque". _

Él le había dicho eso a Sakura, en un intento de mantenerla a su lado, o eso creía. Quizá sus intenciones eran egoístas, pero el pánico que se producía en su interior ante la posibilidad de perder su amistad no quería volver a sentirlo, no cometería acciones estúpidas como la de besarla mientras estaba borracho. Esperaba que ella consiguiera dejarlo pasar, porque él no podía, nunca olvidaría el haberla tenido en sus brazos. Tener que ocultar las sensaciones que aparecían en su cuerpo al tocarla, era su castigo por profanar su amistad, tendría que vivir con ello.

La protegería de quién fuera, incluso de sí mismo.

* * *

Quedaban pocos minutos para que terminara la clase de literatura cuando su celular anunció una notificación, usualmente los ignoraba hasta salir de clases, pero se sintió tentada a mirar. Disimuladamente lo tomó y observó con curiosidad el remitente: _Niño bonito. _

_"Estoy ansioso por verte luego de clases". _

_—_Y además, cosa extraña, el primer síntoma del verdadero amor en un joven es la timidez, y en un joven es el atrevimiento. Eso es asombroso, y sin embargo, sencillo. Son los dos sexos que tratan de aproximarse, y toman cada uno las cualidades del otro.— oía al profesor Hatake leyendo de fondo.

La imagen de su amigo peliazabache se presentó en su mente, deseando que fuera su nombre el que apareciera anunciando el mensaje, sacudió la cabeza fastidiada consigo misma. Sasori era alguien atractivo, adorable, y llamaba su atención. No perdía nada acercándose a él, y de paso evitaba pensar en sus controversiales sentimientos. Le gustaba, su forma de hablar, la atención que tenía con ella, quizá en algún momento podría nacer algún sentimiento diferente.

**_"¿Has leído "los miserables"?"_ **

_"Desgraciado el que no haya amado más que cuerpos, formas y apariencias._

_La muerte se lo arrebatará todo. Amad a las almas, y las volveréis a encontrar."_

**_"Vaya, eres alguien demasiado cursi". _**

_"Soy un artista, veo almas, no cuerpos._

_Te imaginé riendote ante mis palabras." _

**_"No la mejor risa, Hatake ya me quiere asesinar con la mirada." _**

_"La risa es el sol que ahuyenta el invierno del rostro humano". _

**_"Acabas de hacer que Víctor Hugo suene como el jodido Shakespiere". _**

_"Así de importante es tu existencia para la población masculina"._

Se mordió la lengua, definitivamente había escuchado su conversación con sus amigos en la cafetería. .

_"Sólo se preocupan por ti. Si yo te tuviera de amiga también lo haría." _

**_"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" _**

_"Algunos hombres son unos imbéciles, y utilizan a lindas _

_chicas para pasar el rato. Y los que tienen amigas _

_como tú hacen lo que sea con tal de que no salgan lastimadas." _

Se sintió abrumada por la sensatez que distinguió entre sus palabras, dejó el aparato de lado e intentó escuchar a Kakashi. Si Sasori supiera que lo que realmente le molestaba de todo el asunto era sentirse tan diminuta al lado de ellos, y estaba también eso de que Sasuke no la veía como una chica.

—¿Sakura, nos quieres contar algo sobre lo que tan fervientemente escribías en tu celular? —la voz de su maestro interrumpió sus abrumadores pensamientos. Kakashi solía provocarla por lo que fuera, era su venganza personal por haberlo vencido en su duelo de taijutsu hace unos meses. Pronto se hicieron escuchar los murmullos provenientes de sus compañeros, algunos contenían el aliento esperando su respuesta.

—Ya sabe profesor, el sextexting en su clase es como una alabanza en su nombre.

Muchos soltaron gritos ahogados, otros silbaron, aplaudieron y animaron, ella solo sonrió con satisfacción ante el rostro divertido de su maestro. Había logrado cabrearlo.

—Me encanta que mi mejor estudiante tenga respuestas tan audaces. Asumo que ya leíste este libro. —ella asintió. — ¿Entonces no te importara realizar un ensayo para mañana sobre él y la lucha de clases? —había abierto la boca para reclamar, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Podría hacerla sufrir de verdad.

—Bien. — suspiró resignada luego una batalla de miradas que sabía perdería.

* * *

Recibió un mensaje de Sakura al sonar el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases.

**_"No me esperes, hoy llegaré tarde. Reúne todo el material que tengas de los miserables"._ **

No recordaba que Kakashi les hubiera dado tarea en literatura, quizá solo deseaba aumentar sus conocimientos, al menos le había escrito algo, se torturó mentalmente todo lo que restaba de clases, al no recibir noticias de ella. Su consuelo era que vivían juntos y tendría que verla sí o sí.

Lo que más lo tenía inquieto era la posibilidad de que la pelirrosa saliera con el odioso de Akasuna. Era un donjuán, que salía con chicas, obtenía lo que quería y las dejaba. Detestaba la idea de que hiciera lo mismo con su amiga, así que debía por lo menos saber dónde estaría para no preocuparse de más.

Al observar, unos metros alejado, la puerta del salón de clases de la pelirrosa, distinguió la cabellera rojiza que detestaba, y luego vio a la pelirrosa saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Solo los besaba así a él, a Naruto y a Sai. Apretó los puños e intentó serenarse por unos segundos, solo conseguiría hacerla enojar más si reaccionaba de esa forma.

Los vio caminar hacia la salida conversando amenamente, tras de ellos podía ver a muchos hombres al borde del llanto por lo que veían y a otras mujeres enfurecidas por la cercanía que mostraban esos dos. ¿Cómo ella no notaba el impacto que generaba en la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela? Era la chica hermosa, rebelde y a la vez amable, inteligente y a la vez divertida con la que todos querían salir, además Naruto y él eran sus mejores amigos, incluso era la única chica a la que Itachi saludaba o hablaba. Si no fuera por las amenazas que hicieron correr sobre acercarse a ella debería estar sacándose a todos los chicos de la escuela de encima.

—Entonces, ¿dónde iremos? — preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa a su acompañante.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Vaya, no creí que dedicaras tiempo a estas cosas.

—Soy detallista cuando me lo propongo.

—Eso es un punto a tu favor. — mencionó con suficiencia. — Pero no debo volver muy tarde, Kakashi me puso tarea por hablarte durante clases.

—Eres la alumna número uno de la escuela, así que no veo el problema con un poco de tarea. — dijo, ya estaban llegando donde el pelirrojo había estacionado su motocicleta.

—Número dos en realidad. — sentenció observando maravillada su vehículo, tocando con curiosidad el color negro perfectamente pulido.

—¿Qué? — preguntó curioso.

—Sasuke es el número uno, y estoy a años luz de alcanzarlo. Es un maldito ratón de biblioteca, y no deja de sacármelo en cara. —se cruzó de brazos recordando todas las veces en que su mejor amigo le restregaba sus calificaciones.

—Pero tú estudiarás medicina.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — volteó observándolo con suspicacia.

—Eres voluntaria en el hospital y en la enfermería de la escuela. —mantuvo el semblante en su rostro —¿Qué? Soy bastante observador.

—Aterrador. —soltó.

—Vamos, todo el mundo lo sabe. — acercó sus pasos a ella, parecía que la quería acorralar contra su motocicleta. —Tu club de fans se encargó de esparcir la noticia por toda la escuela. — dijo entregándole el casco de repuesto.

—¿Club de fans? — puso su mano sobre su pecho, intentando mantener la distancia. —¿Como el de Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Como el tuyo y el de Itachi-san?

—Estás sorprendida. — mencionó. Por alguna razón el toque de su mano sobre su pecho, aumentó sus ganas de disminuir la distancia entre ellos.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Primero tú quieres una cita conmigo y ahora tengo un club de fans. ¿Salir contigo es lo que todos esperaban?— ironizó ante su poco interés por pertenecer a ese grupo. Su torso era firme, quizá no debió poner su mano sobre él.

—Entiendes que la mayoría de la escuela está amenazada con acercarse a ti. —no ocultó su incomodidad frente a eso.

—¿Y tú por qué lo hiciste? — lo vio acercarse aún más, ignorando su mano sobre su firme pecho.

—Porque mi deseo de conocerte es mayor que cualquier amenaza que tus amigos hagan contra mi. — se inclinó sutilmente hacia su rostro, el cual había adquirido un color rojizo ante su cercanía. Podría haberlo visto venir si conociera mejor al pelirrojo frente a ella, cuando sintió el toque cálido de sus labios en su frente, el calor aumentó en su rostro.

Comenzó a escuchar los cuchicheos provenientes de los estudiantes, y cayó en cuenta del espectáculo que estaban brindando. — Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

_"Sakura, mírame. Eres tan hermosa"._

Cuando él se alejó de ella, se puso rápidamente el casco, la tenía más que sobrepasada el hecho de tener que recordar esas palabras todo el tiempo, así no conseguía ni regocijarse en toda la calidez que le brindaba el pelirrojo.

Él entendió el mensaje tras su silencio, sonrió con suficiencia y también se puso su casco, subiéndose a la motocicleta y esperando que ella subiera tras él.

El peliazabache a unos metros de ellos, apretaba los puños con ira contenida. Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, entendía su molestia al verlo acercase a la pelirrosa, pero no el desasosiego en su interior, no la necesidad de apartarlo de ella, porque en todo lo que pensaba era en apartarlo y ocupar él su lugar.

Se masajeó la nuca exasperado, había zanjado el asunto el día anterior, su amistad con la pelirrosa era más importante que todo lo que él pudiera o no sentir, no lo arruinaría. Porque sabía que era un desastre de persona, y que aunque quisiera no podría darle lo que se merecía.

—Sasuke-kun. — no reconoció la voz llamándolo, pero la cabellera rojiza le recordó de quién se trataba. — ¿Te sientes bien?

Las palabras de su padre seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, ya había hecho llorar a la chica frente a él, pero ella parecía haberlo olvidado y lo trataba con amabilidad. ¿Sería tan terrible acercarse a ella, solo para darle el gusto a sus padres?

—¿Karin? — la aludida pareció sonrojarse ante la mención de su nombre por su parte. — ¿Vamos? —la observó abrir los ojos sorprendida. Comenzó a caminar hacia su auto y ella lo siguió.

* * *

—No soy buena en esto. —mencionó la ojijade mientras bebía su batido de fresa. Llevaban varios minutos de incómodo silencio, mientras él no dejaba de observarla de forma extraña.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido. — ¿Hablar?

—Sí, hablar, comunicarse, cosas que la gente hace cuando se está relacionando. — estaba sonrojada, parecía que desde que subieron a la motocicleta y luego de que él guiara sus manos para rodear su cintura, todo lo que su rostro mostraba era el bochorno que no podía esconder.

—¿Quieres una relación? — en un intento de ocultar su rostro lo escondió entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

—No. Digo, no es lo que estaba pensando. —seguía escondiendo su rostro.

—No me importaría estar en una relación contigo. —soltó con su tono divertido.

—Espera, detente ahí. — levantó su rostro y lo apuntó con el dedo. — Vas demasiado rápido, niño bonito.

—¿Niño bonito? — sonreía con suficiencia.

—Mierda, deja de hablar, digo, yo debería dejar de hablar. —sus palabras sonaban atropelladas.

—Eres tan rara. — rió estruendosamente y ella soltó un suspiro de derrota. Usualmente sus emociones eran más controlables.

—Eso es exactamente lo que tenía que decir. — hizo un puchero. Él respondió mirándola fijamente.

—No significa que sea malo, solo llamas más mi atención. — recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y lo observó con curiosidad. No entendía qué veía en ella que fuera diferente del resto.

—Me observas como si fuera una pieza de arte. —ahora él imitó su posición.

—Lo eres. Lo que estoy intentando descubrir es si tu belleza es eterna.

—Y me dices rara a mi. ¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese? — apoyó su rostro en su mano.

—El que un artista daría, eso me vuelve un poco más atractivo. —presumió.

—El buen gusto musical es atractivo. — dijo desviando su mirada al sonar la campanilla anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos chocaron con unos color onix, lo que generó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Esperaba que no estuviera ahí porque quería arruinar su cita, o lo golpearía.

Al ver a la pelirroja a su lado utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para desviar la mirada, ocultar cualquier pizca de molestia en su interior, y hacer como si no los hubiera visto. Ya habían tomado asiento a unas mesas de ellos.

—Eso te vuelve completamente irresistible. — sus palabras habían conseguido el efecto deseado, Sakura había enfocado su vista en él, abierto mucho sus ojos y el rubor subía por sus mejillas.

El peliazabache observaba discretamente la escena. Había seguido la motocicleta del pelirrojo, lo admitía, pero solo quería conocer las intenciones para con su amiga. Eso era todo, así que se sentó donde pudiera mirar discretamente hacia su dirección.

Ahora que veía a Sakura sonrojarse por las palabras que Akasuna le había dicho, una sensación extraña se sentó en su estómago, descubrió que no le gustaba verla sonrojada si no era él quien lo provocaba.

El toque tímido de Karin en una de sus manos, lo hizo caer en cuenta que estaba apretando los puños, y había enterrado sus uñas en sus manos, hiriendolas levemente. Observó las heridas con cautela, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma? Debía alejar a como dé lugar cualquier idea absurda que pusiera en riesgo todo lo que le importaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al notar que llevaba demasiado tiempo observando sus manos.

—Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso. —soltó sin saber que más responder.

—Lo siento. —la vio encogerse en su asiento, y sonrojarse. No era su intención ser descortés, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a socializar con nadie más.

—¿Qué quieres ordenar? — preguntó con neutralidad.

—Eh, ¿un mocha?

La timidez de la pelirroja no lo asombraba, solía generar ese impacto en la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, pero sí le llamaba la atención que fuera tan amable para con él, no solo pensando en complacerlo, sino que preocuparse por su estado, solo la pelirrosa mostraba tanta preocupación por sus acciones.

—No tienes filtro, ¿eh? — cuestionó la pelirrosa aún sonrojada.

—¿Viste al Uchiha llegar, no es así? —ella asintió cabreada. —Debe querer asesinarme en estos momentos.

—No es de su incumbencia. —apenas sus labios dejaron esas palabras, Sasori había acercado su rostro y besado su mejilla. Pensó que se iba a alejar, pero sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. Su corazón latía con fuerza, la belleza de Sasori era innegable y su aliento estaba cada vez más cerca, pero tan rápido como se acercó, se alejó. —¿Qué…? ¡Sasuke! — lo tironeó del brazo para que soltara al pelirrojo. —¡Sueltalo!

Y ahí estaba el azabache que había derribado al pelirrojo y lo tenía contra la pared, amenazandolo con el puño en alto

—No lo haré. — pese a que sus palabras mantenían su tono neutral, podía ver la agitación en su cuerpo. —No dejaré que te toque.

Que repitiera las palabras que le había dicho esa noche, o lo más cercano a ellas, fue un golpe bajo. Lo soltó como si su tacto quemara bajo la yema de sus dedos.

—Esta bien, Sakura, es normal que tenga celos, eres como su hermana. —Sasori no lo sabía, pero esas palabras solo hicieron que la pesadumbre fuera aún mayor, porque esa era la realidad y ella no quería pensar en ello.

—Tú no sabes nada de nuestra relación. — dijo Sasuke apretando más su agarre sobre él. Sakura lo vio con incredulidad.

—¿Acaso la ves como algo más que amigos? —era una pregunta fuera de lugar, y ella no estaba preparada para saber la respuesta.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.— quería que se detuvieran.

—Bueno, yo sí quiero algo más que una amistad con ella, y no tengo que pedirte permiso ni a ti ni al rubio escandaloso. — confesó desafiando al peliazabache con la mirada. Debían detenerse. El azabache estrelló su puño contra la pared, rozando el rostro del pelirrojo que ni siquiera había pestañado ante su arranque de ira.

La poca clientela que había en el local, sumado a los tres trabajadores, se habían acercado para detener la pelea que se estaba formando. Había sido suficiente.

—¡No puedo creer que sigas viéndome como una estúpida niñata! — la tonalidad de su voz se había agravado, se estaba dirigiendo al ojinegro, que se había separado del pelirrojo. —¡Soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, yo decido con quien salgo! —lo empujaba a medida que hablaba.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser novia de este tipo?!— iba a responderle que sí, solo para irritarlo, pero eso no sería justo para el pelirrojo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —desvió su rostro para que no la leyera.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Yo soy tu…!

—No lo digas. —lo interrumpió —No puedes controlar todo lo que hago, ya no los necesito de esa forma. Y tú, —dijo volteando hacia el pelirrojo. —si solo quieres cabrear a Sasuke, no cuentes conmigo. ¡Sus estúpidos juegos de virilidad se acaban aquí, porque no soy material de jodidos pubertos!

Todos los presentes y espectadores habían quedado sin habla, pero mientras la veían tomar sus cosas y marcharse por la puerta las mujeres comenzaron a aplaudir y animar, gritando consignas a su favor.

* * *

Sus pasos fueron apresurados al salir de la cafetería, pero sin ningún rumbo en específico. El sonido estruendoso del cielo, le informó que iba a llover y ella no andaba con paraguas, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Poco le importó empaparse el uniforme minutos después, cuando su respiración le pidió detenerse frente a unos puestos de comida. Ya había anochecido, y la gente en las calles era escasa producto de la lluvia que caía impetuosa. Cuando sintió el calor en su rostro, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Su celular anunciaba una notificación por enésima vez.

Se preguntó por qué había reaccionado así, ¿por qué había huido de esa forma tan cobarde? ¿Por qué el que Sasori haya confesado sus intenciones no era suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Por qué el que Sasuke la tratara como su hermana menor le molestaba? Y aunque sabía la respuesta a eso último, seguía sin entender el cómo la atracción hacia su mejor amigo parecía aumentar en vez de aminorarse. Se sintió estúpida por creer que viviendo con él podría lograr mantener al margen lo que provocaba en ella. Simplemente no podía enamorarse de él.

Seguía de pie afuera de una tienda de dangos, quizá ya llevaba unos quince o veinte minutos en la misma posición, bajo el techo que la cubría un poco de la lluvia, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera al frío que atravesaba cada parte de él. Como un flashback, vino a su mente un suceso que había ocurrido muchos años atrás cuando tenían tan solo diez años. En ese momento junto a Naruto los tres ya eran mejores amigos, y dormían en la cama del rubio, Sakura entre ellos, Naruto abrazando a la pelirrosa desde los hombros, la cabeza de ella en su pecho, mientras él apoyaba su mentón sobre ella, y Sasuke la abrazaba por la cintura, recostando su cabeza en su espalda. Solían tener momentos así, donde dormían uno al lado del otro plácidamente, como si siempre hubiera sido así; como si se tratara de hermanos separados al nacer que se habían reencontrado. _Como si se movieran al mismo ritmo_.

_—¿Sakura-chan? —mencionaba el pelirrubio con valentía. —Nosotros te protegeremos. — miró al peliazabache asentir con seguridad. _

_—Yo también los protegeré. —había dicho ella con decisión._

Luego de eso habíandecidido que nada ni nadie los separaría.

El sonido apresurado de unos pasos acercarse a ella y luego la contención que le brindaron unos brazos a su alrededor, brindándole un poco de calor, la devolvieron a la realidad. .

—Vete.—susurró, deseando todo lo contrario, y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—No. —su voz había perdido la entereza que solía mostrar.

—Vete. —insistió. La había separado de su cuerpo y ella vio el poncho que solía utilizar para viajar. Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento, no le gustó su mirada apesadumbrada.

—Ven aquí. — no alcanzó a reaccionar y él ya la había metido dentro de su poncho, invadiendo increíblemente su espacio personal. Su rostro enfocaba su pecho, no quería mirar hacia arriba, pero lo hizo. Elevó su rostro, quedando a centímetros del suyo, observando su mirada abatida, pero cálida. —Estás fría.

Sus manos ahora viajaban por sus extremidades superiores masajeando y brindando calor a su cuerpo. En poco tiempo ya la había apretado nuevamente contra su cuerpo, mojándolo a él en el proceso.

—Te estoy mojando. —no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo vieran con anhelo, como cuando quieres alcanzar algo y no puedes.

—No me estoy quejando, Sakura. — susurró sin apartar su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y esta vez no distinguía que lo había gatillado, si el frío o su cercanía.

—Sasuke. Lo que dije sobre necesitarlos. —empezó.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón, pero resulta que el dobe y yo sí te necesitamos. No sobreviviriamos ni dos días sin ti.

—Yo también los necesito. —levantó su rostro para encararlo. —No sobreviviría ni 24 horas sin ustedes.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir como si necesitaras protección, pero no soporto la idea de arruinar nuestra amistad. —la pesadumbre en su estómago era cada vez mayor, le sonaban como palabras con doble sentido. El frío comenzó a hacerse presente en su cuerpo.

—Yo tampoco. —había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran pareja, ambos dentro de su poncho sin dejar lugar al espacio personal. Confesando que tenían miedo de arruinar su amistad por lo que fuera sucediera entre ellos.

El estornudo inesperado de la pelirrosa, les recordó que llovía y que hacía frío. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y el calor en su rostro coloreó sus mejillas. Deseaba quedarse así por un momento más.

—¿Sakura? — podía oírlo con su tono intranquilo, pero su cabeza estaba doliendo demasiado para alzarla y responder, su cuerpo temblaba ante los escalofríos que lo recorrían. —Demonios, estás ardiendo. —había tocado su frente con su mano.

Ella intentó enfocar su vista alrededor, pero se estaba nublando, y luego todo comenzó a retorcerse a su alrededor. El olor de Sasuke inundando sus fosas nasales la mantenía de pie, pero todo giró una vez más y se hizo presente la oscuridad lentamente.

* * *

Head over heels - Tears for fears (cafetería)

Notion - Tash Sultana (Sakura)


	7. Heartaches

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 7: Heartache.

…

_"La expectativa es la raíz de todo desamor" _

_-. _**_William Shakespeare. _**

**_…_ **

* * *

Naruto corría hacia ellos sosteniendo un paraguas, gritando algo sobre haber tenido un mal presentimiento y venir a chequear a Sakura. Cuando vio a su amigo caminar en su dirección con ella en sus brazos, su mundo se vino abajo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo estropee, otra vez. — soltó sin dejar de observar a la pelirrosa en sus brazos.

—Teme… — él había notado la añoranza e intranquilidad con la que observaba a su amiga.

—Debemos llevarla donde Tsunade.

—¿Estás seguro? No sé si enfrentarnos a la abuela con Sakura en estas condiciones sea buena idea. —se aterró ante la idea de ser golpeado por la Senju.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—¿Dónde está tu auto? —cuestionó.

—Le pedí a Karin que lo llevara a la casa. —su cara de sorpresa no pasó desapercibida por el azabache.

—¿Desde cuando te juntas con mi prima?

—No es algo de lo que debamos hablar ahora. —le restó importancia.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó observando a su amiga con preocupación.

La inconsciencia no retuvo a la pelirrosa por mucho tiempo, solo pasaron unos segundos para recuperar sus sentidos y despejar su cabeza. Podía sentir como era transportada en un balanceo incesante, conocía los brazos que la acunaban a la perfección. La lucidez la hizo abrir los ojos y dar a parar con los rostros apesadumbrados de sus amigos.

—No. — era Sasuke respondiendo una pregunta que no había alcanzado a procesar.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaba nuevamente su otro amigo.

—¿Realmente crees que reaccionaría bien si le digo que recordé haberla besado y que fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida?

El dolor en la sien, no se comparaba al que atravesó su pecho de extremo a extremo ante las palabras del peliazabache. Empezaba a marearse otra vez, sentía que el aire no estaba entrando a sus pulmones. Sus palabras habían sido como veneno avanzando por su torrente sanguíneo, quería retorcerse en su lugar.

—¿Por qué le dirías algo así? — cuestionó Naruto sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Suéltame. — susurró ella mientras se removía incomoda en los brazos del azabache. Ambos la observaron incrédulos. — Bájame.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte. —otra vez sus palabras sonaban con doble sentido, como si se estuviera disculpando por algo más que por despertarla.

—Déjame en el piso. —suplicó.

—No te encuentras bien, Sakura. Debemos ir al hospital. —no entendía su actitud, ¿habría escuchado algo de su conversación?

—No.

—Sakura…

—Bájame. —exigió.

La impresión hizo que el ojinegro se descuidara y ella aprovechara para bajarse de sus brazos, Naruto la sostuvo antes de caer de bruces.

—Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —la mantenía presionada a su cuerpo al ver como parecía querer huir nuevamente.

—Lo estaré. — le había extendido su paraguas para que se tapara de la lluvia que seguía cayendo. —Gracias.

—Hmp. — el monosílabo usual en Sasuke le molestó más que nunca, quería gritarle que no tenía derecho a besarla de esa forma, entrar así en su interior y ahora hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, solo la estaba destrozando por dentro.

—Teme, deja de ser un Uchiha por lo menos unos minutos.

Cuando reconoció las calles, se golpeó mentalmente, había corrido en dirección a la casa de Sasuke, inconscientemente.

—Déjalo, ya estamos cerca, sólo quiero darme un baño y dormir. —estornudó nuevamente y se masajeó los hombros, Naruto había depositado su chaqueta sobre ellos.

—Sakura-chan, realmente sentimos haberte hecho creer que nadie tenía interés en ti, solo pensamos que si nadie se acercaba a ti, nadie te podría lastimar.

—Sasori mencionó algo similar. —su cabeza apunto de explotar la tenía entre la realidad y sus pensamientos, se sentía tan insignificante. Dejó que el pelirrubio la guiara para no caer. —Él es bueno, me trata bien, y le gusto. No sé cómo ni porqué, pero le gusto.

—Eso es… Bueno. —mencionó con cautela.

—Sasuke no parece pensar igual, creo que no le gusta que toquen a su _hermanita_. —enfatizó en la última palabra, le había disgustado en demasía el solo pensarlo, pero no podía parar de hablar. —justo me iba a dar el mejor beso de mi vida.

El desconcierto subió hacia el pecho del ojinegro, pero no lo demostró. Él la había besado, ¿acaso a Sakura no le había gustado? ¿Por qué importaba siquiera? Sin embargo, su ego estaba levemente herido.

—Estás delirando.

Ella iba a responderle, pero no lo hizo, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, frente a la incómoda opresión en su pecho al ver a su amigo, y no poder dejar de repasar en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que había dicho._ "Fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida" _

—Naruto, ¿puedo subirme a tu espalda? —inmediatamente el azabache se sintió levemente ofendido ante sus palabras, ¿por qué a él no lo dejaba cargarla pero sí al dobe de Naruto? Se masajeó la nuca frustrado, no estaba controlando sus emociones. Mantuvo su boca cerrada mientras veía a Naruto permitir que ella se subiera.

Quedaban pocas cuadras para llegar y la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

—Solo está sensible por la fiebre. — mencionó el ojiazul para calmar a su amigo que irradiaba irritación ante el rechazo de la pelirrosa. Él aludido observó a Sakura que se había quedado dormida sobre la espalda de su amigo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y su rostro mostraba intranquilidad.

No comprendía el por qué se había apartado de esa forma de él, y le molestaba, no iba a ocultarlo, porque su ser se retorcía al solo pensar en tenerla lejos, pero no sabía que podía hacer al respecto, y es que lamentablemente él ignoraba que había roto una parte en su interior.

* * *

Karin los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión, dentro del auto aún. No quiso ingresar a la casa, que parecía una mansión, por no irrumpir en propiedad privada. Cuando los vio llegar, Naruto cargaba a Sakura en su espalda, que parecía dormir. Sasuke caminaba al lado de ellos en su usual pose estoica.

—Puedes entrar si gustas. —mencionó Sasuke mientras ingresaban a la casa, y ella los siguió a paso titubeante, era la segunda vez que pisaba ese lugar y cada vez le parecía más hermoso, digno de la familia Uchiha.

—¿Dónde vas? —escuchó a Sasuke preguntar a Naruto.

—La llevo a su habitación.

—Ella dormirá en mi habitación. — Naruto y la pelirroja abrieron mucho los ojos ante sus palabras, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Sasuke había tomado a la pelirrosa en sus brazos y subía las escaleras.

—¡Oye! ¡Maldito teme, vuelve aquí! —se movió con agilidad hacia el pelizabache, pero este ya estaba llegando a su habitación. La pelirroja y el rubio lo siguieron. Había depositado a Sakura con tanta delicadeza sobre la tina del baño, y la observaba con tanta fijación que tuvieron que desviar la mirada de la escena.

—Yo dormiré en el suelo, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo. —dijo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta a la pelirrosa y se la devolvía al rubio.

—Tú sabes por qué. —bufó. La mirada seria que le dio el peliazabache hizo que el rubio soltara un largo suspiro. —Llevaré a Karin a casa.

—Debemos darle un baño primero. Y cambiar su ropa. — indicó dirigiéndose a la otra fémina presente mientras acomodaba los medicamentos sobre la mesita al lado de la cama.

—Oh, sí, yo puedo ayudar. —mencionó Karin sin problemas. Les pidió que salieran del baño, luego de que Sasuke le diera indicaciones de donde estaban las toallas y la ropa limpia.

Sakura había despertado algunas veces mientras la ayudaba, pero solo para agradecer el calor en su cuerpo. Cuando la ayudaba a vestirse fue que despertó definitivamente, su mirada verdosa observó con curiosidad a su cuidadora, mientras ayudaba a ponerse la ropa, no le importó su desnudez.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la pelirroja al ver que no mencionaba ni una palabra.

—Terrible.—susurró.

—Tu fiebre ha disminuido un poco, pero debes tomar medicina. —ella solo asintió, reconociendo todos los síntomas.

—Gracias, perdona a los idiotas de mis amigos por obligarte a cuidarme. —soltó enojada, seguido de un estornudo que la hizo inclinarse.

—Está bien, no tengo problema en ayudarte. —le sonrió con sinceridad.

—¿Puedes? —pidió ayuda con la mirada para ponerse de pie y colocarse lo que falta de su ropa. Luego la ayudó a secarse el cabello, el cansancio seguía presente, le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo. —Muchas gracias, por todo.

La pelirroja solo asintió en respuesta, podía notar que la pelirrosa lucía demasiado agotada para siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Se recostó en la cama de Sasuke, lo que llamó la atención de Karin, parecía que estaba acostumbrada a estar ahí o quizá no lo había notado aún.

Sakura solo atinó a ponerse en posición fetal y envolverse en las mantas, tenía tanto sueño, y el frío nuevamente la atormentaba, recordó la medicina en la mesita de noche y se acercó a tomarla, volviendo pronto a su posición. No tomó mucho tiempo para que volviera a caer en la inconsciencia.

—Ella mencionó algo sobre los miserables. —la voz de Sasuke se hizo escuchar luego de salir de la habitación. —No sé a qué se refería.

—Hatake la castigó poniéndole tarea. —mencionó la pelirroja. Había oído el chisme que corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, de que Sakura había enfrentado al maestro de literatura y había salido casi ilesa, solo recibiendo tarea por su falta de respeto.

—¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Toda la escuela lo sabe. Es bastante popular. —eso ya lo sabían. —Supuestamente afirmó tener sextexting en la clase de literatura.

El desconcierto en sus rostros fue inmediato.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! ¡Auch! —el ojinegro lo había golpeado inmediatamente al verlo elevar su voz.

—Está durmiendo, dobe. —no podía negar que estaba más que deslumbrado por la desenvoltura con la que su amiga enfrentaba las situaciones más difíciles, no pudo evitar deslizar una sonrisa por su rostro ante eso. —Sabes que le encanta cabrear a las personas, Kakashi es uno de sus blancos favoritos.

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza, y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Ellos se observan como si supieran todo del otro. —mencionó Karin cabizbaja mientras salían de la mansión Uchiha.

—Más o menos es así. —dijo Naruto acostumbrado a que todos pensaran similar, después de todo los tres eran amigos desde hace años.

—No tengo oportunidad frente a Sakura. — el rubio abrió los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Ellos nunca estarán juntos. —sentenció.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó la pelirroja, ante la seguridad con la que mencionaba sus palabras.

—Porque hicimos un pacto. Nunca romperemos el corazón al otro. —ingresó al auto y comenzó a encenderlo. —Nuestra amistad siempre será lo más importante.

—Vaya, suena como algo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo es. Aunque desearía nunca haberlo hecho. —Karin alzó una ceja confundida. —Romper un corazón es más fácil cuando no te das cuenta de que lo estás haciendo.

—Oh.

—¿Crees que sus sentimientos sean así de intensos? —sería idiota si no viera la interacción entre ellos.

—Ellos son amigos de toda la vida, por supuesto que lo son, pero no sé si de esa forma que tu crees. Siempre han pensado que no puede existir la amistad después del amor.

La posibilidad de tener alguna oportunidad con Sasuke se veía cada vez más lejana, y el solo pensar que sus familias en algún momento decidieran unirlos, no le sentaba nada bien. Ella quería que Sasuke la quisiera de verdad, que él decidiera estar con ella, así que debía esforzarse más por llamar su atención.

* * *

Sasuke observaba a la pelirrosa con preocupación, parecía estar teniendo pesadillas, porque de vez en cuando protestaba moviéndose bruscamente.

Acarició su cabello hasta que pareció calmarse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a escribir el ensayo sobre los miserables. Había hojeado su cuaderno de literatura y encontró el tema que debía tratar, junto con una cantidad considerable de insultos dirigidos hacia Kakashi.

Cuando terminó la tarea de la pelirrosa se dispuso a acostarse a su lado. Invadir su espacio personal nunca fue algo que deseara, pero en poco tiempo había descubierto que le fascinaba ver las reacciones de su amiga ante su proximidad, y no iba a negar que a él no le desagradaba tenerla cerca; estaba acostumbrado a su presencia en cada lugar que estaba. Le producía curiosidad las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba al tenerla cerca, nunca había pensado que alguien lo haría sentirse así, menos que se tratara de una de las únicas dos personas fuera de su familia que le importaban.

Acarició su cabello con parsimonia, la suavidad y el olor a cerezos que emanaba de él lo tenían medio atontado. ¿Por qué nunca había notado las pequeñas pecas que rodeaban su nariz y los dos lunares bajo su ojo derecho? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar sus rosados labios sin que su estómago se apretara y sus propios labios cosquillearan?

Le pareció la criatura más hermosa del universo.

Inmediatamente cuando ese pensamiento invadió su mente lo desechó.

No iba a negar el atractivo de su amiga, siempre lo había sabido, simplemente no le tomaba importancia, solo cuando muchos hombres la observaban sin que lo notara y él y Naruto les lanzaban una mirada que dejaba helado a más de uno, pero parecía que no podía dejar de notar lo mucho que había crecido y como su belleza iba en aumento.

Se mantuvo acariciando su cabeza hasta que el sueño lo venció. Quizá sólo necesitaba dormir un poco y sus pensamientos absurdos se esfumarían.

* * *

El despertar fue igual o peor que cuando se quedó dormida. Un dolor punzante le atravesó la sien, sumado a lo pesado que se sentían sus ojos, teniendo que presionarlos varias veces para conseguir abrirlos completamente. Ahora al intentar moverse notó que sus músculos estaban apretados, lo que la hizo soltar un quejido. Todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se envolviera en las sábanas.

Abrió un ojo para observar su alrededor y reconoció el cuarto de Sasuke. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa habitación otra vez? ¿Por qué el olor a Sasuke inundaba sus fosas nasales como si estuviera ahí?

_No, no había dormido con él de nuevo._

Observó ahora con ambos ojos la habitación.

_Claro que lo había hecho. _

Se quiso golpear, aún acurrucada bajo las sábanas, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose la alertaron.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara ante su voz aterciopelada..

—Horrible. —susurró sin querer mirarlo.

—Bebe esto. —lo enfocó y él estaba ofreciéndole una bandeja que contenía un bowl con un líquido espeso y que olía bastante bien.

No quiso iniciar una batalla de negaciones así que se acomodó lentamente sentándose y sosteniéndose la cabeza. Sasuke se había acercado rápidamente a ella, tocando su frente con su mano. —Estás ardiendo.

—¿Qué hora eres? —preguntó intentando alejar los pensamientos que surgieron ante su toque, pero no se alejó.

—Seis y treinta. — le acercó el bowl y ella comenzó a beber. El líquido caliente bajó por su garganta produciendo que soltara un sonido de satisfacción, era delicioso. —Receta familiar. —soltó Sasuke deslizando un sonrisa por su rostro, que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y tosiera un poco al recordar lo atractivo que era su amigo.

—Hmp. —imitó sus monosílabos, esperando que sus mejillas dejaran de encenderse. Él lo había notado y solo rió por lo bajo.

—Hoy no irás a la escuela. —ante su tono, supo que no le estaba preguntado sino exigiendo.

—¿Por qué no? — cuestionó de igual forma.

—Estás enferma. —dijo con obviedad.

No era que le fascinara ir a la escuela, pero no estaba acostumbrada a faltar, además debía presentarse a la clase de Kakashi o su venganza sería mayor.

Entonces recordó, mientras sentía que su sangre se helaba, que le había puesto tarea y con todo lo sucedido no la había hecho. Genial, ahora sí estaba jodida.

El peliazabache notó el disgusto en su rostro, y se deslizó por la habitación hacia su escritorio.

Sakura elevó su cabeza cuando notó su cuaderno de tapa verde que tenía perfectamente escrita la palabra "literatura", y se aturdió. Él no podría haberlo hecho.

—Intenté usar un poco más tus palabras. Eres bastante buena en esto así que me esforcé. —sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir un poco, su interior estaba contrariado debatiéndose entre el agradecimiento y las ganas enormes que tenía de golpearlo y gritarle: _"¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente atractivo y perfecto?"._ Pudo distinguir un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que fue disipado junto con la desviación de su rostro para evitar observarla.

—Lo dice el niño genio. —sonrió sutilmente, el dolor en su sien iba disminuyendo. — Gracias.

—Hmp.

—Sasuke tu repertorio es vasto, y eso que eres un diccionario andante. —bromeó aligerando más el ambiente. Él la ignoró, y depositó en la bandeja unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

—Tomalas. Tienes prohibido el abandonar esta habitación hasta que estés completamente recuperada, llamaré a un doctor que venga a revisarte antes de irme.

—Exagerado.

—Tozuda. —bufó haciéndola sentir ofendida, y golpeándolo con la almohada en el proceso. —Auch. ¿Qué haces? —lo ignoró completamente.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Aquí vives, Sakura. —la forma en que esas palabras dejaron sus labios con tanta seguridad hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco.

—Me refiero a tu habitación. ¿Por qué no estoy en la mía?

Estuvo tentando a decirle que necesitaba tenerla cerca, que su habitación también le pertenecía, desde el día que durmieron juntos. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio guardó silencio y se puso de pie para retirar la bandeja de la cama.

Los ojos color jade lo siguieron por la habitación sin querer insistir con el tema, su ceño levemente fruncido significaba que él no quería hablar y ella no lo presionaría en algo que probablemente estaba imaginando y que luego de la noche anterior ya no tendrían importancia. —Gracias nuevamente, por mi tarea.

—La entregaré al llegar. Necesito que descanses, hablaré con Tsunade para explicarle lo que pasó, te aseguro que Kakashi ya le fue con el chisme de lo que hiciste, y luego le contará que faltaste. Además te dejé un bento en el refrigerador para que te alimentes.

—¿Puedes acercarte? — susurró, podía sentir el calor latente en su rostro.

Sasuke lo hizo, sin titubear, el rostro de su amiga estaba sonrojado por la fiebre y se veía adorable.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sintió sus brazos rodearlo con calidez y pronto escondió su rostro en su cuello, mientras él correspondía su abrazo acariciando su cabello.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por varios minutos, disfrutando el silencio entre ellos y la calidez que sus cuerpos brindaban al otro. Ambos estaban conscientes de lo dañino que era necesitarse de esa forma, pero era algo mucho más grande que ellos.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en el mullido colchón, cerró los ojos disfrutando la calidez que le brindaba ese lugar. El olor al peliazabache seguía presente. Pensó que había dejado la habitación, pero pronto sintió un calor en su frente. Al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca, la había besado.

—Descansa. —dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente y dejándola aún más confundida.

_"El peor error que cometí en mi vida" _

Entonces, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía. Sasuke estaba aterrado pensando que ella podría tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad con él, porque no le podría corresponder, por eso la trataba con tanta delicadeza, era obvio que sentía lástima de ella.

No podía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que surgían al tenerlo cerca. Con la inevitable y tormentuosa duda sobre la salud de su madre, perderlo a él también, crearía un vacío en su interior del que nunca podría reponerse. Sasuke y Naruto son todo lo que necesitaba en su vida para sobrevivir. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría si uno de ellos la dejaba?

Sakura decidió en ese momento desechar cualquier sentimiento más allá de la amistad que tuviera por Sasuke, nada podría compararse a tenerlo a su alrededor por el resto de sus días.

Intentó lo más que pudo evitar que esos pensamientos la trastornaran, pero pasó horas escribiendo una canción que se le vino a la mente.

* * *

Al pasar los días cada vez estaba más cerca el día del viaje de fin de año que ganaron con sus presentaciones en las alianzas. Sakura había alistado todo para ese viaje, emocionada de poder dejar la ciudad por unos días y respirar aire limpio. Quizá la naturaleza la inspiraba para crear la última canción que necesitaban. Sí, su profesor de música había conseguido que una disquera de la ciudad les ofreciera un contrato por su música. Ese día tocarían en el café, rodeados de sus amigos y algunos chicos de la escuela, además de los productores que querían dar la última aprobación a su contrato.

Había pasado un día entero escribiendo y adecuando los instrumentos a la canción que había escrito, luego se las había mostrado a la banda y les había fascinado, aprendiendosela solo unos días después de practicarla.

Ahora mientras afinaban los instrumentos y la gente comenzaba a llenar el café, Sakura observaba su guitarra con detenimiento.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos. —comentó el recién llegado.

—No creo que valgan dinero, no son tan importantes.

—Para mi lo son. —sonrió contagiando a la pelirrosa que le devolvió la sonrisa con simpatía. —Así que, ¿no estas enojada?

—Oh, ¿lo dices porque no te he vuelto a hablar desde el incidente del otro día? —respondió con ironía.

—Más o menos.

—Sabes que tuve que faltar unos días por la gripe que agarré luego de eso. —dijo elevando sus hombros.

—Pero no respondías mis mensajes.

—No estaba de humor para hacerlo. —respondió con sinceridad.

—Estaba preocupado. —su rostro había mostrado preocupación evidente. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y se mordió el labio inferior intentando apaciguar la ternura que le produjo la preocupación del pelirrojo para con ella.

Sacó su celular y le tomó una foto. Luego comenzó a teclear y volvió a guardarlo.

El rostro incrédulo del pelirrojo cambió al escuchar el sonido de su celular anunciando un mensaje de la pelirrosa.

_"Eres un cachorro con sentimientos e irresistible. Adjunto tu foto para verificarlo." _

El color había subido al rostro del pelirrojo, había escuchado de la osadía de la pelirrosa, incluso él había sido testigo de su carácter indomable y subversivo, pero nunca había sido dirigido a él, menos con la intención de coquetearle.

Sakura había mostrado la mejor de sus sonrisas, perturbando aún más a Sasori.

No iba a obviar el hecho de que le gustaba coquetearle, se sentía libre de hacerlo y deseaba ver la reacción del pelirrojo ante eso. Se había pasado la mano por el cabello como signo de exasperación, un gesto que a su Inner le pareció demasiado curioso.

—¿Qué debo hacer contigo? —susurró esta vez, cerca de su rostro. — ¿Me quieres volver loco, no es así?

—Me gusta dejar esa impresión en la gente. — se puso de pie y depositó un beso en su mejilla. —Disfruta el show.

Y se fue, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, le sentó bien coquetear con él, pero el remordimiento al sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre ella, solo le recordó que deseaba coquetear con él.

Él en cambio tenía un deseo enorme de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Akasuna no Sasori estaba perdido por una chica, y no podía sentirse mejor.

—Buenas noches público presente. Nosotros somos Kizuna, y hoy presentaremos nuestro nuevo sencillo "Particles". — habló el rubio. —Esta canción la escribió nuestra vocalista principal, Sakura. — el lugar se llenó de aplausos y escucharon a Ino gritar algo sobre su frente. —Espero la disfruten. —mencionó la pelirrosa sonriendo.

Al comenzar la música, se movió al ritmo, esta vez no tocaría ningún instrumento así que se dejaría llevar por la música. Podía sentir la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre ella, pero esta vez la incomodaba. Esa canción la escribió pensando en él, en los estragos que él producía en su interior, y en no saber él como actuar frente a eso.

Particles - Nothing but thieves.

**_It's been like a year since I've been home_ **

_(Ha pasado casi un año desde que he estado en casa) _

**_Flirting with an addiction I can't shake off_ **

_(Coqueteando con una adicción de la que no puedo deshacerme) _

**_My mouth is dry, I self medicate_ **

_(Mi boca está seca, me automedico) _

**_This comedown won't cure itself_ **

_(Este malestar no se curará solo) _

**_It's driving you away_ **

_(Está alejándote) _

**_It's driving you away_ **

_(Está alejándote) _

**_Piece by piece_ **

_(Pieza por pieza) _

**_Day by day_ **

_(Día por día) _

**_Baby, tell me if I'm being strange_ **

_(Bebé, dime si estoy siendo extraña) _

**_And if I need to rearrange_ **

_(Y si necesito reorganizar) _

**_My particles_ **

_(Mis partículas) _

**_I will for you_ **

_(Lo haré por ti) _

**_My particles_ **

_(Mis partículas) _

**_I will for you_ **

_(Lo haré por ti) _

**_And I'm a shadow of a ghost_ **

_(Y soy una sombra de un fantasma) _

**_It's feeling as if somebody has taken host_ **

_(Se siente como si alguien se hubiese hospedado) _

**_Babe, I don't wanna make a scene_ **

_(Bebé, no quiero hacer una escena) _

**_But I get self-destructive_ **

_(Pero me vuelvo autodestructiva) _

**_And it's driving you away_ **

_(Y está alejandote) _

**_It's driving you away_ **

_(Está alejandote) _

**_Piece by piece_ **

_(Pieza por pieza) _

**_Day by day_ **

_(Día por día)_

Era como si pudiera palpar todas las emociones a través de esas palabras, adentrándose cada vez más en su composición.

**_Baby, tell me if I'm being strange_ **

_(Bebé, dime si estoy siendo extraña) _

**_And if I need to rearrange_ **

_(Y si necesito reorganizar) _

**_My particles_ **

_(Mis partículas) _

**_I will for you_ **

_(Lo haré por ti)_

**_Oh, doctor please_ **

_(Oh, doctor por favor) _

**_This don't feel right_ **

_(Esto no se siente bien) _

**_Oh, can you give me something_ **

_(Oh, ¿puedes darme algo? ) _

**_To get me through the night?_ **

_(¿Para hacerme pasar la noche?) _

**_If it all falls apart_ **

_(Y si todo se derrumba) _

**_And if this thing goes wrong_ **

_(Y si esta cosa sale mal) _

**_Oh put me back together_ **

_(Oh, reconstruyeme otra vez) _

**_However you want_ **

_(Como sea que desees) _

**_My mind plays tricks_ **

_(Mi mente me juega malas pasadas) _

**_And I don't sleep no more_ **

_(Y ya no duermo más) _

**_And doctor please_ **

_(Y doctor por favor) _

**_I can't switch off_ **

_(No puedo apagarlo) _

Su armoniosa voz inundaba los oídos de todos los presentes.

**_Baby, tell me if I'm being strange_ **

_(Bebé, dime si estoy siendo extraña) _

**_And if I need to rearrange_ **

_(Y si necesito reorganizar) _

**_My particles_ **

_(Mis partículas) _

**_I will for you_ **

_(Lo haré por ti) _

**_My particles_ **

_(Mis partículas) _

**_I will for you_ **

_(Lo haré por ti) _

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir poniéndose de pie, mientras Sakura intentaba calmar su respiración. En un movimiento casi imperceptible observó al peliazabache entre la gente, sonriendo de forma demasiado seductora. No creía que fuera dirigido a ella, pero de todas formas el sonrojo fue evidente en su rostro.

—¡Maravilloso! —gritó el productor llamado Kabuto. Ellos hicieron un reverencia y se comenzaron a bajar del escenario, pero antes de que ella lo lograra por completo distinguió a Sasori acercarse a ella con gran velocidad y lo vio tomar su rostro para juntar sus labios. La sorpresa se apoderó de ella y no respondió de inmediato. No sintió la corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, como lo había sentido al besar a Sasuke y ante este pensamiento y la traición que su cuerpo le brindó, comenzó a corresponder el beso suave que el pelirrojo le estaba dando. Él pareció notarlo porque comenzó a profundizarlo y ahora la hizo sentir un calor en su estómago.

—¡Oye frente! ¡Deja algo para las demás! —la voz de Ino la despertó de su ensoñación y de lo que estaban haciendo frente a tanta gente. Se separó de su acompañante y sus mejillas tomaron color inmediatamente.

—Yo… —intentó formular una frase coherente pero no lo consiguió. Sasori sonría con suficiencia y picardía.

—Está bien, yo te besé. —inconscientemente buscó el rostro familiar de su amigo entre la multitud pero no se encontraba por ningún lugar. —Sakura, realmente necesito hablar contigo.

—Hablaremos con los productores y luego te busco. —dijo tocándose el pecho para calmar su respiración agitada. Necesitaba una explicación por lo que había hecho en frente de tanta gente, se estaba volviendo loca. Él asintió en respuesta y se alejó de ella, no sin antes depositar un beso cálido en su mejilla.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz aguda de la pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hmp. —soltó en asentimiento.

—Sakura, es grandiosa. —por supuesto que lo era, nadie podía dudarlo. Solo podía sentirse orgulloso al verla dejar a todos con la boca abierta, por no ser solo una cara bonita. —No sabía que ella y Sasori-san fueran novios.

—No lo son. —respondió apretando los puños.

—Oh, supongo que estás así por lo que acaba de pasar. Eres bastante protector con Sakura-san.

—Hmp.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien? —su mirada llena de fastidio le indicó que se callara, encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojándose ante su atrevimiento.

El peliazabache notó el cambio es su humor y dejó salir un sonido de exasperación. Siempre era un imbécil con todo el mundo, y ella solo intentaba ayudarlo. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho la pelirrosa con respecto a Karin e intentó relajar su semblante.

—Estoy bien. Solo no confío en él y Sakura es mi mejor amiga, no quiero que sufra por su culpa.

—Si me permites, yo creo que ella debe decidir eso. —él sabía que tenía razón pero no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo. —Pero siempre puedes estar tú y Naruto para cobijarla si fuera necesario.

**_*Moondust - Jaymes Young_ **

Karin era una gran persona, y se sentía un poco mal por juzgarla antes de siquiera conocerla. Ella se acercó lentamente a él, previniendo cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte pero él no se alejó, quizá solo quería quitarse la rabia que tenía en su interior, quizá tocando a otra persona podía olvidar lo que se sentía tener a Sakura en sus brazos y el beso que se dio con ese imbécil de Akasuna.

La vio ponerse de puntillas y acercar su rostro al de él, pero olvidó que estaban en la vía pública donde transitaba demasiada gente.

—¡Sasuke! —la voz de la pelirrosa se hizo presente cuando la pelirroja solo había alcanzado a rozar sus labios con los de él.

Sakura había corrido fuera del lugar buscando a Sasuke luego de conseguir firmar el contrato que significaba que tendrían un álbum y luego giras por todo Japón y quién sabe incluso fuera del país. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo solo a unos pasos del café con Karin, lo había llamado pero no había visto el cómo se estaban besando frente a todo el mundo que los observaba estupefactos.

Para ella todo su alrededor se había esfumado, parecía que veía todo el cámara lenta y escuchaba muy lejanos los gritos y chillidos de varias féminas pertenecientes al club de fans de Sasuke. Podía sentir el bombeo incesante de su corazón en su pecho, anunciando el dolor lacerante que lo atravesaba, su respiración volviéndose errática y sus ojos escocer. Usando todas sus capacidades de actuación, aprendidas del peliazabache, desvío la mirada e intentó forma una media sonrisa que le indicara a los aludidos que todo estaba bien.

Sasuke a la pelirrosa con un sentimiento de culpa carcomiendo su interior. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar. ¿Por qué había dejado que Karin se acercara de esa forma? Fue algo estúpido e impulsivo, y él no era así, ni siquiera le gustaba la chica. Distinguió el desconcierto en el rostro de su amiga y quiso acercarse a acariciarlo, para borrae ese semblante apesadumbrado que pudo notar por unos segundos, antes de que ella se mostrara indiferente. _Digno de un Uchiha._

Karin lo había tironeado captando levemente su atención, su mirada estaba cargada de ilusión, y por primera vez, no quiso ser un mal nacido y dejarla tirada, luego de lo que había permitido, al menos debía dejarle las cosas claras. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Sakura?

La vio volver con movimientos firmes al interior del café, ignorando su mirada suplicante.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Sasori? —preguntó a las personas que aún se encontraban ahí. Su frecuencia cardíaca y su respiración acompesada seguían en aumento, odiaba la forma tan ínfima en que Sasuke la hacía sentir, ya no más de eso, dejaría atrás todo lo que su mente maquinaba.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —Ino se había acercado a ella al verla tan afligida y alterada. —¿Qué sucedió?

—N-necesito encontrar a Sasori.

—Está bien, creo que fue al baño. —tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le dio leves caricias. —¿Sucedió algo con el contrato?

—No, todo salió bien, más que bien. —su amiga la observó esperando una respuesta por su comportamiento, y ella no sabía si era correcto decirselo. —Karin y Sasuke… ellos se estaban besando.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? —la incredulidad estaba pasmada en el rostro de la rubia, Sasuke no iba regalando besos a las mujeres y ya había besado a Sakura y ahora a Karin. Al ver a su amiga asentir comprendió su conducta y la abrazó. Sakura no era de las que llorara con facilidad y esa no iba a ser la excepción habiendo tanta gente a su alrededor.

Pronto Sasori apareció en su campo visual y corrió hacia ella al verla tan abatida.

—¿Qué sucede? —había tomado su rostro que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y lo inspeccionaba con cuidado. Ino la había soltado y observaba con detenimiento al pelirrojo.

—Conseguimos el contrato. —soltó incapaz de decir lo que realmente sucedía.

—Eso es una buena noticia.

—Lo es.

—No llores. —su voz estaba cargada de dulzura y ella no pudo negar que removió algo en su interior. Sin medir sus acciones, lo abrazó, queriendo que alguien, que parecía quererla, le brindara el consuelo que necesitaba en ese momento. Pudo sentir como correspondía a su abrazo y acariciaba su espalda dando leves palmaditas. Él había escondido su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspirado su aroma, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa por tal acción. —Pequeño cerezo, realmente necesitamos hablar.

Se alejó unos centímetros para observar su mirada. Vaya que era atractivo, y su Inner no dejaba de recordárselo.

El pelirrojo vio sus mejillas sonrojadas y le sonrió, lucía tan inocente de esa manera, tan bella. Ino notó la indirecta y los dejó para que fueran a hablar, pero sin despegar su mirada de ellos.

La incitó a ponerse de pie, y sostuvo su mano, guiandola hacia un lugar más apartado. La pelirrosa no podía dejar de pensar en que Sasuke no había vuelto a entrar al café, quizá estaba disfrutando la compañía de la pelirroja y no quería dar explicaciones, menos a ella. Sacudió la cabeza fastidiada nuevamente por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Al entrar una habitación que parecía una oficina, luego de sentarse frente a frente, el pelirrojo habló.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas lo más sincera posible. —la aludida tragó grueso ante la determinación que mostraban los ojos color caramelo, que la observaban con ilusión. Solo consiguió asentir en respuesta manteniendo su mirada firme. —¿Te gusto?

Una sonrisa divertida recorrió su rostro, Sasori era adorable, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos esperando su respuesta que era más que obvia.

—Me gustan los niños bonitos. —mencionó.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Y solo me queda preguntar, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Tras sus palabras se asombró, sabía que le gustaba a Sasori, de otra forma no hubiera insistido tanto en acercarse a ella, pero nunca creyó que lo suficiente para querer hacerla su novia, no era conocido por tener muchas novias, sí chicas detrás de él y más que algún revolcón de forma segura. Nunca había pensado en juzgarlo, porque teniendo dieciocho años le parecía que era libre de explorar su sexualidad como quisiera y con quien quisiera, eso no lo volvía un libertino. De hecho podía afirmar que era una de las cualidades que le llamaba la atención de él, que no tenía problema en demostrar cuando le interesaba alguien, y que era muy determinado.

—Entenderé si tu respuesta es negativa, no quiero presionarte.

—Y yo no quiero darte falsas expectativas. —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego soltar un suspiro, hasta ahí llegaría su atracción por ella. —Debes saber que me gusta alguien más. —espero alguna reacción de su parte pero al no recibirla prosiguió. — Y no creo que sea justo para ti si yo no sé lo que quiero.

—Creo que sé quién es esa persona. —ella lo miró con el terror reflejado en sus ojos. —Tranquila, no diré nada, pero quiero que entiendas que gustar no es lo mismo a estar enamorado Sakura.

—Lo tengo claro, solo no quiero lastimar a nadie.

—Esa no es tu decisión, son cosas que suceden.

—Solo quería que lo supieras. —se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, pero no me importa que te guste alguien más, porque me encargaré de ser el único que rondará tus pensamientos de ahora en adelante. —ahí estaba nuevamente la determinación y seguridad que le interesaba de él.

—Ya te expliqué que no soy buena relacionandome con los demás y no quiero arruinarlo contigo.

—Sería un privilegio tener mi corazón roto por ti, Sakura.

Desencajó su mandíbula ante tal afirmación, Sasori quería estar con ella y atarse a un noviazgo con tal de mantenerla cerca. Este pensamiento la hizo sonreír y él lo notó.

—Estoy un poco cansada.

—Te llevo a tu casa si quieres. —en ese momento ella recordó que no vivía en su casa y no sabía como explicarle al pelirrojo lo que sucedía. —¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó al sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

—Nada, solo… —levantó su rostro y lo encaró. —Estoy viviendo donde Sasuke.

—Entonces el rumor era cierto.

—¿Rumor?

—Se me olvidaba que no eres consciente de tu popularidad. —ella solo enroló los ojos, y Sasori sonrió enternecido. — Alguien esparció el rumor de que tú y Sasuke se veían muy seguido en su casa, que incluso dormías ahí algunas veces y que lo mantenían en secreto para no revelar su relación amorosa.

—Eso no es verdad, somos amigos desde que tengo memoria. —su rostro tomó miles de tonalidades antes de poder responder de forma coherente.

—Lo sé. —tomó su mano. —Vamos, te iré a dejar.

—En realidad, Naruto me obligó a irme con él hoy. —lo observó de reojo, esperando su respuesta negativa.

—Todo está bien, descansa.

Y se marchó dejando un beso en su mejilla.

* * *


	8. Un respiro, un toque, serán mi fin

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 8: Un respiro, un toque, serán mi fin.

…

_"No estaba haciendo nada que yo pudiese ver, excepto estar ahí, apoyada contra la barandilla del balcón, sosteniendo todo el universo". _

_-. _**_J. D. Salinger, "A Girl I Knew". _**

**_…_ **

—¡Necesito saber! ¡Dime! ¡Por favor!

Llevaban caminando varias cuadras y Sakura no había podido evitar preguntarle por Hinata, que se había despedido de él con un beso en la mejilla y había dejado bastante atontado al pelirubio.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eso duele! —dijo luego de ser zamarreado y pellizcado por la pelirrosa.

—¿La besaste? ¡Dime! —lloriqueó falsamente.

—Sí, nos besamos y yo le pedí que fuera mi novia. —soltó harto de la insistencia de ella.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti. —su abrazo apretujado fue correspondido por su amigo de forma inmediata.

Se alegraba por él, hace mucho tiempo que baboseaba por la pelinegra y lloriqueaba por los pasillos pensando que ella no lo notaba. Luego descubrió, cuando todos ya lo sabían, que lo evitaba porque se ponía muy nerviosa, al punto de desmayarse solo de escuchar su voz. Era adorable, y además su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, no podía estar en mejores manos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el ojiceleste luego de un momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —no quería hablar de lo que sabía se refería.

—Sasori te besó, y tú le correspondiste. —sonaba como un reproche y ella se molestó.

—Naruto, si me harás una escena de esas no sigas. —se cruzó de brazos anticipándose a una discusión que sabría no tendría fin.

—No se trata de eso. —la sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Te pidió que fueras su novia?

—Sí. —confesó.

—Ya veo.

—Antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas, le dije que no. —antes de preverlo esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

—¿Por qué? —se detuvo interrogándola con la mirada.

—Porque me gusta alguien más. —por supuesto que lo sabía pero no creía que ella lo fuera a aceptar con tanta facilidad, menos conociendo su retinencia cuando se trataba de su amistad, por algo ella había ideado el pacto.

—Suponía que algo así sucedería.

—No veas así. —dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. —No fue fácil aceptarlo, y ya no tiene importancia. Él no me ve de esa forma. —estuvo tentando a decirle que estaba equivocada, que él conocía a Sasuke mejor que a él mismo, y la forma en que la observaba y cada maldita acción que realizaba era pensando en ella y nadie más. Pero se calló, a él no le competía mencionarlo.

—¿Qué harás?

—Tendré un cita con Sasori. —soltó, pero parecía que se estaba convenciendo más a sí misma que a él.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Es alguien agradable, y me trata bien. —no parecía ser suficiente para él. —Sabes que no puede gustarme mi mejor amigo.

—Si es por ese estúpido pacto que hicimos...

—No es solo el pacto, yo no soy suficientemente buena para él. —lo cortó.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —su rostro lucía extrañado.

—Solo no lo soy. —se encogió de hombros. —Además el tiene a Karin. —Naruto siguió sin entender. —Los vi besarse.

—¡¿Qué?! —había visto un par de veces a Sasuke interactuar con ella, pero estas eran contadas.

—Vaya, estás igual de asombrado que yo. —esa palabra se alejaba en demasía de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Ellos apenas hablan, no lo entiendo.

—No quiero saber. —desvío su mirada evitando la de su amigo, no quería que notara cuánto le había afectado.

—Sakura-chan. —lo había notado.

—Es algo pasajero, no tienes que preocuparte, yo tampoco lo hago. —le sonrió pero él notó que no era real. —Entonces, ¿me puedo ir a quedar a tu casa? Solo serán unos días.

—¿Sasuke lo sabe?

—No.

—Claro que puedes, pero debes hablarlo con él. —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. —suspiró derrotada, se le venía una buena discusión.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, todo estaba en silencio, y lo agradeció, no se le antojaba hablar con nadie. Aunque si no mal recordaba Itachi volvía ese día, quizá ya estaba en su habitación, esperaba que no la viera.

Se dirigió a su nueva habitación y cerró la puerta, confiando en que nadie la molestaría. Se lanzó a la cama, se puso sus audífonos y encendió la casetera.

_I could have lied —Red hot chili peppers_

_Debe haber algo en mi forma de sentir_

_Que ella no quiere que sienta_

_La mirada que me lanza me corta_

_No me importa si lo ves, ¿y qué si sangro? _

Tragó saliva con dificultad, porque recordó el beso de Sasuke con Karin, y descubrió nuevamente que no era indiferente ante eso. Se acurrucó más en la cama, adoptando una posición fetal, y presionando sus manos contra su pecho.

_Nunca podría cambiar lo que siento_

_Mi rostro nunca mostrará lo que no es real. _

_Una montaña nunca parece tener la necesidad de hablar _

_Una mirada que comparte, y muchos buscan_

_El sentimiento más dulce que recibí de ti_

_Las cosas que te dije fueron verdad_

Odiaba sentir esa opresión en su pecho; odiaba pensar que a él le gustaba otra persona; odiaba que él pensara que fue el peor error de su vida haberla besado, pero más odiaba no poder ignorar todo lo que su mente maquinaba y los sentimientos que surgían con vivacidad en su interior.

_Nunca podría cambiar lo que siento_

_Mi rostro nunca mostrará lo que no es real. _

_Podría haber mentido soy tan tonto_

_Mis ojos nunca nunca nunca podrán mantener la calma_

_Le mostré y le dije cómo _

_Me impresionó pero ahora estoy jodido. _

El golpeteo incesante en su puerta, no la dejaba concentrarse en su martirio diario. Sí diario, porque era una idiota que se cuestionaba todos los días el hecho de que se fijara en la persona que nunca debió fijarse.

_Pero ahora se ha ido, sí se ha ido lejos_

_Una canción conmovedora que no se quedará _

_Tu ves que se esconde porque está asustada_

_Pero no me importa no me libraré_

Prefiero hacerse la dormida, e ignorar el sonido que la estaba volviendo loca.

_Podría haber mentido soy tan tonto_

_Mis ojos nunca nunca nunca podrán mantener la calma_

_Le mostré y le dije cómo _

_Me impresionó y ahora estoy jodido_

_Vete.. Vete…_ sabía que era Sasuke tras su puerta, intentando hablar con ella, pero no quería, porque no sabría qué decirle. Luego de insistir unos segundos más, se detuvo.

_Podría haber mentido soy tan tonto_

_Mis ojos nunca nunca nunca podrán mantener la calma_

_Le mostré y le dije cómo _

_Me impresionó y ahora estoy jodido_

_…_

* * *

Otro día en la escuela odiando a todos a su alrededor, donde ese día lo único que avivaba su espíritu aguerrido era que iba a presentarse a una audición para _"El Gran Gatsby",_ una obra de teatro que los del club habían organizado, que dicho sea de paso, servía como actividad extracurricular que Tsunade había insistido en que tomara. Y no, ella no iba a actuar, sólo pretendía prestar su voz para cantar la banda sonora de la película, por lo que tenía que elegir una de sus canciones para la audición.

—Haruno Sakura. — hasta ese momento no había reparado en la cantidad de gente que se encontraba sentada en las gradas del teatro. ¿Cuándo habían llegado ahí? ¿Habría estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo notó?

Cuando se puso de pie para dirigirse al escenario, le pareció ver a unos chicos de cursos más abajo, mirarla con fascinación, incluso se habían sonrojado cuando ella pusos sus ojos en ellos. Quizá lo del club de fans sí era real.

Se acercó a la chica que sería la pianista, cuyo nombre era Matsuri, y la conocía porque era amiga de Gaara, así que le indicó la canción que interpretaría.

_Over the love —Florence and the machine. _

**Ever since I was a child**

(Desde que era una niña)

**I've turned it over in my mind**

(He revuelto todo en mi mente)

**I sang by that piano, tore my yellow dress and**

(Cantaba en el piano, rasguaba mi vestido amarillo y)

**Cried and cried and cried**

(Y lloraba y lloraba y lloraba)

**And I don't wanna see what I've seen**

(No quiero ver lo que he visto)

**To undo what has been done**

(Para deshacer lo que se ha hecho)

**Turn off all the lights**

(Apaga todas las luces)

**Let the morning come**

(Deja que la mañana venga)

**Come**

(Venga)

**Now there's green light in my eyes**

(Ahora hay una luz verde en mis ojos)

**And my lover on my mind**

(Y mi amado está en mi mente)

**And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and**

(Y cantaré desde el piano, rasgo mi vestido amarillo y)

**Cry and cry and cry**

(Lloro y lloro y lloro)

**Over the love of you**

(Por tu amor)

**'Cause you're a hard soul to save**

(Porque eres una alma difícil de salvar)

**With an ocean in the way**

(Con un océano en el camino)

**But I'll get around it**

(Pero lo atravesaré)

**I'll get around it**

(Lo atravesaré)

**'Cause you're a hard soul to save**

(Porque eres un alma difícil de salvar)

**With an ocean in the way**

(Con un océano en el camino)

**But I'll get around it**

(Pero lo atravesaré)

**Now there's green light in my eyes**

(Ahora hay una luz verde en mis ojos)

**And my lover on my mind**

(Y mi amado está en mi mente)

**And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and**

(Y cantaré desde el piano, rasgo mi vestido amarillo y)

**Cry and cry and cry**

(Lloro y lloro y lloro)

**Over the love of you**

(Por tu amor)

**Cry and cry and cry**

(Lloro y lloro y lloro)

**Over the love of you**

(Por tu amor)

**Cry and cry and cry and**

(Lloro y lloro y lloro y)

**Cry**

(Lloro)

Apenas terminó de cantar, se maldijo internamente por haber elegido esa canción, por que le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad que su voz no se quebrara al entonarla.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y ella sonrió tímidamente, era un rango vocal que no utilizaba mucho en las demás canciones de su banda, pero era agradable que lo hubiera logrado sin mayores complicaciones.

Estaba bajando la escalera para volver a las gradas cuando lo vio. Su sangre se heló y se quedó congelada en su lugar, sin entender qué sucedía. ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke estaba ahí sonriéndole con burla ante su cara de espanto?

—Creíste que te podrías salir con la tuya, _molestia_ — susurró cuando paso de ella, y se detuvo unos pasos sin voltear, en señal de que lo siguiera.

Su comentario no le hizo hervir la sangre como usualmente lo hacía, sino que se sintió terrible, y pudo notar que él no estaba mejor. Evitarlo quizá no fue buena idea, al menos le debía una disculpa.

Se dirigieron al cuarto que se utilizaba para las reuniones del club audiovisual, nadie entraría ahí.

Sasuke se apoyó sobre el escritorio y ella se sentó en uno de los pupitres cerca de él.

Siempre había detestado discutir con el peliazabache, al igual que con Naruto. No había nada peor en el mundo que estar peleados.

Fijó su mirada en él al notar que no la veía detenidamente como solía hacerlo. Sus rasgos reflejaban el cansancio de días sobre él, y su piel que siempre lucía perfecta y blanquecina había perdido brillo. ¿Qué había sucedido esos días luego de irse de su casa?

Él le echó una mirada muy breve, y lo que ella vio en sus ojos fue profundo y descorazonadoramente triste. Sasuke siempre fue muy reservado con sus sentimientos, muchas veces ella lo criticó por siempre querer saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente pero él no dejaba ni echar un vistazo a la suya. Esta vez, podía ver con claridad que no se encontraba bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sin despegar su vista de él.

—Te dije que duraría ni dos días sin ti.

—Creo que la palabra fue "durariamos", y creí que estabas bromeando. —dijo intentado que sus palabras no la hicieran sentir un calor en su interior.

—No suelo hacer eso. —desvió nuevamente su mirada.

Y era verdad, no le gustaba bromear con temas serios.

—¿Itachi no ha vuelto? — él negó en respuesta. Su hermano debería haber llegado hace días, pero asuntos con sus padres no le habían permitido volver aún.

—Creo que ya están maquinando mi futuro, y por el tiempo que le ha tomado a Itachi volver, significa que tendré que lidiar con decisiones que no me van a agradar.

—¿Qué tipo de decisiones? —temió preguntar.

—No te gustaría saberlo.

—Por eso estás así. —se puso de pie, pisoteando toda su voluntad de mantener la distancia, y se apoyó en la mesa que se encontraba casi frente a él.

—Pensé que volverías. — su garganta se secó, todas las respuestas que tenía para darle se esfumaron de su mente.

—No creí que necesitaras mi compañía. — vio cómo fruncía el ceño ante sus palabras, pero continuó. —Creí que tendrías una mejor.

Él no comprendió sus palabras de inmediato, en cambio se molestó por su falta de tino para con él. —Karin ha hablado mucho de ti estos días. —estaba segura que mencionar esas palabras le dolieron más a ella que a él.

Lo vio abrir mucho los ojos al verse descubierto y luego fingir como si sus palabras no hubieran afectado su postura.

—Lamento no haberte explicado el por qué me fui, no creí que fuera importante.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora

—Ya veo que _yo_ no debería estar aquí. —dijo indicando a la puerta con su cabeza.

Una cabellera rojiza se asomó por ella, y la pelirrosa tragó grueso. Ahí estaba otra vez el dolor en su pecho, que había evitado por días. Se mordió la boca por dentro, aguantando las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

—Sakura-chan, no sabía que estabas aquí. —_el problema no es Karin, el problema es Sasuke,_ se repetió una y otra vez para no decir algo imprudente.

—Nos encontramos por causalidad. — sonrió.

—Que bueno que te encuentro, Sasori y Naruto te están buscando desesperados. Mencionaron algo sobre unos niños.

—_Demonios_. Lo siento, las palabrotas son lo mío. —se disculpó con Karin y tomó sus cosas para irse. —Gracias por todo.

Él vio sus ojos color esmeralda observarlo como si la hubiera destruido en solo segundos, pero no pudo decir nada.

* * *

—Sakura-san, su pelo es hermoso. —mencionó Aiko.

—Es lo que siempre le digo. —interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Ese día habían quedado de ir a ayudar a los niños del hospital, que permanecían en la zona del cáncer. Tsunade no daba a vasto con las enfermeras y le venían bien unas manos extras para entretener y cuidarlos, ella no se hubiera negado de ninguna forma, le servía para despejar la cabeza y podía visitar a su madre a cualquier hora. Increíblemente Sasori y Naruto eran muy buenos con los niños, aunque a este último no lo veía hace bastantes minutos.

—Solo es muy poco común. —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Yo creo que va perfecto con tu belleza. —ante sus palabras pudo notar que muchos niños habían reído y cantaban canciones emparenjadolos. Ella le dio una mirada molesta. —¿Qué?

—¿Ustedes son novios? —dijo con claro enojo Ren, un niño de cabello negro, que para su mala suerte, le recordaba mucho a Sasuke por su actitud molesta e indiferente.

—No.

—Sí. —respondieron al unísono.

—No somos novios, solo somos amigos. —aclaró la pelirrosa.

—Amigos que se besan.

—Eso no deben saberlo ellos. —dijo tapando con su boca con su mano. Ren se había volteado ofuscado ante el comentario y no quiso jugar más. Sakura le envió una mirada cargada de reproche al pelirrojo.

—Ese niño tiene una fijación contigo. — mencionó Sasori mientras era empujado fuera de la habitación por la pelirrosa.

—Solo sé cómo llegar a él.

—¿Tienes experiencia en niños que se enamoran de ti? —ante su broma, lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Tengo experiencia con niños que han vivido a la sombra de otros.

_Como Sasuke. _

Sasori la pilló volando bajo, porque cuando sintió la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos no consiguió ni reaccionar. Se separó de ella tan rápido como la había besado, el pelirrojo era un gran besador y se lo recordaba siempre.

—Te vi pensando demasiado, creí que necesitabas ayuda. —sonrió divertida ante su actitud infantil.

—Idiota.—susurró golpeandole la nariz con su dedo. En respuesta él la sostuvo de sus hombros y besó su frente.

Sasori había resultado ser un muy buen amigo, pero pese a que ella le había dicho que primero quería que se conocieran y luego verían, el siempre aprovechaba la ocasión para besarla. Y ella no podía negar que le gustaba, porque se sentía diferente junto a él.

—No pongas esa cara, ya sabes que no te estoy presionando a nada. Solo déjame besarte y me conformo.

—Definitivamente debería cobrar por cada beso robado. —lo vio de reojo, desafiandolo. Él le sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando su sentido del humor.

Definitivamente le gustaba Sasori, de una forma diferente a la que le gustaba Sasuke. _Más atrevida y con menos repercusiones internas._

Así que lo sostuvo de su cuello y lo besó, como hasta el momento no lo había hecho, con detenimiento y como descubriendo las sensaciones que le producía.

—Definitivamente debería pagar una mensualidad. —bromeó luego de soltar su rostro.

—Sakura. —Tsunade estaba frente a ellos y podía ver la vena inflamada en su frente ante el espectáculo que habían dado. —Sabes las reglas de este lugar, no creo que necesite repetirlas.

—Lo sentimos, Tsunade-sama. Yo insistí, pero no se volverá a repetir. — su voz firme y segura, deslumbró no solo a la rubia sino que también a la pelirrosa que no daba cabida al respeto que demostraba Sasori frente a su maestra, incluso le había hecho una reverencia.

—Me agrada. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Tu madre te espera. —los ojos de la pelirrosa se iluminaron ante sus palabras.

El pelirrojo le indicó que fuera, que él se encargaría de todo en su ausencia y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa enorme.

* * *

—Mamá te traje comida. —dijo la pelirrosa mientras abría torpemente la puerta de la habitación con sus pies y la empujaba con la cadera al traer la bandeja en sus manos.

Se quedó de una pieza al descubrir la persona que se encontraba dentro acompañándola.

—Sakura, cariño, Sasuke-kun vino a verme. ¿No es maravilloso?

—Estoy segura que lo es. —él se había acercado rápidamente ayudarla con la bandeja.

No quiso mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento, incluso se había colocado al otro lado de la cama para no tocarlo.

—Me contó que audicionaste para la obra de teatro de la escuela.

—Así es.

—Y me dijo también que habías quedado seleccionada. —desvió su mirada hacia su amigo para confirmar las palabras de su madre.

—Te fuiste antes de que dieran los resultados. —se alegró con la noticia, abrazando a su madre hasta casi dejarla sin aliento.

Cuando su madre se comió toda la comida, se llevó la bandeja para dejarla en los carros que la transportaban a la cocina. Y volvió a la habitación, pero al escucharlos hablar antes de entrar se quedó ahí.

—He notado que sucede algo extraño entre ustedes. —se golpeó la frente, se le había olvidado que su madre tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de ellos.

—No es nada, no me he comportado adecuadamente los últimos días y Sakura no tiene cabeza para lidiar con mis estúpidas inseguridades.

—Sakura siempre te ha tenido un cariño especial, Sasuke-kun. Ella nunca pensaría que tus sentimientos son estúpidos.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sea una carga para ella.

—Estoy segura que no lo eres. —podía ver la devoción con la que su madre se dirigía a él.

—Ella solo es demasiado buena para ser real. —confesó. Y Sakura quedó sin aliento.

—Lo dices como si fuera un problema.

—Existe esta chica. —mencionó como queriendo contarle una historia, siempre había conseguido abrirse con su mamá, hasta ella sentía cierta envidia por fluidez con la que hablaba. — A la que le gusto mucho, y es muy atenta conmigo. Incluso cuando me comporto como un imbécil ella lo olvida y me vuelve a hablar como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Hacerla mi novia es lo que todos esperan de mí.

—¿Pero?

—No creo que esté enamorado de ella

—Sasuke, cariño. —las palabras de su madre la detuvieron en la puerta.

—No quiero romper el corazón de la chica. Siempre soy un imbécil con todas las mujeres que se me acercan, pero esta vez no quiero serlo, por primera vez quiero ser una persona decente.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a su amigo cuando hizo llorar a Karin.

Una de las razones por las que admiraba a Sasuke, era porque su desprecio no era dirigido contra el mundo, como ella sí lo hacía. Pero lamentablemente si era dirigido contra el mismo. Porque siempre dirigía sus flechas primero contra su propia persona; él mismo era el primero al que odiaba y rechazaba, y eso era lo que durante años intentó alivianar en él.

Quería abrazarlo y decirle que ella estaba ahí, que lamentaba haberlo hecho a un lado, pero no podía porque de la misma forma en que él no quería romperle el corazón a Karin, ella no quería romperselo a Sasori.

—Decirle la verdad de cómo te sientes, sería un acto decente. —sus ojos habían conectado por un segundo con los de la pelirrosa, y ella supo que el mensaje iba a dirigido a ambos.

—Quizá me puedo enamorar de ella. —Sakura se sorprendió que los pensamientos de ella también hubieran tomado ese rumbo, pero con respecto a cierto pelirrojo.

—Quizá. —respondió su madre y supo que era momento para ingresar nuevamente.

* * *

El día del viaje había llegado, y todos se juntarían en la entrada de la escuela para subirse al bus que los llevaría. Eran alumnos de penúltimo y último año, así que se necesitaban por lo menos dos buses para llevarlos a todos.

Sakura e Ino estaban más que entusiasmadas con salir de la ciudad, ir a playa y disfrutar sus días de libertad.

—No me sorprende que Kakashi llegue tarde, le encanta fastidiar. —bufó Sakura. Por culpa del Hatake aún no podían abordar a los buses e irse, llevaba más de una hora de atraso.

—Creo que exactamente eso fue lo que aprendiste de él, frente.

—Puede ser, pero esto era importante. —se cruzó de brazos ofuscada.

—Quizá se le cruzó un gato o una anciana y quiso ayudar. — mencionó Hinata con ingenuidad.

—No puedo creer que todavía le creas. —soltó Tenten que se había acercado a ellas.

Sasuke observaba la escena con detenimiento, podía ver la mueca de molestia en el rostro de la pelirrosa, pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo inigualable. La molestia se sentó en él cuando notó a un pelirrojo acercarse a ella y envolver su brazos sobre sus hombros, depositando un beso en su cabello.

—Si las miradas mataran. —bromeó el rubio, que como era costumbre también llegaba tarde.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme toda una semana junto a mi chica? Ni de broma. —le dio unos golpes en el hombro y corrió hacia ellas, dejándolo con su guitarra.

—¡Hinata-chan! —lo vio acercarse a la chica Hyuga y abrazarla como si no se vieran en mucho tiempo. Todos observaban la escena con ternura, él solo quería vomitar.

_¿Por qué Akasuna no soltaba a Sakura?_

—Sasuke-kun. —Karin estaba a su lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos en modo de ofrenda. —Esto es para el viaje. —dijo ofreciéndole un bento con lo que podía notar era una ensalada con tomates.

—Hmp.—asintió en respuesta tomando el bento.

—¿Con quién te sentarás? — iba a responderle que no lo sabía, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de la persona que todos esperaban.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! No desesperen, ha llegado su salvador. —a todos les cayó una gota de sudor de la cabeza. —Yo mismo hice las parejas así cuando los mencione busquen a su compañero y suban.

Los presentes bufaron molestos, pero Kakashi los ignoró y comenzó a mencionar las parejas.

—Uzumaki y Hyuga. —Naruto ya estaba celebrando cuando Hatake continuó. —Neji.

—¡_Demonios_, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Lo hizo apropósito!

—Me declaro inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. —dijo en clara señal de burla.

—Camina, idiota, tampoco me agrada la idea. —mencionó el Hyuga fastidiado por salir pronto de ahí. Naruto caminó con la cabeza agachada, pero antes de llegar completamente al bus, corrió hacia su novia y la abrazó gritándole cosas sobre que solo serían unas horas y estarían juntos. Todos los presentes lo observaron con vergüenza mientras Hinata enrojecía a más no poder. —¡Uzumaki, suelta a mi prima ahora!

—Uchiha y Haruno. — los aludidos dejaron de observar al rubio y el espectáculo que estaba haciendo para digerir las palabras que Kakashi había mencionado.

Se vieron por primera vez a los ojos desde que habían llegado ahí, ella vio a Sasuke caminar hacia el Hatake, pero primero a Naruto interrumpirlo. Sasuke parecía molesto por lo que sea que su amigo le dijo antes de subirse al bus, entonces ella se acercó hacia ellos.

—¿Puedo cambiar de compañero? — lo escuchó preguntarle, no contaba con que ella estuviera tras él y escuchara lo que había preguntado.

—Si es lo que quieres. —mencionó la pelirrosa tras él, que al verse descubierto escondió su rostro.

—Esto no es negociable, así que vayan a sus asientos si no quieren quedarse bajo el bus. —la pelirrosa pasó del peliazabache, empujando levemente su hombro. _Demonios_, se le había olvidado Sasuke y su falta de tino. Su estómago se retorció en desagrado. No estaban en los mejores términos en cuanto a su amistad, pero _¿tenía que ser así de imbécil? _

Se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que encontró, al lado de la ventana y se puso sus audífonos para ignorar completamente al que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar lo que había escuchado, pero su playlist no se antojaba muy animado en esos momentos.

_*Suena Love song requiem —Trading Yesterday._

—Sakura. —su voz apenas fue audible, detuvo la música, pero no volteó a verlo. —No me ignores, no quise decir eso.

Le mostró su dedo medio en señal de que se fastidiara y para que la dejara en paz, pero a él no pareció gustarle su arrebato porque le quitó los audífonos y tironeo su brazo para que volteara.

—Pero, ¿qué diablos? —lo observó con el ceño fruncido y le dio la peor de sus miradas.

—Escúchame. —sus ojos lucían arrepentidos y todas sus murallas cayeron. Soltó un suspiro derrotada y guardó su casetera.

—No tienes que decir nada si no quieres.

—El idiota de Naruto quiere cambiar su asiento junto a Neji y me pidió que lo cambiara contigo, porque yo me llevo mejor con él. —el color volvió a ella.

—_Oh_. —soltó.

Era agradable saber que no lo había fastidiado lo suficiente para alejarlo de ella. —Tienes una cara horrible, deberías dormir. —volteó a observarla como si lo hubiera ofendido gravemente.

—Que buena forma tienes de agradar a la gente, _molestia_.

—Dilo una vez más y te vuelo los dientes, Uchiha. — lo amenazó con su puño en alto.

—Me doy por pagado. —mostró sus manos en señal de derrota. Se acomodó en su asiento inclinándolo levemente hacia atrás y ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo. —La verdad es que no he dormido muy bien estos días.

—Yo tampoco. —dijo observando el techo. Era agradable hablar con Sasuke nuevamente sin discutir o sentirse idiota.

De reojo pudo verlo tomar una manta y acercarse a ella demasiado. Pasó su brazo bajo sus hombros y la empujó hacia él, volteandola y recostándola en su pecho, para luego taparlos a ambos. Al ver que no protestaba, su otro brazo se afianzó a su cintura bajo la manta, presionándola para mantenerla cerca de él.

Un escalofrío bajó por la columna de la pelirrosa, y tragó grueso ante las miles de sensaciones que ese simple acto estaba produciendo en su interior, causando miedo y nublando cada ruido que se produjera en el ambiente. ¿Él era consciente de que sus mejillas ardían al igual como lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo?

Era una posición bastante comprometedora desde el punto de vista que se le viera, pero si a Sasuke no le importaba a ella menos. No tenía que darles explicaciones a nadie, ¿o sí?

El olor a cerezos que desprendía el cabello de la pelirrosa fue todo lo que necesitó para que su cuerpo se relajara, disminuyendo los latidos que habían aumentando al acercarla a él, y apaciguando levemente los estragos que implicaba tenerla cerca. Sin embargo, sus manos estaban llenas de dudas, viajando desde su cintura hacia su espalda, dejando leves caricias.

Ella pensó que sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, y su cuerpo deseaba que se quedaran ahí.

Extrañaban estar así, y lo notaron cuando, luego de varios días de insomnio, ambos parecían quedarse dormidos a los pocos minutos.

—_No estaba haciendo nada que yo pudiese ver, excepto estar ahí, apoyada contra la barandilla del balcón, sosteniendo todo el universo. _Eres una _molestia. _—susurró el peliazabache, más para sí mismo que para ella, ignorante de que la pelirrosa lo estaba escuchando.

* * *


	9. Refugio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 9: Refugio.

…

_"Nunca hay una razón para no perseguir a los que te hacen sentir algo ". _

_-. _**_Anónimo. _**

**_…_ **

* * *

Al llegar al refugio donde se quedarían, todos se quedaron asombrados admirando la fachada estilo japonés que se mostraba.

Sakura estaba embobada observando los detalles perfectamente tallados en cada rincón que observaba del lugar. Era alucinante, repleto de altos árboles, flores, el sonido del río a unos kilómetros, todo era más de lo que sus ojos podías pedir.

—Te sienta bien este lugar. —susurró Sasuke para que solo fue audible para ella, tomando un mechón de pelo y luego dejándolo caer. Acción que dejó a la pelirrosa toda embobada por unos segundos, luego recompuso su postura.

Justo cuando le iba a responder vio al pelirrojo acercarse a ella a paso apresurado. Sasuke se alejó por inercia y ella hizo un puchero, aún podía sentir en calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, y su olor característico inundando sus fosas nasales, luego de haber dormido juntos. Sasuke solo le sonrió en respuesta y se alejó unos pasos.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esta vista. —la pelirrosa observó a su alrededor nuevamente, admirando el paisaje, pero al voltear Sasori solo la observaba a ella fijamente. Había disminuido la distancia entre ellos. —Es un privilegio poder verte todos los días por una semana.

—Si me hubieran dicho que Akasuna no Sasori sería así de empalagoso no lo creería. —mencionó empujandolo levemente para aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Sasuke lo notó y sonrió levemente.

—No lo soy, eres tú el problema.

—Ahora soy un problema. —bromeó.

—Uno necesario y deseado. —se encogió de hombros. La sinceridad en sus palabras la trastocó, pero al sentir la mirada potente de Sasuke sobre ella no pudo disfrutarlas del todo.

—¡Chicos, este es el refugio de las mujeres! ¡Atrás de él está el de los hombres! —anunció Hatake. —Les daré sus horarios para la actividades y pueden elegir ustedes mismos sus habitaciones y compañeros.

—Vaya, separarnos es lo que querían desde el principio. —bufó Ino. —¡Pido la habitación más grande!

—¡Eso no es justo! —bramó Tenten luchando con la mirada de la rubia.

—¡Dios, aquí hay una piscina! —escucharon como todos los presentes se acercaban a admirar eso.

—Tengo que ir con ella. —mencionó Sakura al pelirrojo. Mientras la rubia le hacía señas para que la siguiera antes de que las demás chicas se adelantaran. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a alejarse, pero antes de conseguirlo el pelirrojo había tomado su muñeca, volteandola y acercándola a él desde su cintura. Iba a besarla, frente a todos los presentes, y a ella lo hubiera permitido si no fuera porque cierto peliazabache estaba a unos metros observando todo y generando pequeños escalofríos en su columna dorsal.

Sasuke había sido demasiado rápido en intervenir, su cuerpo se había interpuesto entre la pelirrosa y el pelirrojo sin siquiera procesarlo del todo. Solo no quería que el Akasuna besara a Sakura y luego su cuerpo reaccionó solo.

Sakura lo observó estupefacta frente a ella, estaba en los brazos de Sasori y de un segundo a otro Sasuke los había separado y la había puesto tras de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Volteó hacia ella y sus ojos color ónix la observaron con intensidad haciendo que tragara grueso, porque Sasuke era atractivo incluso enojado, o quizá así lo era más.

—No te pases de listo. —soltó el Uchiha hacia el pelirrojo sin saber qué más decir que justificara su actuar. —Necesitamos hablar.

La pelirrosa solo asintió, no quería generar un alboroto, aunque ya se estaba formando, sabía que él solo quería fastidiar y alejarla de Sasori.

Sasori lucía incómodo, aunque sabía que ese sentimiento se alejaba de la realidad, porque su rostro mostraba claro desagrado.

—Sakura. —su voz la detuvo en su lugar.

—Lo siento. —dijo lamentandolo realmente, porque su debilidad por su mejor amigo era mayor que todo.

Se alejaron solo lo suficiente para que nadie los escuchara. Podía ver en su espalda que sus músculos se habían tensado a medida que caminaba.

—Naruto ya te contó. —soltó un poco molesta por su silencio.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó sin saber realmente a qué se refería.

—Sasori me pidió ser su novia. Asumo que esa es la razón por la que me separaste de él. —intentó concentrarse en dar una respuesta coherente, pero todo lo que cruzaba su mente era "_Sasori me pidió ser su novia". —_¿Sasuke? Sé que él no te agrada, pero esa no es razón suficiente para que me aleje de él.

—Te gusta. —confirmó.

—De otra forma no lo dejaría besarme. —era incómodo hablar de otro chico con él. —¿Sasuke? —no hubo respuesta por unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

El peliazabache luchó por mantener su semblante indiferente, pero le era difícil procesar las palabras que la pelirrosa le había dicho. Apretó sus puños sintiendo la irritación recorrer su cuerpo, pero nada superaba la opresión en su pecho que a duras penas lo dejaba respirar. Era un sentimiento diferente, uno al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero muy similar al que hacía aparición todas las veces que veía a Sakura con Sasori. Entonces lo reconoció, el mismo pesar que cuando Sasori besó a Sakura y ella le correspondió en la cafetería.

No podía ser real, ¿cómo no lo vio venir antes? Creyó que su mente solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, que sus celos irracionales, eran solo eso, sin fundamentos. Pensó que la atracción que había comenzado a sentir por la pelirrosa era pasajera, por ser la única a su alrededor todo el tiempo, brindándole más de lo que él creía merecer. Pero no, no era tan simple como guardarlo en algún rincón alejado de su interior, y nunca más verlo. Porque ella estaba presente en cada maldito pensamiento que cruzaba su mente. Le había pasado ese mismo día cuando tuvieron que ser compañeros en el autobús, donde no pudo controlar sus acciones y simplemente la tocó como anheló hacerlo desde el día que la vio con su semblante apesadumbrado al verlo besar a otra persona. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir si Sakura era la única persona que logró ver más allá de lo que todos veían en él? ¿Cómo no lo vio venir si Sakura fue una de las dos únicas razones por las que no había sucumbido en la oscuridad algunos años atrás?

Pero solo pudo responder de la única forma que sabía hacer.

—Has lo que quieras con tu vida Sakura, no es mi problema. — inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Se marchó de ahí con rapidez, pero antes de hacerlo distinguió el daño que había hecho en los ojos de ella. _Maldito idiota, _pensó sobre si mismo mientras la dejaba atrás.

* * *

Todas se encontraban tomando desayuno luego de haber organizado las habitaciones y las tareas de la casa. Cierta pelirrosa solo movía la cuchara de su cereal sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no sintió a la persona que se había sentado a su lado hace unos minutos. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde que había conversado con Sasuke, no quería desaparecer y probablemente no lo hiciera durante todo el día.

—Sakura-chan. —tuvo que llamarla un par de veces para que dirigiera su atención hacia ella.

—Karin. —mencionó resignada.

—¿Estás bien? —_No ahora que veo tu rostro y recuerdo que Sasuke que odia el haberme besado, pero te besó a ti y no pareció molestarle. _

_—_Hmp. –asintió en respuesta.

—Te pareces demasiado a Sasuke-kun.

—Hay ciertas manías que se pegan. — empujó su tazón con cereal lejos de ella. Ya no tenía apetito.

—La verdad es que me acerqué a ti porque necesito preguntarte algo.

—Si es sobre Sasuke… —iba a reclamar pero la pelirroja la interrumpió.

—Es sobre Sasuke-kun y el beso que le di el otro día. — maldijo una y mil veces en su mente, si no hubiera tenido clases especiales de control de emociones su rostro se hubiera desfigurado completamente, en cambio mantuvo su mirada firme.

—Querrás decir que se dieron. —respondió estúpidamente.

—Desearía que hubiera sido así, pero yo fui quién lo intentó besar y justo apareciste. —_Pero el te correspondió, _quiso decir.

—Espera, ¿por qué me dices todo esto? —preguntó en cambio, no le agradaba hablar de Sasuke con ella y menos proyectar una y otra vez la imagen de ambos besándose.

—Porque luego de que te fuiste Sasuke lucía muy molesto, quería ir tras de ti, pero yo lo detuve y se marchó. —seguía sin comprender cuál era la idea de seguir hablando del tema.

—Karin, él no me debe explicaciones, ni tú. Realmente no comprendo porque me estás explicando esto.

—Porque desde ese día no me ha dejado acercarme a él. —sus mejillas sonrojadas le recordaron que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde que era una niña, anhelando su compañía todos los días. Suspiró intentando calmar sus emociones, Karin no tenía la culpa de que Sasuke la hiciera pedazos sin notarlo.

—Sasuke es así de arisco con la mayoría de las personas. —intentó quitarle importancia a sus acciones.

—Pero quizá tú puedas preguntarle qué sucede.

—No voy a interceder. No porque no quiera, sino que Sasuke jamás me dejará meterme en sus asuntos.

—Lo sé, pero estoy preocupada por él, siempre luce cansado y se ve más decaído. Desde ese día.

—Que se besaron. —respondió harta del tema.

—Que te fuiste de su casa. —había notado el semblante apesadumbrado de su amigo esos días, su pérdida evidente de peso, pero lo adjudicó a sus asuntos familiares, luego de que él no le diera una explicación ante eso. No se quiso entrometer, nunca pensó que fuera por su causa.

—Las cosas no son tan simples, debía irme.

—No entiendo qué relación tienen tú y Sasuke, pero sé que eres importante para él y que te necesita.

—Somos mejores amigos desde que tenemos memoria. —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras, pero la pelirroja seguía con su rostro preocupado. —Sabes algo que yo no, ¿cierto?

—No mucho la verdad, mi madre me dijo que habían tenido una salida con los padres de Sasuke. —algo sabía de eso, pero le sorprendió que la pelirroja quisiera hablar con ella del peliazabache con tanta insistencia, debía estar rebosando en alegría por la cercanía de sus padres, pero no era así.

—Karin, si Sasuke quiere estar contigo no debes pensar ni en mi opinión ni en la de Naruto. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero Sasuke y yo somos solo amigos y así está bien. —mintió en sus últimas palabras, al menos para ella misma.— Pero de todas formas me agrada saber que alguien como tú esté a su lado. —sus palabras fueron sinceras pese a la incomodidad en su estómago y las ganas de que esa conversación acabara ahí.

Karin se preocupaba por el peliazabache, lo amaba de verdad y eso era todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba en su vida, una novia que lo entendiera y lo cuidara, como él merecía. De todas formas en algún momento ellos tendrían que generar alianzas en sus familias, pese a que ella misma seguía en negación frente a eso. Era cosa del destino.

La pelirroja no pudo negar que las palabras de la pelirrosa la sorprendieron, ella creía que sentía más que una amistad por Sasuke y viceversa, aunque aún tenía dudas, Sakura parecía tener clara su relación. Eso podía ser otra señal para no alejarse del Uchiha menor.

* * *

Kakashi los había citado a una pequeña expedición por el lugar, luego de llegar media hora tarde al encuentro, habían atravesado el bosque maravillandose por las plantaciones del lugar. La pelirrosa observó su alrededor con detenimiento, le parecía conocido, como si algo importante hubiera sucedido ahí, y no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza.

El sonido del grito de su amiga pelirrubia la exaltó dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás donde pudo ver a Ino golpear a Shikamaru en la cabeza y este reírse a carcajadas para después llamarla "_mujer problemática"_.

Sacudió la cabeza divertida, esos dos siempre se hacían bromas estúpidas entre ellos.

Hizo la forma de una fotografía con los dedos para apuntar los altos árboles frente a ella, y cerró un ojo para apreciar su contenido. En el interior de su "foto" podía ver las hojas que se estaban volviendo de un color marrón anunciando que pronto iniciaría el otoño. Definitivamente había visto antes ese escenario.

—Dicen que este bosque está embrujado. —escuchó decir a una chica reconoció como compañera de clase de Sasori.

—¿Y tú crees en esas cosas, Mei? —se burló la otra chica a su lado.

—Ha muerto gente aquí—_El bosque de la muerte._ Eso era. —, y dicen que en las noches puedes escuchar sus voces pidiendo ayuda.

—Oh, vamos eso no es posible. —vio a Sasori acercarse a ellas sigilosamente, le dio curiosidad y se quedó observándolo, para descubrir que solo quería asustarlas. Y así fue, ambas soltaron un chillido luego de que el pelirrojo les dijera un "boo" tras sus espaldas.

Para luego abrazarlas y seguir caminando junto a ellas. Podría haberse sentido molesta o incluso celosa por su acción, pero solo podía concentrarse en lo radiante que se veía el pelirrojo ese día, y quizá en alejar el pensamiento de que la estaba evitando luego de ir tras Sasuke.

—Lo notaste, ¿no es así? —la voz del peliazabache a su lado no la sobresaltó, pero sí volvió a sentir la opresión en su pecho que la hizo detenerse y él lo notó. Sabía que se refería al _bosque de la muerte_. —¿Qué sucede?

—No puedes hacer esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—_Haz lo que quieras con tu vida Sakura, no es mi problema. _—lo citó.

Al mencionar sus palabras el enojo volvió a ella, no quería hablar con él, porque miles de sensaciones afloraban y luego todas eran pisoteadas por su frialdad e indiferencia, esa fue la principal razón por la que se había distanciado e ido de su casa. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz y se quedaba con Karin? ¿Tan difícil era?

Sasuke pareció notar la contrariedad en su rostro, porque alargó una mano hacia ella, que solo se mordía el interior de su cavidad bucal para calmar sus emociones.

Ella vio su mano estirada hacia su rostro e hizo algo que nunca creyó fuera posible, se alejó de ellas antes de que siquiera la tocaran. No pudo mirar su rostro para identificar lo que opinaba de su gesto. Solo se alejó, yendo donde el resto de sus compañeros que se habían adelantado. Caminaron hasta llegar a un acantilado a la orilla del río, de varios metros de altura.

—Un chico de otra escuela dijo que había saltado de este acantilado. ¿A ver quién se atreve? —mencionó la misma chica llamada Mei.

—Eso es porquería. Desde esta altura el agua se vuelve como ladrillos. —explicó la pelirrosa ante la mirada atenta de todos. —Nadie sobreviviera a una caída desde aquí.

—Entonces mintió. —respondió Sasori.

—Estamos hablando de él, es un mentiroso por naturaleza. —mencionó la otra chica que acompañaba a Mei.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá? —cambió de tema Sasori, e intentó iniciar una conversación con ella.

—Estable. Hablé con ella antes de venir. —una parte de ella estaba feliz de que le volviera a hablar.

—Me alegro. —le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. — Lamento mi reacción de la mañana…

—Eres demasiado gentil conmigo, no lo merezco. —hizo un puchero. Sasori la tomó del rostro y le volvió a sonreír.

—Eres todo un reto para mí, pero así está bien. —acarició sus mejillas y luego tomó su mano, era hora de almorzar.

* * *

Se habían reunido en la playa a una hora cercana a la puesta de sol, la banda y sus amigos, además de algunos estudiantes que se mostraron curiosos luego de escuchar el anuncio que había hecho Naruto al terminar el almuerzo. Debían grabar un par de canciones de su nuevo álbum, para abrir su cuenta de youtube con versiones acústicas de algunas de sus canciones. Querían llamar la atención de los espectadores que comenzarían a seguirlos.

Naruto tenía su guitarra, Gaara utilizaba un cajón para suplir la batería, Sai un teclado portátil y Sakura cantaría a capela.

Se encontraba afinando su voz cuando vio a Naruto acercarse.

—Sabes que lo harás bien. —mencionó dándole ánimos al notar que algo estaba molestándola.

—No es eso lo que me tiene preocupada. —confesó, no podía ocultarle nada a él.

—Lo sé. Sasuke me comentó lo que te dijo.

—Sé que no fue su intención, lo conozco lo suficiente, pero eso no quita que me haya hecho sentir del asco.

—Sasuke está ofuscado por lo que planean para su futuro, muy diferente a lo que él quiere o necesita.

—Pero no es como si pudiéramos interceder. —se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco deberíamos, solo apoyarlo.

—Ese es el problema. No sé si lo consiga.

—Sakura-chan…

—¿Crees que ella lo podría hacer feliz? —soltó sin sopesar el peso de sus palabras.

—No lo sé.

—Honestamente, yo creo sí. Es una buena persona, además es de tu familia, razón suficiente para confiar.

—¿Realmente piensas así? —la observó con ternura, ella aún no asumía sus confusos sentimientos por Sasuke, pero ya lo estaba lanzando con otra persona que creía le haría bien.

—Claro que sí, no te mentiría con algo así. Sé que no te agrada la idea de que Sasuke lastime a tu prima, pero lo escuché decir que no quería romper su corazón.

—Saku, no voy a apoyar una relación entre Sasuke y mi prima si eso te termina lastimando. —confesó, Sakura era su amiga de toda la vida y nunca podría poner a su prima antes que ella.

—Es una decisión propia. —dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro para calmarlo. —Yo tengo a Sasori, y él me hace bien.

—Así veo. —aunque no le agrada del todo la idea. —Pero eres consciente de que no puedes quitar un clavo con otro.

—Esa no es mi intención. No me gustaría pensar en Sasori de esa forma, él es diferente. —hizo una pausa observando al pelirrojo a unos metros de ellos, riendo por cualquier cosa mientras entretenía a sus compañeras de clase. Él lo había notado y le había guiñado un ojo. —Me gusta esa diferencia.

—Vaya, no creí que fuera posible. —ella solo se volvió a encoger de hombros en respuesta.

—¿Te parece cantar la canción que escribiste para Hinata? —dijo cambiando el tema.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. —el rubio se sobó la nuca con claro nerviosismo.

—Vamos, todo el mundo sabe de su relación. —lo golpeó sutilmente en el hombro.

—Esta bien, pero no quiero que se desmaye.

—No lo hará. Ya ha podido controlar eso.

—¿Y la canción de Sasuke? —pensó que se refería a la que habían cantado en el café, pero sólo ella sabía que era para el peliazabache.

Vio al peliazabache un poco apartado del resto, conversando con Karin, nunca antes quiso reparar en su semblante al hablar con ella, quizá por temor a ver su rostro iluminado y más que interesado, pero esta vez lo hizo y tragó grueso, sus latidos habían aumentado con desenfreno, porque Sasuke estaba inclinado pareciendo poner atención pero sus ojos solo la enfocaban a ella, con una mirada cargada de miles de emociones indescifrables, sin embargo, una destacó entre todas, el arrepentimiento, y ella lo sintió en sus entrañas como un perdón no era capaz de soltar de sus labios.

—Una señal de tregua. —dijo mientras asentía.

* * *

—Bueno, esta canción la escribió Naruto. —todos soltaron sonidos de exclamación. —Sí todos estamos sorprendidos por esto. Hinata, tú bella persona, esta canción es para ti. Naruto debía decir eso, pero se acobardó. —rio entre dientes mientras comenzaba la música y los presentes reían también ante su comentario. Naruto se había puesto colorado, pero rápidamente se compuso para comenzar a cantar.

**_Naruto:_ **

**Tonight we drink to youth**

(Esta noche brindamos por la juventud)

**And holding fast to truth**

(Y nos aferramos a la verdad)

**Don't want to lose what I had as a boy**

(No quiero perder lo que tuve cuando niño)

**My heart still has a beat**

(Mi corazón aún late)

**But love is now a feat**

(Pero el amor ahora es una hazaña)

**As common as a cold day in LA**

(Tan común como un día frío en LA)

**Sometimes at night alone I wonder**

(A veces cuando estoy solo me pregunto)

**Is there a spell that I am under**

(Si estoy bajo algún hechizo)

**Keeping me from seeing the real thing?**

(Impidiéndome ver lo que es real)

**Love hurts**

(El amor duele)

**But sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like **

(Pero a veces es un dolor agradable y se siente como)

**I'm alive**

(Si estuviera vivo)

**Love sings**

(El amor canta)

**When it transcends the bad things**

(Cuando trasciende las cosas malas)

**Have a heart and try me**

(Ten un corazón y pruebame)

**'Cause without love I won't survive**

(Porque sin amor no sobreviviré)

Naruto derrochaba amor hacia la pelinegra por cada uno de sus poros.

**I'm fettered and abused**

(Estoy encadenado y abusado)

**Stand naked and accused**

(Me irgo desnudo y acusado)

**Should I surface this one-man submarine?**

(¿Debería hacer resurgir este solitario submarino? )

**_Sakura:_ **

**I only want the truth**

(Solo quiero la verdad)

**So tonight we drink to youth**

(Así que esta noche bebemos por la juventud)

**I'll never lose what I had as a boy**

(Nunca perderé lo que tuve cuando niño)

**Sometimes at night alone I wonder**

(A veces cuando estoy solo me pregunto)

**Is there a spell that I am under**

(Si estoy bajo algún hechizo)

**Keeping me from seeing the real thing?**

(Impidiéndome ver lo que es real)

Su voz hacia el perfecto contraste con la de su amigo, todos los observaban absortos en sus voces.

**_Sakura:_ **

**Love hurts**

(El amor duele)

**But sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like **

(Pero a veces es un buen dolor y se siente como)

**I'm alive**

(Si estuviera vivo)

**Love sings**

(El amor canta)

**When it transcends the bad things**

(Cuando trasciende las cosas malas)

**have a heart and try me**

(Ten un corazón y pruebame)

**'Cause without love I won't survive**

(Porque sin amor no sobreviviré)

**Love hurts**

(El amor duele)

**But sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like **

(Pero a veces es un buen dolor y se siente como)

**I'm alive**

(Si estuviera vivo)

**Love sings**

(El amor canta)

**When it transcends the bad things**

(Cuando trasciende las cosas malas)

**Have a heart and try me**

(Ten un corazón y pruebame)

**'Cause without love I won't survive**

(Porque sin amor no sobreviviré)

Sakura había dirigido su mirada hacia el peliazabache buscando su apoyo, como siempre lo hacía cuando cantaba, no había pensado que las palabras que cantaba podían malinterpretarse como algo más.

**Love hurts, oh it hurts**

(El amor duele, oh duele)

**Without love I won't survive**

(Sin amor no sobreviviré)

**Love hurts, oh, oh, it hurts**

(El amor duele, oh, oh, duele)

**Without love I won't survive**

(Sin amor no sobreviviré)

Todos aplaudieron con emoción, Ino gritaba cosas a Naruto sobre que su música compensaba su idiotez, mientras el rubio se acercaba a besar a su novia que lo recibía con anhelo.

Vio a Sasori con el rostro turbado, pero quizá solo fue su imaginación.

—La siguiente canción fue escrita por Sakura hace mucho tiempo, habla sobre lo difícil que es es tener que encajar en algo que no eres, que hay que dejar algunas cosas ir para poder avanzar hacia el camino de ser uno mismo. —Sakura observó sorprendida a su amigo pelirrubio, no creía que hubiera entendido tan bien lo que quiso expresar con esa letra, y era una clara alusión a las palabras que alguna vez le dijo el peliazabache. Sasuke observaba con detenimiento a sus amigos.

Sakura: **You tried so hard to be someone**

(Intentaste tanto ser alguien)

**That you forgot who you are**

(Que olvidaste quien eres)

**You tried to fill some emptiness**

(Intentaste llegar ese vacío)

**'Til all you had spilled over**

(Hasta que todo lo que tuviste se derrumbó)

**Now everything's so far away**

(Ahora todo está tan lejos)

**That you don't know where you are**

(Que no sabes dónde estás)

**You are**

(Donde estás… )

**But all that you wanted**

(Pero todo lo que quisiste)

**And all that you have done**

(Y todo lo que haz hecho)

**Says so much**

(Dice mucho)

**For you to hold on to**

(Para que resistas)

**For you to hold on to**

(Para que resistas)

**For you to belong too**

(Para que pertenezcas)

**When it's hard to be yourself**

(Cuando es difícil ser tu mismo)

**It's not to be someone else**

(Es no ser alguien más)

**Still, everything's so far away**

(Todavía, todo está tan lejos)

**That you forgot where you are**

(Que olvidaste donde estás)

**You are**

(Donde estás…)

**Well, all that you wanted**

(Bueno, todo lo que quisiste)

**And all that you have done**

(Y todo lo que has hecho)

**Says so much**

(Dice mucho)

**For you to hold on to**

(Para que resistas)

**For you to hold on to**

(Para que resistas)

**Hold on, hold on,**

(Resiste, resiste)

**Hold on, hold on,**

(Resiste, resiste)

**Hold on, hold on,**

(Resiste, resiste)

**Hold on, hold on,**

(Resiste, resiste)

**And all that you wanted**

(Y todo que quisiste)

**And all that you have done**

(Y todo lo que haz hecho)

**Says so much**

(Dice mucho)

**For you to hold on to**

(Para que resistas)

**For you to hold on to**

(Para que resistas)

**For you to hold on to**

(Para que resistas)

**For you you belong to**

(Para que pertenezcas)

No había podido despegar su mirada de la color ónix del peliazabache, no lo había notado hasta que terminó la canción y luego de eso todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para procesarlo.

Sasori se había puesto de pie con evidente molestia en su rostro, sus puños estaban apretados y en un segundo estaba frente a ella, con su mano estirada para que ella la tomara. Lo hizo, sin comprender del todo que sucedía, y él la puso de pie para luego alejarla de ahí. Nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca sobre lo sucedido, pero el peliazabache estaba tentado a ir tras la pelirrosa.

—Estará bien. Sasori sabe comportarse. —le dijo Naruto al ver que no quitaba su mirada desde donde Sakura se había marchado.

—¿Ahora confiamos en él?

—Al menos ha hecho más por ella que nosotros.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —ahora sólo faltaba que Naruto lo defendiera.

—¿Has ido al hospital a verla? ¿Has visto lo que están haciendo mientras tú te desvives por algo que aún ni siquiera se ha decidido? —ante sus palabras no le quedó más remedio que quedarse en su lugar. Era cierto que la distancia entre ellos había aumentado considerablemente. Aún así la pesadez en su estómago estaba presente.

* * *

_Run—Snow Patrol_.

—Sasori, ¿a dónde vamos? —dijo al ver que seguían alejándose, y él no decía una palabra mientras la arrastraba por el bosque. —Sasori.

—Lejos, necesito enfriar mi cabeza. —dijo, pero sin detenerse, el agarre en su muñeca se intensificó y ella soltó un quejido herido.

—¡Sasori, detente ahora! ¡Me estás lastimando! —el pelirrojo ante sus palabras soltó su agarre de inmediato, y se detuvo.

Sakura lo observó con detalle, él se había sentado sobre un trozo de madera que había en la oscuridad en medio del bosque. Sasori se sostenía la cabeza entre sus piernas, no se veía muy bien.

—Lo siento. —dijo. —Te vi ahí cantando para él y yo...

—Sasori… —lo había visto.

—Eres la única cosa que está bien de todo lo que he hecho. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? —su voz se había casi perdido al mencionar sus últimas palabras.

Verlo así tan vulnerable por su causa la hizo sentir como la peor basura que había pisado la tierra, porque todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo le había dado más de lo que ella merecía, y ella solo pensaba en Sasuke y lo miserable que se sentía por no tener más que su amistad. Pero ahí estaba Sasori, mostrándole su corazón como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, brindándole su amistad y amor a ojos cerrados.

—Sasori, lo siento. Lo siento tanto, yo no creí… —se había acercado, arrodillandose frente a él que seguía con su cabeza entre las piernas.

—Sé que no te merezco, lo tengo más que claro.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad. —había levantado su cabeza, buscando sus ojos y ella le brindó lo que quería. —Si supieras todo lo que hecho.

—No me interesa tu pasado. —algo había oído en los pasillos de la escuela. —Lo importante es que tengas claro que estuvo mal y que quieras hacer algo al respecto.

—Eso intento.

—Y sé que lo haces excelente, yo soy testigo de eso. Fuiste el primero en ofrecerte a cuidar a los niños del hospital, me haces sonreír cada vez que te veo, dejaste de lado tus amistades tóxicas y decidiste mantenerte al lado mío. Me gustas mucho y lo sabes.

—No tanto como para que dejes de mirarlo a él.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Yo tampoco, pero no puedo ignorar la forma en que te mira, en que tú lo miras.

—Él no me mira de ninguna forma. —el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, si ella supiera. —Yo... Estoy confundida. Pero no puedo pedirte que sigas intentándolo, porque no sería justo. —acarició su rostro y se puso de pie. —Desearía no lastimarte de esta forma.

Volteó para irse, se sentía pésimo, como la peor persona del mundo. Sasori y Sasuke merecían mucho más de lo que ella pudiera dar.

—Sakura. —el agarre en su muñeca le impidió dar otro paso, volteó para enfrentarlo, pero sus labios ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Esta vez fue diferente, más intenso, como si quisiera grabar sus labios en los propios, Sakura a duras penas le siguió el ritmo, el cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo presente cuando sintió su lengua introducirse en su boca. No podía negar que Sasori era muy buen besador, su boca pedía más luego de que el se detuviera para tomar aire. Podía sentir el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, como una chispa que hubiera incendiado todo.

Antes de siquiera poder controlar sus acciones lo estaba besando nuevamente, era una sensación placentera besar a alguien de esa forma, y Sasori la hacía sentir especial, quizá eso la animó a jalar su cabello para acercarlo más a ella.

Nunca se había sentido tan libre de besar a alguien y no temer por las consecuencias, porque esta vez se sintió como toda una adolescente, como si hubieran dejado caer un paño frente a sus ojos y todo lo que podía ver era al pelirrojo ofreciéndole su leal compañía.

—Dios, me he ahorrado un centenar de libros melosos para saber cómo debería sentirse un beso de verdad. —la risa tierna del pelirrojo le sentó bien, como una caricia.

—Todo lo que sale de tu boca me encanta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es mejor lo que digo que como beso?

—Yo… —su rostro estaba confundido, luego cayó en cuenta de que ella estaba bromeando. —Sakura, besarte es lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Eres tan cursi. —tocó la punta de su nariz. Él había descubierto que la pelirrosa hacía eso cuando quería demostrar más de lo que realmente decía.

—¿Entonces?

—Realmente quiero conocerte más.

—Te prometo que te haré sentir afortunada de tenerme a tu lado. —_Ya lo estoy. _

—No quiero lastimarte, por favor hazme saber si lo estoy haciendo. No soy buena en esto y herirte no está dentro de mis planes.

—Lo haré. —apoyó su frente en ella y acarició sus orejas que estaban frías, ella lo agradeció. —Estás helada.

—Estoy bien, solo olvidé mi chaqueta. —el pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces y se comenzó a quitar su suéter, mostrando un poco de piel, que la ojijade agradeció, y se quedó embobada observándolo. Sasori lo notó mientras le ofrecía su suéter y sonrió complacido.

—Digamos que, tuviera frío todos los días, ¿harías eso seguido? —entendió a qué se refería y su sonrisa de suficiencia aumentó aún más.

—Sakura, mi rostro está arriba. —bromeó al verla pegado mirando su torso que se marcaba bajo su camiseta.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes, tu rostro es casi tan atractivo como tu abdomen. —confesó. Sasori adoraba que la pelirrosa fuera tan desatada a la hora de hablar, porque no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas pudieran decir más de dos palabras en su presencia. La acercó hacia él por la cintura, le puso el suéter y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Besó su frente y luego la abrazó, la pelirrosa agradeció el calor que su cuerpo le brindaba.

Era un buen comienzo.

* * *


	10. ¿Seguirás esperando?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 10: ¿Seguirás esperando?

…

_"A veces pienso que los corazones de las personas son como pozos profundos. Nadie sabe qué hay en el fondo. Todo lo que puedes hacer es imaginarlo por lo que viene flotando a la superficie de vez en cuando." _

_-. _**_Haruki Murakami. _**

**_…_ **

* * *

_Los pasillos blancos del hospital nunca le habían parecido tan iluminados como en ese momento. El sonido de las risas de los niños que se encontraban dentro de la habitación aligeraron el peso que acarreaba en su pecho desde hace unos días. ¿Sasori ya había llegado? o quizá Naruto. Eran los únicos que conseguían hacer reír a carcajadas a casi todos, porque Ren seguía siendo insufrible con ellos. Con ella era diferente, no muy hablador, pero si era bueno escuchando las historias que le contaba, de vez en cuando también caía con las que Naruto relataba, pero con Sasori no transaba, parecía detestarlo con solo sentir su presencia. _

—_Sakura, llegaste justo a tiempo. _— _mencionó el pelirrojo al verla ingresar a paso titubeante, no quería interrumpir. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella rápidamente, y dejó una caricia en su mentón. _— _¿Estás preparada?_

—_S-sí. _—_ respondió torpemente ante su tacto. _— _¿Dónde está Naruto? _—_inmediatamente cuando pronunció esas palabras el ojiceleste apareció tras ella cayendo estrepitosamente y chocando con un mueble que había en la entrada votando un vaso que agradecía era de plástico. _—_¡Naruto! Sí que eres torpe._

—_¡Ay, ay, ay! _—_se quejó mientras todos los niños reían a carcajadas al verlo frotarse la cabeza, incluso Ren había sonreído._

_—Comencemos antes de que tenga que costear algo más que rompas. _

_Desde que asistían a visitar a los niños el rubio ya había quebrado por lo menos cuatro objetos diferentes del hospital. _

—_Lo siento Sakura-chan._

—_Eres el karma más extraño en mi vida. _—_Sasori le había sonreído ante su ocurrencia y ayudado a Naruto a ponerse de pie, quién al menos ahora dejaba que el pelirrojo se acercara a la pelirrosa._

_Sakura repasó rápidamente los movimientos que realizaría en la canción, esta vez quería enseñarles un poco de la lengua de señas que había aprendido en un curso del hospital el verano pasado. Había notado que existían muchos niños que no tenían audición, por lo que había vuelto a estudiar y se comunicaba con todos hablando y realizando el lenguaje de señas, era la intérprete de los tres. Sasori cantaría y Naruto tocaría la guitarra, mientras ella llevaba a cabo la lengua de señas._

**_What if it rained?_ **

_(¿Y si llueve?)_

**_We didn't care_ **

_(No nos importó)_

**_She said that someday soon_ **

_(Ella dijo que un día pronto)_

**_The sun was gonna shine_ **

_(El sol iba a brillar)_

**_And she was right_ **

_(Y tenía razón)_

**_This love of mine,_ **

_(Este amor mío)_

**_My valentine_ **

_(Mi valentin)_

_Sasori se había posicionado intencionalmente a un lado de la pelirrosa para cantarle. Ella sabía que quería ponerla nerviosa, pero él ignoraba que era una profesional en el escenario, y pese a que sus mejillas enrojecieron al notar como se inclinaba levemente hacia ella cuando decía "mi valentín", siguió con sus movimientos casi perfectamente ejecutados._

**_As days and nights_ **

_(Como los días y las noches)_

**_Would pass me by_ **

_(Me pasarán)_

**_I tell myself that I was waiting for a sign_ **

_(Me dije a mi mismo que estaba esperando por una señal)_

**_Then she appeared_ **

_(Luego ella apareció)_

**_A love so fine,_ **

_(Un amor tan bueno)_

**_My valentine_ **

_(Mi valentine)_

**_And I will love her, for life_ **

_(Y la amaré, de por vida)_

**_And I will never let a day go by_ **

_(Y nunca dejaré pasar un día)_

**_Without remembering the reasons why_ **

_(Sin recordar las razones por las que)_

**_She makes me certain_ **

_(Ella me asegura)_

**_That I can fly_ **

_(Que puedo volar)_

**_And so I do_ **

_(Y entonces lo hice)_

**_Without a care_ **

_(Sin preocuparme)_

**_I know that someday soon_ **

_(Sé que algún día pronto)_

**_The sun is gonna shine_ **

_(El sol va a brillar)_

**_And she'll be there_ **

_(Y ella estará ahí)_

**_This love of mine,_ **

_(Este amor mío)_

**_My valentine_ **

_(Mi valentín)_

_Los niños observaban todo con admiración, podía notarlo por el brillo en sus ojos, y su corazón duplicó su peso en su pecho. Ren la miraba con curiosidad, había notado el cambio en su semblante. Sasori había tomado en brazos a Aiko una de las niñas que siempre lo abrazaba cuando lo veía para luego contarle que había hecho en el día. _

**_What if it rained?_ **

_(¿Y si llueve?)_

**_We didn't care_ **

_(No nos importó)_

**_She said that someday soon_ **

_(Ella dijo que un día pronto)_

**_The sun was gonna shine_ **

_(El sol iba a brillar)_

**_And she was right_ **

_(Y tenía razón)_

**_This love of mine,_ **

_(Este amor mío)_

**_My valentine_ **

_(Mi valentin)_

_El pelirrojo había puesto la mano de Aiko sobre su pecho, mostrando que era su "Valentín". _

_Todos aplaudieron, incluso las enfermeras que pasaban por la habitación y se habían quedado a escuchar todo._

—_¡Gracias, gracias! _— _dijo Sasori tomando la mano de Sakura y haciendo reverencias. _— _Son el mejor público que podríamos tener, si quieren autógrafos se los daré cuando todos terminemos de limpiar este desastre. _

_Sasori tenía un don para que todos lo siguieran, con su sonrisa impecable y su nariz de payaso, y su muy mala imitación de Pach Adams, todos los niños se habían puesto a limpiar sus lugares, y los que no podían moverse eran ayudados por los otros._

—_No me importaría limpiar si él me entretuviera de esa forma. _—_sí, las enfermeras miraban embobadas a Sasori moverse por la habitación animando a los niños. _

—_Es demasiado adorable, me pregunto si tendrá novia. _—¡_sí, soy yo malditas babosas! Eliminó ese pensamiento de su mente, sacudiendo su cabeza. _

_Luego de dejar todo ordenado y limpio, Sasori y Naruto habían firmado unos cuantos autógrafos y ella se iba a retirar, pero Ren le hizo una señal para que se acercara a él. Con curiosidad lo hizo, pero el solo le indicó su mesa, donde descansaba un papel doblado._

_—Leelo cuando te vayas de aquí. —mencionó el pelinegro con fastidio, haciendo que la pelirrosa solo levantó una ceja en señal de duda para luego asentir, no sin antes besar su frente. Ante su acción Ren hizo un mohín, estaba colorado, y Sakura se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sasori al ver su rostro desconcertado. _

_Sakura solo le acercó el papel que tenía en sus manos, el cuál decía. _

_"¿Quieres ser mi Valentín antes de que me vaya al mundo de los poetas?" _

_—¿El mundo de los poetas? ¿Qué es eso? _

_—El limbo*._

_Sabía que Ren estaba en remisión de su cáncer de pulmón, por lo que le extraño su comportamiento, y el hecho de que anunciara la posibilidad de morir con tanta seguridad. _

_—Hey, probablemente está bromeando. —sintió las manos del pelirrojo acunar su rostro, para acariciar sus mejillas con sus pulgares. —Todo estará bien. _

_Nunca creyó que tener a Sasori a su lado fuera tan necesario en esos momentos. Que estuviera ahí presente dándole palabras de aliento era un regalo de los dioses del olimpo para ella. Vio su rostro preocupado y que brindaba la calidez que necesitaba y solo lo abrazó, deseando llenarse de esa sensación agradable que nacía en algún lugar de su ser. Sasori se había vuelto alguien importante, no podría soltarlo con facilidad. _

Despertó con una sensación cálida en su interior. Nunca antes había soñado con Sasori, y que fuera un recuerdo que atesoraba lo volvía agradable. Ese día había sido un momento que deseaba nunca olvidar, pero que al mismo tiempo había sembrado cierta incertidumbre en su interior.

—¡Frente ven aquí! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —los gritos de Ino interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres? —la rubia conseguía sacar lo peor de ella cuando le gritaba por las mañanas.

—Deja de gruñir y mira esto.

Observó la pantalla de su laptop y la sorpresa se apoderó de su semblante.

Su video en youtube había alcanzado el millón de reproducciones en menos de 24 horas.

Comenzó a marcar el número de su amigo pelirrubio, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

—Contesta, contesta.

—¿_Aló? —la voz de recién despertado de Naruto no le importó._

_—_¡Naruto! ¡No vas a creer lo que pasó!

—_Sakura-chan, son las ocho de la mañana el teme me va a matar por despertarlo. —_se quejó_. _

—¡Deja de protestar y abre el vídeo que subimos a youtube anoche!

—_Está bien._

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos el rubio volvió a hablar.

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser real! ¡Sai! ¡Gaara! —_se escucho como se alejaba con el celular en la mano.

—¡_Maldito lunático deja de gritar! _—reconoció la voz de Sasuke de fondo.

—Premio doble. —mencionó para sí misma.

—¡_Teme nuestro vídeo llegó a más de un millón de reproducciones! _

_—¿Qué demonios me importa a mi? ¡Deja de gritar! _

_—Sakura-chan, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo el teme? _

_—_Fuerte y claro.

—_S-Sakura… —_mencionó su nombre con torpeza_. _

—Oye Naruto, dile a Sasori que venga a darme los buenos días. —dijo con la intención de fastidiarlos, no pensó que saldría tan bien cuando escuchó la voz del pelirrojo tras la línea, ahí supo que estaba en altavoz.

—_Ya estoy saliendo, ja ja. —_escuchó reír al pelirrojo.

—Muy bien, no tengo nada más que decir, mi desayuno viene en camino.

—_Un pelo, que te toque un pelo y Sasori es hombre muerto. —_dijo Naruto en forma de amenaza.

—Mi querido Narutin, ya ha hecho más que eso. —cortó antes de que le hiciera un escándalo pero se escuchó por todo el lugar su grito desde el otro refugio.

—Eres bastante deshibinida con Sasori-san.—le dijo su rubia amiga.

—Me siento libre de serlo. —se encogió de hombros y corrió a cambiarse de ropa y lavarse los dientes, solo se cepilló el pelo y salió del refugio.

Sasori estaba afuera esperándola, pero observaba hacia el refugio de hombres como esperando por algo. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y la vio a ella.

—¡Corre! —le gritó y ella lo hizo, pero Sasori le dio la espalda para que se subiera.

Se sintió como una niña pequeña siendo llevaba por Sasori hacia el bosque hasta perder a Naruto de vista. Creyó ver a Sasuke también, pero poco le importó en esos momentos.

Se detuvieron riendo, sin poder parar. Sakura se bajó de su espalda, y Sasori se inclinó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para tomar aire.

Ella le ofreció una botella de agua que había conseguido sacar antes de salir corriendo del refugio.

—Gracias, pequeño saltamontes. —la vio arrugar la nariz. —¿Qué? Te queda.

—Sí cómo no. — se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. Sasori se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para luego besarle la mejilla.

—Buenos días. —susurró cerca de su rostro, sonriendole esa forma que hacía que las rodillas de la pelirrosa temblar levemente.

Quería jugar sucio, él no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Lo tomó de la nuca y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

—Sí que son buenos. —mencionó sobre sus labios y luego se los relamió.

—Me volverás loco realmente. —la besó nuevamente.

—Vamos a caminar. —sugirió la pelirrosa tomando su mano y tironeandolo para que la siguiera.

* * *

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, Kakashi los había guiado a lugares turísticos de la zona que deslumbraban a todos. Sakura se sintió especialmente atraída por un puente donde podía estirar la mano y tocar el agua donde nadaban miles de peces que parecían darle cosquillas en sus manos al pasar por sus dedos. Sasori se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento y su alma lo agradeció como siempre lo hacía, calmando un poco el peso en sus hombros.

—Toma. —le extendió una bolsa transparente, sin comprender al principio para qué la necesitaría.

Sasori se había arrodillado a su lado, tomado la bolsa de sus manos y la había introducido al agua. Lo observó con curiosidad, mientras él sacaba la bolsa del mar, la amarraba y se la entrega en sus manos que tenía estiradas en su dirección. Abrió mucho los ojos al notar que dentro había un pez, de color anaranjado con manchas blancas en su estómago. —Es un koi.

—Es hermoso.

—Como su nueva dueña. —dijo aún sonriendo, la pelirrosa intentó ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro. —Ponle un nombre. Dicen que los peces koi descienden de dragones.

—Haku. —dijo luego de darse unos segundos para pensar.

—Buena elección.

El sonido de su celular rompió su burbuja y vio el remitente con el ceño fruncido,

—¿Sucede algo?

—Regreso de inmediato. —dijo evitando sus palabras y se alejó varios metros.

No podía estar llamándola en ese momento, ¿qué es lo que quería y cómo tenía su número si nunca antes la había llamado?

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó con asco. Se alejaba cada vez más de donde estaba con Sasori.

—_Sakura, necesitamos hablar._ —su voz sonaba diferente, como si la ponzoña que siempre brotaba de su boca, se hubiera detenido.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—_¿Cómo está Mebuki?_ —preguntó en cambio.

—¿Realmente te importa? —no se dejaría llevar por la inusualidad de sus palabras.

_—Por supuesto que sí, es mi esposa._

—Ja, ¿y tú crees que me tragaré eso?

_—No he podido ir a verla. _

—No me interesa, deberías irte al infierno. —comenzaba a sentir la ira aumentando en su interior, no le interesaban sus palabras vacías.

_—¡No me hables así, mocosa, soy tu padre!_ —ahí estaba esa voz venenosa.

—¿Padre? ¿Te haces llamar a ti mismo mi padre luego de confesar que prefieres que hubiera estado muerta? ¿Luego de golpearme?

—_¡Tú me sacaste de quicio! _

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar!

—_Espera. Me enteré de que tus abuelos te quieren de vuelta. _— sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su respiración se volvió errática.

—¿Qué? —_No, no era verdad. _

—_¿No lo sabías?_

—¿A ti qué te importa? —podía sentir todos las alarmas encendiendose, debía tener alguna razón egoísta para haberla llamado.

—Soy tu padre y todo lo que tengas me pertenece. —repitió en su cabeza las dos últimas palabras.

—Por eso me llamaste. No querías saber de mamá, ni de mi, no podemos importarte menos, solo quieres el dinero que me corresponde.

_—Soy tu padre, ese dinero también es mío_. —soltó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¡Prefiero estar muerta que entregarte un centavo! —y no era mentira, no dejaría que se acercara a ellas.

_—Veremos si consigues hacerlo. _

—¡Vete al infierno maldito animal! — podía sentir su torrente sanguíneo hirviendo en ira contenida, iba a lanzar su celular contra un árbol, pero divisó unas cajas con chatarra y comenzó a lanzarlas contra los árboles, gritando e intentando alejar toda su frustración, todo el odio que sentía en su interior, el desprecio por sí misma y su incapacidad de hacer algo al respecto. Pero no fue suficiente, y comenzó a golpear con sus puños los troncos prominentes que se alzaban frente a ella. No podía detenerse, sólo lo hizo cuando el dolor en sus nudillos fue insoportable, y vio la sangre en bañandolos._ ¿Cómo había llegado al bosque? _

_-Body —Syml_

Se hincó abrazándose las rodillas y dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sin cesar. Detestaba sentirse tan inútil, tan inmunda, tan insignificante, era un completo desastre. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y siguió llorando. Su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse y los pensamientos se mezclaban en su cabeza. El frío que la recorrió le recordó que no importaba cuanto quisiera huir del mundo, no podía hacerlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había mantenido ahí, en el medio del bosque, llorando como un bebé asustado. Si sus abuelos se la llevaban, no volvería a ver a Naruto, ni a Ino, ni Sasori, ni a… Sasuke. _¿Qué sucedería con su madre? ¿Ellos ya daban por hecho que moriría? _

En algún momento le pareció escuchar voces llamándola, pero no le importó, el dolor en su pecho era mayor que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando. No quería volver a esa soledad en la que estuvo antes de que Sasuke y Naruto entraran a su vida. No lo soportaría.

—¡Sakura! ¡Estás aquí! — fue envuelta por sus brazos. La tonalidad voz siempre le había parecido como un sedante, que relajaba sus músculos y la hacía dormir. Esta vez no fue diferente, y sus pensamientos abrumadores parecieron detenerse por un momento. —¿Qué hiciste?

Sintió el toque delicado en sus manos, pero la hizo pegar un brinco en su lugar y alejarlas para que no las volviera a tocar, ante el dolor que sintió. Escuchó el sonido como de tela siendo desgarrada.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Llevo horas buscándote, no puedes hacer esto,_ no puedes hacerme esto. _—su voz sonó casi como una súplica y por primera vez desde que había llegado abrió sus ojos para observarlo. Su hombros estaban tensos, su mirada reflejaba el agotamiento mental y la preocupación que lo debía llevar carcomiendo buscándola. Había vuelto a tomar sus manos para envolver sus nudillos con una tela, que notó era de su propia ropa que había desgarrado para cubrir sus heridas.

—Ellos me llevarán. — Sasuke vio la desesperación en su mirada.

—¿Quienes?

—Mis abuelos. No quiero ir con ellos, le hicieron cosas terribles a mamá. No quiero. Sasuke no dejes que me lleven. —le suplicó, apretando su chaqueta con su mano libre. Él había puesto una mano sobre la suya, pensó que para alejarla, pero la mantuvo ahí.

—No dejaré que nadie te lleve a ningún lugar. —la intensidad de su mirada la atrapó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. No podía apartarla de él. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era atrayente, al igual que su aroma, como a pino y brisa de verano. Sasuke no lo sabía, pero su olor calmaba su ser, como un bálsamo recorriendo su cuerpo.

Sakura se había arrodillado, pero él parecía no querer soltar su mano.

Su otra mano viajó hacia su rostro, y su pulgar acarició su labio inferior. Una, dos, tres veces. Recordó el día en la cafetería luego de que su mamá cayera al hospital, él había hecho lo mismo, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado de otra forma, ahora solo quería más de eso. Él lo debía haber notado porque comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre ellos y Sakura lo esperó, impaciente.

Su mano ahora fue a parar a su mentón, alzándolo, y ella dejó que lo hiciera. _¿Por qué no podía detenerlo?_ La respuesta era sencilla y abrumadora.

Sasuke no había sopesando las consecuencias de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero en ese momento no podían importarle menos, teniendo a Sakura ahí, permitiéndole su cercanía.

Sus rostros estaban solo a centímetros cuando escucharon más voces llamándolos. Sakura se alejó de él como un resorte y se puso de pie.

El desconcierto lo invadió, pero molestaba más en hormigueo en sus labios. En un arrebato no digno de él, beso su mejilla y Sakura lo observó como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y él aprovechó su descuido para tomarla en sus brazos.

—Sasuke, puedo caminar.

—Lo sé. Quiero que descanses. —no protestó y se regocijó en la calidez que le brindaba. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró su aroma, él lo notó y la observó con intensidad. Sakura depositó un beso en su cuello y el peliazabache se tensó.

—Gracias. —mencionó la pelirrosa. Y él apoyó su frente en ella. Estaba malditamente perdido.

—Sakura, no hagas eso. — su ronca voz, hizo que su corazón diera un brinco en su pecho. Sus palabras no sonaron molestas como ella quería, porque esperaba que él rechazara su tacto, pero no lo hizo. Al tener sus frentes pegadas podía sentir el atrayente hálito de él, sobre sus labios.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, podían sentir la corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus cuerpos. Anhelaban ese contacto casi tanto como respirar. Ella iba a tomar la iniciativa esta vez, pero en el momento que lo decidió él se había alejado, como si su contacto quemara. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, otra vez, eso solo podía significar dañar a su alrededor.

—¡La encontré! —informó a las personas que se acercaban a ellos a paso apresurado.

Nuevamente detesto la debilidad que tenía por su amigo, ahora no podría verlo a los ojos.

* * *

—¡Noche de karaoke! —gritó Tenten más entusiasmada de lo normal.

La mayoría de las chicas se habían ido a dormir luego de haber caminado tanto buscando a la pelirrosa. Quedaba Tenten, Ino, Hinata, y algunas alumnas de último año.

Sakura estaba en el sofá, con sus piernas en dirección al techo y su cabeza colgando. Traía un pantalón negro algo olgado y una camiseta que Ino decía se le apegaba al cuerpo lo suficiente para lucir más que apetecible. Sus hembras color rosa pastel, caían con gracia, y se sobaba los nudillos de vez en cuando para luego ponerse una compresa fría que calmara un poco el dolor en ellos.

—Entren, entren. —escuchó decir a Ino.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a las personas que ingresaban, pero no se movió de su posición.

_Definitivamente mataría a Ino. _

Cerró los ojos nuevamente como esperando que desaparecieran los invitados, pero claramente eso no ocurriría.

—Tienes una extraña forma de recibir a tus invitados. —abrió un ojo al reconocer la voz petulante de su amigo. Le dio una mirada y volvió a cerrar los ojos. —Naruto.

Luego mencionar esas palabras sintió como era elevada y abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios? —mencionó mientras Naruto, que la había cargado como un saco de papas, y giraba con ella riendo sin parar. —¡Naruto bájame! ¡Voy a vomitar!

—Está bien. —fue puesta en tierra firme nuevamente, e iba a golpearlo, pero sus amigos habían sido más rápidos y la habían aprisionado entre ellos. Sasuke había detenido su mirada acosadoramente en su cuerpo, ¿por qué la veía de esa forma? De pronto se sintió acorralada.

—¿Q-qué hacen? —preguntó con temor a sus respuestas. Naruto sonreía con picardía y no quiso ver el rostro de Sasuke.

—¡Sándwich de Sakura! —gritó Naruto, y ella intentó escapar pero no consiguió moverse ni dos pasos cuando ambos la habían apretado en un abrazo.

—¡Ah! Demonios, idiotas. — bufó.

Hace años que no hacían eso con ella, solían hacerlo mucho para fastidiarla.

—No importa lo que digas sentimos tu amor hacia nosotros. —escuchó la casi inaudible risa de Sasuke en sus oídos y su aliento rozar su oído derecho, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y de pronto ya no le pareció tan gracioso.

—Estaré bien. — mencionó al notar la intensidad en la mirada del peliazabache sobre sus manos, había tomado una para darle pequeñas caricias circulares con su pulgar.

—Sakura. —la voz de Sasori se hizo presente entre los demás, su garganta se secó y Sasuke soltó su agarre de inmediato. Naruro ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación llenando a Hinata de besos en su rostro.

—Sasori. —dijo avergonzada. Luego del incidente no había querido verlo, se sentía la peor persona del mundo luego de casi besar a Sasuke y dejarlo abandonado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? No vuelvas a hacerlo. —lo miró a los ojos. Sasori le sonrió de la forma en que hacía que algo se derritiera en alguna parte de su interior.

—Lo siento.— vio que su mirada cambió al contactar con la de Sasuke a su lado. Ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla de miradas.

—¡Yo seré la primera! —anunció Ino mientras Sai la observaba con curiosidad, Sakura dedujo que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Decidió que era suficiente de Sasori y Sasuke queriendo asesinarse con la mirada y tomó la mano de Sasori para guiarlo hacia el sofá.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir la molestia sentándose en sus entrañas al ver a Sakura tomar la mano de Sasori, era ridículo molestarse por eso cuando ya los había visto besarse más de una vez. Sí, porque los vio en el hospital y en el bosque esa mañana. Ya quería vomitar.

_Break my heart —Dua Lipa_

_—… Me hubiera quedado en casa, porque estaba mejor sola. Pero cuando dijiste "Hola", supe que ese era el final de todo. Debería haberme quedado en casa, porque ahora no puedo dejarte ir. ¿Me estoy enamorando del que podría romper mi corazón? _—mientras Ino cantaba, podía sentir las abrumadoras miradas de Sasori y Sasuke sobre ella. Solo pudo hundirse en el sofá e intentar ignorar la letra de la canción que Ino cantaba con tanto sentimiento. De pronto la noche de karaoke se había vuelto agotadora.

Tragó grueso, sus orejas estaban ardiendo, sentía que el aire se le hacía escaso, y su temperatura había subido considerablemente. _¿Tenía algo en la cara?_ O quizá su ropa, entonces recordó que su camiseta era más apretada de lo usual, pero no iba a cambiarse solo porque ellos no podían apartar su mirada.

—Necesito tomar agua. —le mencionó a Tenten para prácticamente correr a la cocina.

Al llegar se acercó al lavaplatos y se sirvió un vaso de agua, para luego mojarse una mano y refrescarse la nuca y el cuello.

—No hagas eso, _molestia. _— la sorpresa casi la hace botar el vaso que sostuvo casi en el aire.

—Sasuke, deja de sorprenderme así. —lo vio a los ojos y fue peor, su mirada lucía más oscura, pero a la vez parecía que el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba más.

Lo vio acercarse a ella a paso lento, como esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Y ella solo se dedicó a beber de su vaso para ignorar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. _Demonios, no podía ser tan atractivo. _

Estaba frente a ella y su cuerpo la aprisionó contra el lavaplatos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con toda la seguridad que pudo.

—Sopesando las probabilidades. —mencionó como si ella lo supiera. Su estatura jamás se sintió tan imponente como en ese momento, y al estar tan cerca se vio tentada a ponerse de puntillas y disminuir la distancia entre ellos. _Controlate, Sakura._

_—_Te cambiaré esto. —dijo tomando sus manos y guiandola a la mesa que había en la cocina para sentarla en una silla.

Él se había ido por unos segundos, suponía que a buscar el botiquín.

Sasori ingresó a la cocina con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

—Me estás evitando. —soltó.

—No lo hago. —respondió de inmediato.

—Sí lo haces. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—No, por supuesto que no. —dijo al verlo cabizbajo.

—¿Entonces?

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar por el momento. —mencionó restándole importancia a la discusión con su "papá".

—Yo puedo escuchar. —se acercó a la silla que estaba a un lado.

—Sé que sí, y te lo agradezco, pero prefiero no hacerlo, no ahora.

—No confías en mí. —su mirada dolida, fue como un baño de agua fría para ella.

—Sí confío en ti. — intentó tomar su mano, pero él no se lo permitió, y evadió su mirada.

—Él lo sabe, pero yo que soy tu novio no tengo idea de qué sucede en tu vida. —dijo con una certeza que la desconcertó.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, tu novio. Tenemos citas, conversamos, nos besamos mucho…

—No recuerdo haber aceptado algo así. —dijo encogiendose de hombros.

—¿Si te beso me aceptaras? — ahora su mirada se dirigió a ella, y vio la expectación en sus ojos color caramelo.

_—_Sasori…

—Está bien. Al menos lo intenté. —se puso de pie dispuesto a irse y ella quiso detenerlo pero no sabía que decirle luego de eso, sin embargo, tomó su antebrazo. Sasori se había mantenido a su lado todo este tiempo, no podía dejarlo ir con ese semblante en su rostro.

—Sasori, espera.

—No ahora, Sakura. —sus palabras fueron duras, y lo soltó de inmediato. Se marchó sin decir a dónde iba. Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeándose en el acto. _Definitivamente no lo merecía. _

La presencia tras la puerta la hizo soltar un suspiro derrotado, mientras se masajeaba la sien.

—¿Cuánto oíste? —cuestionó.

—Lo suficiente para saber que Sasori babea por ti y por alguna extraña razón tú no quieres ser su novia.

—Que perceptivo. —mencionó con la inquietud comiendo sus entrañas.

—¿Por qué? —_ por ti. _

_—_No hablaré de esto contigo.

—Soy tu mejor amigo. —_ y me lo recuerdas cada vez que puedes. _

—Pero lo detestas y él es bueno, muy bueno.

—Entonces sé su novia. Yo no veo el problema. —mintió, porque el sólo plantearse la posibilidad de que aceptara, lo estaba torturando.

—Lo tienes frente a ti. —su mirada desconsoladora le molestó, quería borrar ese semblante, pero no era adecuado todo lo que pasaba por su mente, no quería espantarla.

—Tú no eres un problema. —su rostro se suavizó, pero mantuvo su postura pensativa.

—Si supieras lo que pasa por mi cabeza, saldrías corriendo. —la pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, no podía seguir diciendo esas cosas. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y acercar su mano hacia su rostro, con su pulgar acarició su labio que había mordido.

—Me gusta lo que está en tu cabeza. —soltó sin más y se dispuso a cambiar sus vendas.

Sakura lo observaba con tanto cariño y anhelo que su pecho se volvió a comprimir, y soltó un gemido ahogado, que pasó desapercibido como una queja por sus nudillos heridos._ ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atento con ella la mayoría del maldito tiempo? _

Cuando terminó se puso de pie y quiso irse de ahí y encerrarse en la habitación, _¿por qué hacía todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué ahora que estaban naciendo sus sentimientos por Sasori, él venía y opacaba todo con su calidez abrasadora que su ser parecía necesitar con urgencia?_

Sasuke fue más rápido y agarró su muñeca para que se detuviera.

—Sakura. —su voz erizó su piel.

—Detente… Por favor. —dijo lo último como un suplica. Sasuke notó la contrariedad evidente en todo su ser y quería mandar todo al demonio. Estuvieron a punto de besarse más de una vez, no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

—Sasuke-kun—Karin ingresó a la cocina, y la primera acción de la pelirrosa fue soltar el agarre en su muñeca, pero Sasuke no lo permitió. —¿Sucede algo? —mencionó al ver los rostros intranquilos de ambos.

—No. —respondió él, pero sin apartar su mirada de Sakura.

—¿Sakura-chan, estás bien?

—¿Viste a Sasori? Necesito hablar con él. —intentó que la molestia ante su presencia, cada vez que ella y Sasuke estaban juntos, no la delatara.

—Sigue en el living. —_no se fue, _pensó Sakura con asombro.

—Bien, gracias. Sasuke. —lo llamó para que la soltara, y él lo hizo.

* * *

_*El limbo_: como menciona Dante en la divina comedia, el limbo es primer círculo del Infierno, donde se encuentran aquellos que no tienen pecados, solo el pecado original de no haber sido bautizados, como los niños nacidos muertos, además de guerreros, ilustres y los grandes poetas de la antigüedad, como Homero, Ovidio y Lucano.

**_SabakuNoSakura_ **: Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Eres quien me anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia, yo también quiero que Sasuke y Sakura se dejen llevar por sus sentimientos, pero su amistad es lo más importante para ambos, siempre fueron como hermanos, y es difícil aceptar algo diferente, pero pronto habrá más que solo "casi besos". Espero lo disfrutes!


	11. Tu toque

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 11: Tu toque.

…

"Tu toque de queda en mi piel

Siento que comienza a hundirse

Aquí vienen mis inseguridades

Casi espero que te vayas.."

**-. Say something loving, The xx**.

…

—¡Frente! ¡Sasuke-kun! Los estábamos esperando, es su turno. —la pelirrosa volteó para ver al peliazabache que estaba detrás con su mano estirada a punto de sostener su muñeca. Había ido tras ella pese a la presencia de Karin a su lado, que los observaba con intranquilidad detrás de Sasuke.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —mencionó mientras su mirada viajaba hacia la multitud y divisaba a Sasori, que la veía fijamente. No pudo distinguir todo lo que había en su mirada, pero notó la desilusión plasmada en su rostro, le estaba haciendo daño nuevamente. —Karin, puede hacerlo. ¿No es así?

Karin sintió la mirada penetrante de la pelirrosa sobre ella y asintió en respuesta.

—No me cambiarás las reglas del juego, ustedes fueron los elegidos. ¡Ahora vengan aquí o los traeré yo misma! —en ese momento detesto la determinación de su amiga, que tanto admiraba.

—Lo haré. —mencionó Sasuke subiendo al escenario, y a ella no le quedó otra que seguirlo, no haría una escena frente a todos.

Reconoció la música de inmediato y se mordió la las mejillas por dentro, en algún lugar la estaban poniendo a prueba.

_*Dance to this —Troye Sivan. _

**Sasuke: **

**Young ambition**

_(Joven ambición) _

**Say we'll go slow but we never do**

_(Decimos que vamos despacio pero nunca lo hacemos) _

**Premonition:**

_(Premonición:) _

**See me spendin' every night with you**

_(Viéndome pasar cada noche junto a ti) _

**Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights**

_(oh, yeah, bajo las luces de la cocina) _

**You still look like dynamite**

_(Aún luces como dinamita) _

**And I wanna end up on you**

_(Y quiero terminar sobre ti) _

Sakura evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, prefirió observar a Sasori que conversaba con su compañera llamada Mei, pero la voz de Sasuke era demasiado para ella.

**Oh, don't need no place to go**

_(oh, no necesitamos un lugar a donde ir) _

**Just put on the radio**

_(Solo pon la radio) _

**You know what I wanna do**

_(Sabes lo que quiero hacer) _

**Sasuke:**

**We can just dance to this**

_(Podemos solo bailar a esto) _

**Don't take much to start me**

_(No se necesita mucho para hacerme empezar) _

**We can just dance to this**

_(Podemos solo bailar a esto) _

**Push up on my body, yeah**

_(Empujar mi cuerpo, yeah) _

**You know we've already seen all of the parties**

_(Sabes que ya vimos todas la fiestas) _

**We can just dance to this**

_(Podemos solo bailar a esto) _

**We can just, we can just**

_(Podemos simplemente, podemos simplemente) _

**Dance to this**

_(Bailar a esto) _

**Dance to this**

_(Bailar a esto) _

**We can just dance to this**

_(Podemos simplemente bailar a esto) _

**Sakura:**

**Dear beloved**

_(Querido amado) _

**Bring those 501s a bit closer, bit closer**

_(Trae esos 501 un poco más cerca, un poco más cerca) _

**And dear, my lover**

_(Y mi querido, mi amor) _

**Do that thing we never do sober, sober**

_(Has eso que nunca hacemos sobrios, sobrios) _

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke en ella luego de mencionar esas palabras.

**Sakura/Sasuke:**

**Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights**

_(Oh, yeah, bajo las luces de la cocina) _

**You still look like dynamite**

_(Sigues viéndote como dinamita) _

**And I wanna end up on you (yeah)**

_(Y quiero terminar en ti (yeah)) _

**Oh, we don't need no place to go**

_(No necesitamos ningún lugar al que ir) _

**Just put on the radio**

_(Solo pon la radio) _

**You know what I wanna do**

_(Sabes lo que quiero hacer) _

Parecía que se estaban declarando el uno al otro mediante esa canción, porque era precisamente eso lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, no le importaba nada ni nadie cuando se trataba de ella.

**We can just dance to this**

(Podemos solo bailar a esto)

**Don't take much to start me**

(No se necesita mucho para hacerme empezar)

**We can just dance to this**

(Podemos solo bailar a esto)

**Push up on my body, yeah**

(Empujar mi cuerpo, yeah)

**You know we've already seen all of the parties**

(Sabes que ya vimos todas la fiestas)

**We can just dance to this**

(Podemos solo bailar a esto)

**We can just, we can just**

(Podemos simplemente, podemos simplemente)

**Dance to this**

(Bailar a esto)

**Dance to this**

(Bailar a esto)

**We can just dance to this**

(Podemos simplemente bailar a esto)

Sasori se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos, para casi arrebatarle el micrófono al peliazabache, no sin antes darle una mirada rápida a Sakura, y pedirle que se mantuviera en su posición. Pidió la canción a Ino y comenzó a cantar.

-_Radiohead —Creep. _

**Sasori:**

**When you were here before**

_(Cuando estuviste aquí antes) _

**Couldn't look you in the eye**

_(No pude mirarte a los ojos) _

**You're just like an angel**

_(Eres como un ángel) _

**Your skin makes me cry**

_(Tu piel me hace llorar) _

**You float like a feather**

_(Flotas como una pluma) _

**In a beautiful world**

_(En un mundo hermoso) _

**I wish I was special**

_(Desearía ser especial) _

**You're so fuckin' special**

_(Eres tan malditamente especial) _

La voz de Sasori era atrayente y melancólica, y todos comenzaron a corear con él.

**But I'm a creep**

_(Pero soy un desgraciado) _

**I'm a weirdo**

_(Soy un bicho raro) _

**What the hell am I doing here?**

_(¿Que diablos estoy haciendo aquí?) _

**I don't belong here**

_(No pertenezco aquí) _

Se volteó para acercarse a la pelirrosa y cantarle, Sakura quería que se detuviera, no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño a él y que se lo dijera de esa forma, hacía que su interior se retorciera.

**I don't care if it hurts**

_(No me importa si duele) _

**I wanna have control**

_(Quiero tener el control) _

**I want a perfect body**

_(Quiero un cuerpo perfecto) _

**I want a perfect soul**

_(Quiero una alma perfecta) _

**I want you to notice**

_(Quiero que notes) _

**When I'm not around**

_(Cuando no estoy cerca) _

**You're so fuckin' special**

_(Eres tan malditamente especial) _

**I wish I was special**

_(Desearía ser especial) _

**But I'm a creep**

_(Pero soy un desgraciado) _

**I'm a weirdo**

_(Soy un bicho raro) _

**What the hell am I doing here?**

_(¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?) _

**I don't belong here, oh, oh**

_(No pertenezco aquí)_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y luego se marchó, sin mirar atrás, dejando a la pelirrosa sentada observando su espalda.

No lo pensó dos veces y fue en su búsqueda ignorando el llamado de sus amigos. No podía haber ido tan lejos.

Sus pensamientos volvían a confundirse entre la calidez que provocaba su mejor amigo y la seguridad y cariño que irradiaba Sasori hacia ella.

Al salir del refugio lo divisó sentado al borde de la piscina, con su mirada fija en la transparente agua.

—Me pediste que te hiciera saber cuando me estás lastimando.

—Sasori…—se sentó a su lado esperando que la dejara hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo, no puedes confiar en mí de esa forma de un día para otro. —la pelirrosa puso su mano sobre la suya y lo observó con cariño. Si tan solo supiera que se había vuelto alguien muy importante en su vida.

—Mi mamá está hospitalizada desde hace unas semanas porque mi padre me golpeó y ella se interpuso cuando él lo iba a hacer de nuevo. —soltó de golpe. —Azotó su cabeza contra un mueble y perdió el conocimiento. —un nudo se formó en su garganta. —Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo sobreviva.

Lo vio abrir mucho los ojos ante su confesión y verla con clara preocupación.

—Sakura, no tenía idea.

—No tenías cómo saberlo. —se encogió de hombros. —Naruto, Sasuke e Ino son los únicos que lo saben de mis amigos.

—¿El que te llamó fue…?

—El hombre que se hace llamar mi padre. —respondió. —Esa vez no fue la única que me golpeó, luego lo volvió a hacer cuando fui a buscar mis cosas a casa.

—Por eso estás viviendo con el Uchiha.—no quiso mencionar que ya no lo hacía, que estaba viviendo con Naruto. Eso lo llevaría a preguntar por qué y no estaba preparada para dar una respuesta.

—Sasuke me fue a buscar, lo amenazó y me sacó de ese lugar. Si no fuera por él no sé qué hubiera sucedido.

—Lo siento, actué como un imbécil. —sintió su mano en su rostro y ella volteó a verlo.

—No es tu culpa, yo no supe cómo explicártelo, no quería que te preocuparas.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo, es parte de estar contigo… en tu vida. —su mirada acongojada removió algo en su interior. _¿Podría darle lo que él esperaba? _—Eso explica tu comportamiento desde hace tiempo.

—Es solo que a veces el dolor es peor que cuando sucedió y no sé cómo reaccionar. Intento olvidarme de que mi mamá está gravemente herida, pienso que volveré a casa y me recibirá con su comida deliciosa. —enfocó su mirada en el cielo, las estrellas esa noche brillaban más que nunca. —Pero luego recuerdo que ella no está ahí, y que ni siquiera puedo llamar a ese lugar mi casa. Nunca más.

Sus brazos la envolvieron y masajeo su espalda dándole el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos, e intentó alejar los pensamientos que se querían formar en su cabeza.

—¡Sasori! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! —la chica llamada Mei apareció frente a ellos gritando. Sakura pudo notar como frunció el ceño al ver la mano de Sasori en su rostro. —¿Qué haces con esta niña? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura. —bufó, al verse observaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Puedes dejar de perder tu tiempo con ella y ayudarme con lo que me prometiste? —una vena muy grande se inflamó en la frente de la pelirrosa y se puso rápidamente de pie para ir a enfrentarla, pero Sasori fue más rápido y la sostuvo de la cintura para detenerla.

—Sasori, suéltame, alguien tiene que enseñarle modales a esta tipa. —forcejeó levemente.

—Sí, claro como si me importara tu opinión. —la vio mover su mano despreocupada. —Sasori, vamos.

—Estábamos hablando algo importante. —mencionó el pelirrojo contrariado con la actitud de su compañera frente a Sakura, no sabía que la detestara tanto, mucho menos cuál era el motivo.

—Puede esperar, no le debes nada a esa.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —escupió la pelirrosa intentando soltarse del agarre de Sasori.

—¿Quién te crees que eres tú para acaparar la atención de Sasori de esa forma? —su voz chillona la sacó de quicio.

—¡Soy su maldita novia! —no sabía si era solo para ver su rostro enfurecido o realmente deseaba algo así, pero lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. La morena era unos centímetros más alta que ella, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

—¡¿Qué?! Sasori desmiente eso. ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!—el pelirrojo sonreía de una forma extraña, seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza la imagen de Sakura aceptando que era su novia.

—Yo… Sí, es verdad, Sakura es mi novia.

—¡Maldita niñata, no lo mereces! —le pareció que quería decir algo más, pero se mordió la lengua y se detuvo. — Ya verás…

Se alejó enfurecida hacia el refugio, vociferando improperios.

Sasori observaba a Sakura nerviosa, eran contadas las veces que la veía así, solía ser muy buena controlando sus emociones.

—Así que… mi novia. — mencionó deslizando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No quise decir eso. Yo… ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

—Es porque eres la persona más extraña y hermosa que he conocido jamás.

Sasori la había besado con efusividad y ella lo recibió gustosa, se dio cuenta que verlo feliz era importante para ella, verlo sonreír era todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Sus besos eran agradables y la llenaban de afecto.

Ambos ignoraban a la persona que los veía con sus facciones apesadumbradas, desde el ventanal de la casa.

* * *

Iba a anotar, estaba solo a unos metros de la portería, y corría ágilmente por el campo. Hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba fútbol, pero seguía siendo buena en ello, lo había comprobado luego de que su equipo fuera ganando por tres anotaciones y dos fueran suyas. Podía ver el ángulo exacto donde su golpe terminaría, y lo hizo, golpeó el balón con la velocidad y dirección precisa para que entrara en la portería, pero en el momento exacto en que ejecutó el movimiento, la presencia de alguien a su lado la puso en alerta. Venía demasiado rápido hacia sus piernas y ella no podía esquivarla, así que el impacto en su tobillo fue doloroso y desconcertante, había caído contra el césped de tal forma que azotó su cabeza contra el suelo y soltó un grito seguido de un sonido ahogado. Mei se alejó de ella corriendo hacia las gradas.

Pudo escuchar los gritos de todos a su alrededor, pero ella solo luchaba porque el dolor en su cabeza y tobillo se detuviera, mientras se lo sostenía y se retorcía en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Ino apareció a su lado enfurecida. —¡Frente! ¿estás bien?

—E-estoy mareada. —podía sentir como su vista amenazaba con nublarse, se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. —No me dejes cerrar los ojos. —le ordenó a su amiga.

Sentía más pasos acercarse hacia ella.

—¡Sakura-chan! —la voz de su amigo la calmó un poco, pero la adrenalina estaba disparada en su cuerpo, y su tobillo seguía doliendo infernalmente.

—¡Arg! —gritó con fuerza cuando alguien lo tocó.

—¡Sakura, no te duermas! ¡Mírame! —dijo Ino al verla cerrar los ojos. Los abrió como pudo, pero sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más.

—Podría estar fracturado, necesitamos fijar su pierna. —reconoció la voz de Sasuke informando su estado.

—Se golpeó la cabeza y está mareada. Necesitamos un doctor urgente. Iré por Kakashi. Sasuke no dejes que se duerma y que no se mueva. —mencionó su amiga.

Él asintió como un robot, o eso pensó al sentir como le era difícil vociferar algo coherente. Lo había invadido una angustia que no recordaba haber sentido antes al verla caer de esa forma.

—¿Sakura, me escuchas? —ella solo pudo asentir ante el dolor desgarrante que subía por su tobillo hacia su pierna. —Mantente despierta, ¿sí? Debes estar tranquila, pronto vendrá alguien a verte, todo estará bien. ¡Demonios! —sus palabras sonaron más atropelladas de lo usual. Lo observó solo unos segundos y distinguió su semblante intranquilo, estaba más aterrado que ella. Su mano temblaba levemente y lo observó con ternura.

—Sasuke, sobreviviré. —él tomó su rostro desde su mandíbula y vio sangre en el pasto.

—Mantente despierta, por favor. — mencionó ampliando sus ojos y sosteniendo su mano, se negaba a soltarla hasta que todo estaría bien.

Quería hacerlo, su voz era cautivadora y deseaba escucharlo hablar, como cuando le leía sus libros por horas hasta que ella se quedara dormida. La calma que le brindaba la unión de sus manos parecía irreal frente al dolor desgarrante que atravesaba su pierna.

En solo unos segundos la inconsciencia llegó a ella.

* * *

Movió sus ojos siguiendo la luz de la linterna que el doctor puso frente a ella.

Luego de haberse desmayado despertó en el hospital del lugar, con Ino, Naruto y Sasori a su alrededor. Sasuke estaba a su lado aún sosteniendo su mano, y solo luego de soltarla por la llegada del doctor y la enfermera, el sonrojo ante su acción se atenuó, pero hasta ahora la mirada profunda del pelirrojo sobre ella seguía presente.

A los pocos minutos Mei había irrumpido en la habitación, y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de su conversación, le habían exigido que se disculpara con ella. También vio a Naruto contener a Sasuke, que parecía querer asesinar a la morena con su mirada, pero ella pareció hacer oídos sordos ante la petición, porque llevaba minutos fastidiandola y llamándola mentirosa y unos cuantos descalificativos más.

—Al parecer fue solo una contusión. Tuviste suerte. —dijo mientras la enfermera proseguía a curar la herida en su cuero cabelludo. Ella bajó su mirada y observó su ahora vendado tobillo, que dolía mucho menos que antes, y frunció el ceño.

—Tan suertuda.

—¿Ahora le dirás la verdad a Sasori? —dijo Mei.

—No sé de qué estás hablando y tampoco me interesa saberlo. —le restó importancia y se acomodó en la camilla para ponerse de pie. La había descolocado un poco el hecho de que Sasori no hubiera intervenido en ningún momento para calmar a su compañera de clase.

—¡Eres tan descarada!

—¡Hey! ¡Acabas de casi fracturarme el tobillo y además me insultas! ¡Maldita lunática! ¿qué demonios está mal contigo? —no entendía de dónde sacaba tantas estupideces ni cuál era su problema con ella.

—¡Deja de mentirle a Sasori! —y entonces lo notó, a ella le gustaba Sasori y estaba haciendo de todo para alejarlo de su lado, eso incluía dejarla lisiada de por vida.

—¡Auch! —se quejó del dolor en su cabeza mientras limpiaban su herida. Vio a Sasori querer acercarse a ella, pero le dio una mirada furiosa para que se mantuviera en su lugar.

—¿Pueden tener esta conversación en otro lugar? —mencionó la enfermera al ver el escándalo que estaban formando.

—¡No hasta que ella sea honesta!

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! —se hartó de su actitud infantil.

—¡Sakura! —la regañó Ino, ante su lenguaje.

Estuvo tentada a lanzarse sobre ella sin importarle el volverse a esguinsar el tobillo, pero las palabras que mencionó la detuvieron en su lugar.

—¡Los vi besarse! ¡A ti y a Sasuke-kun! —sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el pelirrojo, ella lo notó, pero sus entrañas reclamaban aún más porque las palabras que había mencionado dejaran de repetirse en su cabeza. La opresión en su pecho volvió quitándole la respiración y enfureciendola aún más.

Elevó su cabeza para tomar aire y luego botarlo de golpe, debía calmarse, ella no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke y Sasori sobre ella, esperando que dijera alguna palabra.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Sasori, pero ella no podía articular alguna respuesta aún. —Sakura, ¿es cierto?

—¡No hables de algo que no sabes! —Ino fue la que habló esta vez, acercándose peligrosamente hacia la morena con su puño en alto. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No me hagas reír, ellos lo tenían muy bien guardado. —apuntó a los aludidos con desprecio.

—¡Perra! —gritó Ino a punto de lanzarse hacia su cabello.

—Ino. —la pelirrosa la detuvo. Intentó serenarse y le habló al doctor. —¿Puedo irme? — él asintió en respuesta, luego de que la enfermera terminará de poner un apósito en su cabeza y ambos le dieran algunas indicaciones.

Todos dieron un paso para ayudarla a bajar de la camilla, pero ella sólo tomó las muletas que habían a un lado y se puso de pie.

Caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes voltear a mirar a la morena que seguía farfullando estupideces.

—No me agrada la gente que busca dañar a los otros para conseguir lo que quieren. Si tanto deseas tener a Sasori, deberías pensar primero en el daño que le hiciste al meterte en lo que no te incumbe. —vio como enrojecía el rostro de Mei.

—Sakura. —mencionó Sasori deteniendola. Fue el colmo para ella, estaban dudando de su integridad como persona.

—No. ¿Quieren una respuesta? Hablaré y todos me escucharan, porque será lo último que diga antes que deje este maldito lugar. Estoy harta de que todos me pidan explicaciones de lo que hago y dejo de hacer. Es cierto, Sasuke y yo nos besamos, pero fue mucho antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. —fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo con un nudo en su garganta. — Sasuke estaba tan borracho que con suerte lo recuerda, y antes de que saquen conclusiones apresuradas y como les encanta meterse en mi vida, él dejó claro que besarme fue el peor error que cometió en su vida. Sí, mi mejor amigo dijo eso. Así que, ¿puedo irme antes de que sigan cuestionando mis acciones para encerrarme en mi habitación, descansar mi maldito tobillo y no salir más de ahí?

Pudo sentir el como todos contenían el aire, y abrían ampliamente sus ojos ante sus palabras. Incluso la pelinegra se sintió sucia luego de mencionar el tema, ella solo había pasado por el lugar y los había visto, no creyó que fueran mejores amigos y que fuera un tema tan complicado de mencionar. Sólo quería alejarla de Sasori y punto.

—Frente…

—Está bien, Ino, terminé. ¿Me das una mano? —su amiga se acercó a ella y la ayudó a caminar.

—Sakura. —habló Sasuke.

—No ahora Sasuke. Realmente necesito que te alejes de mi. —dijo mientras le daba la espalda. Sus palabras generaron el efecto deseado, porque el peliazabache retrocedió en sus pasos y ocultó su rostro.

—Sakura. —volteó a ver al pelirrojo y pudo distinguir su mirada lastimosa sobre ella.

—¡Realmente necesito que me dejen en paz!—se dirigió al doctor nuevamente antes de salir por completo de la habitación. —Kakashi alistó todo para volver a la ciudad, mi doctora me estará esperando y ya le informaron de mi condición. Muchas gracias por todo. —hizo una reverencia como pudo y se marchó de ahí dejando a todos los presentes con la palabra en su boca.

* * *

_The xx —Say something loving_

La había seguido a los pocos segundos y las había llevado al refugio junto a Ino. Sakura lo ignoró todo el camino, y evadió su mirada enormemente. Luego al llegar, él la volvió a seguir hacia su habitación, Ino sólo los observó destinada y dejó la habitación a los minutos. La pelirrosa empacaba lentamente y cuando él finalmente se armó de valor habló.

—Me escuchaste.

—Te ves sorprendido. —mencionó restándole importancia.

—Nunca quise decir algo así.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, Sasuke. Tengo claro lo que piensas, sé por qué y lo entiendo. Tema cerrado. —siguió empacando sus cosas intentando ignorar su presencia.

—Pero yo quiero explicarte el por qué lo dije.

—No quiero escucharlo. —el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más notorio.

—Pero...

—Dejemoslo así, estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir. —dijo indicándole que saliera de la habitación. Su mirada contrariada cambió a una molesta al observarla.

—No. —se acercó a la salida y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó viéndolo sorprendida.

—Está vez me dejarás hablar. No podemos seguir así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Evadiendo el hecho de que nos besamos e hicimos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Qué se supone que hiciera, Sasuke? Decírtelo sólo te hubiera hecho sentir horrible. Y luego de que lo recordaste y no me dijiste nada... —desvío su mirada al suelo, se sentía humillante ser rechazada de esa forma. —Creí que no era importante.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Es que acaso tengo que repetir lo que dijiste? —mencionó asqueada.

—No. Es castigo suficiente verte así por mi culpa. —sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más a ella. — Lo lamento, realmente lo siento.

—Sasuke, lo sé. —que él le exigiera su perdón tantas veces era motivo suficiente para creerle. —Como también sé que tienes razón. —su semblante cambió inmediatamente a uno confundido. —Ese beso... Nunca debió ocurrir. —el peliazabache podía sentir la presión en su pecho aumentando. —Fue algo impulsivo. Solo estábamos confundidos.

Esperó que el tema quedaría ahí y se fuera de una buena vez. Volteó nuevamente para cerrar su maleta, pero el agarre de Sasuke en su muñeca la detuvo. Estaba arrodillado frente a ella viendola intensamente, de una forma que no recordaba haber sido observada.

—No. No fue algo impulsivo. Creí que sí, quería creer que sí, pero… —su cuerpo invadió completamente su espacio personal y ella contuvo la respiración ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. No pude evitar observar sus labios con detenimiento, podía sentir la atracción hacia él, como si una cuerda la estuviera jalando para disminuir la distancia entre ellos. —Deja de mirar mis labios, Sakura.

—¿Qué? Yo no… estaba mirando. —desvío su mirada con el color subiendo a su rostro_. ¿Otra vez sucumbía ante sus deseos? _

—Si quieres algo de mi sólo debes pedirlo. — sus ojos viajaron a los suyos incrédulos. _Oh no,_ su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Sasuke volvía a ponerla contra la espada y la pared con sus palabras.

—¿Por qué habrías de concedermelo? Puedes tener a la chica que quieras, Uchiha. —intentó restarle importancia y empujarlo lejos de ella.

—¿Puedo tener a ti? — su pecho se oprimió ansioso esperando que no haber escuchado mal. Entonces su mirada descendió titubeante. No quería pensar en lo que hubiera salido de su boca sin dudarlo. — ¿Sakura? — podía percibir el tono de duda en su voz.

—Estás bromeando. —soltó su agarre y volvió a su posición. Si seguían así, todo se arruinaría.

—No. — detuvo sus manos con firmeza, esta vez no solo había tomado su muñeca sino que la había jalado hacia él, permitiendo que sus rostros se encontraran solo a centímetros. — Necesito que me respondas con la verdad. —la pelirrosa evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, _¿por qué estaba actuando de esa forma para con ella? _Tragó grueso, no debía caer.

—Sasuke, suéltame… por favor.

—No. Estoy tan cansado de que nunca te des cuenta y aceptes que estoy siempre aquí para ti.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras. — definitivamente eso no era lo que quería responder, pero necesitaba alejarlo de ella. Se mordió los labios exasperada.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? Quiero saber por qué. — su voz casi se quebró al final. —¿Acaso…? —se alejó de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos. —¿Te enamoraste de él?

Parecía una pregunta fuera de lugar, sino hubiera sido porque todos sus intentos de hablar con ella hubieran sido un completo desastre. Sino fuera porque le adjudicaba su incapacidad de hablar sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos a lo arrepentida que debía sentirse sobre ello.

Entonces su vista color jade se alzó y ella notó su mirada profunda y triste, que atiborró a Sakura de una sensación horrible. El desprecio hacia sí mismo seguía latente, y su interior se derrumbó. Él creía que no lo veía de esa forma.

—Sólo debías pedirme que me alejara de ti. Hubiera dolido más que el puto infierno, pero si lo deseabas lo hubiera hecho. — dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

_¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Era posible que…? _

—Sasuke, ¿tú? — dijo, mientras él volvía a tomar lugar a su lado e inclinaba su rostro hacia ella permitiendo que sus frentes se tocaran.

—Me estoy torturando de solo pensar que te forcé a algo.

—Sabes que te correspondí. —susurró tratando saliva ante su cercanía.

—Lucías tan triste e incómoda, luego de eso. —afirmó. —Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que me querías lejos, no te hubiera obligado a vivir conmigo.

—Sasuke, no sabes lo que dices.

—¿Qué acaso no querías alejarte de mi? —no lo negó, porque esa fue su intención desde un comienzo y el rostro de él se desfiguró. —No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿estás enamorada de Sasori?

Las palabras que saldrían de su boca fueron acalladas por esa pregunta. Sus ojos se aguaron y volteó su rostro. Desearía tanto que hubiera sido así.

—Tú besaste a Karin. —mencionó queriéndose quitar esa sensación de desasosiego que había nacido en ella desde ese día.

—¡Tú a Sasori, y me estoy torturando pensando qué otras cosas pudieron suceder entre ustedes! —no pudo evitar elevar su voz al recordar las veces en que los vio besarse.

—¿Crees que soy tan fácil? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No, pero él sólo pensar en tiempo que pasas con él a solas..!

—¿Y tú con Karin? O me dirás que esa fue la única vez que se han besado.

—¡No metas a Karin en esto! ¡Sabes que no siento nada por ella! —gritó, los endemoniados celos que aparecían cada vez que pensaba en ella con Sasori, lo estaban enfermando. — ¡La besé en un intento desesperado de querer alejar los sentimientos tormentosos que tuve cuando vi a Sasori besarte! ¡Y sí, esa fue la única vez que lo hice!

La pelirrosa ensachó los ojos y el rubor apareció en su rostro, Sasuke no podía estar diciendo todo eso. Se suponía que lo que había sucedido entre ellos fue un error, que él no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento por ella, que su amistad era el único lazo que los unía. Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama sosteniéndose los cabellos, claramente tampoco era fácil para él aceptar algo así.

—Yo… no amo a Sasori de la forma que piensas.

—¿Entonces por qué estás con él? —cuestionó.

Se había equivocado pensando en que él no sentiría la misma angustia que ella ante lo sucedido.

—Pensé que lo podría hacer, que eventualmente… Tú y la inquietud que me produce tu sola existencia, desaparecerían. —confesó ocultando su rostro con su cabello. —Pero no fue así, porque no puedo ignorar que alteras cada maldita fibra de mi cuerpo, y lo peor de todo es que siempre ha sido así y no lo había notado.

—Sakura. —elevó su rostro para observarla a su lado. Quiso reír, porque él hubiera usado las mismas palabras que ella para describir lo que le provocaba su sola existencia. Hasta ese momento no había notado el raspón que tenía en su mejilla derecha. —Jamás se me ha cruzado por la cabeza querer olvidar lo sucedido, preferí vivir con el cuestionamiento constante de qué hubiera sucedido si no fuéramos mejor amigos. Si tú me podrías, por alguna extraña razón, corresponder. — Sasuke había actuado con vehemencia, acariciando con su pulgar el lugar herido en su rostro, y acercado, rozando sus labios con los propios. —Lo deseaba tanto que fui lo suficientemente egoísta para robarte lo único que podría arruinar nuestra amistad.

Ella solo esperaba que no pudiera oír sus latidos desenfrenados ante su cercanía. Al hablar sus labios habían rozado los suyos de forma tan seductora, que utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirar de ellos, y parece que él comprendió su petición silenciosa porque pronto sintió la presión de sus labios contra los suyos.

La forma en que los labios de él los atacaban parecía más hambrienta que la primera vez, generando que la sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago aumentara deseando cada vez más. Lo sostuvo de los cabellos y lo acercó más a ella, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad oral, sin pedir permiso. Algo había explotado en su interior. Ni el dolor en su tobillo era perceptible ante el calor abrigador en su interior.

Besar a Sasuke no tenía comparación con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Podía sentir su torrente sanguíneo volverse como lava hirviendo al recorrer su cuerpo, y su piel se erizó ante su contacto, generando un cosquilleo en su pecho y estómago.

Siguieron besándose con fogosidad, cuando Sasuke la elevó para sentarla sobre él, ella soltó un pequeño quejido por su tobillo lesionado, y él se iba a disculpar, pero cualquier intento de hablar fue acallado rápidamente por los labios de ella. Siguió tirando de sus cabellos y esta vez él la tomó de la cintura, metiendo sus manos bajo su cremallera, acto que generó el sonrojo de la pelirrosa, pero que no la detuvo en su acción y se removió sobre él, generando que un bulto se percibiera entre sus piernas, y que el azabache soltara un gruñido. Podría haberse detenido, pero fue todo lo contrario, parecía que la atracción entre ellos aumentaba a medida que se tocaban, todo estaba en llamas en su interior y solo quería más de él.

—S-sakura. —fue una advertencia que ella no quería escuchar.

Sasuke sonrió sobre sus labios y había descendido su rostro besando su cuello con ímpetu, mordisqueando y succionando su clavícula. Ahora fue el turno de ella de soltar un gruñido, que sonó como el de un felino.

—Demonios. —en un movimiento imperceptible él la había vuelto a tomar de la cintura y dejado sobre la cama, mientras se mantenía sentado al borde de esta, dandole la espalda.

Sakura se encontraba agitada, su respiración era errática y el calor recorría su cuerpo. Pudo distinguir lo mismo en él, la tensión en su espalda era evidente y el sudor perlaba su frente.

—¿Estás bien?

—N-necesito un minuto. —soltó jadeante. Sakura tocó su hombro intentando calmarlo. —Bien, necesito más de un minuto. —dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella y tomándola de la cintura y soltando una carcajada que a la pelirrosa le pareció la más bella del mundo.

El sonido de algo cayendo fuera de la habitación los alertó, Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta tragando grueso, quién sea que los haya escuchado no podía ser algo bueno.

La abrió de un movimiento, pero nadie estaba ahí, al observar los pasillos distinguió una cabellera pelirroja correr lejos del lugar.

—¿Sasuke?

—Akasuna. —Sakura tomó aire y lo botó de golpe.

—Oh, maldición. —se sintió una completa basura en ese momento, hace sólo unos días había aceptado ser su novia y ahora besaba a Sasuke como si no hubiera un mañana. Cerró los ojos y se agarró la cabeza en señal de exasperación. _¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no pudo detenerse? _Su cuerpo había reaccionado solo, ni el dolor en su cabeza o tobillo la habían hecho detenerse. Tocó a Sasuke más de lo que alguna vez había tocado a alguien. El calor subió a su rostro al repasar las escenas en su cabeza.

—Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya. —mencionó Sasuke, sobándose la nuca, al verla tan contrariada. La verdad es que sintió un completo imbécil al ponerla en esa situación.

—S-sí. —aún sentía el toque de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Sakura. —la llamó para que lo viera a los ojos. —Sé que nuestra amistad es lo más importante, pero tocarte de la forma que lo acabo de hacer fue todo lo que necesitaba para aclarar mi mente, y si tengo que enfrentarme a quien sea por ti… lo haré. —su declaración la dejó sin aliento, y lo vio ir a la salida. — Pero si necesitas tiempo te lo daré. Sólo quiero que tengas claras tus opciones.

Se sintió culpable de la sensación agradable que se sentaba en su pecho opacando el desprecio que debía sentir hacia ella. Sasuke se marchó e inmediatamente dejó salir todo lo que la estaba sofocando.


	12. La verdad, parte I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 12: La verdad, parte I.

…

"_Se necesita gran coraje para ver el mundo en toda su gloria contaminada y aún así amarlo."_

**-. Oscar Wilde**.

…

* * *

_I wasted__ you —Flora Cash_

No logró conciliar el sueño esa noche. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos, podía identificar la alegría elevando su pecho ante la confesión de Sasuke, pero el sólo pensar en el daño que le hizo a Sasori… se había comportado como una completa imbécil al dejar que sus sentimientos dieran rienda suelta, sin sopesar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, su mente se aclaró en ese momento, porque la forma en la que se sentía junto a Sasori no se comparaba a la que se sentía junto a Sasuke. No le gustaba compararlos, era ruin querer hacerlo, pero se dió cuenta que nunca podría tocar o besar a Sasori sin pensar en el peliazabache, y eso la estaba atormentando, porque la realidad siempre estuvo ahí, y necesitó besar a su mejor amigo para que la neblina en sus pensamientos se dispara por completo. Si él también deseaba algo más que su amistad, _¿cuál era el problema? _

Recordó las palabras de su amigo ojiceleste y su estómago se retorció.

_¿Cómo enfrentaría a Sasori sin provocarle más daño? _No, esa no era la principal inquietud, y se sintió egoísta por siquiera dejar que se proyectará en su mente.

_¿Cómo estar con Sasuke sin dañar a Sasori?_

No era posible, y sólo quería hacerse bolita y esconderse para nunca más ver la luz del sol.

El sólo pensar en que Sasori la odiase, retorcía sus entrañas. No quería perderlo, en poco tiempo se había vuelto indispensable en su vida, y egoístamente quería que siguiera siendo así.

Mientras observaba por la ventana, divisó al pelirrojo salir del refugio de hombres con un bolso en sus brazos. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a ir a su encuentro. El dolor en su tobillo no iba a ser impedimento para hacerlo, pero tuvo que tomar uno de sus bastones para no caer.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, pero su figura casi se perdía, así que tuvo que gritar su nombre un par de veces, hasta que él se detuvo, pero sin voltear hacia ella. Aprovechó la oportunidad y dio brincos en su dirección.

—¡Aaaah! —gritó al tropezar sobre la tierra que cubría al bosque. El dolor en su tobillo aumentó ante la caída y no pudo volver a ponerse de pie. Golpeó la tierra con sus puños cabreada. —¡Demonios!

—No debiste salir. Deberías estar descansando eso. —su voz usualmente animada, ahora se volvió demasiado profunda para su gusto, y arrugó la nariz. Se acercaba a paso apresurado a ella.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo. Te vi por la ventana. — se avergonzó ante su presencia y ocultó su rostro bajo su cabello.

—No me dirás nada que no sepa ya. —su voz fue clara insinuación a que dejara las cosas como estaban, pero ella no podía. Él merecía una explicación.

—Pero… necesito saber.

—Escuché todo. Llegué segundos después que ustedes.

—Lo siento. — él intentó ponerla de pie, pero la pelirrosa se rehusó. —Merezco que me dejes tirada aquí.

—No seas melodramática. —mencionó con tranquilidad. —Mei te hirió por mi causa, estamos a mano.

Sus palabras no la tranquilizaron para nada, sólo confirmaban el daño que le había causado.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, realmente quería estar contigo. —el frío matutino hizo que la situación se volviera más sombría.

—Pero lo quieres más a él. —afirmó conociendo su respuesta. Podía sentir su pecho oprimiendose ante sus propias palabras.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento. — dijo sin poder negarlo.

—Realmente creí que podía hacer que te enamoraras de mí, pero eso nunca fue una opción, ¿no es así? —soltó una risa desganada.

—No digas eso, quería que lo nuestro funcionara.

—Pero no puedo seguir siendo tu segunda opción, no cuando tú eres mi primera.

—Sasori…

—¡Me enamoré de ti! —el nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar y tuvo que hacer una pausa. —¿Por qué tengo que mirar como eres feliz con alguien más?

—Sasori. — él estaba arrodillado a su lado, y se permitió mirarlo a los ojos esperando distinguir ira u odio dirigido a ella, pero su alma se retorció al ver su mirada desoladora, lo había hecho pedazos.

—Detente. Me siento un imbécil por seguir aquí escuchándote.

—No lo eres. —podía sentir el bulto en su garganta formándose.

—¿Lo besaste?

Presentía que él conocía la respuesta, pero de igual forma se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Sí. —lo vio golpear el tronco de un árbol un par de veces.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?

—¿De qué estás hablando? — no podía permitir que él se sintiera de esa forma por su causa.

—Me utilizaste para olvidarte de él. —escupió. Ahí estaba el rechazo que espero desde un principio.

—No. ¡No! ¡Nunca haría eso contigo! No puedes… —él se había acercado para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, y ella se lo permitió sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —sus labios la besaron con detenimiento, podía sentir su tristeza en cada roce, su desilusión, y entre sus dedos estaba el anhelo por su piel, que nunca podría tener. Le iba a preguntar el por qué la había besado de esa forma cuando lo vio desviar su mirada hacia el refugio. Y vio a Sasuke parado a unos metros de ellos, observandolos con el ceño fruncido, y los puños apretados. Un aura sombría lo rodeaba. —Sasuke.

—Si ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir te puedes largar. —bufó con evidente molestia.

—¡Sasuke! —no podía ser así de grosero con el pelirrojo sabiendo lo sucedido.

—Uchiha, siempre tan inoportuno. —vio su rostro cambiar a uno molesto

—Puede que Sakura no vea lo podrido que estás, pero yo no soy tan ingenuo. Me viste llegar y la besaste para cabrearme. — se acercó desafiante en su dirección. —Muy bien, lo conseguiste.

—Tú te metiste conmigo primero al besar a _mi_ _novia_.— dijo enfatizando el apelativo. Se había puesto de pie para ir a enfrentarlo.

—Exnovia — Sakura vio a Sasori acercarse peligrosamente a Sasuke, y darle un empujón.

—¡Detenganse! —intentó ponerse de pie con ayuda del bastón. Conocía perfectamente al peliazabache para saber que respondería con golpes.

—Ella decide. —mencionó Sasuke, imponiendo su cuerpo sobre el pelirrojo que media sólo unos centímetros menos que él.

—No soy idiota, Uchiha. Sé que correrá hacia ti apenas desaparezca, pero eso no significa que me quede de brazos cruzados.

—¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí! —gritó más que enfurecida con sus palabras.

Sasori se había acercado nuevamente a ella, e inclinado levemente para hablarle.

—Espero que te diviertas con tu nuevo juguete. — escupió para luego irse del lugar.

El rostro de Sakura se desfiguró al oír esas palabras tan venenosas que nunca habían sido dirigidas a ella. Su garganta se secó y sus ojos se aguaron. Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a moler a golpes al pelirrojo, se detuvo al ver su expresión dolida.

—No lo escuches. Sólo lo dice porque está enojado. — intentó tranquilizarla.

—Lo merezco.

—No, no es así. El maldito finalmente demostró lo despreciable que es. —quiso tocar su rostro, pero ella se alejó de su tacto. Lo entendía, pero la molestia se sentó de igual forma en su estómago.

La tomó en sus brazos, sin esperar por su aprobación y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta al refugio.

—El único culpable de todo soy yo. No quiero que te martirices con esto. —mencionó al ver que no decía ni una palabra.

—Rompí su corazón. —susurró.

—Realmente tienes a ese tipo en un altar.

—No hables de él como si lo conocieras. —el peliazabache se detuvo ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—No lo hago.

—Por supuesto que sí. — dijo molesto. — Así como sé que cambiaste de opinión sobre nosotros por su causa.

—¿"Nosotros"? — cuestionó con su corazón agitado, no podía ignorar la emoción que la invadió ante ese apelativo.

—¿Qué importa ahora? Si ya tomaste tu decisión —estaba molesto, y ella lo notó.

—Sasuke…

—Solo dilo de una vez. —conocía su respuesta, y no le agradaba, pero no quería presionarla.

—Necesito tiempo. Tú también, para digerir esto. —la dejó en la puerta y se marchó. No le apetecía seguir hablando del tema y la molestia en su pecho era devastadora.

.

* * *

Los días habían pasado de forma lenta y tormentuosa. Kushina-san se había hecho cargo de su cuidado y la mimaba como si fuera su hija, con comida deliciosas y tardes de películas. Naruto protestaba de vez en cuando mencionando que ni con él era así de atenta, pero sólo lo hacía para fastidiarla, toda su vida Kushina había considerado a Sakura como una hija más, al igual que a Sasuke.

Pese a todo, Naruto agradecía silenciosamente el hecho de que pudiera ver a su, ahora novia, tan seguido al ir a visitar a la pelirrosa. Ino y Tenten también habían aparecido por ahí, animándola a mejorarse pronto y ofreciéndole sus apuntes de clases para que no se retrasará.

Incluso los del club de teatro le habían enviado su apoyo y seguridad de que la esperarían para terminar de ensayar la obra de _"El Gran Gatsby"._

Desde el día de su ruptura con Sasori, no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, pero sí se comunicaba con ella a través de mensajes de texto, que esperaba ansiosamente todos los días. Si su amistad se había perjudicado luego de lo ocurrido, no se dió por enterada, porque ellos conseguían hablar por horas como solían hacerlo antes de que sus confusos sentimientos aparecieran. Sin embargo, aún no podía quitarse el beso que habían compartido con Sasuke, y sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en sus pensamientos.

Desconocía si había vuelto a hablar con Karin y debía confesar que estaba un tanto preocupada de qué le podría haber dicho. La pelirroja de vez en cuando ingresaba a la habitación a dejarle comida o preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero rápidamente se iba.

Ella lo había decidido de esa forma, cuando Sasuke le pidió una respuesta ella le pidió tiempo para que Sasori se adecuara a esa situación y no fuera el hazme reír de todos en las escuela. O eso creía que era su justificación para dejar las cosas como estaban antes de que la besara de esa forma. Sasuke le había comentado que dudaba que algo así pasara, después de todo era un hombre y en una sociedad machista, él sería la víctima y miles de chicas lo perseguirán más de ahora en adelante.

_"Te lo dije. En cualquier momento se forma el club de "Las futuras viudas de Sasori Akasuna" _le había escrito al llegar a la escuela.

Ahora siendo la hora de salida, esperaba su mensaje diario de él, quizá contándole alguna estupidez que Kakashi hubiera hecho. O Naruto, pero ya había pasado una hora y aún nada. Quiso restarle importancia, pero el desasosiego la invadió de todas formas.

Ahora podía caminar casi normalmente, y el dolor era mínimo. Así que fue al patio de la casa a tomar aire fresco, quizá así lograría que esa sensación estúpida se fuera. No es como si Sasuke le debiera algo, además ella le pidió tiempo. _Y él se lo había tomado muy enserio al no ir a visitarla luego de una semana._

_—Miau. _

Le pareció oír un maullido.

—_Miau. Miau. _

Se puso de pie para observar el lugar, pero no veía a ningún gato por ningún lado.

—_Miau. —_ahora lo escuchó sobre ella, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos color cobrizo la mitad del árbol que adornaba el jardín.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven acá. —alzó su mano para que saltara hacia ella, pero el gato retrocedió unos pasos. Tenía miedo de bajar, y era demasiado pequeño.

Su tobillo podría resistir subir y bajar, no creyó que hubiera problema, al otro día volvería a la escuela.

Trepó el árbol con agilidad, y pronto estaba al lado del gatito tomándolo en sus brazos para acariciarlo y luego bajar. Cuando recién había dado una pisada al tronco, el dolor en su tobillo la hizo soltarse y solo consiguió abrazar al animal en su pecho para que no se hiciera daño. Pero el golpe nunca llegó y abrió los ojos al sentirse envuelta por unos brazos que conocía a la perfección.

—Molestia. —su voz generó la calidez que estaba acostumbrada a sentir por su causa.

—Uchiha. —soltó para esconder su reacción.

—¿Es que te gusta jugar con tu vida?

—¿Es una buena forma de llamar tu atención? —preguntó interesada.

—Hmp.

—Entonces sí. —le sonrió de una forma que removió algo en el interior del peliazabache.

—_Miau. _—el maullido le recordó que permanecía en sus brazos, acariciándose contra su pecho.

_—_Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun está aquí, nada nos ha de pasar. —lo vio rodar los ojos para luego ponerla de pie. Una sensación conocida se formó en su pecho al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso unido a su nombre.

—¿Cómo está tu tobillo? —preguntó.

—Casi como nuevo.

—Claro, por eso casi caes.

—Está mejor, solo pise mal. —la vio acariciar al gato con diversión.

—No deberías andar rescatando gatos de los árboles en tu estado.

—Pero míralo. —alzó al gatito frente a él. El felino lo observó con sus enormes ojos color cobrizo y movió su nariz olfateandolo.

—_Miau. _

_—_Le agradas. —mencionó la ojijade.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Son tus tatuajes. —bromeó, como lo había dicho una vez que no pudo apartar sus ojos de él.

El Uchiha menor soltó una carcajada que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ahí estabas! ¿Qué tienes ahí? —la voz de la Uzumaki mayor los interrumpió.

—Lo rescatamos del árbol. —mencionó la pelirrosa, mostrándole al cariñoso animal, que seguía en sus brazos pidiendo su atención.

—Oh, es muy tierno, ¿tendrá dueño? —dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

—No lo sé, no tiene placa, o collar. Y es muy pequeño, parece que solo tiene unos meses. —vio a la pelirroja poner su mano en su mentón en gesto pensativo.

—Buscaremos a sus dueños, pero mientras puedes quedártelo. —la pelirrosa abrió la boca sin creerse sus palabras

—¿De verdad? —preguntó y la pelirroja volvió a asentir — ¡Muchas gracias! Prometo cuidarlo y alimentarlo hasta que me vaya, lo llevaré conmigo.

El de ojos color ónix la observó confundido ante sus últimas palabras.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿necesitas algo? Karin está en su habitación. —interrumpió sus pensamientos la Uzumaki.

—No. Estoy bien aquí. —se apresuró a decir, al ver el rostro de la ojijade.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Hmp. —vio a Sakura, que le había dado la espalda y se sentaba en el pasto junto al gato a jugar, arrugar la nariz como lo hacía cuando estaba molesta. —Hey, vine a verte a ti.

—Quizá Karin necesite tu compañía. —se mordió el interior de su boca al soltar esas palabras.

—¿Qué? —lo había desconcertado su afirmación.

—He escuchado que le ha preguntado a Naruto por ti estos días. ¡Auch! Eso dolió. — protestó al ser arañada en el antebrazo por el gato.

—Vine a verte a ti, y no me iré hasta pasar tiempo contigo.

—Lo estás haciendo. —se encogió de hombros. Sus celos eran absurdos, pero los sentía de todas formas.

—Necesito más que eso, molestia. —se hincó a su lado. —Nunca había sentido tanta envidia de un gato.

—¡Sasuke! —le advirtió al ver que golpeaba levemente la nariz del animal.

—Sasuke-kun. —_Demonios, como detestaba esas palabras en esos momentos, _pensó la pelirrosa.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación. Vamos, Lovecraft. —mencionó poniéndose de pie y con una rama indicando al felino a seguirla.

—¿Ya le pusiste nombre? —la detuvo Sasuke, evitando por unos segundos más la conversación con la pelirroja recien llegada.

—No fue tan difícil, imagina un gato y una caída de altura por salvarlo, el mundo está demente y Lovecraft es el narrador.

Sonrió ampliamente ante su respuesta tan bizarra. Eso era lo que deseaba tener todos los días.

* * *

Volver a la escuela fue lo peor que podría haberle pasado. Y sí, la principal causa de ese pensamiento era la ruptura con el Akasuna.

Parecía que el club de fans del pelirrojo se había esmerado en hacerla sentir incómoda, y era la quinta vez que mandaba al infierno a una niña que le exigía que dejara la escuela o Sasori lo haría en su lugar.

¿Ellas realmente creían que le había hecho daño a Sasori para su propia diversión?

En el receso se le había acercado un miembro de su propio club de fans para hacerle saber que había tomado la decisión correcta respecto al pelirrojo. Le pareció extraño y más aún cuando el chico se había negado a explicarle el por qué pensaba así, sólo mencionando que el pelirrojo no era alguien de fiar. Siguió dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la situación y se dispuso a comer el sándwich de huevo que Kushina le había preparado.

—Se ha montado un gran espectáculo, ¿eh?

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? — ironizó y la pelirrosa se le quitó el apetito como era costumbre. —Oh, lo siento, tu tobillo.

—No tengo interés en escucharte, pero ya que estás aquí, supongo que vienes a restregarme algo en la cara.

—Sólo quería mencionarte que deberías cuidar tus pasos de ahora en adelante

—¿Me estás amenazando? —se inclinó hacia ella dándole una mirada imperturbable.

—Es sólo una sugerencia. La verdad es que nadie sabe lo que sucedió luego de que te fuiste del hospital, Sasori no quiso mencionarlo, pero tampoco ha querido juntarse con sus reales amigos, así que suponemos que lo estropeaste bien feo.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —soltó. Sentía como la cólera iba extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

—De todas formas estoy segura que no vale la pena que derrame ni una sola lágrima por ti, yo me encargaré de estar a su lado de ahora en adelante.

—¿Cuál es la necesidad imperante de fastidiarme? — realmente no lo entendía, Sasori y ella ya no estaban juntos.

—Hay que mantener a las usurpadoras como tú lejos.

—¡Repite lo que dijiste! —gritó poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con sus puños. La atención de todos ahora estaba fija en ambas.

—Usaste a Sasori para volverte popular y tener la atención de todos, porque tu vida es demasiado miserable para afrontarla. —iba a lanzarse sobre ella. Al diablo con Tsunade y la posibilidad de ser suspendida.

—¡Mei! — la voz de Sasori la mantuvo en lugar. Sus ojos chocaron con almendrados de él y vio la incomodidad en ellos. _¿Realmente iba a dejar que esa tipa la provocara de esa forma? _Por supuesto que no. —¿Qué haces?

—Oh, ya sabes, mostrándole a todo el mundo lo patética que es esta niña.

—Lo dice quién casi me fractura un tobillo para conseguir la atención de un chico. —escuchó como la multitud a su alrededor reaccionaba frente a sus palabras, murmurando estupideces que no le interesaba escuchar.

—¡Cállate! ¡Maldita niñata! —la pelirrosa soltó una carcajada ante la ira que percibía en la morena.

—Mei, vámonos. —no le sorprendía que Sasori no mencionara nada luego de las palabras de su amiga, así de inexistente era su relación ahora. Se molestó consigo misma por la sensación decepcionante en su interior. Sentía que algo se estaba quebrando sin preverlo. Pero de la misma forma se había cabreado al verlo llegar con Deidara a su lado.

—Deberías decirle el por qué estuviste con ella en primer lugar. —_¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? _

—¡Mei, ya basta! —Sasori había tomado a la morena de un brazo y volteado hacia él.

—No me importa lo que piensen de mi, al final del día tengo a las personas que necesito a mi lado. —dijo. Y notó que fue un golpe bajo para el pelirrojo, e intencionalmente había atravesado el espacio entre Sasori y Deidara para chocar su hombro con el pelirrojo.

Vio a Sasuke en el marco de la cafetería y evadió su mirada, sólo quería irse a casa y encerrarse en su habitación, pero agradecía que él no vio lo sucedido. Otra vez alguien parecía saber algo que ella no se daba por enterada.

Sus pasos se apresuraron hacia los pasillos, para salir al patio a tomar aire. Quedaban solo cinco minutos para volver a clases.

—Sakura. —ella siguió caminando ignorando el llamado del peliazabache. —Sakura, ¿puedes detenerte?

—No quiero hablar, Sasuke. —no lo escuchó protestar así que siguió su camino hacia el único lugar donde podría pensar claramente. Sus pasos fueron detenidos por el jalón en su suéter negro, que la hizo voltear sobre su eje y verse envuelta por los firmes y tonificados brazos de su mejor amigo.

—Entonces no lo hagas. —susurró mientras la calidez de su cuerpo la envolvía por completo. La seguridad y calma pronto fueron apareciendo en ella y se dejó abrazar hasta que escucharon el sonido del timbre.

* * *

Respondió el mensaje de Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro, la estaría esperando en la salida cuando se acabaran las clases para acompañarla a su vieja casa. Había tenido que contarle que volvería a ella, y le haría algunas modificaciones con el dinero que tenía de sus ahorros. Luego lo repondría cuando comenzara a ganar un poco por su música.

Se encontraba en la sala audiovisual, revisando el material que le habían entregado para sus canciones de la obra de teatro, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercarse.

—Ino, ¿qué se te quedó ahora? —su amiga había salido solo unos minutos atrás, y siempre se le olvidaba algo.

—No soy Ino, pero su cabello se parece al mío. —la sonrisa que se había formado se esfumó de su rostro.

—Deidara. ¿Qué quieres? —bufó molesta.

—Oh, Sakura, tú sabes lo que quiero, es lo mismo que Sasori quiere de ti. —la confusión recorrió su rostro. _¿Por qué todos mencionaban a Sasori ese día? _

—No sé de qué estás hablando, y realmente no me interesa.

—Creí que lo ignorarías, ya sabes, no podemos competir contra el Uchiha. Pero Sasori insistió en que tenía algo que yo no para llamar tu atención, supongo que tenía razón. —_¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en todo eso? _

—No quiero hablar contigo, así que te pediré que te vayas. —él había rodeado el escritorio para sentarse sobre él y verla de cerca, pero la pelirrosa se puso de pie e intentó ir hacia la puerta. Un jalón brusco en su muñeca la detuvo.

—Fuiste tan ingenua, pensé que con el Uchiha te bastaba, pero no fue así. —se negaba a escuchar sus estupideces.

—Sólo vete.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que tenía planeado para ti? —ignoró nuevamente su petición.

Sopesó sus palabras con cuidado, un presentimiento muy malo le vino de repente, la puerta estaba cerrada y él se acercaba peligrosamente.

—No me interesa. —había pasado de ella.

—Siempre he creído que tú y el Uchiha tienen algo. Me pregunto si... —observó disimuladamente la puerta cerrada tras ella. — se molestará si tomo lo que quiero.

—Sasori te molerá a golpes. —estúpida bocota. El rubio se reía a carcajadas en su cara.

Se había acercado demasiado a ella, no le gustaba la forma en que la observaba, como una presa a punto de morir.

—¿Y tú crees que realmente le importas? — la duda que plantó en su interior la aturdió.

—No te tengo miedo. —atinó a responder.

—Es lo que menos deseo que sientas por mi. Dicen que el Uchiha es un tanto más brusco con las mujeres. — tomó un mechón de su pelo y jugó con él entre sus dedos. Ella no podía moverse de su lugar, su cabeza estaba maquinando ideas para quitárselo de encima. —Quizá yo pueda ser mucho más suave que él para... Saciarte. —lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro que generó repulsión en su estómago.

—Mira, siento que Sasuke te haya molido a golpes. —se retractó de sus palabras. —En realidad no lo siento ni un poco, pero debes dejarme salir ahora o te irá muy mal.

Antes de poder voltear a la puerta él la aprisionó contra ella poniendo sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza. Su espalda recibió el golpe haciéndola soltar un sonido ahogado.

—Deberías probar a alguien que realmente te desee. —sus palabras se sintieron como un golpe bajo en sus entrañas.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tocó sus labios con su dedo, y ella solo consiguió alejar su rostro de él. La repulsión aumentó recorriendo su cuerpo. —Hablo enserio.

—Yo también, me gustaría irme. —sentía su aliento en su oreja y cuello. Quería salir de ahí en ese instante.

—Podría darte lo que realmente quieres, tocarás el cielo con mis manos. —una mano recorrió su hombro hasta llegar a sus caderas, tragó grueso, de pronto se sintió tan sucia, que olvidó cómo respirar, tenía que abrir esa maldita puerta de alguna forma.

El toque en su pierna, bajo su falda, no fue agradable y no pudo más.

—¡No! —gritó. Aprovechó su distracción y golpeó su garganta para luego golpearlo en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas, ignoró su grito de dolor y abrió la puerta para correr a la salida.

Fue una decisión sabia asistir al taller Taijutsu con Kakashi. Corrió por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, no había nadie en ese lugar que pudiera ayudarla. Se arrodilló en el cemento intentando regular su respiración, y justo cuando iba volver a correr divisó a Sasuke sentado sobre su auto junto a Naruto, gritó sus nombres y el rostro del peliazabache la enfocó y cambió inmediatamente. Se puso de pie acercándose a ella a zancadas y Naruto lo siguió.

Saltó a los brazos del Uchiha buscando refugio y comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse. Su cuerpo reaccionó a su tacto incluso así, acompesando los latidos de su corazón y deseando que no la soltara.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucedió? —la preocupación endureció sus facciones. Nunca había visto a Sakura tan devastada y aterrada. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin parar y pudo notar como le costaba trabajo hablar.

—D-deidara... Él... I-intentó... t-tocarme, yo... —odiaba sentirse así de indefensa e impotente.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —gritó Naruto a su lado apretando sus puños.

—¡No! No vayas, quédate conmigo… por favor—le rogó al peliazabache al ver que quería ir tras Naruto. No pudo seguir hablando por el llanto interminable que la invadió.

—Todo está bien, estás bien, estás a salvo. —repetía una y otra vez intentando calmar el temblor en su cuerpo.

La apretó contra su cuerpo intentando darle paz, pero podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse ante la ira que lo recorría, quería partirle la cara a ese imbécil. Siempre supo que no era de fiar, pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de abusar de alguien así. Sus puños se mantuvieron apretados hasta que ella dejó de temblar. — Vamonos.

* * *

_Dreamcatcher —Alexander Desplat_

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el de ojos color ónix a la pelirrosa que yacía en su cama, desde hace una hora sin decir una palabra, dándole la espalda. —¿Sakura?

—No lo sé. —respondió

—Te traje algo de comida.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. —su intención no era ignorarlo, pero sus pensamientos corrompidos no la dejaban formular alguna respuesta complaciente.

—Yamanaka junto con tus amigas vinieron a verte, pero les pedí que te dejaran descansar. —apretó el cojín entre sus brazos aún más. _¿Cómo explicaría lo sucedido? _El olor que emanaba del objeto, la hizo cerrar los ojos, era el olor de Sasuke.

—Está bien. —susurró.

—Naruto se fue. Le pedí que te dejara aquí esta noche. —los ojos color esmeralda se enfocaron en su rostro preocupado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Naruto le dio su merecido, por poco lo expulsan, pero ya sabes que Jiraiya le tiene demasiado aprecio. Y luego de contarle lo sucedido solo lo suspendieron por unos días. —se arrodillo frente a ella, quedando su rostro a la altura del suyo. Se preguntaba qué castigo le habían impuesto a Deidara. —lo expulsaron de la escuela. —respondió adivinando sus pensamientos. Acercó su mano para tomar la suya, que caía hacia un costado de la cama. Su semblante no era calmo, la tensión en sus músculos era evidente al estar inclinado en su dirección.

—Necesito saber… —conocía a Sasuke, no quería martirizarla mencionando el tema, simplemente deseaba entender su comportamiento.

—En pocas palabras… dijo que quería cogerme mejor que tú. —Sasuke casi desencaja su mandíbula si no fuera demasiado bueno controlando sus emociones.

—¿Qué diablos está mal con él? —preguntó en cambio.

—Supongo que le molestó que no negara una relación contigo. —flexionó sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—¿Qué más te dijo? —las caricias que le brindaba el peliazabache en su mano, la estaban calmando lo suficiente para seguir.

—Algo sobre Sasori. —solo mencionarlo le retorcía el estómago. —Siento como si supiera algo que yo no.

—Puede ser, son amigos. —cerró la boca, porque sabía que eso era cierto. Los había visto juntos en la cafetería.

Se sentó sobre la cama, Sasuke no había soltado si mano aún. .

—¿Sería posible que Sasori estuviera jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? —era la duda que había sembrado Mei y que había fortalecido Deidara con sus insinuaciones.

El ojionix la observó confundido, era cierto que él mismo intentó alejarla de Sasori por su historial de rompecorazones, pero de ahí jugar con ella era otra cosa. _¿Qué debía decirle?_

Desgraciadamente sabía que la pelirrosa había generado sentimientos por el Akasuna, y eso lo cabreaba hasta la última fibra. Además sabía que por culpa de él la pelirrosa le había pedido tiempo, pero difamar en su contra no era su estilo.

—No lo sé.

La pelirrosa asintió, y dejó un caricia sutil en su rostro.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco. —bostezó levemente, y al peliazabache le pareció lo más tierno del mundo, al verla apoyar su mentón en su mano, sin soltar su agarre aún.

—Sigues durmiendo mal. —notó.

—Es como una maldición. —sonrió avergonzada. Y antes de siquiera dar un paso a la puerta, él ya había tomado su antebrazo, deteniendola.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —parecía una propuesta de lo más inusual, y sus latidos se aceleraron un poco, pero su conciencia le recordó una y otra vez que eso era de lo más común entre ellos.

—¿Sí? — él sonrió ampliamente, como si ella hubiera dicho algo que le complaciera, algo que hubiera estado esperando.

El peliazabache se tomó su tiempo para observar el rubor en su rostro, ella pensó que estaba aprovechándose de la situación, porque le había pedido tiempo y ahora se lanzaba a sus brazos como si nada.

—Ven aquí. — extendió sus brazos para recibirla, y ella se dejó estar, no todos los días Uchiha Sasuke te ofrecía su cuerpo como consuelo.

_._

Llevaban varias horas recostados uno al lado del otro, sin poder dormir. La tensión en el ambiente era evidente. Sakura tenía miedo de acercarse y ser rechazada, los pensamientos del Uchiha no estaban muy lejos de eso. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa tomó toda la valentía que poseía y se volteó para abrazarlo por la espalda. Al sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, quiso alejarse, pero sus manos guiaron las suyas permitiéndole envolver su cintura.

—No puedo dejar de mirarte. Es como si existiera un imán, que me impide quitar mis ojos de ti. — había susurrado el peliazabache. Su voz era lo suficientemente audible debido al silencio que reinaba en la habitación. — He visto tantas facetas tuyas, conozco tantas historias, tantas cosas y aun así, cada día parece que te estoy viendo por primera vez. — Sakura mantenía los ojos apretados, Sasuke la estaba torturando con sus palabras, haciéndola arrepentirse de pedirle tiempo cuando todo lo que deseaba era tener más de él. — Si tan solo supiera que es lo que tú quieres.

—Sasuke… —apoyó su cabeza en su espalda.

—¿Quieres saber qué quiero yo?

—Sólo estás volviendo más difícil todo esto. —se volteó sobre su cuerpo para verla a los ojos. Ella había detestado escuchar las palabras de Deidara con respecto a Sasuke, ahora observando la mirada del azabache, comprendió que el rubio no podía estar más que equivocado. Los ojos color ónix reflejaban todo el deseo que sentía por ella.

—Ni siquiera puedo quitarme la imagen mental de ese imbécil intentando tocarte, cuando les dije que no quería que nadie te tocara.

—¿Les dijiste? —_¿Plural?_

—Te lo dije antes Sakura. No quiero que nadie te toque, me atormenta el solo pensarlo. Sasori y Deidara lo sabían, se los advertí. Y la única razón por la que no lo dejé inconsciente fue porque me necesitabas. —sus manos acariciaron sus brazos provocando que un escalofrío subiera por ellos. Su pecho se infló antes sus palabras, Sasuke no era alguien impulsivo, pero cuando se trataba de ella o Naruto podía sucumbir a sus instintos más primitivos, sin embargo, está vez la prefirió por sobre su irracionalidad.

—¿Entonces por qué tu si lo haces? —vio la sonrisa torcida en su rostro, y sus manos deslizarse hacia su cintura.

—Porque me gusta la forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona a mi. Es la misma forma en la que el mío reacciona a ti.

—Oh. —el rubor aumentó en su rostro y un nerviosismo asfixiante la recorrió.

Repasó sus facciones con detenimiento, y no pudo esconder sus ansias de tocarlo, él cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir su tacto.

—Sakura. — su aliento estaba cada vez más cerca, sus labios se rozaban, disfrutando cada uno el hálito del otro.

—Esto no es juego. — lo interrumpió. — Y existe la posibilidad de que nuestra amistad se vaya por la borda de inmediato. No estoy dispuesta a perderte de esa forma.

Él quiso refutar sus palabras, no es como si se hubieran enamorado el uno del otro, era una atracción muy fuerte, que parecía aumentar mientras más lejos estuvieran. Quería pensar que su amistad solo se volvería más fuerte, pero sabía que no era así.

Por algún motivo que no comprendió del todo, no dijo ni una palabra. En cambio permitió que la pelirrosa se apoyara en su pecho y acarició su espalda con suavidad.

_Ella decide. _

Era un idiota. Un idiota orgulloso.

Ambos lo eran.


	13. La verdad parte II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 13: La verdad, parte II.

…

"_Se necesita un gran coraje para ver el mundo en toda su gloria contaminada y aún así amarlo."_

**-. Oscar Wilde**.

…

—¡Vamos, _frente_! Nunca te pido nada, no puedes dejarme sola. —dijo Ino, mientras desconectaba la guitarra eléctrica de la pelirrosa.

—Demonios Ino, no juegues sucio.

—Es solo por unas horas. Ya verás que te divertirás. —insistió la rubia.

—¿Es que no viste el escándalo que se armó en la cafetería? —mencionó volviendo a conectar el instrumento.

—Es por eso que nos invitaron. Eres más popular que Sasuke y Naruto en estos momentos. — la sorpresa recorrió el rostro de Sakura. La gente realmente amaba las escenas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¿No puedes hablar sin groserías? —dijo tapándose los oídos.

—Por supuesto que puedo, eso no significa que lo quiera hacer.

—¿Iremos? —volvió a preguntar.

La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro. _¿Qué podría ser lo peor que sucediera si iba?_

—Está bien, pero solo por unas horas, Sasuke me matará si vuelvo en calidad de bulto. —dejó salir de sus labios antes de pensarlo.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Y tú crees que no irá? —por supuesto que Sasuke iría, no era de los que se perdiera esas fiestas. Decía que ver el comportamiento miserable de los adolescentes era su pasatiempo favorito.

—No lo sé. — le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Hay algo que no me has contado? — invadió su espacio personal poniendo su mano en su mentón en gesto pensativo. —¿Será que Sasuke tiene algo que ver con tu ruptura con Sasori?

—¿Qué…? — la verdad es que le aterraba un poco la idea de toparse con el pelirrojo y el Uchiha en el mismo lugar.

—¡Frente! ¡Me dirás ahora qué sucedió!

—¡Nada importante! Solo nos besamos y ya. —siguió como si nada sucediera, tocando los acordes que tenía escritos en su cuaderno.

—¿Otra vez?

—Otra vez.

—Eres una rompecorazones, mira que andar jugando a dos bandos.

—¡No vuelvas a repetir algo así! Sabes lo que siento por los dos. — _estúpida bocota_.

—La verdad, no. No lo sé

—No quiero hablar sobre eso.— se mordió la lengua para dejar de hablar.

—Solo si aceptas ir.

—Maldita, _cerda_. Entonces espero que me digas qué pasó entre Sai y tú.

—¿Qué crees? — movió sus cejas con gracia.

—¡Eres una cerda!

Ino rió mientras la pelirrosa sacudía de un lado a otro su cabeza en un intento de hacer desaparecer la imagen mental de sus dos amigos en posiciones sugerentes.

* * *

Sakura no creyó nunca en su vida pisar esa casa, pero ahí estaba, en el hogar de uno de sus compañeros más mujeriegos: Kiba Inuzuka. Lo único que le agradaba de la situación era poder acariciar a su hermoso perro Akamaru, que apenas la vio corrió a saludar.

—Estás tan grande. Kiba te debe sobre alimentar. —bromeó mientras acariciaba una y otra vez su cabeza.

—Hey, no critiques la alimentación que le doy a mi perro.— y ahí estaba el dueño de casa.

—Sí, claro porque me gusta entablar conversaciones contigo.— dijo ignorando su cercanía.

—Sakura, debo decir que cada días estás más hermosa. — la ojijade se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Y yo debo decir que cada día haces más fiestas sin sentido.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te trajo aquí hoy. Ah y tu valentía.— le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya sabes, me gusta darles de comer.

—Apuesto a que sí. —le dio una sonrisa coqueta y ella soltó una carcajada. Caminó hacia la entrada mientras Ino se unía a ella. Sai las había recibido al llegar y Sakura prefirió dejarlos solos un momento.

Kiba siempre le pareció alguien atractivo y más de una vez la había invitado a salir, por supuesto Naruto y Sasuke se encargaron de que solo se mantuvieran como amigos. De todas formas era demasiado mujeriego para siquiera hacer que la idea rondara en su cabeza.

La música del lugar invadió sus oídos, intentando concentrarse en ella y desviar su atención de las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes. _¿Debía acostumbrarse a eso?_ Bueno, quizá solo era su apariencia desarreglada que les sorprendía. Sus jeans gastados y su blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, junto con su maquillaje simple y sus bototos negros, sí, podían llamar la atención. Agradecía estar junto a su amiga, que llamaba la atención más que ella, con sus bellas curvas y serviría para desviar varias miradas curiosas. Observó a la gente con la cabeza en alto y le hizo una señal a Ino para que fueran a buscar de beber.

—Bien, tenemos cerveza, vino, kombucha, ¡Oh tequilaaa!—enumeró la rubia, mientras escogía qué beber.

—Cerveza está bien. Quiero llegar lo suficientemente sobria dónde los Uzumaki o tía Kushina es capaz de dejarme durmiendo en el patio.

—Vaya, esa mujer si que tiene carácter. — se sorprendió Ino.

—Ni lo menciones, eso explica su relación con Tsunade-sama.

El sonido de una canción bastante conocida, la hizo dirigir sus ojos hacia la improvisada pista de baile. —Oh, Zeus.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada la ojiceleste.

—Realmente están poniendo buena música. — dijo sorprendida.

—¡Vamos! — bebió de golpe el contenido de su vaso. Debía maldecir a Tsunade por la sed de alcohol de su cuerpo. No era bueno competir con ella por quién bebía más sake y luego hacer como si no quisiera beber.

_Self control — Laura Branigan_

Se movieron al ritmo de la música y cantaron con entusiasmo, bailar haciendo el ridículo era algo que nadie podía opacarles. Al menos por unos momentos podía sentir que se quitaba un peso de los hombros y pasarla realmente bien.

Cuando sus ojos toparon con unos color caramelo fue que toda su alegría disminuyó, la forma en que la observaba bailar la hacía sentir desnuda ante su mirada. Siguió bailando intentando ignorar su presencia a unos pasos de ellas, pero le era casi imposible ante la sensación intranquila que recorría su cuerpo al verlo.

El mundo pareció caer a sus pies cuando notó que estaba acompañado de Deidara. La repulsión que sintió al ver al rubio al lado del pelirrojo, no la escondió y puso una mueca de desagrado que pareció extrañar al pelirrojo._ ¿Por qué Sasori se presentaba con Deidara? ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que le había hecho? ¿O quería hacerla sentir incómoda? ¿Tanto la detestaba por terminar con él? _Vio al pelirrojo querer dar un paso hacia ella y se detuvo.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? — preguntó la rubia al verla estática y con el rostro intranquilo.

Una mano en su cintura ahora la hizo dar un respingo en su lugar y quitar con brusquedad la mano de la persona tras ella.

—¿Sakura? —el rostro del recién llegado cambió a uno preocupado. Vio como ella al descubrir de quién se trataba relajó un poco su semblante, pero se mantuvo en su lugar observando al pelirrojo con detenimiento.

—Yamanaka. —exigió una explicación el Uchiha, ante el extraño comportamiento de la pelirrosa.

—No lo sé, estábamos bailando y luego se puso pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. — los ojos del peliazabache recorrieron el lugar, siguiendo la mirada de la ojijade y dieron con un par que le hizo hervir la sangre.

—_Frente_, si quieres pode…

—Necesito tomar aire. —mencionó la ojijade y fue apenas audible entre la música. Con una rapidez digna de ella se adentró entre la multitud para salir del lugar. Sasuke volteó hacia la rubia, no quería dejarla sola entre tantos idiotas. La rubia le indicó que estaría bien y él se fue tras la pelirrosa.

Ino siguió observando el lugar por el que su amiga se había ido, al menos Sasuke podía cuidar de ella, pensó intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Sakura está bien? — la voz del pelirrojo tras ella, la desconcertó.

Era la peor amiga del mundo por no considerar la posibilidad de que esos dos aparecieran por ahí.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas eso a tu querido amigo? —bufó enojada al verlo en compañía del rubio. Así que él era el causante de que su amiga estuviera así.—Mira, troglodita, tócale un pelo a Sakura y no vivirás para contarlo. —dijo mientras se plantaba frente al pelirubio con sus ojos flameando.

—No creí que le molestara mi compañía. — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Maldito asque…

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —interrumpió el Uzumaki, que había visto a ambos discutiendo. Apartó al rubio de la ojiceleste y se posicionó frente a él.—Parece que no te bastó con la paliza que te di.

—¿De qué están hablando? — preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

—Oh, no te hagas el idiota, sabes que le hizo a Sakura este imbécil. ¿O por qué crees que lo expulsaron?— dijo mientras empujaba al rubio y él levantaba las manos en señal de paz.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Sakura? ¡Deidara! — ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de tomar al rubio de las solapas.

—Perdiste, me tocaba a mi. —soltó con sorna.

—¿De qué están hablando? — preguntó ahora el Uzumaki. Eso no le olía nada bien.

—¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Te dije que no la tocaras! —y lo golpeó. Naruto al principio sorprendido, le tomó varios segundos reaccionar y detener al pelirrojo, aunque no le hubiera importado si no fuera porque parecía querer asesinar a su supuesto amigo de tantos golpes que le daba.

—¡Sai! ¡Gaara! ¡Vengan aquí! — gritó varias veces hasta que su amigos vinieron a ayudarle.

* * *

The Killing Moon — Echo and The Bunnyman

Sasuke perdió a la pelirrosa entre la multitud y la llamó por su nombre un par de veces, pero no aparecía en su campo visual. Maldijo entre dientes a la casa tan grande y apestada de gente del maldito Inuzuka.

Recorrió un par de veces el lugar y de pronto divisó el cabello tan característico de su amiga en un balcón. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y caminó hacia su encuentro.

Una persona golpeándose contra su pecho lo detuvo en el marco del ventanal que daba al balcón. Otra vez una chica se lanzaba a su brazos para llamar su atención, era la cuarta desde que había comenzado a buscar a la ojijade.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin despegar los ojos de su amiga en el balcón.

—¡Sashhhuke-kun! — la voz tan familiar lo hizo desviar sus ojos hacia la chica en sus brazos. Sus gafas estaban un poco mojadas, y sus mejillas más sonrojadas de lo usual. — ¡Te eshtuve buscando por todo el lugar!

—Karin, ¿cuánto bebiste? — la chica parecía apunto de caerse en cualquier momento.

—¡Tequila graatis! —dijo extendiendo los brazos. Y Sasuke tuvo que sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera.

—Vaya, eresh tan apuesto. — delineó con sus dedos su mentón varias veces.

—Karin, ¿dónde está Naruto? — no podía creer que el _dobe_ hubiera dejado que su prima bebiera de esa forma.

—No lo she.

Cuando sintió el jalón de su camiseta, no pudo detener la acción de la pelirroja sobre él.

.

_¿Cómo no se le pasó por la cabeza que Deidara podía aparecer ahí? _Solo ella y sus amigos sabían lo que había hecho, no creía ni siquiera que Sasori tuviera idea, o eso quería creer.

Sacudió su cabeza antes los recuerdos que querían aparecer en ella. No permitiría que calara en sus huesos, no lo valía. Solo era un hombre más, que creía que por verse más débil podía someterla a su parecer. No, no le daría esa satisfacción. Él no la había marcado.

Observó el paisaje que se mostraba frente a sus ojos con fascinación, desearía dibujar como Sai para retratar la tranquilidad que le hacía sentir. Soltó un suspiro que pareció calmar su ser.

Quizá debía volver donde sus amigos, debían estar preocupados. Volteó sobre su eje y distinguió su cabellera azabache junto a una pelirroja.

_Oh. _Otra vez se estaban besando frente a ella, indiferentes de su mirada quebrada.

La pelirroja soltó al peliazabache y se arrodilló en una planta que había a unos pasos para liberar todo el contenido de su estómago.

_Vaya, estaba borracha._

Se acercó para ayudarla ante la atenta mirada del peliazabache, que lucía sorprendido. Si ella supiera que quería retroceder el tiempo e impedir que la ojijade viera lo sucedido. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que no lo hubiera visto.

—Realmente desearía que te hubiera besado luego de vomitar. O simplemente que te hubiera vomitado encima. — definitivamente los había visto. —No digas nada. —lo detuvo antes de que dijera algo que la molestara más. — Debemos llevarla a casa.— la mueca que dibujó su rostro indicaba duda. —Sí, Sasuke. Usa esos tonificados brazos que tienes y llevemosla a casa. De todas formas ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—¿Estás molesta? —_¿Dijo tonificados? _

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ino que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Sakura!

—Aquí estoy. —dijo levantando su mano para que la viera.

—¿Qué…? —se detuvo al ver como la pelirrosa sostenía el cabello de una pelirroja en el suelo.—No importa, Sasori y Deidara se están matando.

—¿Qué? —se puso de pie sin creer las palabras que mencionaba su amiga.

—Sasori se enteró de… ya sabes, y comenzó a golpear a Deidara. —_entonces él realmente no lo sabía._ —Naruto intentó separarlos, pero no podía solo. Sai y Garaa interfirieron, pero Sasori realmente está enojado.

—Sasuke, lleva a Karin a casa. — dijo la pelirrosa caminando hacia su amiga, pero el peliazabache detuvo su avance tomándola del brazo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Lleva a Karin a casa. —vio en sus ojos y en sus palabras que estaba molesta y no sería fácil quitar esa expresión de su rostro. Y no era para menos, si él hubiera visto a Sasori besarla nuevamente, no sabría de lo que hubiera sido capaz.

Soltó su agarre y la vio desaparecer entre la multitud, otra vez.

* * *

Debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada cuando su celular comenzó a sonar incansablemente.

Luego de conseguir que Sasori se calmara, sí porque había tenido que tomar su rostro entre sus manos y pedirle que la mirara a los ojos para hacer retroceder su furia desmedida, le pidió a Naruto que fueran a su casa. Sasuke aún estaba ahí cuando llegaron, pero la daga de la traición seguía penetrando su pecho y solo pudo pasar de él y encerrarse en su habitación. Era una estupidez, pero no aligeraba el peso en su interior.

Apenas había conseguido cerrar los ojos, y ya estaba quitándose las sábanas para contestar.

—¿Diga? —preguntó tallandose los ojos.

_—Sakura_. —reconoció la voz de Tsunade tras el aparato y sus latidos incrementaron.

—¿Qué sucede? —temió preguntar, pero se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama. Había hablado con su mamá en la mañana y se veía relativamente bien. _Ella estaba bien, sí lo estaba. _Intentó convencerse en vano aguardando la palabras de su maestra.

—_Iré directo al grano. Hayashi Ren falleció hace diez minutos. _

—¿Q-qué? —su voz perdió fuerza y no pudo generar alguna pregunta coherente.

Mentiría si decía que el dolor fue menor de lo que esperaba. Dejó que sus palabras se asentaran en su mente por unos segundos.

Lever pulled — John Frusciante

_You're the feeling of hurting_

_More is what I'm asking for_

_Little lies cross overboard_

_Wait for the cry_

Se sintió como si una avalancha la hubiera empujado contra duro cemento y todo su cuerpo estuviera magullado. Su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente ante las palabras que había escuchado.

_Love to aim at besides_

_Lever Pulled_

_Go where you are little pond_

_Never be seen by your saw_

_We'll work it out_

—_Lo_ _lamento_ _tanto, Sakura. Hicimos lo que pudimos pero su corazón no resistió. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas._

Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Ren, ese niño silencioso e inteligente que había entrado en su corazón tan profundamente, no podía estar muerto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto? Hace dos días, luego de visitar a su mamá en el hospital.

Él estaba feliz de verla, y ella le había preparado unos dangos que se había enterado le encantaban. Lo había visto sonreír y sonrojarse ante su detalle, le había prometido que volvería con una canción para él. Sólo para él.

_Now the feelings are right where you sa_

_Forever is right where we were_

_Never be clean_

_Lever pulled_

_Be where you are_

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar y adoptó una posición fetal para que dejarán de ser audibles. Eso no podía estar pasando, no él. No Ren.

Naruto había ingresado a la habitación con rapidez luego de escuchar un grito proveniente de la habitación de la pelirrosa.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? —se acercó a ella intentando consolarla.

Se vio envuelta por sus brazos rápidamente y sus sollozos aumentaron.

—_¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí? _—se escuchó una voz tras el celular de la pelirrosa que yacía en algún lugar de la cama.

_—_¿Aló? Oba-chan, ¿Por qué…? — preguntó luego de encontrarlo.

—_Ren a muerto._

—¿Qué? —los sollozos de su mejor amiga iban en aumento y el Uzumaki sólo pudo dejar que se aferrara a su cuerpo.

El sonido de la lluvia se hizo presente y parecía volverse uno con los sollozos de la pelirrosa.

* * *

—Sasori. — mencionó mientras se acomodaba unos guantes en sus manos.

—Supe lo que pasó y ...— la pelirrosa asintió en silencio.

Sasori era el único que conocía la relación cercana que tenía con el pequeño Ren, entendía el por qué estaba ahí a esa hora.

Apenas Naruto lo llamó, no lo dudó y partió a su casa, deseando que la pelirrosa no le impidiera estar a su lado en esos momentos. Poco le importó el dolor en su rostro y cuerpo luego de la pelea con Deidara. Sospechaba que el ruidoso amigo de la ojijade le permitía acercarse a ella debido a eso, no estaba muy tentado a comprobarlo en realidad.

Al llegar vio a Sakura en el garage que permanecía abierto sin importarle la lluvia que caía con fuerza. Llevaba unos guantes de boxeo en sus manos.

Podía verla debastada ante lo sucedido, lo demostraba en cada golpe certero que daba al saco de boxeo colgado. Su intención era ofrecerle su compañía sin restricciones, quizá su relación no estaba en buenos términos para nada, pero ninguno podía evadir el hecho de que la compañía del otro alivianaba el peso en su interior. Porque Sakura agradecía su presencia silenciosa, mientras ella golpeaba una y otra vez, en un intento de que la ira abandonara su interior. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de la fuerza que liberaba en cada golpe.

—Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor, —había mencionado Sasori luego de varios minutos de silencio —pero hiciste muy feliz a ese mocoso por mucho tiempo. —Sakura detuvo el saco y apoyó su cabeza en él.

—¿Lo hice?

—Eras básicamente lo único que lo mantenía despierto todos los días.— mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus palabras fueron bienvenidas en su interior.

—Es tan injusto. —mencionó con un nudo formándose nuevamente en su garganta.

—Lo es.

—Hay tantas cosas que no le dije. Era tan pequeño.

—Está en un mejor lugar.

—Realmente quiero creer eso.—dijo luego de unos golpes más.

En algún momento se detuvo, y lanzó los guantes hacia un rincón del lugar y se sentó en el suelo. Escondió su rostro tras sus cabellos y se sostuvo la cabeza abrumada, intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, atravesando cada lugar de su cuerpo. El temblor que la recorrió, apareció a los segundos, haciéndola apretar los puños y soltar unas cuantas maldiciones, sus ojos estaban empapados.

—Sólo… desearía haber podido... hacer algo para evitarlo. — apretó sus cabellos con el enojo recorriendo sus extremidades.

—No estaba en tus manos.

—Aún así… —sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto por el trabajado cuerpo del pelirrojo, que se había arrodillado frente a ella.

La pelirrosa solo pudo dejarse envolver por él y la calidez que su cuerpo agradecía recibir.

.

—¿Quieres que lo llame? —preguntó el rubio.

Ya debían ser las seis de la madrugaba y ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirrosa. Ella sobre su pecho intentando dormir.

—No. Sólo necesito descansar. ¿Te molesta si exijo tu compañía?

—Sakura-chan, me alegra que me sigas necesitando. — bromeó el ojiceleste.

—No creo que eso cambie nunca, _baka_. —golpeó levemente su hombro, para volver a acomodarse a su lado.

El sonido de su celular otra vez, interrumpió su sueño. _Quince malditos minutos._ Quince minutos habían pasado desde que cerró los ojos. Quien fuera, _¿cómo podía estar hablándole a las seis de la madrugada?_

Un número desconocido le había enviado una especie de audio, dudó unos segundos si abrirlo o no,_ ¿estaba de humor para escuchar cualquier tontería que alguien de la escuela pudiera decirle? _

No importaba realmente, lo escucharía y lo borraría si le molestaba demasiado.

Presionó el botón de reproducir y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y una punzada traicionera atravesó su pecho. Era la guinda de la torta.

Definitivamente alguien en el más allá la odiaba. _¿Por qué la gente lastimaba a los otros por diversión? ¿Por qué nadie era lo suficientemente decente para tratar a los demás como debían? ¿Por qué jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?_

Maldito sistema corrompido.

* * *

Hanging on — Ellie Goulding

Vio a Sakura acercarse a él con el ceño fruncido, venía a toda velocidad en su dirección, incluso vio como apretaba sus puños, pero aún así no se esperó la sonora bofetada que le dio en su rostro.

Y apenas consiguió reaccionar cuando vio que le iba a dar otra, pero alcanzó a sostener su muñeca a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

Agradeció la poca gente que se encontraba en la cafetería en esos momentos.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —exigió aturdido. Sakura no era alguien que lastimara o golpeara a otros porque sí.

Observó su rostro pálido, las ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos indicando el nulo descanso que había tenido la noche anterior, donde él también estuvo presente.

—Y tienes el descaro de preguntar. —ella le acercó su celular como pudo, porque él no la había soltado aún. Era una grabación, donde pudo distinguir su voz y la de Deidara, tragó grueso.

_—Apuesto mi moto a que puedo conquistarla. Estará donde yo quiera en poco tiempo. —_era su voz.

_—No digas tonterías, Sakura está como quiere e ignora a todos los estudiantes de esta escuela. ¿Por qué iba a darte cabida a ti? _—Deidara se hizo escuchar ahora.

_—Quizá porque soy alguien más decente que tú. _

_—Sí, claro, y por eso estás apostando conmigo. _

_—Algo se me ocurrirá y caerá en mis brazos, más temprano de lo que pienses vendrá corriendo hacia mí. Y luego terminaré con ella._

_—Eres demasiado pretencioso, eso no significa que no pueda interferir a mi conveniencia. _

_—No le toques un pelo, lo digo en serio. Es mía, yo la vi primero._

_—Vamos, apuesto mi mesada de todo el año a que no lo consigues. _

_—Nunca nadie me ha rechazado, ella no será la primera._

_—Que el mejor gane. _

Luego la grabación se había detenido, y su respiración se volvió errática. _¿Quién podría haberlos grabado y enviado eso a Sakura? ¿Cómo era posible si había sucedido en su casa? _

—Sakura, no es lo que crees. —se apresuró a decir acercándose a ella.

—Tarde o temprano se enteraría. —Mei observaba la escena con fascinación, pero no pude evitar intervenir.

—¡Ni siquiera me hagas empezar contigo!

—No soy la que está siendo humillada, querida.

—¡Mei! Sakura, nunca fue mi intención…

—Oh, ¿entonces no apostaste con Deidara para tenerme en tu cama? —golpeó su mano para alejarla de ella.

—No lo digas de esa forma.

—¡No hay otra forma de decirlo! Me hiciste sentir como la peor persona del mundo, pensando que estaba rompiendo tu corazón cuando todo lo que querías era acostarte conmigo.

—No voy a negarte que al comienzo fue así, —un nudo se formó en su garganta y lo observó como si no lo conociera.—pero luego no. Vi tantas cosas en ti que no pude ignorarlas, me terminé enamorando de ti y...

—Detente. —puso su mano entre ellos. —No necesito escuchar ni una sola palabra que salga de tu boca. Jugaste muy bien el papel de niño bueno, ¿no? —dijo.

—Sakura yo… te amo. —incluso la morena se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. Era una confesión que nadie quería escuchar y solo hacía que la molestia creciera dentro de la pelirrosa.

—No digas eso, no tienes derecho a decirlo. Fui honesta contigo, te conté cosas, me refugié en ti y tú…

—Sakura...— su nombre se había deslizado por sus labios de forma tormentosa, había disminuido la distancia entre ellos, quería tocar su rostro, pero ella había retrocedido como si su tacto quemara.

—Anoche...—hizo una pausa. —realmente creí que podíamos ser amigos, pero nada fue real.

—Fue real, yo...No quiero ser solo tu amigo, Sakura.

—Bueno, eso tampoco es una opción ahora.

Solo bastó una mirada para que su mundo se viniera abajo, la decepción y resentimiento era todo lo que podía ver en esos ojos color esmeralda que alguna vez lo habían observado con dulzura.

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí de una buena vez, su intención nunca fue armar un escándalo, pero al ver al pelirrojo no pudo contenerse.

Su grupo que irradiaba popularidad, había colmado su paciencia. Nunca les había siquiera dirigido una mirada, pero no podían lastimar a los demás sólo por creerse superiores y estaba harta de fingir que no le importaba. Sasuke y Naruto veían la escena contrariados, el primero quería correr hacia ella, tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás, y el segundo solo quería golpear al pelirrojo hasta que se olvidara de volver a poner sus manos encima de su amiga.

—¡Akasuna! —gritó el peliazabache.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista en su dirección, pero su rostro se mantuvo con la misma expresión atormentada que cuando la pelirrosa se fue.

El peliazabache se acercó a él y lo tomó de las solapas. Quería golpearlo hasta cansarse, había lastimado a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¡Te lo advertí! — le gritó enfurecido.

—Adelante, golpeame. No me importa. — el peliazabache observó su rostro ya magullado, y su semblante dolido. Pudo reconocer la devastación que había dejado Sakura en él.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a ella. — lo amenazó empujándolo y corriendo a buscar a la ojijade. El pelirrojo ya tenía su merecido, estaba sufriendo por sus actos estúpidos.

.

—¡Sakura! —gritó su nombre por los pasillos de la escuela, pero no la encontró. Se dirigió al baño, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Luego de algunos minutos la encontró en el baño del gimnasio, en un rincón acurrucada, observando algún punto inexistente en la pared. —Sakura.

—Vete, necesito estar sola. —mintió, porque al escuchar cómo la llamaba, todo lo que quería era estar en sus brazos. Simplemente no quería abrumarlo con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No. —respondió.

—Sasuke, por favor. —pero no pudo continuar porque pronto esos brazos que tanto anhelaba todos los días, la envolvieron con firmeza. El aroma de Sasuke era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse, porque pronto sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Se aferró a él como si su vida estuviera en peligro y fuera un ancla que la mantenía en tierra firme.

—Lo siento tanto. —la impresión la hizo abrir los ojos, Uchiha Sasuke se estaba disculpando por algo que desconocía. —No debí dejar que te acercaras a ese tipo.

—Sasuke, eso fue lo que hiciste todo este tiempo y yo te hice a un lado para que no molestaras.

—Es culpa nuestra que tuvieras que siquiera mirarlo.

—Se acabó. — en esos momentos deseaba que surgieran esos sentimientos intensos que surgían al solo pensar en él, pero el dolor que se mantenía en su interior, sumado al cansancio en su cuerpo, la estaban asfixiando más de lo que creía poder soportar.

Sasuke pareció escuchar sus súplicas silenciosas, porque había deslizado sus manos, en una pequeña caricia, bajando por los brazos de la pelirrosa, hasta llegar a su cintura, donde la sostuvo con firmeza, acariciando con sus pulgares su piel descubierta. Ante esto la pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior, detendiendo el sonido de satisfacción que casi sueltan sus labios.

El peliazabache frunció el ceño ante las ganas incontrolables que tenía de besarla sin importarle sus protestas.

—Sasuke. —su nombre le pareció la mejor invención al salir de sus labios.

Todo había explotado en su interior, intentó por tanto tiempo esconder eso, noches enteras anhelando tenerla en sus brazos y ahora con solo sentir su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos su parte racional se había esfumado. En un intento desesperado de detenerse apoyó su frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

—No es justo. —soltó.

—¿De qué hablas? —los latidos de su corazón estaban desenfrenados, deseaba su tacto sobre ella de una forma incontenible.

En un acto impulsivo, el peliazabache había tomado una de sus manos y la había puesto sobre su pecho.

—Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. — una voz que estaban acostumbrados a escuchar en los momentos más inoportunos, volvió a interrumpirlos. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas al ver al peliazabache. —¿E-está todo bien?

—Sí. — mencionó la pelirrosa que ya se había puesto de pie dispuesta a irse. —Sasuke me estaba ayudando.

—Lo sé, supe lo que sucedió. — la pelirrosa la observó extrañada y Karin se apresuró a explicarse. — Sasuke me comentó lo que sucedió hace unos días, pero creí que ya lo sabías.

—¿Hace unos días? — preguntó estupefacta. Su mirada se dirigió a su amigo que permanecía estoico en su lugar. _No._

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa sensación abrumadora al ver a la pelirroja junto a Sasuke.

—¿Crees que puedas explicarle a Kurenai que tuve una emergencia y me tuve que ir? —le habló a la pelirroja ahora, intentando evitar la mirada de su amigo peliazabache.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias.

—Sakura. —Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero mentiroso no era una de ellas. Así que decir que estaba sorprendida por haber guardado esa información y esperar a que todos se enteraran, era algo que no podía ignorar.

—Sólo necesito estar sola un momento. —dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

…

Trouble — Coldplay.

Sasuke siguió a Sakura hasta el estacionamiento, al principio no comprendió por qué se dirigía hacia ese lugar, pero al sentir sus bolsillos vacíos, notó la ausencia de sus llaves en ellos. Quería irse de la escuela en su auto.

—Lo sabías. Por supuesto que lo sabías. — le dijo al verlo tras ella.

—Sakura. Tienes que escucharme.

—No ahora. ¿Por qué no vas donde Karin y le pides a ella que te brinde su tiempo? —lo soltó de inmediato, eso era lo que le estaba molestando desde la fiesta.

—No quiero a Karin.

—Aún así el destino parece pensar diferente.

—Ni siquiera creo en algo así. —su serenidad lo iba a abandonar si ella seguía negándose a escucharlo. —Déjame explicarte qué sucedió.

—Sasuke, no puedes besar a alguien y luego ser un idiota al respecto. Arregla tus asuntos primero.

—¿Te lo estás repitiendo a ti misma? —_¿Se supone que eso debería cabrearla?_

—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera debería haber venido hoy.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — la vio extrañado, como si ella no le hubiera mencionado algo.

—¿Qué significo para ustedes, Sasuke? ¿Es que los hombres creen que pueden manipularme de esa forma? ¿Soy así de transparente? —mencionó recordando los actos que la hicieron confiar en Sasori tan intensamente. —Soy una maldita persona, no un juguete. No soy un juguete. —la vio rodear su auto, e intentó alcanzarla, pero ella fue más rápida y cerró la puerta poniendo seguro.

—¡Sakura, abre la maldita puerta! —golpeó el vidrio del asiento delantero, pero ella lo ignoró. — ¡Sakura! ¡Maldita sea! —golpeó el auto, pero ella ya estaba alejándose en él.

…


	14. Verdad a medias no es verdad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 14: Verdad a medias no es verdad.

…

"_No te das cuenta de cuán rápido todo puede desmoronarse hasta que lo hace. _

_Te hace desear nunca rendirte ante algo bueno nunca más."_

**-. **_**What if **__(movie)._

…

Este capítulo va dedicado a una de mis seguidoras _**SabakuNoSakura,**_ gracias por tus reviews, espero disfrutes este capítulo.

* * *

—_Me alegra verte de nuevo. _— _la voz de la pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos y sólo pudo asentir en silencio._

_Ella se sentó en la silla cercana a la barra en la cocina mientras él se mantenía de pie, buscando las agallas suficientes para decir lo que debió hace mucho tiempo._

_Se habían besado y él no había mencionado. mucho luego de eso, la había evitado muchas veces y luego besó a la pelirrosa cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se maldijo internamente un par de veces al no notar lo egoísta y presuntuoso que había sido al hacer algo así. Nunca debió corresponderle a Karin, no si todo lo que su mente gritaba era el nombre de su mejor amiga, no si todo lo que su ser deseaba era volver a tener a la pelirrosa en sus brazos. Vio a la pelirroja expectante y se sintió el peor de los idiotas, pensando en otra persona estando frente a ella._

—_Supongo que oíste lo que pasó entre Sakura y yo. _—_fue directo._

—_Siempre supe que algo así podría suceder entre ustedes. _—_ al ver el rostro contrariado del peliazabache continuó. _—_ Son demasiado cercanos el uno con el otro._—_ el ojionix sólo asintió en respuesta, pero ella siguió sin poder verlo a los ojos. _—_Sasuke, tú sabes lo que siento por ti, y yo sé que no es lo mismo que tú sientes por mi. Y hasta hace unos días creí que nunca podría competir contra Sakura, pero luego de hablar con ella, creo que solo malinterpreté las cosas entre ustedes, al igual que todos lo hacen. _

_Su mente dejó de funcionar correctamente luego de escuchar "luego de hablar con ella". _

—_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? _—_la curiosidad pudo más._

—_Algo sobre que no preocupara sobre su opinión o la de mi primo si… quieres estar conmigo. Que ustedes sólo eran amigos y que así estaba bien._

_Decir que no le molestaron sus palabras era engañarse a sí mismo. Porque la palabra "amiga" se hacía cada vez más incómoda al pensar en la pelirrosa. _

—_Así que me prometí a mi misma esforzarme para que sientas lo mismo que yo. _

_Se sorprendió de la sinceridad de la chica frente a él, no lo merecía ni un poco, pero sin embargo allí estaba ofreciendole su compañía._

—_Besé a Sakura. _— _confesó. _—_Cuando estábamos en el refugio._

_Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron ampliamente y una punzada atravesó su pecho._

—_No lo entiendo… _—_mencionó. Su mente maquinaba ideas para comprender si lo que la pelirrosa le dijo había sido una invención para que ella creyera que tenía el camino libre. La ira ante esa posibilidad recorrió sus venas y ahora se sintió más decidida que nunca a hacer que el peliazabache la eligiera a ella. _—_No me importa. _— _dijo confundiendo al Uchiha. _— _Mi promesa sigue en pie._

_Pudo notar en sus palabras que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, ¿qué podía hacer él en ese caso? Sí le decía que la había besado porque quería quitarse la molestia que sintió al ver al Akasuna besar a Sakura, solo le rompería el corazón y no quería ser un imbécil con ella. _

_Quizá las palabras de Karin eran ciertas y Sakura nunca deseó algo más allá de una amistad con él, quizá sólo correspondió a sus deseos para no hacerle daño. _

"No puedo ignorar que alteras cada maldita fibra de mi cuerpo, y lo peor de todo es que siempre ha sido así y no lo había notado".

_No, no podía haberle dicho todas esas cosas sólo para hacerlo sentir bien. Sakura nunca haría eso, no con él. Aún así existía la posibilidad de que se sintiera presionada por su comportamiento._

_Un mensaje entrando a su celular lo distrajo por unos momentos. Al principio se debatió entre escucharlo o no frente a Karin, pero el número era desconocido y no creyó que la pelirroja tuviera ninguna mala intención con algo que lo involucrara._

—_Ese idiota. _—_ sus puños se apretaron deseando golpear algo luego de oír el mensaje._

—_Debes decirle. _—_ mencionó la pelirroja. _

—_¿Y luego qué? He intentado tanto que se aleje de él que no creo ser la persona indicada para hacerlo._

—_Tienes la prueba de la persona que es y lo que hizo. _—_intentó razonar la pelirroja. Nadie merecía que le hicieran algo así. _—_Ella te creerá._

—_No lo entiendes. No quiero ser la persona que le diga "te lo dije", la lastimará. _—_¿Por qué tuvo que abrir ese mensaje? _

—_¿Qué harás? _— _preguntó con cierto desasosiego en su interior, la forma en que Sasuke se preocupaba por la pelirrosa la hacía sentir unos celos insanos._

—_No lo sé. Quien sea que me haya enviado esto, tenía la intención de ponerme en esta situación._

_¿Podría ocultarle algo así hasta que se enterara ella misma?_

_Su mente era un lío en esos momentos._

Cuando perdió de vista el auto, pidió al taxista que se detuviera y se bajó.

—¡Demonios! ¡Contesta Naruto! — sus manos temblaron mientras sostenía el aparato en su mano.

—_¿Teme?_

—Naruto, necesito que estés atento a tu celular. —sus palabras sonaron precipitadas y carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? _

—Tuvimos una discusión y ella huyó en mi auto.

—_Teme me estás asustando. ¿Hablas de Sakura-chan?_

—Yo sabía lo de Sasori.

—_¡¿Qué?! _

—Tenía mis sospechas y luego me enteré, pero fue solo hace unos días. No me dejó explicarle. —se masajeó la frente con exasperación.

—_¡Maldito teme! ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera así? _

—¡No pude detenerla! No pude. La estaba siguiendo en un taxi, pero la perdí de vista. —su puño encontró la muralla más cercana.

—_Teme, Sakura no se sentía bien._

—Lo sé, lo de Sasori le…

—_No, no lo sabes, en la madrugada recibió una llamada de Tsunade._

—¿Su mamá? —preguntó tragando con fuerza.

—_Ren, el niño que cuidaba en el hospital murió anoche. Sakura estaba realmente devastada, no paró de llorar en toda la noche, ni siquiera durmió. —_su garganta se secó y se maldijo una y mil veces a sí mismo.—_ Mamá incluso llamó a la escuela para que le dieran lo que restaba de la semana libre. _

—¡Demonios! —el dolor en sus nudillos no se comparaba al peso que apareció en su pecho.

—_Llamaré a Tsunade. _—cortó la llamada.

En su mente volvieron a aparecer las palabras que le dijo su amigo pelirrubio hace un tiempo: "_¿Has ido al hospital a verla? ¿Has visto lo que están haciendo mientras tú te desvives por algo que aún ni siquiera se ha decidido?"_

Había estado tan inmerso en lo que le deparaba el futuro y en no dañar a Karin, que se olvidó completamente de sus amigos. _¿Por qué estaba actuando de forma tan egoísta? _Estaba dañando a la persona que menos deseaba herir.

* * *

_Foreground - Grizzly Bear_

El nudo en su garganta aumentaba cada vez más, y pronto las lágrimas corrieron sin parar por su rostro, mientras en vano las intentaba secar con el dorso de su mano. Ella nunca lloraba de esa forma, sin embargo ya lo había hecho dos veces ese día y sus ojos estaban inflamados ahora.

Fue una decisión estúpida tomar el auto de Sasuke y huir del lugar, pero su racionalidad la abandonó en el momento en que se enteró que su mejor amigo le había ocultado la apuesta de Sasori.

Su pecho dolía demasiado, y su estómago se retorcía en desilusión. Podía esperarlo de todo el mundo, menos de él. No él. Y aún así sabía que ya lo había perdonado.

Lo que le estaba molestando más era la sensación aplastante que se sentó en su pecho, al caer en cuenta de la realidad. Sasori había jugado con ella, y nada de lo que sucedió entre ellos fue real.

Los sentimientos que había desarrollado por el pelirrojo, la estaban torturando y se sentía aún más estúpida por darse cuenta ahora que todo había terminado y por dejar que él entrara de esa forma en ella. Cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo.

_"Sería un privilegio tener mi corazón roto por ti, Sakura" _

_"Eres la única cosa que está bien en todo lo que he hecho. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte?". _

_"Sakura, besarte es lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo"._

_"Te prometo que te haré sentir orgullosa de tenerme a tu lado"._

—¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Lo dejé entrar, yo no dejo a la gente entrar! — golpeó el volante un par de veces, y gritó hasta que su garganta se quejó y su voz se perdió.

_"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?". "Porque eres la persona más extraña y hermos a que he conocido jamás"._

_"Pero no puedo seguir siendo tu segunda opción, no cuando tú eres mi primera"._

_"¡Me enamoré de ti! ¿Por qué tengo que mirar cómo eres feliz con alguien más?". _

_"¿Sería posible que Sasori estuviera jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?". _

Volvió a encender el auto, debía volver, el papel de mártir no le quedaba bien y sus pensamientos sólo conseguían enfurecerla y entristecerla más.

Estaba volteando cuando apareció un auto en la pista, no lo vio venir a tiempo y alcanzó a darle un golpe en la parte delantera, y todo lo que conseguió fue maniobrar para alejarse de la pista. Un golpe en su cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro.

.

_"Sakura… Sakura"._

Escuchó su nombre ser varias veces mencionado, y el sonido de golpes a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y un dolor en la sien y en su cuello la atravesó. Cuando su vista se aclaró pudo ver el volante frente a ella y algo de humo por la la ventana, y recordó dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos ampliamente y maldijo su mala suerte.

—¡Sakura! — volteó su cabeza con brusquedad hacia la ventana y vio a la persona que menos imaginó frente a ella. Volvió a maldecir ante el dolor que tal acción le provocó. Se sostuvo el cuello mientras se movía.—¡Abre la puerta!

Atinó a hacer lo que le pidió y lo vio abalanzarse sobre ella en el momento en que intentó poner un pie fuera del vehículo.

—¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando. ¿Qué sucedió? — su mano alrededor de su cintura se sentía extraña, pero no pudo quejarse ante el mareo que le sobrevino, necesitaba un punto de apoyo. Lo vio sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y presionarlo contra su frente, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido lastimado.

—¿Cómo es que…? —pero su pregunta murió ahí al ver las condiciones en las que dejó el auto. —¡Mierda, Sasuke me va a matar!

—Creo que subestimas a mi hermano. — el pelinegro la observó con curiosidad ante sus palabras. Estaba mal herida y lo único que le preocupaba era la reacción de su hermano.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ya lo verás. De todas formas, este auto no es de él.

—¿Qué? —no lo entendió hasta que notó la pintura color negro en vez del azul marino que distinguía al auto de su mejor amigo. — ¡Oh, no puede ser! Itachi, lo siento tanto, prometo pagarte hasta el último centavo.

—Detente ahí. Tuviste una contusión y estás sangrando. Así que mi prioridad es llevarte al hospital en este momento. —informó.

—Tsunade-sama me matará.

—Metiste la pata, es algo que tendrás que afrontar.

—Bien. Espera, ¿qué haces? — preguntó al ser elevada por los brazos del pelinegro.

—Llevarte al hospital. ¿O quieres caminar? —la soltó, pero el mareo que volvió a sentir la pelirrosa la hizo tirar de su abrigo para volver a sus brazos.

—Itachi. —bufó.

—Eso pensé.

.

Al llegar al hospital se sorprendió de ver a Tsunade esperándola en la puerta. Increíblemente Itachi no hizo ninguna pregunta en todo el camino. No es que lo considerara alguien metiche, pero ni siquiera al ver la marcada abolladura en su auto fue duro con ella.

—¡Haruno Sakura! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Qué sucedió? — la sostuvo de los hombros para observar sus heridas.

—Espera, espera, ¿cómo…?

—Naruto llamó y dijo que le habías robado el auto al bebé llorón y luego Itachi me informó que venían para acá. —explicó rápidamente.

—¡No robé nada! —se quejó, pero se tuvo que sostener la cabeza al sentir un mareo recorrerla.

—Vamos, después hablaremos de esto. Necesito revisarte.

Tsunade la inspeccionó, con la rapidez que sólo ella podría tener por sus años de experiencia, y luego llamó a una enfermera para que viniera a hacerle curaciones.

—Tienes un esguince cervical y es la segunda contusión que tienes en menos de un mes. Tendré que dejarte en observación. —se mordió la lengua para responder, no estaba en posición de refutar sus palabras, así que se limitó a asentir en silencio. —Otra de estas y ni Kushina podrá salvarte.

—Pero...—cerró la boca al ver su mirada desafiante y tragó grueso.

Itachi tenía una cara de burla que se mantuvo hasta que la rubia dejó la habitación.

—Casi olvidaba el miedo que da Tsunade-sama. —mencionó el pelinegro mientras veía con detenimiento como la enfermera curaba a la pelirrosa.

—Ella es natural. —respondió mientras entrecerraba los ojos ante el sonrojo de la enfermera al sentirse observada por el Uchiha.

—Y lo suficiente sabia para acatar sus órdenes de inmediato.—mencionó sin despegar su mirada.

Cuando pareció terminar de curarla, vio a la enfermera quedarse en su lugar como esperando algo.

—Itachi, ya dale tu número. —susurró moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente. Nunca había visto a los Uchiha cortejar a alguien, y siempre pensó en Itachi como alguien demasiado reservado, sin embargo la situación le pareció divertida, él no estaba haciendo nada para llamar la atención de la chica, pero la tenía conquistada desde que entró a la habitación.

—Primero necesito hablar contigo. — la enfermera le sonrió coquetamente y él le correspondió con una sonrisa torcida que pareció hacerla temblar de emoción, para luego dejar la habitación haciéndole un gesto de que la buscara después.

—Vaya. —dijo impresionada. — Espero nunca verme así de desesperada por la atención de un Uchiha.

—Eso es porque creciste entre nosotros. Sino tu reacción sería otra. — tenía un buen punto, no negaría la belleza de los Uchiha, ya llamaban lo suficiente la atención para perder el tiempo explicándoles que sus personalidades dejaban mucho más de que hablar.

—Es la segunda vez que me ayudas. —dijo en cambio.

—Esta vez no dejaré a mi hermano fuera de esto. — se inclinó levemente para apoyar su mentón entre sus manos, en gesto pensativo, como Sasuke solía hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo. No quise preocupar a nadie, yo sólo…

—No pongas esa cara. Es la misma que cuando tu mamá cayó aquí. —dio un respingo ante eso. — Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé, pero mis problemas deberían quedarse como propios. —no tenía la intención de abrumarlo con sus asuntos.

—Y sigo aquí.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—Qué te parece con el por qué no has dormido nada. — sentía curiosidad por saber más de la pelirrosa. Había algo en ella que llamaba su atención y estaba muy dispuesto a descubrir qué era.

—¿Cómo?

—Usualmente tu rostro luce… diferente.

Los hermanos Uchiha siempre la leían como un libro abierto. Movió sus piernas que colgaban de la camilla, al estar aún al borde de esta sentada, antes de responder.

—Sasori apostó con Deidara para tenerme en su cama y luego botarme. —su rostro no se mostró perturbado ante sus palabras, una ventaja de ser un Uchiha; sin embargo no así sus palabras.

—¿Qué hicieron qué?

—Tengo la sensación de que no tenías idea de esto.—mencionó un tanto asombrada porque él, que pertenecía a su círculo de amigos, no supiera algo así.

—Sakura, nunca aprobaría algo así. —le creyó, conocía a Itachi lo suficiente para hacerlo.

—No debería sorprenderte tanto, parece que soy un blanco fácil. —quiso bromear, pero solo consiguió que el malestar en su pecho volviera.

—¿Y ustedes no…?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —sacudió su cabeza alejando las imágenes y soltó un quejido de dolor. Aún estaba esperando el cuello ortopédico que debía colocarse.

—Hay algo que no me queda claro…—debía preguntar el por qué su hermano la había dejado sola después de saber su estado.

—Sasuke lo supo hace unos días y lo mantuvo guardado. —_oh, _pensó. Eso era algo que no se esperaba, menos de su hermano que realmente era muy sobreprotector con ella.

—Pero no pareces tan molesta al respecto.

—No puedo molestarme con tu hermano por mucho tiempo, el maldito se ganó el privilegio de la duda desde hace años. —mencionó elevando los hombros.

—Creo que esos dos ganaron más que eso de ti.

—Ellos me han dado más de lo que podría pedir, porque la soledad nunca me ha seguido, ni una sola vez desde que los tengo a ellos dos.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en el Uchiha mayor, recordó su amistad con Shisui y pudo reconocer la misma sensación en su interior. Lo entendía, y se sentía igual de afortunado que la pelirrosa en esos momentos.

—_¡Déjenme pasar! ¿Dónde está?_ — una voz demandante y altanera se escuchó por los pasillos. Sakura la reconoció inmediatamente, y su rostro adquirió un color rojizo de inmediato.

—_¡¿Mocoso, dónde crees que vas?!_

—¿Ese es...? —la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver la cabellera peliazabache asomarse por la puerta de la habitación.

_Get you the moon - Kina_

—Sakura. —su nombre se deslizó por sus labios y sus ojos la recorrieron; la preocupación en su semblante aumentó, pero su ceño se frunció al ver a la persona a su lado.— ¿Por qué siempre estás donde no te llaman? — preguntó con brusquedad a su hermano.

—¡Sasuke! Él me trajo aquí. Y si vas a actuar como un idiota entonces deberías… —su queja se vio interrumpida al sentir los brazos firmes del peliazabache envolverla. La tomó desprevenida; Sasuke no era alguien que realizara esos gestos con tanta desenvoltura, y mucho menos frente al resto.

La calidez de sus brazos nubló todos los pensamientos abrumadores que amenazaban con presentarse tras su aparición.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así. —mencionó sobre cerca de su oído y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Al Uchiha menor poco le importó la presencia de su hermano en la habitación, su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo para buscar el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Itachi se sintió fuera de lugar, no le sorprendía la actitud de su hermano frente a la pelirrosa, él mismo lo había pillado varias veces mirando a su amiga con fascinación, lo que le sorprendió fue la capacidad que tenían de consolarse el uno al otro sin necesidad de palabras. Sonrió levemente y decidió salir de la habitación para darles privacidad.

Luego de unos minutos, donde el peliazabache se rehusaba a soltarla, la pelirrosa habló.

—Estás temblando. —notó. Odiaba preocuparlo más de la cuenta, pero agradecía mudamente su cercanía.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que cruzó por mi cabeza. — susurró. La pelirrosa escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Antes que protestes, no estaba manejando como desquiciada, ni nada parecido. — su voz generó un ligero cosquilleo en el peliazabache. — Quería volver, pero un auto apareció de la nada y me golpeó, perdí el control y golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante. Fue tan estúpido. —ahora había apoyado su frente contra su hombro. —Prometo pagarle cada peso a Itachi.

—No me interesa ese estúpido auto. —confesó. — Itachi puede usar el mío hasta que lo reparen.—pudo sentir como aumentaba la presión de sus brazos a su alrededor. —Naruto me contó lo del niño que cuidabas.

La pelirrosa asintió en silencio y se separó levemente de él, la diferencia de estaturas no era tan notoria al estar sentada sobre la camilla. El ojionix observó su rostro con detenimiento, sabía lo que venía ahora y se estaba preparando para dar una respuesta coherente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó, dirigiendo su vista al blanquecino techo de la habitación, sus ojos protestaron ante la luz, apretándolos y desviando la mirada al frente. Él seguía de pie frente a ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo al seguir en contacto con el suyo.

—Sakura_. —_ ella encontró sus ojos. No pudo descifrar con seguridad las palabras tras ellos, pero cuando él puso su mano sobre la suya, que yacía sobre la camilla, poco le importó y observó la unión y las leves caricias que le daba a su mano, con la ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Nunca he sido alguien que se deja llevar por las palabras de los demás, menos si se trata de ti, pero supongo que nunca antes había pensado en ti como alguien que me lastimaría. — pudo notar la tensión del peliazabache a su lado.

—Detente. —pidió. — Mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, sólo no creí ser yo el que debía contarte algo así.

—Sasuke, te perdoné en el momento en que tomé ese auto. — y lo había hecho, cuando se refería a herirla no era por esconderle lo de Sasori. Si tan solo pudiera decirle abiertamente que el problema eran sus estúpidos sentimientos y el no poder volver a verlo como su mejor amigo y nada más, que la hería su atracción por él.

Vio sus ojos asombrados y expectantes, su cabello desordenado y su uniforme, usualmente impecable, con rastros de tierra.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—No se trata solo de ti, es la muerte de Ren, es la mentira de Sasori. — una punzada atravesó su pecho recordando la devastación en su interior.

Quizá no era el lugar adecuado, ni el momento, pero si no lo decía temía nunca más tener la valentía para hacerlo. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro nuevamente, esperando que la sensación molesta se sentara en su estómago como cada vez que se acercaba a él. — _Si tan sólo tuviera tu mitad. Entonces no me sentiría así._

El ojionix reconoció inmediatamente las palabras que ella había pronunciado.

—Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que todo se arruinaría entre nosotros. — continuó la pelirrosa.

Una sensación acogedora se afianzó en el peliazabache y tomó su mentón para elevarlo en su dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron con anhelo.

—Quise decir cada palabra. — mencionó sin despegar su mirada de ella.

_Entonces sí había cantado para ella_, creyó que sólo había sido una ilusión provocada por el momento.

—Yo también canté para ti. —al ver su rostro confuso, comenzó a cantar. —_Bebé, dime si estoy siendo extraña. Y si necesito reorganizar, mis partículas. Lo haré por ti. _ — intencionalmente había acercado su rostro hacia él mientras cantaba, ansiando el contacto.

A Sasuke le pareció un tanto irónico que precisamente luego de cantar esa canción, que increíblemente había sido escrita _para él, _Sasori haya besado a la pelirrosa. No pudo evitar que su ego se inflara un poco ante eso; esa canción les dio la posibilidad de grabar un álbum.

Para Sakura todo se sentía demasiado íntimo y cálido, y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho luego de haberse besado.

_"Sé que nuestra amistad es lo más importante, pero tocarte de la forma que lo acabo de hacer fue todo lo que necesitaba para aclarar mi mente, y si tengo que enfrentarme a quién sea por ti... Lo haré"._

Él jamás juzgaría sus acciones y le brindaría su apoyo de forma desinteresada. Realmente se alegraba de que él estuviera ahí, con ella.

— Perdí a dos personas importantes y no sé cómo hacer para que deje de doler de esta forma.

Sasuke se sorprendió levemente ante sus palabras, la verdad era que desconocía la profundidad de la relación que había formado con el Akasuna, le molestó, pero no lo suficiente para no intentar que la aflicción de ella se esfumara. Porque había descubierto que su dolor era suyo, que su tristeza le pertenecía.

_¿Qué otra razón necesitaba para mantenerse a su lado por lo que le restara de vida? _

Ni siquiera la duda latente sobre los deseos de ella, podían detener lo que avanzaba en su torrente sanguíneo.

—La unica forma es atravesarlo, sentir el miedo y el dolor. — sus frentes se encontraron. —Deja todo entrar y luego deja todo ir. — Sasuke siempre tenía las palabras precisas para suavizar el pesar en ella. —Puedes llorar cuanto quieras, mis brazos siempre van a estar para ti desde ahora.

El beso que ella depositó en su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios, lo atontó por unos segundos, los que no fueron suficientes para prepararse para el beso, apetecible y demasiado corto para su gusto, que puso sobre sus labios.

—Yo… Lo siento. — mencionó un tanto avergonzada, con sus mejillas coloradas, por la acción impulsiva que realizó. Su mente proyectó de inmediato las palabras que había evitado todo el día: _"Verdad a medias no es verdad. Sólo te estás engañando a ti mísma, Sakura, tienes la respuesta en cada vuelco que sientes en tu pecho"._

—Deja de pensarlo tanto. — mencionó el pelizabache y luego de eso no pudo evitar que una sonrisa arrogante apareciera en su rostro, para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos e inclinarse nuevamente hacia ella.

_"Estoy tan arruinado", _pensó mientras ella correspondía a sus labios.

* * *

_Blackbird- The Beatles. _

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Agradeció nunca separarse de su cassetera, no había nada como escuchar la lista que Sasuke había hecho con las canciones que hacían que olvidara por unos momentos todo lo malo que pasaba. Esos detalles eran los que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el sonido sedante de las cuerdas de la guitarra siendo rasgadas.

Ese era uno de esos momentos donde necesitaba escuchar sus canciones.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Quedaban treinta minutos para que le dieran el alta. Ya se había vestido y sólo le quedaba ponerse sus zapatos.

Luego de la sesión un tanto acalorada de besos, la enfermera que había estado coqueteando con Itachi los había interrumpido para colocarle el cuello ortopédico que Tsunade sugirió. En todo ese momento había ignorado el dolor, que se hizo presente de inmediato al separarse del peliazabache. Sasuke al notar que sufría no volvió a besarla nuevamente, suponía que para que su dolor no aumentara, si supiera que sus besos eran el mejor analgésico; aún así se mantuvo todo el día haciendo muecas lastimeras para llamar su atención, pero él ignoró sus alegatos silenciosos.

Itachi había ingresado en algún momento para informales que su auto ya estaba en reparación y que se marcharía. Para deleite de la pelirrosa, Sasuke insistió en pasar la noche junto a ella y no se pudo negar ante la oferta.

El peliazabache se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la habitación, y cuando ella despertó no pudo evitar observarlo por varios minutos. Se sintió como una acosadora al no poder despegar su vista de él. La perfección de sus facciones la dejó embobada hasta que lo vio moverse y abrir los ojos. No disimuló la fascinación en su rostro, al ver sus pestañas moverse con la elegancia que solo un Uchiha podría tener, en cambio sonrió infantilmente cuando lo vio sonrojarse ante su mirada. Ella le dio los buenos días, y luego él se ofreció a ir a buscar algo para comer.

El sonido incesante de su celular interrumpió la tranquilidad que se había sentado en su interior. _"Número desconocido". _

—¿Diga?

—_¿Haruno Sakura? —_no reconoció la voz detrás del llamado.

—La misma.

—_Mi nombre es Yagami Hiroko. Llamo en nombre de los señores Haruno. _

—¿Señores Haruno?

—_Tus abuelos._ — su garganta se secó y no pudo preguntar nada. —_ Seré breve. Los señores Haruno están iniciando los trámites de tu custodia y necesitan tu dirección para enviarte algunos documentos. _

Le tomó unos segundos retener la información que le estaba dando la persona tras el aparato.

—¿Dónde están? — preguntó molesta.

—_¿Disculpa? _

—¿Por qué no me llamaron ellos?

—_Es mi trabajo comunicarme con sus contactos. _

—Entonces hazles saber que no estoy interesada en ningún tipo de arreglo que hayan hecho con mi madre. — presionó el teléfono móvil en sus manos.

—_Señorita Sakura, debe entender que las circunstancias… _

—¡Mi madre está viva! ¡Y no necesito ni un centavo de personas que nunca he visto en mi vida!

—_Entiendo su posición pero mi deber es informarle y… _

Cortó la llamada.

Definitivamente alguien la había maldecido o había hecho un pacto con satán para arruinar su vida, no podía ir de mal en peor. Tomó y botó aire varias veces para calmarse, no quería que Sasuke la viera de esa forma. No después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, que sin duda era lo mejor que le pasaba en mucho tiempo. Tenía que tomar una decisión importante con respecto a su relación actual y nada podía intervenir en sus planes.

Iba a esperar unos días y luego hablaría con Minato y Kushina para que la guiaran en sus asuntos.

* * *

—Sakura.

Su gruesa y demasiado sensual voz, hizo que un escalofrío subiera por su columna dorsal. Caminó hacia donde él estaba sentado en posición de meditación y él pensó que se sentaría a su lado, pero en cambio como una niña pequeña se acomodó entre sus piernas sentándose sobre él y apoyando su nuca en su pecho. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, enviado una corriente eléctrica hacia sus extremidades.

—"_He deseado alejarme, pero tengo miedo; Alguna vida, todavía intacta, podría explotar"._ —mencionó ella, y él reconoció la cita de inmediato.

—Has aprendido bien, joven _padawan_. — inclinó su rostro hacia su cabello para respirar su aroma a cerezos y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Tan _ñoño_, es mi cita favorita. —mencionó soltando una pequeña carcajada. —Sasuke, si me marcho, ¿me buscarías?

—¿Por qué lo dices? — no le había gustado el sonido de esa pregunta.

—Curiosidad. —intentó no indagar en el tema. —Realmente me gusta esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El silencio de tu casa. Lo extrañaba. No es el silencio incómodo que detesto, y descubrí que es porque tú estás aquí. —Sasuke había acercado su rostro a su cuello, y un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, pronto sintió su nariz dejando leves caricias sobre él. No aguantaba tanta tortura, necesitaba besarlo en ese instante, pero él solo dejó algunos besos ahí y se alejó. Iba a protestar para que continuara, pero antes de preverlo la había tomado de la cintura y volteado para estampar sus labios sobre los suyos. Era un contacto demandante, diferente a las otras veces, la hizo estremecer de inmediato; esta vez ambos tenían la certeza de que deseaban eso casi tanto como necesitaban sentir el latido de sus corazones amenazando con salir de sus pechos. Sakura intensificó el beso hundiendo sus manos en sus cabellos y el peliazabache afianzó su agarre en su cintura con ambas manos. Podían sentir como el calor en sus cuerpos crecía, anhelando más contacto, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que debían detenerse. Luego de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire.

—Si quieres algo, sólo debes pedirlo. —mencionó como aquella vez cuando confesaron su atracción por el otro; acariciando su rostro y poniendo un mechón de pelo rosa tras su oreja.

—Haré una lista mental. —sonrió contra sus labios para luego usarlo de almohada y encender el televisor. — Sasuke, debía volver donde los Uzumaki hace una hora.

Desde su posición buscó sus ojos y sólo podía notar el color onix en ellos. Ninguna expresión que delatara sus pensamientos.

—No comparto. —soltó. Ella se sentó a su lado

—Uchiha, ¿estás diciendo que soy una especie de objeto? — cuestionó con fingida molestia ante la comparación.

—S-a-k-u-r-a, ¿tú quieres volver donde ellos? — mencionó sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—N-no. ¡Sí! ¡Demonios, deja de hacer eso! — exigió al sentir su mano colarse por su espalda, bajo su blusa.

—Fuiste secuestrada y no hay dinero que me haga cambiar de opinión. — susurró acercándose a sus labios.

—Sólo debías pedirme que me quedara y lo hubiera hecho, — sonrió ante su terquedad. — pero hablemos de dinero. — dijo acariciándose la barbilla.

—_Molestia. _

—Sólo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, la próxima pedirás clemencia. — y sus labios volvieron encontrarse.

_¿Por qué le había costado tanto trabajo dejar que sus sentimientos dieran rienda suelta si nada podía sentirse mejor que besar a Sasuke?_

_Sí, a Sasuke, su mejor amigo de toda la vida._

Tenía que trabajar en esos pensamientos.

* * *

Los invito a escuchar SYML para que se pongan en mis zapatos por unos momentos mientras escribo estos capítulos.

Hace poco lanzaron la canción "Take me apart" que utilicé en mi otra historia, una obra de arte para mis oídos .


	15. Todo lo que necesito

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Kizuna

…

Capítulo 15: Todo lo que necesito...

…

_"Esa es la naturaleza de tener un alma, Kieran y un corazón. Todos tropezamos en la oscuridad y nos causamos dolor mutuamente e intentamos compensarlo lo mejor que podemos. Todos estamos confundidos". _

**-Cassandra Clare, Reina del aire y la oscuridad**.

* * *

_—Hace frío. — la vio masajear sus brazos para darse calor. _

_—Tú querías hacer muñecos de nieve. — bufó. Se acercó a ella y comenzó él a masajear sus brazos._

_—No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad. — se separó levemente de él para ir a hacerlos._

_En el momento en que puso un pie en la nieve, su pie cedió y se resbaló, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Sasuke la sostuvo en sus brazos._

_—Siempre eres tan torpe, _molestia. _— mantuvo su firme agarre ante el temor que volviera a caer._

_—Lo siento. _

_La nieve comenzó a caer a su alrededor y la pelirrosa no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. Aún en los brazos del peliazabache, elevó su cabeza y sacó su lengua para saborear los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar. _

_A Sasuke le pareció un espectáculo adorable ver a la pelirrosa con su gorro anaranjado, que tenía forma de zorro, y contrastaba con su nariz colorada por el frío; mientras mantenía su lengua afuera intentando alcanzar los copos de nieve, sin importarle la presión de sus brazos en su cintura. _

_—Sasuke, no me sueltes —no entendió del todo su petición hasta que la vio inclinarse hacia atrás para extender sus brazos en el aire y comenzar a cantar con su melodiosa voz. —Me enseñaste el coraje de las estrellas, antes de que te fueras. Cómo la luz continúa sin cesar, incluso después de la muerte. Con dificultad para respirar, explicaste el infinito. Qué raro y hermoso es, incluso existir._ _— lo incitó a dar vueltas mientras ella reía sin parar, él no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa, pero que ella lo notó y siguió cantando. —_ _No pude evitar pedirte que lo dijeras todo de nuevo. Traté de escribirlo, pero nunca pude encontrar un bolígrafo. Daría cualquier cosa por escucharte decirlo una vez más. Que el universo fue hecho solo para ser visto por mis ojos. — todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar cómo se soltaba de su agarre para darle la espalda.—Con dificultad para respirar, explicaré el infinito. Qué raro y hermoso es que existamos. —casi sonó como un susurro._

_—¿Cuando escribiste eso? — ella volteó levemente en su dirección._

_—Hace unos días. —vio su rostro confundido y a la vez lleno de preguntas. Hace unos días había discutido con sus padres y huído de su casa para buscar la compañía de la pelirrosa._

_Ella sólo sonrió con suficiencia y tocó la punta de su nariz. Sasuke retrocedió ante su tacto frío, ¿por qué su corazón de repente latía tan apresurado? — Es para ti, Sasuke. Cuando sea famosa te daré todos los derechos. _

_Su sonrisa seguía presente, pero se alejó de él nuevamente para continuar saltando y disfrutando los copos de nieve que caían con detenimiento. Sus ojos jamás le parecieron tan brillantes y profundos como en esos momentos, porque no podía despegar su mirada de ella y la alegría desbordante que le brindaba con su sonrisa, sonrisa que era dirigida hacia él, para él._

_—¡Sasuke! ¡Ven aquí! — su llamado lo sacó de su ensoñación y con las manos en los bolsillos se comenzó a acercar, la vio correr a su encuentro, pero antes de lograr hacerlo del todo la vio perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre él y provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el frío suelo. Sasuke apenas soltó una exclamación ahogada ante el contacto de su cuerpo con el suelo. _

_—Sakura. —ante su voz, ella abrió los ojos, que los había mantenido cerrados por la caída. _

_Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una sensación extraña recorrió sus cuerpos, de pronto eran demasiado conscientes de la cercanía del otro y el contacto de sus cuerpos, pese a la cantidad de ropa que llevaba cada uno. No era una sensación desagradable y eso los mantuvo en la misma posición por varios segundos, como si pudieran descubrir en los ojos del otro lo que estaba pasando. Pero así como había llegado, se había esfumado, y la realidad volvió a ellos como un balde de agua fría, pero no era agua, era nieve y había caído sobre ellos desde el árbol que estaba en lo alto. Sasuke había sido más rápido y la había volteado para ponerla bajo su cuerpo y recibir él el impacto._

_Sakura abrió los ojos y vio el cabello ahora blanco del peliazabache caer con gracia sobre su rostro, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír por lo bajo al verlo en esas condiciones. Él la observó como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza de su cuello._

_—Lo siento, de pronto has envejecido unos años. —bromeó la pelirrosa tocando su cabello. _

_Una sonrisa entrometida se deslizó por su rostro, y se recostó a su lado. _

_De pronto el frío en su cabeza ya no era tan notorio, y percibió el calor subir por su rostro, pero la sonrisa seguía presente. Sonrisa que era dirigida hacia ella, para ella._

_*Saturn — Sleeping At Last_

La soledad nunca había sido un problema para él. O eso creyó hasta hace unos años, cuando sus días se vieron cubiertos de las risas y gritos de sus dos mejores amigos.

Su infancia siempre estuvo rodeada de adultos adulando su inteligencia y planeando su futuro, que daban por sentado sería prometedor. Su hermano tampoco se había librado de eso, y pese a que gracias a su madre su hogar se había vuelto un lugar acogedor, no pudo ignorar el hecho de que algo faltaba.

Itachi se había encargado de su protección desde su nacimiento, y no había un día en que su compañía no fuera lo que anhelara con ansias al terminar el día, incluso cuando ingresó a la primaria, su hermano usaba todo el tiempo que disponía para mantenerlo distraído.

Pensaba que apenas recordaba cómo fue que su resentimiento hacia él creció, a tal punto de sólo dirigirle la palabra cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

—_Él no es tu enemigo. No es su culpa, Sasuke. _

_—Yo también existo._

_—Entonces yo debería estar agradecida con ellos. _

_Sí, lo recordaba. _

Los Uchiha siempre se han caracterizado por su capacidad de autosuficiencia, y sin embargo en ese momento las palabras de su mejor amiga, habían sido todo lo que necesitaba para que la gruesa y agobiante neblina que cubría sus ojos se disipara. Luego había escrito esa canción para él y nunca le mencionó lo confundido que lo había dejado, a tal punto de comenzar a salir con chicas para olvidar todo lo que pareció nacer en su interior ese día. Sí, ella había sido la causa de su fase de mujeriego hace un año, y ahora todo volvía de golpe dejándolo sin aliento.

_No importaba cuanto la soledad amenazara con querer sucumbirlo en la oscuridad nuevamente, nunca más estaría solo. _

Meditó esas palabras mientras observaba detenidamente la delicada y esbelta figura de la pelirrosa entre sus brazos. Su cabello caía con gracia sobre su brazo, mientras su otra extremidad rodeaba su pequeña cintura, intentando brindarle el calor suficiente para su comodidad y así se mantuviera en la misma posición por unos minutos más. Quizá también era para su propio deleite, y la tranquilidad que surgía ante su cercanía. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se deslizara por su rostro al caer en cuenta de que la ojijade era la única persona en la faz de la tierra con la que podía sentirse así. El agradecimiento genuino por ella siempre estuvo presente, desde que tomó su mano y lo sacó de la oscuridad. Ella se había vuelto importante para él en un forma que nadie podía equiparar, y no tan sorpresivamente, se alegraba de que fuera así.

Al menos podría tenerla a su lado sin necesidad de ocultar el afecto que se intensificaba cada día más al tenerla cerca.

.

_All I need —Radiohead. _

Abrió los ojos lentamente, podía sentir el calor que la envolvía deseando sucumbir ante los brazos de morfeo nuevamente, pero el sonido molesto de un aparato se lo impidió. La fuente de su calor se movió y luego el ruido se detuvo, pero ella siguió aferrándose con tranquilidad a su cómodo cojín. Sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a ser envuelto y luego unas caricias tímidas que recorrieron su rostro, bajaron por su cuello, clavícula y terminaron en su hombro medio desnudo. No pudo evitar soltar un sonido de satisfacción y escuchó una carcajada demasiado melodiosa para ser ignorada. Ella misma sonrió con entusiasmo.

_Soy el siguiente acto_

_Esperando el momento justo_

_Soy un animal_

_Atrapado en tu auto caliente_

_Soy todos los días _

_Que decides ignorar_

Volvió a abrir sus ojos con lentitud y enfocó el lugar donde se encontraban, se sentó, soltándose de su agarre y comenzó a estirar sus brazos.

—Así que, realmente nos quedamos dormidos aquí. —agradeció la penumbra del lugar y se refregó los ojos un par de veces. Pudo sentir la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella, y se sonrojó.

_Eres todo lo que necesito_

_Eres todo lo que necesito_

_Estoy en el medio de tu foto_

_Recostado en los arbustos_

—Pesabas demasiado para subirte en mis brazos. —mintió el peliazabache y ahora ella había volteado su cabeza en su dirección para encararlo ante sus palabras.

—¿Me estás llamando gorda, Uchiha? — preguntó poniéndose de pie y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Buenos días, S-a-k-u-r-a. — dijo en cambio. Levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella. Su estatura volvió a ser imponente y la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Tragó con fuerza al ver su sonrisa torcida queriendo desestabilizarla.

—Buenos días, Uchiha. — intentó sonar lo más neutral posible.

_Soy una polilla_

_Quien solo quiere compartir tu luz_

_Solo soy un insecto_

_Tratando de salir de la noche_

—Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke. — siguió acercándose a ella.

—Como sea. —dijo y se vio siendo jalada desde su cintura para luego caer sobre el sofá mientras las manos del peliazabache le hacían cosquillas y ella intentaba en vano quitárselo de encima. —¡Uchiha! ¡Ja-ja-ja! ¡Suéltame!

_Solo me quedo contigo_

_Porque no hay otros_

Sintió como tomaba sus manos y las ponía sobre su cabeza, la fuerza del Uchiha era mayor y no podía, ni quería, soltarse. Pensó que iba a continuar con las cosquillas, pero en cambio él se quedó en su lugar observándola de una forma intensa, una que sólo había notado una vez. Sus profundos ojos color ónix recorrieron su cuerpo haciéndola tragar grueso y sonrojarse como cada vez que notaba lo atractivo que era su mejor amigo. Porque eso seguían siendo, ¿no es así?

_Eres todo lo que necesito_

_Eres todo lo que necesito_

_Estoy en el medio de tu foto_

_Recostado en los arbustos _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por presión de los labios de peliazabache sobre los suyos. Sasuke parecía ser un experto en besar, haciéndola desear cada vez más y generando un cosquilleo y calor naciendo en su parte baja al sentir la punta de su lengua recorrer su cavidad oral con ansias.

En algún momento sintió sus manos ser liberadas y aprovechó para sostener sus cabellos intensificando, si es que era posible, el contacto. Sasuke en cambio, utilizó una mano como apoyo para no aplastarla y con la otra sostuvo su cadera, acercandola a su cuerpo y haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido, el cual fue acallado por el contacto demandante de sus labios.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una de sus manos viajara hacia el abdomen del peliazabache, palpando sus músculos marcados por las horas de entrenamiento. Sasuke al sentir su mano recorriendo su abdomen, contuvo los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca y dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello, besando y mordisqueando levemente haciendo que la pelirrosa arqueara su espalda ante las sensaciones placenteras que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió las manos de Sakura en sus pantalones acariciando sobre la tela que cubría su miembro fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y se detuvo, separándose de ella y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué…?

—Necesitamos detenernos. —soltó Sasuke, aún de espaldas sin querer enfrentarse a su rostro. — Queda una hora para que comiencen las clases.

—S-sí. Lo siento, yo…

La pelirrosa no supo qué decir y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Solo deseaba esconderse en algún lugar y no salir hasta que Sasuke se marchara. Cada vez le era más difícil controlar sus acciones al sentir el toque del peliazabache en su cuerpo y se sintió muy estúpida al no haberse detenido antes.

Cuando sintió el toque delicado de su mano en su hombro, elevó su cabeza y lo observó con curiosidad.

—Esto es algo que definitivamente quiero que suceda, pero no ahora, no aquí. —sus palabras la dejaron sin aliento por unos segundos y luego la invadió el afecto genuino por él, que la hizo sonreír con naturalidad.

—No voy a presionarte. — susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Ni yo a ti. —mencionó tocando la punta de su nariz como ella solía hacer con él.

—Ve a darte una ducha. —dijo antes de que las ansias de besarlo la dominaran nuevamente. —Prepararé el desayuno y nuestros almuerzos.

Él asintió y le dio una última mirada antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

_Las cosas realmente estaban cambiando._

* * *

_*Young and Beautiful - Lana del Rey_

**Dear lord, when I get to heaven**

(Querido señor, cuando llegue al cielo)

**Please let me bring my man**

(Por favor, déjame traer a mi hombre)

**When he comes tell me that you'll let him in**

(Cuando venga dime que lo dejarás entrar)

**Father tell me if you can**

(Padre dime si puedes)

**All that grace, all that body**

(Toda esa gracia, todo ese cuerpo)

**All that face, makes me wanna party**

(Toda esa cara me da ganas de fiesta)

**He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds**

(Él es mi sol, él me hace brillar como diamantes)

**Will you still love me**

(¿Me seguirás amando)

**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

(Cuando ya no soy joven y hermosa?)

**Will you still love me**

(Me seguiras amando)

**When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**

(¿Cuando no tengo nada más que mi alma dolorida?)

**I know you will, I know you will**

(Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás)

**I know that you will**

(Sé que lo harás)

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

(¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea hermosa?)

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

(¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea hermosa?)

**Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?**

(¿Me seguirás amando cuando no sea joven y hermosa?)

Su voz se apagó y el reflector dejó de enfocarla. Solo en ese momento pudo respirar, tomar aire profundamente para luego soltarlo de golpe. Había terminado su parte finalmente, y ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que la obra terminara.

Gracias a las lesiones que había sufrido, la obra se había retrasado varios días, pasando más horas de las que deseaba en la escuela, y dejando de lado a la banda. Ahora finalmente podría concentrarse en componer y terminar el álbum.

Vio a Naruto y Sasuke en las gradas observando sorprendidos su actuación, y mientras que el rubio aplaudía con entusiasmo, la mirada del peliazabache la desestabilizó un poco, recordando las imágenes de esa mañana y generando que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, como ya era costumbre.

Les sonrió cálidamente, intentando ocultar el bombeo incesante de su corazón contra su pecho, para luego quedarse tras bambalinas a observar el resto de la obra. Las actuaciones eran impecables, los chicos se habían esmerado en elegir los mejores actores dentro de la escuela. Lamentablemente uno de ellos, y el protagonista, era la persona a la que menos quería ver en esos momentos, pero se convenció de seguir viendo su actuación porque era uno de sus libros favoritos el que estaban representando.

Por alguna razón cuando Sasori salió a escena, no pudo despegar su vista de él. La capacidad de actuación que tenía era impresionante, y sus movimientos junto con su voz podrían impresionar a cualquiera.

—_No soy capaz de describirte cuán sorprendido quedé cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba, viejo amigo. _— sus palabras parecían sinceras, como si realmente estuviera hablando de sí mismo y no interpretando un personaje ficticio. — _Un tiempo tuve incluso esperanzas de que ella me echara; pero no lo hizo; y es que también estaba enamorada de mí. Me creía muy sabio porque sabía algunas cosas diferentes de las que ella conocía... _— sus ojos conectaron con los suyos justo en el momento en que mencionaba sus últimas palabras. — _Ahí estaba yo, alejándome de mis ambiciones, enamorándome cada día más, y, de pronto, no me importó. ¿De qué servía hacer cosas grandes si yo podía divertirme más contándole a ella lo que iba hacer?_

_¿Qué pretendía? _Podía que sus palabras fueran dirigidas a ella, pero lejos de gustarles, le molestaron de tal forma que desvió bruscamente su mirada de él, y buscó en las gradas a sus amigos. Sasuke la había estado observando en todo momento, y pudo distinguir la leve molestia al pillarla observando al pelirrojo. _¿Qué se supone que hiciera?_ _¿Porque no podía simplemente ignorar a Sasori y seguir con su vida?_ Sabía que parte de esa pregunta se debía al lazo que había formado con el pelirrojo, y el hecho de que no quería hacerle daño. Pese al daño que él le había hecho, porque quería odiarlo, hacer como si nunca hubieran compartido más de un saludo cordial, pero algo así no podría hacerlo jamás; porque lo quisiera o no él se había vuelto importante, había entrado en su vida y alegrado sus días con su compañía.

_¿Cómo le diría que ahora tenía… "algo" con Sasuke? _Ella no le debía explicaciones, sin embargo...

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? — asintió sin poder articular ninguna palabra al ver sus pensamientos ser interrumpidos. La pelirroja frente a ella, lucía genuinamente preocupada por su estado, pero su rostro mostraba algo opuesto. — Yo… quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

—Está bien, si quieres podemos juntarnos en el receso o…

—No, no tomará mucho tiempo. Solo quiero que sepas que sé lo que estás ocultado desde hace días. —intentó no mostrar asombro ante sus palabras. — Sé que hay algo entre tú y Sasuke —tragó grueso, _¿eso significaba que alguien más lo sabía?_ —, pero creo que también sabes que nuestra unión es inevitable.

La seguridad con la que mencionó sus últimas palabras la tomó por sorpresa, a tal punto que retrocedió unos pasos y las repasó en su mente por unos segundos. La molestia y repulsión en su interior no la ocultó. Ni siquiera ellos tenían claro que sucedía o qué tipo de relación tenían ahora, y Karin aparecía, en el momento menos oportuno, diciendo todas esas cosas y consiguiendo cabrear hasta la última fibra de su interior.

—¿Qué pretendes? — preguntó molesta.

—No es la forma en la que quería formar parte de su vida, pero tarde o temprano lo haré y como tu misma dijiste una vez, nadie puede entrometerse en algo así. Sasuke nunca decepcionaría a sus padres y yo no tengo problemas en acatar las órdenes de los míos.

Maldijo una y otra vez lo ingenua que fue al pensar que Karin era una buena persona, y que sus sentimientos por Sasuke eran buenos, sin malas intenciones de por medio.

Siempre pensó ver con claridad las intenciones de los demás y ahora ya se había equivocado dos veces.

—Sasuke no es alguien que se deje manipular.

—Lo hará, y tú lo sabes. No hay nada más importante que la familia para los Uchiha.— lo sabía, no es como si nunca se lo hubiera planteado, de ahí nacieron sus dudas con respecto a los sentimientos que nacían por el peliazabache, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

_¿Cómo su vida se había vuelto tan complicada de un momento para otro?_ Su mente seguía gritándole que estaba maldecida.

—Nunca quise tener algo más que su amistad. Las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, sí, pero eso no significa que vaya a huir solo porque tienen su futuro arreglado desde su nacimiento. Cuando llegue el momento él decidirá y sin importar cuál sea esa decisión, estaré ahí.

El rostro sorprendido de la pelirroja solo duró unos segundos, en los cuales ella misma dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras. No, duda no era lo que sentía. El miedo carcomió sus entrañas en el momento en que esas palabras dejaron sus labios, porque eran totalmente ciertas.

—Crees ser demasiado noble, pero en el momento en que te pedí que fueras sincera conmigo no lo fuiste. Me hiciste creer que nunca sucedería algo entre ustedes, que no tenías sentimientos por él. Me mentiste. — mencionó la de ojos color carmesí con evidente decepción.

—Estaba confundida…

—Estabas con Sasori-san, lo engañaste con Sasuke-kun y le rompiste el corazón, y ahora quieres quedarte con él, sabiendo que ya le pertenece a otra persona.

—¿Pertenece? —cuestionó indignada. — Él no es algo. Creí que lo que sentías por él era más honesto.

—¡Lo he amado toda mi vida! No puede ser que tú lo arruines todo. ¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?

Reconoció la desesperación en su voz y se sintió miserable, porque en cierto punto tenía razón. _¿Qué tenía ella que Karin careciera?_

—Nada. Yo soy nada, y él se cansará de mí en algún momento. — dijo lo último tragando con fuerza.

—Tarde o temprano, él tendrá que elegirme, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Karin! —la voz de Naruto tras ella no fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar. Karin tenía razón. _¿A qué estaba jugando? Ellos nunca podrían estar juntos y aún así..._

—¿Qué? Sabes que estoy en lo cierto. — se defendió la pelirroja.

—No es así. —mencionó el rubio, mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro en señal de exasperación. — Nunca pensé que podrías pensar de esa forma.

—¿Te pondrás de su lado? — cuestionó.

La pelirrosa escuchaba todo como un eco lejano, la situación le parecía irreal. _¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?_

—No sabes lo que dices. Será mejor que vayas a clases. — mencionó rápidamente el ojiceleste al ver a su amiga tan perturbada.

Karin se marchó resignada, había conseguido al menos hacerla dudar. Ahora el peliazabache estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

—Sakura-chan, me disculpo por mi prima. — puso una mano en su hombro intentando brindarle apoyo, pero ella se soltó suavemente.

—No tienes que hacerlo. No dijo nada que no fuera cierto. —en vano intentó esconder su mirada de él, para que no notara lo inquieta que se sentía tras lo sucedido. —¿Dónde…?

—Tuvo una llamada. —ella asintió en respuesta. —¿Tú y el teme…? — algo sospechaba luego de días en que volvía a altas horas de la noche de la casa de Sasuke, y al ver como su ánimo había mejorado bastante.

—Si pudiera elegir, elegiría nunca haber desarrollado sentimientos por Sasuke. —las palabras dejaron sus labios antes de sopesar el peso de ellas, y como siempre su bocota la traicionaba, ahí estaba Sasuke, frente a ellos observándola con detenimiento. Su firme mirada era indescriptible, debía haber malinterpretado sus palabras, y tuvo la certeza al verlo darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—Debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. — se golpeó la frente y luego se sostuvo la cabeza ofuscada.

—Ustedes me volverán loco. — suspiró —Ve, explicale lo que pasó.

—Si te refieres a Karin, olvidalo, no diré nada. No tiene importancia. —mintió.

—Dile eso a tu cara. —la pelirrosa alzó su mirada y Naruto se acercó. Masajeó sus brazos y luego la abrazó. —Karin no es la persona a la que él quiere a su lado y lo sabes.

—¿Y yo sí? —preguntó recordando lo sucedido esa mañana. La forma en que su cuerpo se dejó llevar y las palabras del peliazabache.

Agradeció la calidez que brindaba su presencia.

—Solo él puede responderte eso.

* * *

Buscó a Sasuke en todas sus clases y preguntó a todos sus amigos, incluso había ido a su lugar secreto, pero parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y por más que llamó a su celular, y le dejó mensajes, no recibió respuesta.

No podía haberse marchado así como así. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarle sus palabras.

No quería dañarlo, y se maldijo mil veces por hacerlo deliberadamente. Conocía al peliazabache, sabía sus inseguridades y sus miedos, y estaba segura que él pensó que se arrepentía de lo que estaban haciendo, porque ella le había dicho el temor que sentía al pensar en que su amistad se arruinara, sin embargo, también le había hecho saber que lo necesitaba. No quería ni imaginar la cantidad de ideas erróneas que había maquinado en su cabeza.

Debía hablar con él, pero justo ese día comenzaba su trabajo en la cafetería.

Demonios, no importaba tendría que ir a su casa por la noche.

.

* * *

Luego de que los últimos clientes dejaran el lugar, la pelirrosa comenzó a limpiar con prisa. Ese día habían asistido más clientes de lo habitual, al principio no entendía el por qué, pero luego de ver a unos cuantos chicos de la escuela y hablar con Ten-Ten - que era su compañera de trabajo para su alivio-, supo que su club de fans había esparcido la noticia de que comenzaría a trabajar ahí y en pocos minutos el local se había llenado. Si Sasuke o Naruto hubieran aparecido por ahí, seguiría limpiando mesas. Ya eran las diez de la noche y recién había conseguido limpiar todo.

—Está todo listo Chiyo-baasama. — anunció Sakura mientras se quitaba el delantal de cocina. Ten-ten se había tenido que retirar antes por un problema familiar.

—Muy bien hecho, Sakura-chan. Ya podemos cerrar el local. — vio a la anciana bajar la última persiana. — Lamento que justo hoy que comenzaste tuvieras tanto trabajo. —negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo realmente esa oportunidad.

—Muchas gracias a usted por permitirme trabajar aquí.

—Ahora que mi nieto sólo me ayudará los fines de semana, me venía bien otra persona por aquí.

—¿Su nieto? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, es un gran chico, debes conocerlo, él estudia en la misma escuela que tú. Su nombre es...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de las campanas en la entrada anunciando la llegada de otra persona.

—Abuela, no vas a creer lo que sucedió hoy, estaba...

Sakura observó al recién llegado con cierto recelo, de pronto el crop top que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, le pareció inadecuado ante la mirada penetrante que le daba.

—Sakura-chan, te presento a mi nieto. Sasori. — dijo la anciana con fascinación. Dirigió su vista hacia él y vio sus ojos caramelo que seguían abiertos ante la impresión. Muchos pensamientos se agruparon en su mente, comenzando por la decepción y la herida aún abierta en su pecho. Toda la ira que amenazaba con fluir por su cuerpo, se apaciguó al ver el rostro amable de Chiyo y la ilusión que recorría sus ojos al verla junto a Sasori.

Hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo hacia el pelirrojo, y extendió su mano para que la tomara, deseando que no lo hiciera.

—Un placer conocerte. —dijo con un tono muy falso para su estilo, pero que la anciana no pareció notar. —Chiyo-obassama habla mucho de ti. Mi nombre es Sakura, soy la nueva empleada.

Pareció que la sorpresa había aumentado en su rostro ante su actuación.

—S-sakura. —fue todo lo que consiguió decir, y luego un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo desviar su mirada de la pelirrosa, hacia su abuela.

—¿Dónde están tus modales? —lo regañó.

—L-lo siento. El placer es mío. —dijo para luego tomar su mano, que seguía estirada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron justo en el momento en que el asfixiante sentimiento de rencor recorría sus cuerpos.

Después de todo, él había jugado con ella desde el principio y ella lo había engañado con su mejor amigo.

—Bien, los dejo, tengo que ir a tomar mi medicina y recostarme. — mencionó Chiyo sacándolos de sus pensamientos. —Sakura, estás son las llaves de la cafetería, serás la encargada de cerrar. Si tus amigos quieren venir a ensayar, no tengo ningún problema.

—Muchas gracias. Las cuidaré con mi vida. —dijo mientras sostenía las llaves en su mano y queriendo que Sasori siguiera a su abuela escaleras arriba, y no mencionara ni una palabra.

_Atlantis - Seafret_

—Sakura. — pese a todo el resentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro, sabían que no era solo eso lo que compartían. Y ese era el problema.

—Ni una palabra. —dijo anticipándose a sus pensamientos que sabía eran similares. —Solo hago esto por Chiyo-obassama, no quiero que pase un mal rato.

—No sabía que trabajarías aquí. —ella había volteado dándole la espalda y caminando hacia los vestuarios, donde estaban sus cosas.

No tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero tampoco para crear una discusión innecesaria, por lo que dejó que el pelirrojo la siguiera en silencio.

—No te preocupes, no me verás muy seguido, solo trabajaré en la semana. —mencionó luego de unos minutos en los que él parecía no querer hablar.

—No me preocupa.

—Bien. — le restó importancia al posible significado tras sus palabras.

—Ese uniforme...

—No digas nada. —lo interrumpió, tenía claro que sus jeans apretados y la polera que dejaba a la vista sus curvas, no eran adecuadas para la situación, pero tampoco imaginó que se encontraría con él ahí.

—Necesitamos hablar. —lo escuchó decir tras su espalda, más cerca de lo que le gustaría.

—Temía que dijeras eso.

—Sakura. —volteó con brusquedad en su dirección y lo encaró con su mirada iracunda.

—No sé si antes no me expliqué claramente. —mantuvo fija su mirada con un nudo en la garganta.

—La apuesta fue una estupidez, nunca quise hacerte daño intencionalmente. —soltó. Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

—No me interesa tu maldita apuesta. Esto no es solo porque querías acostarte conmigo. Yo confié en ti, te conté sobre mis sentimientos, lo de mi mamá…

—Lo sé, por eso mismo yo...

—No te ofendas, pero realmente no me interesa nada de lo que vayas a decir. — hizo ademán de separarse pero él tomó su brazo para mantenerla en su lugar.

—Sakura…

—Hiciste lo que querías, el juego terminó. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —habló con el nudo aún presente, queriendo hacer flaquear sus fuerzas. Su mano en su brazo no le repugnó ni la enfadó como debería, porque era un agarre seguro, pero delicado a la vez.

—No puedo. Incluso si no me crees, realmente lo siento. Yo… estoy enamorado de ti. —nuevamente la confesión de sus sentimientos solo generó pesar en su interior. Se habían dañado mutuamente y sin embargo, él seguía insistiendo y queriendo tener su perdón. No lo entendía, ¿realmente la quería como decía?

—No es justo que digas eso. —evitó su mirada. Debía irse, debía ir tras Sasuke.

—Tuvimos algo, nos divertimos, nos preocupamos por el otro. No puedes negar que existió algo real entre nosotros.

—Detente. —cada palabra la repasaba una y otra vez en su mente, no podían ser ciertas, ella había besado a Sasuke, sin pensar ni por un segundo en el pelirrojo, pero entonces, ¿por qué al verlo tan destruido su alma se había sentido más pesada? ¿Por qué luego de saber de la apuesta sintió algo rompiéndose en su interior? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo y olvidarse de su existencia?

_No podía ser cierto._

—Sentimos algo, Sakura. Yo lo sé, porque también lo sentí.

—No puedo hacer esto. — no fue capaz de negar sus palabras y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse del lugar, pero el agarre firme en su muñeca la detuvo, volteó de inmediato dispuesta a volver a enfrentarlo y empujarlo lejos de ella si era necesario, pero no creyó encontrarse con su rostro tan cerca y sus labios presionando los suyos. Abrió los ojos ampliamente, y le tomó unos segundos ser consciente de sus manos en su nuca, intentando intensificar el beso.

Decir que detestó la sensación, no era acercarse a la realidad, porque sus labios correspondieron por unos segundos, de los cuales luego fue consciente y empujó al pelirrojo, con toda su fuerza, lejos de ella.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Necesitaba mostrartelo. — respondió sin más.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —mencionó furiosa, más consigo misma que con él. —No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Sakura.

—Me estás hiriendo. — susurró, pero él lo escuchó. De inmediato tomó sus cosas y caminó a la salida.

—Yo... No quise…

—No. —volteó nuevamente hacia él. —No quiero seguir con esto, estás buscando excusas para ser egoísta, para mentir, pero para ti está bien porque supuestamente estás enamorado de mi.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —reafirmó sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? —sabía que se refería a la apuesta.

—Quise hacerlo, muchas veces. —vio el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero aún así no quería creerle.

—_Bullshit_. — le divirtió levemente que la pelirrosa maldijera en otro idioma, estaba realmente enfadada.

—Esa apuesta fue antes de todo, antes de lograr conocerte. —confesó con pesar.

—Eso no lo hace menos doloroso. —Sakura.

—Me tengo que ir. — llevaba mucho tiempo con él y debía ir donde los Uchiha, pero sus pies se mantuvieron en su lugar. Sasori había logrado hacerla dudar y ahora no sabía cómo ir donde el peliazabache y arreglar las cosas. _Justo ahora que sus sentimientos por Sasuke parecían aclararse, todo se volvía aún mas confuso. _

—Estás con él. — le tomó unos segundos comprender sus palabras al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—No. —no mintió, ellos seguían siendo solo amigos, al menos formalmente hablando. —Ni siquiera debería ser tu asunto.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Si no te importo en lo más mínimo deberías decirmela. — espetó con su rostro dolido.

—Somos amigos. —insistió sin poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿Amigos que se besan? — usar las mismas palabras que le había dicho hace un tiempo para describir su relación, era un golpe bajo.

—Adiós, Sasori.

No esperó sus palabras, salió a la calle, y dejó que el viento golpeara su rostro para intentar calmar su respiración y las ganas enormes de llorar que tenía en esos momentos. _¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura que no lloraba con facilidad? _

Sasuke seguía sin responder sus mensajes, ¿ni siquiera tenía curiosidad de saber cómo le fue en su primer día de trabajo? Entonces recordó que nunca le había conseguido decir que era hoy, lo iba a hacer después de la obra y él había desaparecido.

Su conversación con Sasori tampoco la hacía sentir mejor y solo consiguió ofuscarla más, porque la realidad la estaba golpeando en el rostro con una silla.

—Haruno Sakura.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, la misma que la llamó hace unos días en el hospital. Levantó la vista y vio a una mujer de mirada afilada y vestimenta pulcra, que dejaba entrever que trabajaba para alguien importante.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Tus abuelos nos pidieron que te llevaramos con nosotros. —su mirada se dirigió hacia el hombre alto tras ella, de aspecto robusto y duro.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

—Pensaron que dirías eso. Taylor. — parecía ser el nombre del gigante, porque caminó hacia ella con clara intención de llevarla a la fuerza si era necesario.

—¡No me toques! — golpeó su pecho intentando que se alejara de ella, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

—¡Alejate de ella! — la voz del pelirrojo se hizo escuchar y su cuerpo se interpuso entre el guardia y la pelirrosa, y su brazo la protegió tras él. El alivio traicionero que recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirrosa la mantuvo en su lugar, aferrándose al brazo protector del pelirrojo, que notó su agarre y le dio una leve ojeada para volver a enfrentar al hombre frente a ellos.

—Tenemos órdenes que cumplir, si no va ahora, ellos mandarán a gente no muy agradable a buscarla. —volvió a hablar la mujer, de la cual no recordaba el nombre aún.

—Pon una mano sobre ella y serás hombre muerto. —amenazó el pelirrojo. Su estatura era lo suficientemente imponente para encarar al hombre frente a él.

Parecía que el _coloso_ estaba dispuesto a pasar por sobre él para llegar a ella, porque dio un paso hacia adelante. Cuando elevó su puño en señal de querer golpear al pelirrojo, la pelirrosa habló.

—Iré. —soltó. No podía dejar que golpearan al pelirrojo por su causa, él no tenía nada que ver en eso.

—Sakura. — la llamó deseando que fuera una broma. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esas personas no le daban buena espina. —Iré contigo.

Ella no rechazó su propuesta, pero tampoco pudo aceptarla, simplemente caminó hacia el auto y se subió. Sasori la siguió como si fuera su sombra.

Si algo salía mal, y Sasori salía lastimado, nunca se lo perdonaría. Era egoísta dejarlo ir con ella, luego de la conversación que tuvieron, pero en ese momento deseó la seguridad que alguna vez le brindó, con ahínco. Por eso le permitió el toque tranquilizador de su mano sobre la suya.

Incluso ahí, mientras iba por un camino peligroso e incierto, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Sasuke y si habría conseguido perdonarla.


End file.
